


The Blaze

by EvilCharmingFic (Regina4Ever)



Series: An unlikely love story [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 102,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina4Ever/pseuds/EvilCharmingFic
Summary: While battling a deadly epidemic from their land and the people behind it, Regina and David work on their relationship. Sequel to Forgive Me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience while I was finishing this fic. It's rated M for the adult themes: mention of rape (non-graphic), mention of torture, torture (non-graphic). I'll put trigger warnings at the beginning of the chapters but consider this the foremost warning!

#  Prologue

_ A long time ago - Enchanted Forest _

 

The man walked to the center of the village carrying the body of his dead son. He placed the lifeless corpse on a table before turning his gaze toward the assembled men and women. They could not see his face, concealed in the hood of his cloak. The only feature the villagers would ever remember was his bright red eyes, ablaze by the injustice the man had just suffered.

 

Once he was sure he had the attention of all gathered, the man finally spoke. “His name was Ovid. At the age of fourteen, he became a soldier in the Ogre War. He never saw his fifteenth birthday.” The man took a deep breath before continuing. “My son did not see his fifteenth birthday because I am a coward.” The man’s gaze settled on an older man holding a young boy close to him, a boy about the same age as his own when he had been drafted. “I did not try to stop the soldiers from taking my son.” 

 

The man pointed his index finger at the crowd. “You are all cowards. You do not deserve your children. And they do not deserve you. They do not deserve the fate that awaits them in the war.”

 

The man tapped his staff three times on the ground. A blue light emanated from it and propagated outward. The villagers gasped in surprise and fear, recoiling from the light. The man smirked. “On the first day, they were too tired to fight for their families.” The man hit the ground with his staff one more time.

 

“On the second day, they were marked for their cowardice.” One more tap. “On the third day, they burned in shame.” One more tap. “On the fourth day, their pain reverberated through their soul.” One more tap. “On the fifth day, their cowardice ate them alive.” One more tap. “On the sixth day, their cowardice choked them to death.” One more tap. “On the seventh day, they could not recognize their loved ones.” One last tap. 

 

The man walked in a circle around his son. “Let this curse be known as The Blaze. Once in every generation, it will mark its preys and on the eighth day, the judgement will pass. Only the worthy will survive the curse.” He tapped his staff one last time before disappearing in a black cloud. 

 

The boy looked toward his father expectantly. “Who was he, Papa?”

  
The older man squeezed his boy’s shoulders tightly. “I don’t know, Baelfire.” 


	2. Chapter 1 - Work

# Chapter 1: Work

 

_August 28th 2013_

 

The night had been particularly difficult for the old nurse. They had lost a woman in her forties to cancer. She was leaving behind her devastated husband and two kids. Sarah pulled the door to Granny’s dinner and smiled as soon as she spotted the couple in the far booth. Regina was positively glowing with happiness.

 

Sarah had been a nursemaid in Leopold’s court when he had married his young wife. Although she had always believed Leopold to be a kind and fair King, she had been proven wrong over the years she had helped Regina after each painful night in her husband’s bed. Sarah had seen the beautiful, bright young woman slowly descend into the madness and rage that would eventually become the Evil Queen. She had never blamed Regina. However, the ones responsible for creating the monster were all dead: Regina had had Leopold killed a long time ago; Cora killed Snow about four months ago in a plot designed to frame her own daughter for murder; and Regina had been forced to kill Cora in the ensuing battle.

 

Sarah moved to the counter and ordered a small breakfast. She needed the caffeine to get through this day but her stomach was still twisted in a tight knot at the memory of the dying young woman. She sat at the counter and looked in the direction of the couple very much in love. They were so absorbed into each other that the world could have just disappeared without them noticing.

 

Sarah was truly happy for Regina. She had finally found love with David. More importantly, Regina had found the respect, care, and support she needed to fight her demons. The first time Sarah had met Regina was just before her wedding night. She had been tasked to prepare the young woman - a child, really, since Regina had been fifteen at the time, a few weeks shy of her sixteenth birthday - for the King. And every day since then Sarah had regretted doing her job. She should have run with the child, hide her from her husband. Although Sarah blamed herself for what happened to Regina, the reasonable part of her mind always reminded her that her plan to save the child could not have succeeded. Leopold would have scoured the entire Kingdom in search of his wife, leaving no homes unsearched. They would have been caught; Sarah would have been executed for treason along with her entire family and Regina would have suffered the consequences of her betrayal. Sarah shuddered at the memory of the night the King had punished her after reading her journals, which contained all of Regina’s confidences. The King had been furious and had burned all of them. A week later, Sarah had gifted a new one to Regina. Shortly after the White Princess’ sixteenth birthday, Regina had disappeared for eight days and Sarah had hidden the journal among the presents, hoping that upon reading her stepmother’s confessions, the Princess would try to help her escape her prison. But even though the White Princess had discovered what her father had done to her stepmother, she had chosen to ignore it, leaving Regina to her fate. And Sarah could never forgive Snow for this betrayal.

 

Sarah smiled as Regina leaned up to kiss David, deflecting just in time to steal the morsel of pancakes on his fork. Sarah was glad that her appetite had come back. After her life-threatening miscarriage four months ago and the events following Snow’s death, Regina had lost a dangerous amount of weight. She had also been confronted with her past but with David’s and Archie’s help, Regina had learned to face it and deal with what had happened to her when she was just a child. Regina had been determined to give herself the gift of love, to prove to herself that her body had not been completely ruined by the years of abuse she had suffered at Leopold’s hands. She had wanted to let David touch her the way a lover should and after months of slowly working their way toward the most intimate act of all, Regina had finally been ready to let David make love to her last night.  Sarah had helped Regina get ready for her date, trying to calm the nervous woman. The nurse had been afraid that Regina would pull out at the last minute and punish herself for failing. However, the behavior of the two lovers told Sarah that the date had been a success.

 

David kissed Regina deeply, stealing some of his pancake back. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before rising from the booth and heading upstairs toward his room. Sarah slid off the stool and moved quickly toward the booth Regina was occupying. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Regina had been lost in her thoughts and she jumped slightly at the question. She smiled fondly at Sarah and nodded for her to sit. “Of course!”

 

Sarah sat down across from the Queen. “How… how are you feeling?”

 

Regina blushed. Although Sarah had seen her scared, hurt, and bleeding after Leopold had been done with his young wife, Regina did not want to share the details of her night with David. It had been magical and she wanted to keep it between the two of them. Regina was afraid that if she shared the memories, they would somehow disappear.

 

Sarah gently reached for the younger woman’s hand and gave it a light squeeze to ease her discomfort. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I just… I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

 

Regina locked eyes with the nurse’s kind orbs and nodded once. Sarah gave her a soft smile and released Regina’s hand as the Prince was coming back into the diner. David greeted the nurse. “Morning!”

 

Sarah returned David’s greeting. “Good morning!” She looked at the still self-conscious Regina and tried to divert the subject toward a more neutral topic. “What are you two up to this morning?”

 

Regina was relieved at the change of topic. She tilted her head up to look at the Prince before responding. “David is taking me horseback riding.”

 

David sat next to Regina on the booth and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her temple. Regina’s face lit up with love, warming the old nurse’s heart. When David had brought Regina to the hospital bleeding and near death four months ago after her fallopian tube ruptured, Sarah had resented him. She had firmly believed then that David had used Regina and would leave her for Snow. But the Prince had proven her wrong. Over the months that Snow and Emma had spent in the Enchanted Forest, David had been able to see past the mask of the Evil Queen and had fallen deeply in love with the woman hiding behind. David had chosen Regina upon his family’s return to Storybrooke and had stood by her side ever since: he had helped her during her physical recovery, he had defended her when the town’s new mayor, former King George, had tried to have her executed, he had believed in her when her mother had framed her for murder, and he had helped her fight the demons of her past.

 

The Queen nuzzled into her lover’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent. She cupped his cheek and kissed his jaw. David smiled before softly pecking Regina’s lips. Sarah was growing more uncomfortable; clearly, the couple just wanted to be left alone. She looked around the diner, trying to find someone she could go talk to. The nurse was saved by Red, who placed Sarah’s order on the table and smiled at the couple knowingly. Sarah thanked the waitress profusely before taking her leave.  

 

EC

 

David parked in front of the main barn, the same one where Regina had been forced to kill Daniel six months ago. Although she had gone horseback riding with the Prince numerous times since then, she had never set foot in the building again. David had always ensured that the horses were in the paddock away from the stables. Regina looked desperately at the Prince.

 

David gave her an encouraging smile and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly in comfort. He hated to force her to relive Daniel’s final moments, but if everything went as planned today, she would need to go into the barn everyday. “There is someone I want you to meet.” He squeezed her hand one last time before exiting the truck. Regina followed him through the already open door, unwilling to let go of his hand and the support it represented.

 

David walked slowly toward the main entrance. He could feel Regina’s grip on his hand tighten and he could hear her breath hitch in her throat at they entered the building. He never let go of the grieving woman and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

 

Regina’s stomach was twisted in a knot and an invisible weight on her chest was preventing her from breathing properly. She squeezed David’s hand harder, trying to anchor herself into the present, into the happy times she had shared with her family in the past two months. Regina stopped on the spot she had been forced to use magic against the man she had loved with all her heart.

 

David felt the tug on his arm as Regina stopped in the middle of the main walkway. Her breathing was accelerating and her eyes were glazed over, unseeing. David knew that he needed to break the cycle before Regina had a full panic attack. He pulled the brunette into his embrace and kissed the crown of her head before whispering in her ear. “You’re ok, sweetheart. You’re right here with me.” David rubbed her back gently and after a few moments, he felt Regina relax against him. She tightened her own embrace around him and nuzzled in his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. David kept talking to her soothingly.

 

Regina was only concentrating on David’s voice and the feeling of love going through her entire being. Daniel had made her promise that she would love again and although the mere thought of love had been impossible for her at that time, David had slowly opened her heart and had started to heal her wounds. David represented her future, one that was filled with love and happiness. She closed her eyes and concentrated on that future. “I’m ok.” She tilted her head up to look at the Prince. “Who do you want me to meet?” She tried to give David a smile but it did not quite reach her eyes.

 

David pecked her lips before starting walking toward the other side of the barn, his arm still wrapped around Regina’s waist. “You’ll see.” David stopped as they reached the last box, the one that was attached to an outside paddock. “Meet Sirocco!”

 

Regina smiled at the sight of the mare grazing in the paddock. She was definitely with foal and had just started to show. The mare whinnied and tossed her head happily at the sight of the Prince. Sirocco walked toward the couple, hoping for the carrots that usually came with the blonde man. She popped her head over the stall door nuzzling the Prince’s pocket.

 

The old man observed the Queen carefully. He had not seen Regina in years, not since she had left her father’s estate to marry King Leopold. She had been a beautiful, kind, young woman then and the old man had never been able to reconcile his memories of young Regina with the tales of the Evil Queen. But after he had woken up from the curse, he had started to believe the stories about the powerful and cruel sorceress and he had been deeply saddened when he had learned why she had cast the Dark Curse.

 

A small smile tugged at his lips when he watched his treasured mare nuzzle into the side of the Queen. Sirocco was a good judge of character, much like her sire had been. Prince Henry had bought Rocinante for his daughter when the horse had been four years old. The old man would always remember the difficulties the stablehands had with the fierce stallion. The horse would not listen to anyone, except Regina. Apparently, Sirocco had inherited more from him than her love of carrots. The old man watched as Regina placed her hands on either side of the mare’s jaws and kissed her nostrils softly. Sirocco affectionately nudged the Queen in return.

 

Regina was laughing. She had almost forgotten where she was, concentrating instead on the pregnant mare in front of her. Sirocco moved her head back toward David and started nipping at his jacket’s pocket, in search of carrots. David placed his hand on the mare’s forehead. “Alright, I’ll give them to you.” He pulled two carrots out of his pocket and handed one to Regina. Sirocco’s eyes bulged out of her skull as she was trying to reach for the second one. She eventually managed to take a large bite, much to the Prince’s dismay. “Hey! You’re supposed to wait for it!”  


Regina laughed. Sirocco reminded her so much of Rocinante, down to the large blaze on her face. “You really like those carrots, don’t you?” Regina gave the mare the one she was still holding.

 

“Much like her sire. Carrots were the only way to get Rocinante in his box sometimes.” Regina jumped, her heart skipping a beat. She could have recognized this voice among dozens. She slowly turned around, in shock. The man standing in front of her had changed so much over the years that if she had not heard his voice first, she may not have recognized him. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out of her tight throat. The old man smirked. “Hello, Regina.”

 

Regina reached for the stall door for support. Her legs felt like jelly. She swallowed hard before finding her voice. “Jacob?”

 

David was too shocked to react at first. He had met the old man shortly after Daniel had passed. As the sheriff, he had had to inform the owner of what had happened on his property. As his friendship and feelings for Regina had grown over the months they had spent co-parenting Henry, they had often gone horseback riding together. David had always come early to get the horses ready so Regina would not have to go into the main barn. Two months ago, Archie had suggested that Regina get a job. She needed something to occupy her mind. Unfortunately, no one in town would hire the former Evil Queen. David had then talked to the stables’ owner and to his surprise, the man had not been opposed to the idea. The old man had admitted that he needed help with the pregnant mare and the paperwork.

 

After the initial shock passed, David moved in-between the old man and Regina. Over the past few months, the Prince had learned that people in Regina’s past usually wanted to hurt her and he was not going to let it happen. “You two know each other?” Despite his best effort, the Prince could not prevent the surprise in his statement.

 

David felt Regina’s hand on his arm. She rubbed his forearm softly, stepping around him to face Jacob. “We do.”

 

Jacob nodded toward the Queen. “It’s been a long time…”

 

Tears pooled in her eyes. She had never seen the kind man again after the fateful night when her mother had killed Daniel. “I… I didn’t know…”

 

The man finished her sentence for her. “... that I was still alive?”  


Regina nodded. “My father… my father told me that you… you left the estate.”

 

Jacob nodded. “I couldn’t stay there… not after my son’s death.”

 

David gasped audibly. The Prince felt as if the metaphorical rug had been pulled from under his feet while simultaneously being punched in the stomach. He studied the man’s features more closely and chastised himself for not seeing the resemblance between the two men. Regina reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Judging by his reaction, David had had no idea who the man actually was. “David, I would like you to meet Jacob, Daniel’s father.”

 

Jacob felt a tinge of remorse at the look of betrayal on the Prince’s face. David had come to him because he sincerely believed that Jacob was going to give Regina a job. The stables’ owner had not lied: he needed someone to help him with Sirocco and the paperwork lying around his office. And Regina was more than qualified to take care of his cherished mare; after all, she had learned everything there was to know about horses from his son. But he had not wanted to meet the Evil Queen. He had not wanted to meet the demon who had soiled his son’s memory by casting the darkest of curses in his name.

 

Jacob watched Sirocco nip at the Queen’s shoulder. He then allowed himself some time to study Regina herself. She definitely looked older but the years had been kind to her. If he had not known any better, he could have sworn that she was in her mid-twenties. However, her eyes betrayed her. They reflected a lifetime of suffering and Jacob’s heart broke as he remembered the young girl full of life. He wondered what had happened to her. David had been elusive on the subject and he had not pressed the matter.

  
But her eyes also reflected love and hope, the same love he had seen shining every time Regina had looked at his son. He had made a promise to Daniel a long time ago. He had promised his son that he would help them escape from the clutches of Regina’s mother. Jacob had failed then but today he was given a chance to right his own wrongs. The man knew that Daniel would give Regina a second chance. “You can start tomorrow. Sirocco needs to be exercised lightly until she delivers. And I need help with paperwork.” The man turned around and exited the barn before the couple could recover from their state of shock.


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of marital rape

#  Chapter 2: Birthday

 

_ September 26th 2013 _

 

Regina emptied the freshly cooked meat on top of the first layer of pasta, biting her lower lip in concentration. She had not made the dish in a long time but after David had admitted that it was indeed his favorite food, she had decided to prepare her famous lasagna for his birthday. Henry laughed softly at his mother’s nervousness. “Mom, relax! I’m sure David will love them.”

 

Regina gave her son a soft smile, relaxing her posture. “I’m overdoing it, aren’t I?”

 

Henry laughed heartedly. “Yes… Yes, you are.” Henry swiped the room with his arm. The entire kitchen was a mess: from the island full of soiled pans, spoons, and empty cardboard to the table where Henry was presently working on the apple chocolate cake. Regina had insisted to prepare the food from scratch. “If my room was like this, I would never hear the end of it.”

 

Regina smirked and flicked her wrist, magically cleaning the entire kitchen, save for the table since Henry was not done peeling the apples. “Here, better.”

 

Henry pouted playfully. “Cheater!”

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. “I could have cleaned by hand… or help you with those apples…”

 

Henry hurried to clear a space for his mom, setting two apples on the table. Regina laughed. After setting the oven to 350°F, she sat down and helped her son with the birthday cake. 

 

Henry placed the freshly peeled apple on the table and cast a doe-eyed glance toward his mother. “You know what would be even better?”

 

Regina giggled, knowing what her son was about to ask her. “No, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.”

 

“Can you use magic to peel the apples?”

 

Regina shook her head, biting her lower lip to prevent from bursting in laughter. “Nope.”

 

Henry tried another tactic to get his mother to peel the apples. “So there are things that you can’t do with magic?” He knew his mother could never resist a challenge.

 

Regina feigned shock at her son’s manipulative behavior. “Henry Daniel Mills! I can peel apples with the flick of my hand!”

 

Henry scrunched up his nose in return. “Then prove it!” Regina’s eyes narrowed playfully. She flicked her wrist, putting the skin back on the apples that Henry had just finished peeling. Henry screamed his agony. “NOOO! What have you done?”

 

The look of dismay on her son’s face sent Regina into a fist of laughter. Henry soon joined her before he pushed himself away from the table and stood. “I give up!”

 

Regina stopped laughing. They did not have much time to finish the cake before Emma and David would arrive. She had wanted to make everything herself, without the help of magic, but without her son’s help to peel the apples and prepare the batter, the cake would never be ready in time. “Henry, please!”

 

Henry laughed at his mother’s pleading eyes. “Now, you beg me?” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying very hard to restrain himself from laughing. “Let’s see… Why would I want to help you again?” Henry tapped his index finger on his chin, his eyes turned toward the ceiling, pretending to think about his price.   
  


Regina snorted. “I should’ve known that you were related to Rumple the first time you bargained with me.”

 

Henry smiled mischievously at his mother. “And from what I remember, we wasted an hour bargaining but I ended up with what I wanted.”

 

Regina weighed her options: she could use magic to finish the cake or she could bargain with her son. Although David would never know the difference, she wanted to bake his cake with her own hands. “Fine. What do you want?”

 

Henry’s face lit up at his victory. “Two weeks without chores and the new ‘Iron Man’ video game.”

 

“Henry…”   
  


His mother’s warning tone told him he had pushed too far. “OK… let’s not be hasty.” He placed his hands in front of him in surrender. “One week without chores and the video game?”

 

Regina closed her eyes before placing her hand palm up in front of her son. “Deal!”

 

Henry slapped her hand and took his place back at the table. Regina shook her head in disbelief. A year ago, she would have never made that deal. In all fairness, if someone had told her a year ago that she would be baking a birthday cake for Prince Charming, she would have thought them nuts. Regina reminisced over the events of the past year: the curse breaking and Henry’s dismissal of the years they had spent together, the miscarriage that had almost cost her her life, and her mother. But despite all the pain, Regina would never take that year back because it had given her the family she had desired. Henry was back in her life, not because she had forced him to but because he had wanted to. And she had met David. Or rather, she had allowed David to get a glimpse of who she really was, to see the woman behind the mask of the Evil Queen. She had also allowed herself to trust another with her soul and body. David had literally held her heart to soothe her pain and he had never abused the power the act gave him. Although she had thought it impossible, Regina had fallen deeply in love with the Prince. The mere thought of him usually made her heart beat faster, a longing settling deep within her core. Regina could not suppress the smile that graced her lips.

 

“Storybrooke to Mom! Are you listening to me?” 

 

Regina’s head snapped back toward her son, who was smiling at her teasingly. “Sorry, I was… just thinking.”

 

“About David?” Upon seeing his mother’s shocked expression, Henry clarified. “You always have that smile when you think or talk about David.”

 

Regina blushed. “Yeah... I... just…”

 

Henry laughed. He was happy to see his mother in love. “Mom, you have nothing to be embarrassed about… I think it’s cute.” Regina turned a deeper shade of red. Henry quickly diverted the conversation back to his original question. “I was asking you how Sirocco was doing?”

 

Regina smiled fondly at the mention of the pregnant mare, the offspring of her dear Rocinante. According to Jacob, Sirocco was supposed to have been a surprise from her father on her birthday. But Regina had been so consumed by revenge that her father had never had the chance to offer her the mare. Instead, Henry had asked Cora for help, allowing her mother to cross through the looking glass back to the Enchanted Forest. The sorceress had managed to acquire the item Regina had desired the most: Snow White’s heart. However, her father had exchanged the hearts at the last minute, sending Regina into a raging fit. Henry Sr. had given his daughter the most precious gifts of all: her own heart. Her father had been right: if she had killed Snow White all these years ago, her heart would have turned completely dark, preventing her from ever being able to redeem herself. If her father had not interfered, she would have never been able to love Henry and David the way she did. After Henry’s disappearance, Jacob had kept Sirocco, hoping that one day the Prince would return to offer the mare to Regina. “She is doing good. She is starting to become quite large.”

 

“When is she going to have her foal?” Henry asked his mother excitedly.

 

Regina shook her head. She had given Henry the same answer everyday for the past month but her son kept pressing her as if changing her answer would make the foal come sooner. “January, Henry.”

 

Henry groaned. “That’s a long time…”   
  


Regina giggled at her son’s impatience. “I think Sirocco would agree with you.” 

 

Henry’s face lit up. He loved hearing stories about the mare. “What happened?” 

 

Regina laughed softly, recalling her morning. “Sirocco needs to be exercised for the health of her foal.” Henry simply nodded; his mother had already explained to him what taking care of a pregnant horse actually entailed. Regina continued, shaking her head as she remembered the mare’s antics. “She refused to be longed in the paddock this morning. She was looking longingly toward the trail… so I decided to take her for a long walk in the woods instead. I just never managed to put a saddle on her. Everytime I tried, Sirocco would either shake the saddle off or pull it off of her before I had a chance to secure the cinch.” 

 

Henry laughed with his mother. “So she is moody…”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “To put it mildly. Anyways, I ended up riding her bareback.” Regina smiled as she remembered doing the same with Rocinante when life was still full of love and promises, before she married Leopold. She had enjoyed the freedom that came with launching Rocinante at a full gallop through the meadow. Sirocco had the same stature as her sire and Regina wished she could gallop with the mare the way she had with Rocinante. But it would have to wait until the mare delivered her foal. “We went for a leisure walk in the woods. After an hour or so, I tried to get her back toward the stables.” Regina laughed as she remembered her morning activities. “But every time we approached the barn, Sirocco would stop and I couldn’t get her to budge. I ended up riding her for another hour before she agreed to go back to the stables.”

 

Henry was laughing with his mother. He had often accompanied her on the weekends to take care of the mare and he liked her personality. Each time he saw Sirocco and his mother together, he remembered what David had taught him about horses, how strong the bond between him and his steed needed to be before Henry could ride him. He had spent weeks grooming his horse twice a day, longing him in the paddock, and mucking his stall before David had finally showed him how to saddle him and ride him. His mother had formed the same bond with Sirocco in less than a week. As soon as Sirocco would hear Regina’s voice, her ears would prick up and she would trot toward the Queen, placing her soft muzzle against Regina’s cheek. “Can we go see her this weekend?”

 

Regina placed the apple she was peeling on the table and looked at her son questioningly. “Henry, this weekend…”

 

Henry gasped, suddenly remembering their plans for the weekend. “Oh, right! Sorry I forgot.”

 

Regina reached for her son’s hand, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb. “Henry, are you sure you’re ok with me asking…”

 

Henry interrupted her. “Yes, Mom. I think it’s great.” Henry gave her a wide smile, one that conveyed his genuine approval.

 

Regina smiled back at him. Henry got up and moved to hug his mother tightly. Regina rubbed his back soothingly. “Thank you, my little Prince.” Henry broke from his mother’s embrace, his eyes avoiding her. Regina frowned, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She kept her arms wrapped loosely around her son’s waist, his hands resting on her shoulders. “Henry, what is it?”

 

Henry squeezed his mother’s shoulders tightly and bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry.” His eyes were rapidly filling with tears. He lowered his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

Regina gently placed her fingers under his chin, trying to look her son in the eyes. “What for, Henry?” She was starting to get worried. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Henry took a deep breath. He had never had the courage to get this far into the overdue apology but now that the moment was here, he just did not know what to say. Emma, David, and Neal had all told him that the best apologies were the ones coming from the heart. So Henry decided to listen to his and let it speak for him. “I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry for calling you the Evil Queen. I’m sorry for moving with David. I’m sorry for not having spent more time with you when you asked. I’m sorry for making you believe you had to prove yourself to be my mother. I’m sorry for asking you to absorb the magic at the well and causing you to lose your baby. I’m sorry for not believing you in the diner when Cora tried to get Mr. Gold’s dagger…”

 

“Henry…” Regina pulled her son back into her embrace. “It’s ok, sweetheart. You don’t have to apologize… We’ve both done things that we regret…” Henry sniffled and nodded against her shoulder. Regina kept rubbing his back and placed a soft kiss on his temple. “What matters is that we won’t let it happen again...” When Henry turned his head to face her, Regina gave her son a soft smile. “... and that you’ll tell me, David, Neal or Emma when something is bothering you.” Henry nodded. “And we will all talk it out with you.” One more nod. “As for the baby, it was not your fault, sweetheart… Dr. Whale said it would have happened sooner or later.” Regina tried to keep her voice steady as the agonizing moments she had spent in her bathroom during her miscarriage flashed before her eyes. 

 

Henry smiled at his mother, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “I love you, mom.”

 

Regina kissed the tip of his nose. “And I love you, my little Prince.” Henry placed his head back on his mother’s shoulder and laughed. Regina started rocking them gently, savoring the moment. They were interrupted by the oven beep signaling that it had come to the appropriate temperature. Regina gently caressed her son’s cheek. “How about I put the lasagna in the oven and finish the cake while you take Brownie for a walk?” 

 

At the mention of his name, the dog’s ears pricked up. He rose from the spot he was occupying in the hallway to sit in front of Henry, ready for his afternoon walk. Henry laughed at the dog his family had given him for his birthday. “Are you ready to go boy?” The dog barked in reply. Henry reluctantly let go of his mother to take care of his furry companion. “Are you sure you don’t need more help with the cake?”

 

Regina smiled and shook her head. “It shouldn’t take long. And I’ll need your help to set the table.”

 

Henry hugged his mother one last time before taking the overactive dog on a walk. 

 

EC

 

Emma and David arrived at the mansion at six o’clock sharp. Regina was putting the final touches on her make-up when the doorbell rang. Her heart immediately skipped a bit as she thought about the evening. “Henry, can you get it?”

 

A short ‘Yes, Mom’ was soon followed by a thunder of footsteps stampeding down the main staircase. Regina took a deep breath while checking her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen the fitted red dress she had worn the night she had allowed David to make love to her for the first time. She was also wearing the same black pumps as well as the heart necklace David had offered her on their first official date. After calming her growing nerves, she slowly made her way toward the foyer. 

 

“... She wouldn’t let me get a peek at my present all day.” Regina heard David’s voice from the top of the stairwell, rekindling the butterflies at the pit of her stomach.

 

“I did bring you lunch.” Regina recognized the voice as Emma’s. 

 

David laughed softly. “And it was the best grilled cheese sandwich from Granny’s that I’ve ever had.” Regina heard Emma grumbled and Henry laughed at the statement. Regina had tried to teach Emma some rudimentary cooking skills - for her son’s sake when Henry spent the night at the loft - but Emma was hopeless in the kitchen. 

 

Regina started down the second flight of stairs toward the main entrance. “I thought you liked Granny’s grilled cheese.” All three turned their heads toward the new arrival. 

 

David gasped as soon as he saw Regina. He liked that particular dress on her - how it hugged all her curves perfectly - and he was touched she had chosen this particular outfit for his birthday. David walked toward the bottom of the staircase, offering Regina his hand. She took it playfully as she stepped down the stairs. David spinned her around before holding her against him. Regina was giggling in David’s arms. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday!”

 

David kissed her more deeply. “You look gorgeous!”

 

Regina laughed. “I’m glad you think so.” She captured his lips into one last kiss, growing aware of Emma’s and Henry’s discomfort. She turned around in David’s arms and greeted his daughter. “Emma.” Regina gave her what she hoped was an inviting smile. For her lover’s and son’s sake, she had tried to befriend the blonde. However, Regina had never had any friends and their situation was further complicated by everything that had happened between them in the last year of the curse. Regina had done everything in her power to make Emma’s life a living hell.  

 

Emma returned Regina’s tentative smile with one of her own. “Regina.” Emma never knew how to behave around the former Evil Queen. Regina was a far cry from the manipulative mayor she had met almost two years ago but Emma could not define their relationship. They were saved from the tense situation by Brownie who was jumping up and down the Sheriff’s leg trying to get her attention. Emma kneeled down, letting the dog lick her face. “Hey, boy!” 

 

Regina relaxed into David’s embrace. She rested the back of her head on his shoulder, tilting her face toward him. “How about you get yourself and Emma some cider while I check on the lasagna?”

 

The man’s face lit up at the mention of his favorite dish. “Did you say lasagna?” He leaned down to brush his nose against her cheek before placing a kiss there. “I love you.”

 

Regina smirked. “And I have a surprise for you for dessert...”

 

David giggled against her skin. He whispered in her ear. “Is this a very private dessert?”

 

Regina blushed. “No. But you will get a very private birthday present.” Before David could react, Regina pecked his lips and stepped from his embrace. She wrapped her arm around Henry’s shoulders, dragging him along toward the kitchen. “Why don’t you come help me with dinner while Emma and David get something to drink?”

 

Henry sank into his mother’s side, wrapping his arm around her waist as they made their way toward the kitchen. They emerged five minutes later, carrying a cheese platter and other appetizers that they placed on the table in Regina’s study. David handed her a glass of apple cider before wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Henry helped himself with a glass of homemade apple juice. Regina raised her glass. “To the birthday boy!” They all cheered and clinked their glasses. 

 

After they each took a sip of their beverage, Emma wrapped her arm around Henry. “Your dad sends his love.”

 

Henry looked up toward his biological mother expectantly. “When is he coming back?”

 

Emma smiled. “Next week. He just have to finish some business in New York.” Much to Henry’s delight, Neal had decided to settle in Storybrooke. He and Emma had started seeing each other again although they had unsuccessfully tried to keep this new development from Henry. 

 

“So that he can move here permanently?”

 

Emma nodded. Regina smiled at the look of pure happiness on his son’s face. A year ago she would have been jealous of the man but she was now reassured of her place in her son’s heart and she had learned that his heart was big enough for all of them. They continued with small talk until the oven beeped. Regina quickly stepped toward the kitchen door. “That would be the lasagna. Why don’t you move to the dining room?”

 

EC

 

Regina was humming in the kitchen as she lit the birthday candles. The diner had been spectacular. The food had been delicious and the conversation happy. She was trying to settle her stomach. She was about to give David her gift and she hoped with all her heart that he would accept it. She took one last deep breath before carrying the cake to the dining room. They all started singing happy birthday and she placed the cake in front of David. At the end of the song, he blew the candle as his family cheered him on. David wrapped his arm around Regina’s waist, placing a soft kiss on her stomach. “A chocolate cake?” Although chocolate was his favorite, he knew that Regina loved to bake with apples.

 

Regina smirked. “Not quite!” She sliced the cake and David chuckled as soon as he saw the apples. 

 

“Apple and chocolate. The perfect combo!”

 

Emma laughed. “He had a chocolate lava cake at Granny’s today and ask her for some apples on top.” David blushed as he recalled the scene. “She told him that she wasn’t his girlfriend and he should go to you for a chocolate-apple recipe.” They all laughed at Granny’s on-point response. Much like Regina herself, the old lady never missed an opportunity for one of her snarky comments. 

 

Regina served David with a slice of the cake. “Well, I hope you like it.” She kissed his lips before serving a slice to her son, Emma, and herself. 

 

As soon as he was done with his cake, Henry jumped up from his chair. “Can Gramps open his presents now?”

 

The adults laughed at the kid’s excitement, which was only mirrored by Regina’s own. She smiled at her son. “I think that’s a good idea, Henry.” Henry ran toward the foyer where they had kept all the presents. He ran back and deposited the three boxes on the table in front of his grandfather. The kid first handed him the present that Emma had brought.

 

The blonde woman was shifting uncomfortably on her chair. She had never had parents to whom she bought birthday presents before and she hadn’t known what to get David. She had run down the usual list of ties, sweaters, and belts until Neal had convinced her to give her dad something they could enjoy together. But Emma did not know anything about David besides that he was Prince Charming and he had spent the past twenty-eight years in a coma. She smiled shyly at her father. “I hope you like it.”

 

David returned her smile. “The first gift from my daughter? I love it already.” He unwrapped the present and smiled when he saw the Star Wars Blu-Ray set. They all had often joked at the fact that he had never seen the movies and David had always wanted to watch them.

 

Emma relaxed when she saw the look of joy on her father’s face. “I figured we could watch them all together… as a family.” The word still felt foreign on her tongue.

 

David responded excitedly. “This is a great idea!”

 

Regina moved closer to David to inspect the set. Henry had made her buy the latest entertainment center so she was confident they would be able to play the movies here. “We could watch the first one tonight.” She laughed at the childish, excited look on David’s face.

 

“Episode IV?” Henry chimed in. “That’s my favorite.”

 

David frowned in confusion. “Why not start at Episode I?”

 

Emma shook her head. “You need to start at IV. Trust me on this one.” 

 

Regina and Henry nodding in approval convinced the Prince. “Episode IV it is then.” He wrapped his arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her down so she would sit on his lap. Regina made herself comfortable as Henry handed David his next gift.

 

The boy smiled widely. “This is from me.”

 

David unwrapped the gift and opened the box. He gasped as he saw the keychain at the bottom of the box. The design represented a sword with a crown around the grip resting on the guard. David had known that Henry had kept learning wood carving with Geppetto but he had no idea how good his grandson actually was. David admired the intricate details on the crown and pommel: Henry had taken great care in carving each jewel. His grandson had also carved the fuller on the blade, giving the wooden sword the same type of relief as the real weapon. “Henry, this is beautiful!”

 

His grandson was beaming with pleasure. “Do you really like it?”

 

“I love it.” David let go of Regina long enough to hug his grandson. “Just what I needed.”

 

Regina’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. “Want to open the last one?”

 

David looked into his love’s expectant brown orbs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closer. He nodded at her and Regina leaned down to kiss him softly as Henry placed the box in front of David. The prince unwrapped his present while looking into Regina’s eyes. He could see the apprehension reflected there.

 

The object at the bottom of the small jewelery box surprised him at first but as soon as he understood the meaning behind the gesture, David’s eyes filled with tears of joy. Regina had just given him the key to the mansion. She wanted him to move in with her; she was ready to move forward with their relationship. He turned his face toward the woman he loved with all his heart.

 

Regina’s heart was ready to burst out of her chest. David had not said a word and she was starting to worry that he would say no, that he was not ready. But as soon as she looked into his eyes, her doubts evaporated. She could only see love and happiness. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Is that a yes?”

 

David pulled her down to him to kiss her. “Yes.” Regina wrapped her arms around David’s neck to kiss him deeply.

 

Emma tugged at Henry’s arm. “How about we help Regina and clear the table?” Henry smiled knowingly at his mother. Regina and David needed some time alone and they needed to disappear into the kitchen. Adults could be so predictable.

 

EC

 

Regina joined Emma in the kitchen. “Henry and David are getting the movie set up.” She walked to the furthest cupboard to grab the tea kettle. 

 

Emma smiled uncomfortably at Regina. “Henry and I should go…” They had arranged for Henry to stay with her tonight so David and Regina could have the rest of the evening to themselves.

 

Regina placed the kettle on the stove top before turning toward the blonde. “And miss the movie?” 

 

Emma tilted her head in feigned annoyance. “You know what I mean I…”

 

Regina interrupted her. “I do. And this was my way of telling you to stay.” She moved toward the sink where Emma was still drying the last plate. “It’s David’s birthday and he wants to spend it with his family, which includes you and Henry.”

 

Emma looked down at her hands, still furiously drying the plate. “You just asked him to move in with you… I think he wants to spend some time alone with you.”

 

Regina closed her eyes before responding, refraining from using sass. “Unless you’re planning to move in with your dad, David and I will have plenty of evenings alone together… but today… Today is about spending time with your family.” Regina frowned at her own statement. Since when has she considered herself being part of the White’s family?

 

Emma snickered at Regina’s facial expression, realizing that this family concept was as new to Regina as it was to her. “Yes, mom...”

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Let’s not get too carried away, dear…”

 

Emma laughed more heartedly and before she could think about it, she hugged Regina tightly. “Thank you.”

 

Regina tensed slightly at the contact but she soon wrapped her own arms around the blonde. She had taken Emma from her family a long time ago and she needed to make sure that she was included in their new reconstituted one. She released the blonde when the kettle whistled. “Let’s get the tea and go watch that movie. I want to see the look on your dad’s face when he realizes who is Luke’s father.”

 

Emma shook her head. “That’s the end of Episode V.”

 

Regina frowned. She had only watched the movies because of Henry and she did not remember all the details. “Oh, right… What’s in Episode IV again?”

 

Emma and Regina kept squabbling about the sequence of events in the movies as they set the tea and related items on a tray and walked to the living room. Regina placed the tray on the coffee table, serving the tea as Emma settled with Henry on the chaise lounge. After handing Emma and Henry their tea, she settled in-between David’s thighs on the couch, her back resting comfortably on his muscled chest. She handed him his tea as Henry pressed play. David wrapped his arms loosely around her middle and Regina pulled a blanket over them. She tucked her head under his chin as she watched the opening credits. Everything in her world felt right. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Regina shifted in David’s arms, raising one knee to relieve the ache in her lower back. Instinctively, David lowered his hand to caress her upper leg. However, as soon as his fingers brushed against Regina’s inner thigh, he felt her tense in his arms, her breath catching slightly. She closed her eyes, taking slow, steadying breaths. She had not expected David’s gesture and her mind had automatically brought her back to Leopold’s castle. David did not dare to move; Regina had triggered before and he knew that the best way to help her was to give her some time. Once he felt her relax against him, he placed a soft kiss on her ear, whispering to her. “You’re ok?”

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Regina slowly opened her eyes. She nodded at him. “Yes… you just surprised me.” David slowly moved his hand away from her core. As he was about to slide it off her body completely, Regina caught it and placed it back on her outer thigh, giving the Prince a shy smile. “I’m ok, David.” The Prince simply kissed her forehead, caressing her thigh as gently and slowly as possible. Regina nuzzled against him, tilting her head to kiss him under his jaw. “I cleared some space for you upstairs… and I cleaned some of the clothes you left here last time… last time you spent the night.” Regina blushed slightly. “I… I have to go help Jacob tomorrow… but I can help you pack and move in on Saturday… Unless…”

  
David interrupted her. “Saturday is perfect… and I brought some clothes too.” They smiled at each other knowing that David would never sleep at Granny’s bed and breakfast again.  


	4. Chapter 3 - Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead

#  Chapter 3: Moving In

 

_ September 28th 2013 _

 

Regina was smiling as she was helping David packed his belongings. They had come to Granny’s for a ‘light’ breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon and eggs, oatmeal, and fruits. Although they had planned for a quick in and out, it was already almost afternoon. Regina had two suitcases open in front of her: one for his beloved t-shirts, jeans, and plaid shirts and the other for everything else in his closet. Regina shook her head when she realized that she had almost completely filled the first one and she was not even halfway through his collection of plaids. They would need the extra boxes David was getting from the kitchen after all. 

 

Regina walked to the dresser and opened the first drawer. She frowned when she found the photographs and sketchbook instead of the expected underwear and socks. She took the pictures first and smiled as she recognized some of their favorite spots in Storybrooke: the clearing in the forest where they have gone on picnics several times, the cliff overlooking the ocean where David had taken her on their third date, the restaurant on the harbor he had taken her after “the date”... There were also pictures of Mary Margaret before the curse broke. From what Regina could gather from these early photographs, Mary Margaret was the one who had gifted David his camera. She flipped through pictures of Henry in the loft with a jar full of pieces of paper. Regina smiled fondly as she remembered her son’s gift for Mother’s Day. With Geppetto and Blue’s help, Henry had transformed the jar into a beautifully-carved box containing all their happy memories. Each scroll not only held the story but also the writer’s emotions associated with the memory. The last few pictures were of Henry’s birthday party at Granny’s last August. 

 

Regina placed the photographs neatly on top of the dresser and pulled the sketchbook out of the drawer. The first drawing was of Mary Margaret and from the date at the bottom of the sketch, David had portrayed her shortly after he had woken up from his decades-long coma. Regina admired the details of the sketch; she did not know David was this talented. He had never given any indication that he liked to draw, much less that he was actually very good at it. The next few drawings were also of Mary Margaret in Storybrooke. 

 

David had spent several months without drawing anything in his sketchbook and Regina suspected it corresponded to the time he had tried to make his cursed marriage to Kathryn work. Regina felt a tinge of guilt at what she had put the people that had called her a friend through. Kathryn had never talked to Regina once the curse had broken and if the town’s rumors were anything to go by, Regina should not attempt to contact the former Princess. 

 

Regina sighed heavily. Although Henry and David had forgiven her and had been actively helping her to redeem herself, she knew the sentiment was not shared by most of the townspeople. She had a few ‘friends’ in town: Granny, Red, Emma, Archie, Whale, Sarah, and Jonas, the royal doctor from her time in Leopold’s court. Some of David’s own friends were also no longer openly hostile toward her: Geppetto, the dwarves, Nova, Grumpy’s first and only love, and even Blue. She also could not quite define her relationship with Jacob. The man had barely addressed her in the month she had been working for him. He had left her work schedule in the box in his office every week and Regina suspected he had tried his hardest not to cross path with her. Regina had attempted to apologize to the man twice but Jacob had stopped the conversation immediately, telling her to go back to work. As for the rest of the town, they would not actively try to hurt her anymore but they would gladfully just watched if someone was brave -or foolish- enough to attack her. 

 

Regina flipped through the next few sketches of Snow in the Enchanted Forest, likely before the Dark Curse. They were also a few drawings of Emma and Henry. The next drawing made her gasp: David had drawn the extent of her injuries after George and his men attacked her in her office, asking her to step down as the mayor of Storybrooke. Although she had agreed to their demand, they had decided to teach her a lesson. She had done nothing to protect herself but her secretary had called David. The Sheriff had driven her home and had even come back the following morning but she had been too stubborn then to accept his help. Regina traced the writing at the bottom of the drawing with her fingertips: ‘ _ March 1st 2013: Evidence’.  _

 

Regina flipped the page. All of the remaining drawings were of her: sleeping at the loft taking care of Henry, horseback riding, at the park flying Henry’s kite, on their dates... Regina could not believe how much she, or rather David’s perception of her, had changed in the last six months. The sadness in her eyes had progressively been replaced by happiness and love. Regina smiled at the last drawing from two weeks ago: David had depicted her brushing Sirocco at the stables. 

 

David finally cleared his throat when he saw the smile gracing Regina’s features. He had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes, admiring the view in front of him. Regina had regained some weight in the past month and she was now more fully filling her jeans and black tank top. She had let her hair grow since the curse had broken and David loved the way her luxurious hair cascaded down on her shoulders. 

 

Regina jumped, slamming the sketchbook shut. She blushed and mumbled an apology. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to pry…” 

 

David placed the empty boxes on the bed before pulling Regina into his embrace. His arms were holding her loosely by the waist and he lowered his head until his forehead rested on top of hers. “I wanted to show them to you… but I never had the courage.”

 

Regina frowned in confusion. “Why not? These drawings are gorgeous!”

 

David chuckled softly. “Well, thank you…” The Prince grew more serious. “But I meant what they depict.”

 

Regina nodded her understanding. “I didn’t really want to remember the aftermath of George’s attack.”

 

David shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “I… I mean Snow.”

 

Regina closed her eyes. They had always avoided the subject of Snow and she was not willing to discuss her former step-daughter on the day she was moving in with David. “I know… I... She will always be a part of your life, David… and I know she’ll always have a place in your heart…” Regina placed her hand on David’s chest. “Much like Daniel will always have a place in mine.”

 

David moved a loose strand of hair from her face before cupping her cheek. “Daniel… Daniel was never the reason...” 

 

Regina placed her index finger on his lips, essentially silencing him. She begged him with her eyes not to finish that sentence. “You never knew that Snow… you only knew the compassionate woman she’d become... And I want you to remember her that way.” 

 

David closed his eyes, trying to sort out his own feelings on the subject. He had fallen in love with the woman Snow had become while she was being chased by her ‘evil’ stepmother. But he could not forgive the child or teenager that had let a woman suffer so she could have the illusion of the perfect family. 

 

Regina gently rubbed her forehead against his, trying to pull David away from his dark thoughts. When he reopened his deep blue eyes, Regina leaned up on tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips, cupping his cheek with her free hand. “Let’s go home.” She caressed his cheek with her thumb. 

 

David smiled and captured Regina’s lips into a deep kiss. They both moaned as their tongues swirled with each other. Leopold had thankfully never kissed her, at least never more than a peck on the lips in front of the court, therefore the beauty of the gesture had never been tainted by the years of abuse she had suffered. Every time David kissed her, Regina could allow herself to get lost in the moment, savoring the love he was conveying with each stroke of his tongue on hers. When they finally parted for air, Regina brushed the side of his nose with hers. “I think we should frame some of these. And I think you should make one of our entire family: me, you, Henry, and Emma.”

 

David smiled and kissed her one more time. Regina had been trying to include Emma in their family activities, to make her feel more at ease. He knew that it was not exactly easy on Regina and he was grateful. “I love you.”

 

Regina smiled against his lips. “I love you too.”

 

The couple spent another two hours packing and loading David’s truck. As David handed the key of his room back to Granny, Regina could see the mist forming in the old woman’s eyes. They had been friends for a long time and David would always have a special place in her heart, much like Snow did. Granny hated to see him go but she was also happy for the couple. 

 

Regina’s heart was hammering in her chest on the ride back home. She was excited to start this new chapter of her life with David but she could not shake the fear that gripped her chest every time she remembered the last time she had shared a ‘home’ with a man. She shuddered as images of Leopold invaded her mind. David gently placed his hand in-between Regina’s. She jumped slightly at the unexpected contact but immediately squeezed his hand hard, grounding herself in the present. When David finally parked the truck in front of 108 Mifflin Street, all her doubts had evaporated. 

 

Regina and David unloaded the boxes before settling in the kitchen for some well-deserved sandwiches. “Do you want to start unpacking now?”

 

David took a large bite of his pastrami sandwich before answering. “We could…” He noticed the expectation in her eyes and chuckled. “Unless you have something else in mind.”

 

Regina bit her lower lip playfully. She moved to straddle his lap, facing him, and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. David ran his hands over her sides, eliciting soft moans from the beautiful brunette. Regina kissed him softly on the lips, before tracing down his jaw. When she reached his ear, she nipped at his lobe before whispering what she wanted him to do to her.

 

David rubbed her back and neck, holding Regina close. He tried to focus on her words. Regina needed to have a certain amount of control in their lovemaking; she needed to ground herself in the present and the easiest way for her to achieve this was to know in advance what David would do. The first time they had been physically intimate, they had talked about the act for a week. However, they had not broached the subject again on their date in an attempt to make the experience as natural as possible. 

 

Although the advanced planning helped Regina focus her mind on David, she had become frustrated with it. She wanted her relationship with David to be as normal as possible and having a discussion with her lover in the morning about their plans for the evening was not exactly on her list of ‘normal’. Soon after their first night together, Regina had asked David to make love to her without any planning. However, as soon as David placed his hand in-between her thighs, Regina had panicked. She had not known what he was about to do and had eventually poofed herself to safety… right back into David’s arms. Her panic that night had only been matched by her misplaced sense of failure. 

 

When she had finally confessed to Archie what had happened between her and David, she had been surprised to find the psychiatrist ready with a compromise. Archie had suggested that they should try to incorporate the planning into their foreplay. Regina and David’s first few attempts at dirty talk had been laughable at best but it had helped Regina overcome both her fears and her mounting frustrations with herself.

 

David stood up with Regina in his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his member. She laughed when she felt the man tremble slightly. “Problem, sweetheart?”

 

The Prince smirked and shook his head at the teasing remark. He placed his hands further up on her thighs. He smiled at the desired effect: Regina had lowered herself onto his hands, trying to get some friction. “Not at all, honey.”

 

Without waiting any longer, Regina flicked her wrist, transporting them directly to the bedroom in a cloud of purple smoke. Another flick of her wrist and the couple found themselves naked. David chuckled. “Are you in a hurry, Your Majesty?”

 

Regina snorted. “A Queen does not like to wait.”

 

David smiled before tracing feather-like kisses on her throat. Regina moaned and threw her head back, giving him better access to her skin. David gently nipped at her skin, careful not to leave a mark. While still kissing Regina, he placed one knee on the bed, gently lowering his lover on her back. David took a minute to admire the sight in front of him: Regina was writhing in need, her soft brown locks fanned out on the bed cover. Slowly as to not startle her, David lowered himself so he could kiss her lips, down her neck toward her breasts. He flicked his tongue across her right nipple before gently sucking on the hardening bud. He moved his hand toward her left breast, circling her nipple with his fingertips. 

 

Regina threw her head back into the bed, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Her body arched off the mattress, forcing more of herself into David’s expert mouth. The Prince chuckled before switching his attention to her left breast. He alternated his ministrations until Regina was shaking in need on the bed.

 

Regina closed her eyes in pleasure, each nerve sending waves after waves of pure bliss throughout her body. She felt David’s mouth moved down on her abdomen toward her core and she trembled in anticipation. Her hands flew to his head, her fingers running through his short blonde hair. David was kissing her softly from hips to hips and the tingling feeling in her core intensified. Although she had asked for his mouth to trace every inch of her skin, she did not think her body - and mind - could take any more teasing. Regina murmured David’s name before bucking her hips toward him to move him along.

 

David smiled against Regina’s skin and soon moved his mouth to where she needed him most. He flicked his tongue past her entrance and was rewarded by a loud moan. David started eating her properly before nipping gently at her clit. Regina’s eyes shot open. “Oh!!! Oh please… inside… I need you inside me.”

 

David softly kissed her core one last time before positioning his member near her entrance. The Prince placed his forehead on Regina’s as he slowly entered her. He watched for any signs of discomfort on his lover’s face as he pushed inside her inch-by-inch, giving her plenty of time to adjust to his size and girth. 

 

Regina was panting slightly. She hummed against David’s lips before taking him into a deep kiss. The now familiar pressure in her core and the sensation of her walls stretching perfectly around her lover was clouding her mind. David was so deep inside her, yet she wanted - needed - to feel more of him. She moved her hips to get some friction. Her movements were soon matched by David and the sensation of being continuously filled sent sparks of pleasure throughout her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper still. David was hitting a spot deep in her core on every thrust that lit her body on fire. She raked her fingernails over his back, leaving deep marks on his skin. David arched his back, pushing deeper inside Regina. She came screaming his name, her walls clenching hard on his already throbbing member. Her orgasm brought his and he fell over the edge, spilling his release inside her.  

 

David brought them down from their high, pulling out of Regina as gently as possible. He lay next to her on the bed, kissing her shoulder softly. Regina rolled on her side to face him. She cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply, only breaking for air. They were both panting hard on the bed. Regina ran her thumb across his cheek. “That was…” She had never felt this way before, never felt the need to have someone so deep inside her. 

 

David nodded, placing his hand on top of hers and kissing her palm. “Are you ok?” He had not meant to push this deep inside her and he was genuinely worried that he may have hurt her. However, the blissful look on his lover’s face reassured him immediately. 

 

Regina smiled. “I never… I never thought I would be able to enjoy this.” 

 

David wrapped his arms around the shivering woman, pulling her close to his chest. He felt her tears on his skin and kissed the crown of her head. “Thank you, beautiful.”

 

Regina nuzzled his chest. “For what?”

 

David whispered in her ear. “For trusting me.”

  
Regina kissed the spot over his heart. “Always.”


	5. Chapter 4 - Council

#  Chapter 4: Council

 

_ October 25th 2013 _

 

David tried to concentrate on the council meeting but his eyes kept moving back to the slowly ticking clock. He had been up all night dealing with an unexplained murder and had spent the rest of the day with Emma going over the facts of the case and the station’s budget in preparation for this meeting. It was almost six o’clock and all David wanted was to go home to a hot shower and a warm meal. The only silver lining in this horrific day was the fact that the town had not immediately jumped to conclusions and pinned the murder on Regina.

 

David sighed at the thought of the woman he loved with all his heart. Their first month of living together had not been easy. She would jump every time he touched her when she was not expecting the contact and she had woken up several times screaming until she remembered that the arm wrapped protectively around her while she slept did not belong to Leopold. Although the man had been dead and buried for almost half a century, his presence in their home made it impossible for Regina to fully relax. Two days ago, David had asked Regina if she wanted him to move out. She had let her tears flow but had not answered his question. They had moved too fast; Regina had not been ready and the tension it had created was now unbearable. However, David knew that she would see him moving out as a failure on her part, a failure that could cost them their relationship. David’s eyes dashed to the clock one more time: 6:05 pm. How long would this meeting go for?

 

George cleared his throat, reveling in the haggard and disheveled appearance of the Prince. Apparently not everything was well in paradise. After Regina had killed her own mother and in the process foiled his own plans, George had to use all the self-control he could muster to not kill the Evil Queen. She had been vulnerable then, an easy prey for an unfortunate accident. However, he also knew that the apple never fell far from the tree and after spending a few days to get to know Cora better, he could see where all the rage of the Evil Queen had come from. George had spared Regina in the hope that he could bring back the maniacal ruler of the Enchanted Forest. However, Regina had found love again and unless he separated the couple, he would never be able to turn Regina away from her path toward redemption. “There is one last item on the agenda for tonight.”

 

George took great pleasure in the looks of dismay and wariness from the people sitting around the table. After he had been elected mayor, his first task had been to reconstitute the city council. George had won the election by aligning the powers in his favor. He understood politics from both his time as King and district attorney. He had convinced some of his opponents to not run against him: there were only a fixed number of votes they would be able to pull from and if they ran against each other, none of them would get elected. Snow White’s followers had not understood this basic principle, dividing the votes among themselves. However, George had foolishly agreed to abide by the rules of this land and therefore had been required to nominate council members in proportion of the votes received. Consequently, his council was mainly composed of Snow White’s former court. They may not agree on some of the finer points during the electoral campaign, but they had unfortunately found common ground to block every sweeping changes he had tried to make in the past six months.

 

The first one had been their unanimous vote against bringing back the old laws: execution without due process for major crimes such as murder and robbery, revoking women’s rights to vote or hold property in this town without being supervised by a man, increased tax burden on the people, and increased military presence in town. The second blow had come in July when they had voted to pardon Regina for her crimes. The motion had been brought up by Dr. Whale, a man George had once considered an ally. Because of the doctor’s change of heart, George no longer had control over the council majority and he was still figuring out the price for this betrayal. George had wanted to kill the wolf girl who had convinced Frankenstein that Regina’s curse had not been all bad. Although George himself agreed with this assessment, he did not want the other idiots in this town to realize that Regina had given them a blessing rather than a curse. If they had stayed in the Enchanted Forest, the White Princess would have brought peace and prosperity back to her Kingdom, regardless of the consequences to her neighbors to the north. She had promised to open the borders of her Kingdom and George would have been unable to prevent his subjects from seeking refuge in the White Kingdom. George had entertained the idea of having the werewolf killed in an accident, but after his failed attempt at framing her for murder, he knew he had to tread carefully. 

 

To George’s delight, the council had been divided on the subject of Regina. The four members loyal to him had been opposed to the idea immediately, following their leader. Archie and David had unsurprisingly sided with Dr. Whale. However, the last three council members had been indecisive. Michael Tillman - known as the Woodcutter in the Enchanted Forest - had at first categorically refused to pardon Regina. He had insisted on having the Evil Queen pay for her crime. David had then asked him calmly what punishment would be appropriate. Tillman had not been able to provide him with an answer: her crimes were unforgivable; yet, he had not wanted to become as evil as she had been by seeking his own revenge. David had then told the council members that Regina had been punished enough. The dejected look on both Whale and Archie finally convinced the Woodcutter to pardon Regina. However, Sean Herman - Prince Thomas - had been more concerned about the crimes Regina would commit if they let her go free. Grumpy had then suggested to bind her magic as they had done when they had captured her back in their land. Archie had then given them one of his conscience speeches, reminding both men that antagonizing Regina would lead them nowhere. The Queen had worked hard to redeem herself and they needed to show their trust in her. In the end, the vote had been six to five in favor of granting Regina a pardon. 

 

George took a deep breath before continuing. “As you all know, we are far from being able to close the budget.”

 

David snorted before leaning more heavily on the table. “And whose fault is that exactly?”

 

George wanted to wipe off the smug grin on the Prince’s face but he needed to wait and not make the same mistake David was currently making. George schooled his features before continuing. “As the leader of our community, I have reached out to a corporation that could help us financially.”

 

David’s eyes narrowed; he did not like the sound of that statement. “How so?” His tone was curt. He was tired and just wanted to go home to a hot shower, a hot meal, and a warm bed.

 

George smirked. “I am happy you asked.” He needed to stay courteous to the Prince. David was tired and his fatigue would cause him to make a mistake. All George had to do was to wear him down further and seize the perfect opportunity. He inhaled deeply before delivering his rehearsed speech. “The curse Regina had cast allowed for a self-sustaining community since time was essentially frozen.”

 

“Get on with it, George. We know about the curse.” 

 

Archie placed his hand on David’s forearm, trying to contain the man’s mounting anger. The psychiatrist was aware that David did not like to be reminded of what Regina had done to this town and Archie was concerned that the Prince would soon lose the little self-control he still possessed. Archie realized the game George was playing at and it was his intention to not let the tyrant win. 

 

The contact seemed to appease the Prince. He gave a false smile to his former King. “Please, continue.”

 

George cleared his throat. “KFTech Inc. is offering to sell us the food and other supplies we will need this winter.”

 

Grumpy snorted. “And how are we going to pay for this?”

 

George smiled mischievously. “Pixie Dust.” The mayor reveled in the shocked and outrage expressions around the table.

 

Archie was the first one to recover from the initial shock. “You cannot be serious! We can’t… we can’t give that much power to anyone.”

 

David frowned and interrupted George before he could respond to Archie. “How do they know about Pixie Dust in the first place?”

 

The man’s eyes narrowed. The offer was too generous to pass and the King could not care less about the intended use of the Dust. “Does it matter? Magic does not exist outside this town. The Pixie Dust will be useless once they pass the town line.”

 

David did not respond immediately. He needed to talk to Regina about magic in the outside world. The Prince cleared his throat before speaking again. “If they know about Pixie Dust, what else do they know about us? What do they want with magic?”

 

George smirked. “Are you afraid they may take a particular source of Dark Magic you have become attached to?” The man laughed at David. The Prince’s face was contorted in rage. George continued seriously. “We do NOT have a choice. Last spring and summer were particularly cold and the harvest won’t be enough to feed the entire population. Besides, the curse breaking created enough chaos around here that we lost valuable time preparing for a life in this land.”

 

David shook his head. George had used the same speech during the election. “You’re not campaigning here.”

 

“Would you please suggest an alternative solution? We have bare necessities for the next few weeks at the most. Not to mention other items that are not produced in this town.”

 

Prince Thomas interrupted the upcoming tirade. “What about the cannery? This is how we had procured items in the past.”

 

George shook his head, happy to finally be able to place his rehearsed speech against Regina. “As long as the curse sustained our basic needs, we didn’t need much trade with the outside world. Regina only brought ‘new’ items from the outside, such as our cell phones or personal computers, but mostly hospital equipment. The curse was designed to adapt our memories so we would not be made aware of the changes. This year, we need to buy a lot more from the outside and the resources from the cannery won’t be enough. Regina never planned on her curse breaking and I’m afraid she abandoned the people in this town as soon as things got a little rough.”

 

David grumbled his response. “She did not abandon this town. She was forcibly removed from her office.”

 

George smirked. “Are you telling me that the fierce Evil Queen would let anyone take something from her so easily?”

 

“You knew back then that she didn’t have full control of her magic.”

 

“No, I didn’t. But from what I remember, you told me that the fairies had restrained her. Or were you lying while on duty, Sheriff?”

 

David stayed quiet. He had backed himself into a corner. George was looking for any excuse to change the structure of the Sheriff’s office. He had already tried, but Cora had killed the two deputies assigned to the station. Since then, George had not tried to take over and David was not going to give him an opportunity to do so. 

 

George waited for the Prince but since no answer seemed to be forthcoming, he continued with his speech. “We have nothing else to offer the outside world for trade. This is the only option.”

 

Archie cleared his throat. “Which brings us to the following question: how are we going to prevent outsiders from entering this town? When the curse broke, so did the protective barrier Regina placed around the town. It’s only a matter of time until someone finds our little town. For that matter, what prevents anyone from…” Archie fumbled his notes, trying to find the name of the company “... KFTech Inc. to come and settle in Storybrooke?”

 

“Our contract stipulates that no one except the CEO of the company and a few of the Board Members will know about the existence of this town.”

 

David chuckled. “And if they don’t respect the contract? Then, what? Stop all trades? According to you, we would not survive long. And what would prevent them from coming here and stealing what they need anyway?”

 

George was losing his patience. The town needed this deal. Most importantly, he needed his private deal with the CEO of KFTech to go smoothly. “Maybe because they know we have magic. The fairies would help defend this town and maybe Regina would like to help, prove once and for all that she is ‘redeemed’.” George air quoted the last word, his tone also betraying his lack of faith in Regina. David groaned but stayed silent. Regina would probably agree to help but he doubted that anyone in this town would let her. 

 

Grumpy slammed his fist on the table. “We won’t mine the Dust for you. Our contract is with the fairies.”

 

George tsked the man. “As you are well aware and reminding me every chance you get, our town is based on the laws of this land, not those of the Enchanted Forest.” David’s eyes narrowed. He did not like where this was going. George locked eyes with the Prince as he continued. “And by these laws, the mines belong to Sam Jones, who signed a contract with me for the Pixie Dust. If you and your brothers refuse to work in the mine, I’m sure there is no shortage of people who desperately need a job to buy the unaffordable food in this town. Or at least what’s left of it.”

 

David closed his eyes, feeling the burn of Grumpy’s anger. He had fought to keep the current system in place to save Regina. Now, George was using it to his own advantage. George was losing the little bit of patience he had left. “We don’t have a choice. KFTech is offering us a chance to survive the winter. The contract is only for a year and if we are not satisfied with the outcome and if we manage to become self-sufficient, we have the option not to renew it.” George noticed that he was winning some of the council members over. It was time to hammer the last nail in the not-so-metaphorical coffin. “We cannot let our children go hungry and cold. We have to make a decision. Tonight. I propose to put this to a vote now. Those in favor of the motion, raise your hand.”

 

David’s eyes scanned the room. Unsurprisingly, the four members loyal to George raised their hands immediately. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw the fifth hand in the air. “Michael?”

 

The Woodcutter averted David’s eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry. George’s right. I can barely feed my two children as it is… And I can’t afford heat in the winter.” His tone turned angrier when he noticed the look of betrayal on David’s and Archie’s face. “Not everyone has the luxury to live in Regina’s mansion, David. I have to think about what’s best for the poorest in this town.”

 

David closed his eyes. He could not tell Michael to let his children go hungry because of the feeling of doom at the pit of his stomach. George smirked. “It’s settled then. For the record, the vote was six to five in favor of accepting the KFTech contract.”

 

All members rose from their seats. It was past seven o’clock and everyone wanted to go home to their families. David felt utterly defeated. George smirked at the Prince’s demeanor. He needed David away from Regina for his personal deal to go through and he just needed to create a small wedge between them. And judging from the way Regina tensed when David leaned in to kiss her cheek at Granny’s earlier this week and David’s dejected expression, it would not take much. George leaned in toward David so only he could hear. “I told you before that love would be your downfall.” David stayed silent, trying very hard not to take the bait. “Tell me, David, how does it feel to know that every time you touch her, Regina can only think about Leopold?” Every time Leopold had visited George’s Kingdom, the frustrated King had requested girls to be sent to him. Leopold had made one too many pillow confessions and George had learned more about his marriage to Regina than the Queen had ever suspected. “That she can’t tell the difference between you and her abuser?”

 

David’s blood boiled with anger. Before he could control the mounting rage, his fist connected with George’s jaw. Although the mayor had expected the reaction, he was surprised by the force of the blow and stumbled backwards, falling hard on the marble floor. David was on him in an instant, hitting his nose once more. Grumpy, Archie and Whale yanked the Prince away from his victim. As soon as Whale was satisfied that the Prince would not try to break loose, he kneeled besides George who was still lying on the floor. “We need to take him to the hospital.”

 

EC

 

Archie was pacing the length of the room David was currently waiting in, an ice pack wrapped over his hand. Nothing was broken but his hand had swollen nonetheless. Finally, the psychiatrist stopped to face the man sitting on the bed. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

David sighed. He was already feeling guilty about his reaction and its likely consequences. George would have him removed from the Sheriff’s office first thing in the morning. He did not want to think who George would appoint in his place to work alongside his daughter. Since the Prince was not forthcoming with an answer, Archie pressed on. “What did he say to you?”

 

David looked away, ashamed at his reaction. “Regina.”   
  


Archie frowned in confusion. “What about Regina?” David debated telling Archie the truth. He did not want to leave the door open for discussion. Archie sat at the foot of the bed. “David, I’m your friend. But I’m also Regina’s psychiatrist. I need to know what’s going on to help her… to help both of you.” Archie was aware that something was not right between the couple: the tension in the room when he had accompanied her during her last few sessions had been dense enough to be cut through with a knife. Archie had also noticed that Regina had been jumpier than usual and not allowing for much physical contact. 

 

David breathed out heavily before answering. “George asked me what it felt like to know that every time I touched Regina she was back with Leopold… that she can’t tell the difference between him and I.”

 

Archie gasped. “You know that’s not true!”

 

David breathed in sharply, all of the emotions of the past few weeks threatening to overwhelm him. The need to confide in someone was overpowering his shame and he finally let it all out. “Do I, Archie? If I touch her, she jumps. If I wrap my arm around her, she tenses. I can’t even remember the number of times she woke up screaming thinking that she was back in bed with Leopold.” David subconsciously rubbed the bruise in his lower back, acquired two nights ago when Regina magically sent him flying across their bedroom. “A week ago, she…” David looked away. “She froze in the middle… I was… She started screaming for me to stop… that I was hurting her… I did… I… pulled out immediately… She curled up on herself… Still crying that it hurt… for me to stop... I realized that she wasn’t with me anymore… That she was…”

 

Archie closed his eyes. He had known from the beginning that the scene David had just described was a likely scenario. “David, I warned both of you that Regina may never be able to be intimate again…” David nodded, his eyes rapidly filling with tears of shame. “I told you so when you decided to pursue a relationship with her after her miscarriage. I warned both of you when Regina approached me for ways to try for physical intimacy.” Archie swallowed hard. “I truly believed then that Regina would never be able to allow anyone to touch her that way. But… But she has proven me wrong. She loves you. She trusts you enough to help her confront her greatest fears.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that? I’m… I’m not mad at Regina for having nightmares… or not letting me touch her the way I want… or for scripting our lovemaking.” David stopped abruptly. He was ashamed of his own feelings and did not need Archie to remind him of his own character flaws. Regina deserved better than what he could offer her.

 

“But you’re mad at her.” 

 

The Prince nodded. He waited a few more seconds before replying. “Yes. I just wished she would accept her own limitations. I just wished she would stop pushing herself so hard.” Archie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m just tired of trying to put back together the broken pieces…” 

 

Before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed all the way open.

 

EC

 

Regina looked at the clock in the kitchen: eight pm. David had told her about the council meeting and that it may run late. It was not the first time it happened, but usually David would excuse himself to send her a text message. 

 

Regina slowly started putting away the dishes. She had lost her appetite and had only kept Henry company. After dinner, Henry had run upstairs to finish his video game. Regina sighed as she closed the fridge. Her relationship with David had taken a turn for the worst and she had no idea how to fix it. In the few days after David had moved in, her memories of Leopold and her time in the castle had become more vivid. Every touch or sound would bring her back to this place in the far away land. As she felt her heart race and her chest constrict, Regina closed her eyes, focusing on the present. 

 

David was right. They had moved too fast and she had given serious consideration to his proposal to move out of the house. She saw it as a failure on her part, one that she may never recover from and that would mark the end of her relationship with David. But at the rate their relationship was deteriorating, there may not be one left to save. Regina sighed. David had never complained directly to her but she could sense his growing frustration. In the past week, he had not attempted to touch her, at least not consciously. But as soon as he had wrapped his arm around her in his sleep, she had awoken and used magic against him. She had seen the hurt and confusion in his eyes but before she could even formulate an apology, David had assured her he understood. But his demeanor had betrayed his true feelings on the subject. He had then told her to go back to sleep and had left for the station early. Regina had not seen David since. The Prince had not come home last night, helping Emma with a murder investigation. 

 

Her cell phone brought her out of her dark thoughts. She half-ran toward the foyer and fumbled around her bag in search of the device. She frowned when she recognized the extension as the hospital’s. “Hello?” She answered hesitantly.

 

“ _ Regina?” _

 

Regina stopped breathing as soon as she recognized Sarah’s voice. “Is David ok?”

 

“ _ He is fine… just a bruise but he needs a ride home.” _

 

Regina’s heart was hammering in her chest, worry twisting her stomach into a tight knot. “Why is he at the hospital? What happened?”

 

“ _ I’m not sure. He punched the mayor at the council meeting.”  _ Regina’s mouth opened in shock. Since the woman on the other side of the line did not respond immediately, Sarah pressed on. “ _ Regina, are you still there? Can you come get him?” _

 

Regina swallowed hard. “Yes… Yes of course. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” After thanking Sarah and wishing the nurse a good night, she climbed the stairs to Henry’s room. She knocked before entering. “Henry?” She smiled at the sight of Henry so engrossed in his game that he had not heard her coming. She sat on the edge of the bed, making Henry jump in surprise. The movement caused him to lose control of his character on the game and the familiar ‘Game Over’ title played on the screen.

 

“Moooom!” He screamed in a plaintive tone.

 

Regina could not help the chuckle. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I tried knocking and calling you but you did not answer.”

 

Henry took in his mother’s concern look. “What’s wrong?”

 

Regina ran her fingertips through the hair on the right side of her son’s head. “Nothing, my little prince. I need to pick David up.”

 

“At the station? Cool, can I come?”

 

Regina swallowed. She did not want Henry to worry futily. “No, not at the station.” Although David probably left his truck there and they would have to retrieve it on the way home. “And it’s time for you to go to bed.”

 

“But, mom, it’s Friday!”

 

Regina smiled. “Don’t you want to come help me tomorrow at the stables?” Henry nodded. “We need to get an early start and you need plenty of sleep if you want to help take care of Sirocco.”

 

The mention of the mare did the trick. Henry jumped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom, shouting to his mother. “I’ll be asleep when you get back.” 

 

Regina chuckled, biting her lower lip in the process. She shook her head and headed toward her closet. “I’m sure you will.”

 

EC

 

Regina arrived at the hospital twenty minutes after hanging up with Sarah. The receptionist directed her towards David’s room. As she approached the half-open door, she heard David. “ _ George asked me what it felt like to know that every time I touched Regina she was back with Leopold… that she can’t tell the difference between him and I.” _

 

Regina stopped in her track. She was somehow frozen in place, unable to walk the remaining steps separating her from David’s room. She recognized the second voice as Archie’s. As she listened to the two men, tears of pain and humiliation ran down her cheeks. She had been aware of David’s growing frustration with her but hearing it from him directly was tearing her heart apart. She reached for the wall for support before her legs gave away. She tried to suppress her sobs. Was it really how David saw her, broken? She took a deep breath and entered the room, slamming the door against the wall. “Is this really what you think of me, David?”

 

The man blushed. “Regina…” His heart was hammering in his chest. This is not how he had wanted her to know. Actually, he had no intention of telling her how he truly felt. 

 

Regina shook her head, the tears coming faster now. “Do you really see me as a broken object that needs fixing? Is that why you’re with me? Because you thought I would fall apart and you felt obligated to help me?” When David did not answer immediately, Regina cried out. “No... No…” She could not believe it. 

 

David finally managed to get up from the bed, reaching for Regina. “No… please let me explain.”

 

Regina took a step back, her hands raised in front of her, motioning for David not to approach further. “No… stay where you are.” She was breathing hard. 

 

David stopped, suddenly aware of Archie’s presence in the room. “Regina, please.”

 

“Please what, David? Do you even love me?”

 

David gasped. “Of course, I love you.”

 

“What you just said to Archie… how can you say you love me after that?” She pointed toward the psychiatrist, who probably wished he could be anywhere but in this room. “Answer one question truthfully, David… do you really think that I would fall apart if you left?”

 

The Sheriff’s silence spoke louder than any words he could have uttered. Regina cried out once more. “I don’t need you, David.” She pointed her index finger toward her chest. “ **I** survived.  **I** had the strength to survive day after day… night after night. You were not there back then, David… I was alone and  **I** survived.” 

 

David tried one more time to approach the screaming woman. “Regina, I know you did…”

  
Regina interrupted him. “No, David… You don’t. Do you really think you know the hell I’ve been through with Leopold? But you know what David… for all the pain he’s put me through… At least he’s never lied to me… he saw me as a babysitter and an incubator… he’s never pretended to love me.” Her tears had stopped coming, the familiar anger once more filling her heart. Regina found the feeling comforting and she let her anger guide her, help her deal with the pain that was tearing her apart. “You’ve hurt me more than he’s ever had, David… I’m stronger than you think. I don’t need you in my life to survive… I’ve done it for years without you. And I’ll continue to do so. Don’t bother coming back.” Regina flicked her wrist and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. David tried one more time to reach for her but to no avail.  


	6. Chapter 5 - Family

#  Chapter 5: Family

 

_ October 26th 2013 _

 

Henry was brushing Sirocco while his mother helped Jacob with some paperwork. They had woken up early in the morning, had a large breakfast, and headed to the stables before nine am. Henry had inquired about David’s whereabouts but upon seeing his mother’s pained expression, he had not pressed the subject further. Although they had tried to hide it from him, Henry noticed that not everything between his mother and David were as it should be. 

 

Regina observed her son with the mare. Sirocco had definitely started to show and Henry would soon not be able to reach around the mare’s growing belly. Regina sighed as she remembered the day David took her to the stables to meet Sirocco. Everything had been perfect then and Regina wished she could go back to that day. She shook her head, trying to keep these thoughts at bay. There was no going back; not after everything she and David had said to each other. 

 

Regina forced herself to take the few steps separating her from her son. They had planned this day for two weeks and Regina would not let her fight with David come between her and the precious time with her son. “Are you all done, Henry?”

 

The boy turned around and smiled at his mother. “She is all cleaned up!”

 

Regina chuckled. A clean state never lasted very long with Sirocco. Regina spared a glance at Brownie, who was roaming around in the adjacent paddock. Apparently, the dog would not stay white either today.  “We should lunge her in the exercise paddock. I’ll show you.”

 

Henry beamed at his mother. “Finally!” 

 

Henry and Regina spent the rest of the morning exercising the mare. Henry enjoyed learning horsemanship from his mother and Regina was grateful to Sirocco for making it particularly easy on the boy. She mentally noted to add carrots and apples to her feed before they left. 

 

Mother and son spent another hour pampering the mare before letting her enjoy some time outside in her paddock. Henry and Regina, closely followed by Brownie, headed to the meadow with the sandwiches Regina had prepared in the morning. After devouring his lunch, Henry finally asked the question that had been preoccupying him all morning. “Mom? What’s wrong between you and David?”

 

Regina almost choked on her chips. “Henry… Why… why do you think there is anything wrong?” She thought she had been careful not to wake him last night when she had poofed herself back to her bedroom. She had not been able to sleep and had retrieved her car from the hospital early in the morning. She had driven by the station and had been genuinely surprised to see David’s truck parked in front. 

 

Henry sighed; he just wished the adults would stop pretending in front of him and talk to him. “You went to get him last night… but he never came back with you, didn’t he?”

 

Regina hesitated. She had promised not to lie to Henry anymore but she was not ready to have this particular conversation with her twelve-year old son. In fact, she was not sure she was ready to have this conversation with anyone at all. “No, Henry. He didn’t.”

 

Henry seemed to understand his mother reticence to talk about whatever happened last night. “But you’re going to work it out? Whatever it is that’s been bothering you for the past two weeks?”

 

Regina’s breath caught in her throat. She had not realized how apparent the troubles in her relationship had been. “I don’t know, Henry…”

 

“Did David do something wrong?”

 

Regina tried to smile at her son reassuringly. She cupped his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes as she replied. “No… Yes… it’s complicated. But he didn’t do anything to you. He loves you very much, Henry. So I don’t want you to say anything bad to him or about him. Understood?” Henry simply nodded. Regina smiled encouragingly at her son. “Come on, let’s get Sirocco’s box cleaned out.” Regina had lost her appetite and she gave the last of her sandwich to the expectant dog sitting next to her. 

 

Regina and Henry spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the mare’s box. Once they were finished, Sirocco had fresh water, fresh straw, and a full belly. Henry petted the mare goodbye, sneaking her another apple in the process. Regina laughed at the futile attempt to disguise the treat. She wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulder, dragging him back toward her car. “Come on! Let’s go home!” Henry wrapped his own arm around his mother’s waist and after one last goodbye to Sirocco, they made their way to the car. They tried to brush the mud off Brownie as best they could before heading home. 

 

As soon as Regina opened the mansion’s front door and lay eyes on the envelope neatly set on the console in the foyer, her heart skipped a beat. Tears pooled in her eyes at the finality of the gesture. Henry hugged his mother tightly. “I’ll be in my room.” 

 

Regina kissed the crown of his head. “Go take a shower. I’ll have dinner ready in half an hour.” Henry nodded and climbed the stairs slowly, knowing that dinner would not be ready any time soon. 

 

When she was sure that Henry was out of sight, Regina reached for the letter with a trembling hand, placing it against her chest. She could feel the irregularly-shaped metal object against the thin paper and she cried out. By the time she locked herself in her office, tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably.

 

Regina sat at the edge of the oversized armchair. She opened the envelope and retrieved the key she had given David on his birthday. Regina tightly clenched the object that had represented all her hope for a better future and let herself cry. She sobbed until there was no tears left to shed. Finally, Regina found the strength to read the accompanying letter.

 

_ Regina, _

_ I don’t want to cause you any more pain and will respect your wishes. I will stay away. _

_ I love you.  _

_ David. _

 

Regina traced her fingers over the three words that had meant the world to her. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes as sobs were shaking her body. She curled into a fetal position on the armchair and cried. After what felt like an eternity, Regina wiped her tears away and reread David’s words over and over again. Strangely, the more she read the letter, the more at peace she felt. David still loved her and if there was one thing she had learned was that love could heal any wounds. She had also learned in her life that anything worth having had to be fought for. David had deeply hurt her last night but the thought of never feeling his arms around her hurt her even more. So she would fight to save their relationship. 

 

With renewed determination, Regina walked upstairs to her son’s bedroom. She found him lying on his bed, engrossed in a comic book, with Brownie curled up in-between his legs. She knocked softly on the door. “Henry?”

 

Henry turned his head toward his mother’s voice. His heart broke at the red eyes that betrayed the mask she had put on to talk to him. Henry sat on the bed, inviting his mother to sit next to him. “Are you ok?”

 

Regina sat next to him and nodded. “I… I need your help.” Brownie went to curl up next to Regina, in an attempt to comfort her. The dog had grown so much in the past two months that she would soon not be able to fit on Regina’s lap. 

 

Henry could not hide his surprise and excitement. His mother was trusting him enough to ask for his help. “With what?”

 

Regina breathed in deeply. “I need you to show me how to use Skype.”  

 

Henry frowned in confusion but went to get his laptop from his backpack. He sat back down next to his mother, making sure she would be able to look at his screen. Regina rubbed his shoulders. “Henry?” She waited for her son to face her. “David and I… we will be ok.” 

 

ECECEC

 

_ October 28th 2013 _

 

Emma looked around the room at the faces of the people she could now call friends before she blew her candles off. The room exploded in applause as she stood up straight. She smiled before kissing Neal, wrapping her arms around his waist. He then raised his glass and gave his toast to the birthday girl. After another round of applause, Granny started cutting the cake. For the first time, Emma finally belonged. She had a loving, supporting family and the relationship with Neal that she had always hoped she would have. And of course, there was Henry. Although she still regretted giving him up for adoption, she accepted it was the right decision. Regina had done an amazing job raising him and truth be told, she would not have been able to give him the life he deserved then. After she was released from prison, she had been angry at the world. If she had not met Max, the man who showed her the ropes of the bail bonds business, she would probably have ended up in jail again or worse. Emma smiled at her father and let go of Neal to hug David. 

 

David embraced his daughter tightly. “Happy birthday, Emma.”

 

Emma relaxed in her father’s embrace. “Thank you, Dad.” The word still felt unfamiliar on her tongue but she had started calling him dad in private. David let go of his daughter and smiled. These moments always made him realized how much he had lost; in this case, twenty-nine birthdays. Emma chuckled, trying to relieve some of the tension. “Are you going to tell me what you did when you were my age?”

 

David laughed at the situation. “Yes… I remember as if it only happened a month ago!”

 

Granny handed a plate to David and Emma. “Enjoy it while it lasts!” Both knew that the old woman was not only referring to the chocolate cake.

 

Emma’s expression grew more serious. “Have you talked to Regina yet?” David sighed, shaking his head in response. Emma placed a comforting hand on his upper arm. “You need to.”

 

Before David could reply, Red wrapped her arm around Emma’s shoulders, dragging her back toward the party. “Time to open your gifts!”

 

David smiled at his daughter. “Red is right! If you start now, you may have a chance to get through all of them before midnight.” Emma laughed at the failed attempt at fairy tale humor but she understood her dad’s need to divert the conversation back to more enjoyable subjects. 

 

David found a spot in the corner of the room that afforded him a view of Emma opening her mountain of gifts. His heart was not into the party and he did not want to spoil his daughter’s birthday. After the incident with George, Emma had been forced to suspend him for five days. With no job and nowhere to go, David had been left alone with his dark thoughts. On Saturday, he had moved out of Regina’s mansion, piling all of his belongings into his truck. He had not taken a room at Granny. His heart was still hoping for a reconciliation with Regina and the act of moving in somewhere would crush the last thread of the hope he was still holding on to.

 

Archie interrupted his train of thought. “Have you talked to her?”

 

David attempted to stall. “Emma?” Although he perfectly knew the ‘she’ Archie was referring to, he had not intentions to broach the subject of Regina with the psychiatrist.   
  


Archie cast him a knowing look. “Regina.”

 

David sighed. “No… I moved out on Saturday while she was at the stables with Henry.”

 

Archie gasped. “Why?”

 

David looked at him in surprise. He was starting to get angry but tried to keep his voice down as to not interrupt the party. “Because she asked me to. You were there. She told me not to bother to come back! I’ve hurt her enough… the least I can do is respect her wishes.” David looked in the general direction of his daughter in an attempt to signal to Archie that the discussion was closed. He smiled as Emma opened Henry’s gift. He could not tell what it was from his vantage point but he knew that the gesture meant the world to both of them. 

 

The psychiatrist did not take the hint that the conversation was over and pressed on. “You know as well as I do that anger sometimes gets the best of Regina. And to be fair, she had every right to be angry.” David stayed silent but did not move from his current position, which Archie interpreted as an invitation to continue. “You need to talk to her. And not just apologize and go back to the way things were. You need to tell her how you feel. You need to tell her about your needs. She wasn’t angry about what you said...” David gave him a dark look but Archie ignored him. “She was angry because you thought she couldn’t handle hearing it. David, Regina is right. She is strong… she deserves the truth from you.”

 

David groaned. Deep down, he knew that Archie was right but he was not ready to admit it. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s too late.”

 

“It will be if you don’t go and talk to her.”

 

David debated with himself for a few moments before finally confiding in Archie. “I don’t know if I can talk to Regina… I never thought she was weak… she is the strongest person I know.” His eyes were rapidly filling with unshed tears. “But I’m… I’m ashamed of my own feelings. After everything she’s been through… I have no right to tell her that I still need more from her.”

 

Archie repositioned himself so he could face David. “You have every right to your own feelings, David.” The psychiatrist paused. “But you’re not protecting Regina by lying to her. Be honest with her, let her help you through it.”

 

“She shouldn’t have to deal with me when she has her own demons to fight.”

 

“Have you considered that Regina needs to help you? For the past six months, you’ve played the role of the knight in shining armor, the perfect boyfriend. That’s a high standard to live up to. But you’re human, David. You have your own faults and if you want to have a relationship with Regina, that’s a side of you she needs to see.” Archie paused. “You said it yourself. Regina is strong. She can help you. Just stop placing the bar so damn high that she has no other choice than pushing herself until she breaks.”

 

David’s mouth hung open in shock. In the past three days, he had spent every waking hour thinking about what he could have done differently, how he could have supported Regina better. It had never occurred to him that what Regina actually needed was for him to stop trying to be perfect. Before he could reply, Emma called his name as she was about to open the gift he has gotten her. With one last nod to Archie, David made his way toward his daughter.   

 

ECECEC

 

_ October 31st 2013 _

 

Regina closed the lid of her laptop and sighed in relief. When she had approached Henry to help her with Skype, she could not have imagined the solace she would find in talking to two strangers living across the country. When she and David had started couple therapy, Archie had given her the name of an association located in California that helped rape victims and their spouse to regain a semblance of a normal life. At the time, Regina had refused to contact them, claiming that she and David were different, that she just needed to overcome her fears. After spending the last week talking to Marjorie and Hank, she realized how wrong she had been.

 

Her first conversation with the retired couple had not been easy. Regina had refused to listen to Marjorie but after Hank joined the Skype and listed to Regina all the things that David had confided to Archie, Regina had realized that her story was not unique after all. She had spent the next few hours listening to the old woman’s story and could not believe how much it matched her own. Marjorie had been born at the beginning of the Great Depression. Her parents had lost everything and as soon as their daughter was of marriageable age, they used her to regain their position in society. At the tender age of sixteen, Marjorie was married to a forty-year-old man who had made his fortune selling weapons during World War II. Although the man had never been abusive toward her, Marjorie had never loved him but she had also been too scared to refuse her husband.

 

Her first husband had died ten years after their wedding from a heart attack. She had met Hank five years after that and they had now been married for the past fifty years. The beginning of their marriage had been rocky at best. They had dated for two years before marrying and, as it was customary at the time, living together. Although Hank had been aware of Marjorie’s past, dealing with the day-to-day hurdles had been difficult on the couple. Much like Regina and David had done, Marjorie and Hank had worked toward building some physical intimacy. Marjorie had been impressed to learn that Regina had been able to accomplish in three months what it had taken her a year. 

 

Marjorie and Hank had also struggled with the same problem that Regina and David were now facing. Living with a man had reminded Marjorie of her time with her first husband and although she had never associated Hank with her first husband, she had jumped when he would wrap his arm around her for a tender kiss on the cheek or when he would gently massage her neck while she had been writing her correspondence. They had resorted to sleep in separate bedrooms and had avoided being in the same room. The tension their situation had created had been unbearable and Hank had admitted to Regina that he had thought about leaving Marjorie. However, since divorce was at best frowned upon or downright illegal at the time, Hank and Marjorie had learned to deal with the third presence in their home.

 

Hank had spent an hour describing to Regina his feelings: his frustration at the thought that Marjorie could mistake him for her previous husband, the disappointments every time Marjorie would trigger, but most importantly the shame at even having those thoughts. Marjorie had survived so much and Hank had been afraid to admit his feelings to her, poisoning the relationship even further.

 

In the last two Skype conversations, Hank and Marjorie had described to Regina the steps they had taken to avoid placing Marjorie in a situation where she would be reminded of her first husband. For instance, Hank had started calling her name when he entered a room to make sure she knew it was him wrapping his arm around her. They had created their own routine and their own unique ways of being intimate. Regina had been saddened to learn that after a few successful attempts at a normal sexual relationship, Marjorie had been unable to go further. After a few months and after the novelty of the act had passed, she had been unable to let Hank touch her in this way. Both had stressed to Regina the importance of talking with David about her own boundaries but also about his feelings, wants, and needs. In the end, open communication had saved Hank and Marjorie’s marriage. Marjorie had warned Regina that she may not like what David had to say. But Regina needed to let David talk without judgement. 

 

Regina placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of her and retrieved her cell phone with a shaky hand. She unlocked the device and looked for the messaging app. She selected David’s name and an empty text window popped up. A tight lump formed in her throat at the possibility that David would never answer her text. It took her ten minutes to compose the short message that represented all her hopes and dreams:  _ Can we talk? -R _ Before she could talk herself out of sending the message, Regina pressed OK and the familiar whoosh sound made her heart race faster. Regina placed the device back on the coffee table and hugged herself tightly.

 

After thirty minutes without an answer, Regina curled on the couch and let the tears flow freely. The stress of the past week finally caught up with her and she fell into a restless sleep. Her slumber was mercifully interrupted an hour later by the doorbell. The resonating sound jolted Regina awake and her heart raced as her mind conjured all the possible explanations of someone ringing her doorbell. Although it was Halloween, no kids would come get candies from the Evil Queen. Henry was having a party at the loft with Neal, Emma, and some of his school friends - the parents having insisted not to have Regina around their children. She rushed to the door and opened it abruptly, slightly out of breath. She gasped as soon as she saw the bedraggled man in front of her. He was covered in blood although he appeared mostly unharmed. But the pain in his eyes and the uncontrollable shaking betrayed the trauma he must have been through. 

  
“Regina?”


	7. Chapter 6 - Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of rape and sexy time at the end of the chapter.

#  Chapter 6: Halloween

 

_ October 31st, 2013 _

 

David was finishing up the monthly paperwork at the station. It was almost seven pm and the Sheriff sighed in relief at the first successful Halloween in Storybrooke. There had been no major incidents to report and he was glad that Emma had the opportunity to go home to spend some time with Henry. He was signing the last of the paperwork when the phone rang. The call would mark the end of the peaceful Halloween.

 

EC

 

Emma rushed to the emergency room after getting David’s phone call. Her father had sounded terrified on the phone. As she entered the hospital, a nurse directed her toward a remote room at the back of the ER. Her father was slumped on a chair near the entrance. “David?”

 

As soon as he heard his daughter calling his name, David rose from the hospital chair and walked toward her. “Emma, thank you for coming.”

 

Emma frowned, panic suddenly filling her as the sight of the blood on her father’s shirt. “David… are you hurt?” Her hands roamed over his chest and abdomen, making sure he was physically unharmed. 

 

David took her hands in his. “I’m ok… it’s not mine.” He had not realized how much the girl had been bleeding when he had arrived on the scene.

 

After reassuring herself that her father was uninjured, Emma finally took in the man’s appearance. Although he was trying to hide it, David was clearly upset. “David… what happened?”

 

The Sheriff inhaled deeply before relating the events of the past two hours to his daughter. “Shortly before seven pm, I got a phone call. The person - girl - never identified herself but she was terrified. She said they were having a party in an abandoned barn on the outskirt of town.” David paused. “She gave me directions but refused to wait for me there.”

 

Emma nodded knowingly. “Underage drinking?”

 

David nodded in agreement. “Probably… but now this is the last of their problems.” David placed his hand on his daughter’s arm to prevent her from asking to clarify. He needed to relay the facts of the case to her and since he was on the verge of breaking down himself, he needed to do so quickly and in order. “When I got there, the barn was empty but… it was clear they had a party. I searched the barn… and…” David swallowed hard. He was shaking at the memories. “And I found her… she was bleeding and… her clothes were torn.” Emma closed her eyes and tried to keep the bile from rising. David continued. “She was so scared… and…” David was choking on his own words. As soon as he had found the girl bleeding on the makeshift mattress, he had not been able to stop his mind from conjuring pictures of Regina.

 

Emma finished for him. “You brought her here?”

 

David nodded. “She’s been with the doctor since then. She refused to let Jonas or Whale near her and they had to call one of the female doctor on staff.” The Sheriff pointed toward the door at the end of the corridor. “She is with her and Sarah now.”

 

Emma looked past her father’s shoulder. “Has she said anything?”

 

David shook his head. “No… she was terrified. She screamed when I carried her to the car… I just… I just didn’t know what else to do…” The Prince pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering not for the first time tonight how he could have handled the situation better. “I think… it would be best if you talk to her.”

 

Emma nodded. “I’ll be right back.” She rubbed her father’s upper arm as she moved past him toward the hospital room. She knocked on the door softly and gasped as soon as she saw the frightened girl on the bed. Sarah was tending to the bruises on her face and neck. She had bandages on her hands and thighs. But the most troubling aspect was her striking resemblance to Regina. No wonders David was on the verge of collapsing. 

 

Emma spent half an hour with the frightened girl. With the help of Sarah, Emma managed to get the name of her attacker and other information about the party. She had attended a few of these when she had been the girl’s age and Emma knew that sexual assault was often a result from the rave. As soon as she was done, Emma stepped outside the room, surprised not to see her father waiting for her.

 

Emma found the man in the waiting area talking with a weeping couple. Emma surmised that they were the girl’s parents. Next to them was a boy, who seemed to be about sixteen and probably the victim’s boyfriend. As she walked toward them, she overheard David trying to reassure the couple. “Your daughter is being seen by a doctor.”

 

Emma stopped next to her father and continued for him. “Your daughter has been able to identify her aggressor. A nurse is tending to her wounds. If you follow me, I’ll show you to her room.” The couple immediately followed Emma. The mother was barely able to walk, leaning heavily on her husband.

 

When the boy tried to follow the couple, David placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “I… I think you should stay here.”

 

The boy’s eyes were filled with tears. “Why? I… I love her. She needs me.”

 

David closed his eyes. “She will need you… but you need to give her some time and space… She’s been through a lot.” The boy simply nodded, defeated. He slumped back on the chair, his eyes fixed toward the hallway leading to his girlfriend’s room.

 

Emma came back a few minutes later and signaled David to follow her toward a more private area. As soon as they were out of earshot from the boyfriend, Emma summarized her conversation with the victim. “She had a lot to drink… she doesn’t remember everything. But she gave me the name of the boy who took her to the bed.” David clenched his fists. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Emma. “They managed to do a rape kit and found some pubic hair. The samples were sent to the lab… but they need something to compare them to. She told me that she never had sex before.” Emma swallowed. “Nonetheless, we need a sample from the boyfriend.” David nodded, not listening to his daughter any longer. Emma knew where David’s mind was. “David, this is not Regina.” 

 

The mention of Regina’s name caught David’s attention. “I know… I…” He could not finish his sentence. 

 

“Go home, David. Go home and talk to Regina.”

 

David shook his head. He doubted very much that Regina wanted to see him. “You need help with the case.”

 

Emma placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I’ve got this. It’s late. I’ll wake the judge in the morning to get a warrant for a DNA sample. There is nothing you can do here. Go home to Regina.”

 

David was shaking from head to toe. As soon as he had seen the girl on the bed, bleeding, he had not been able to shake the images of Regina in her marital bed. A wave of nausea assaulted him and he had barely enough time to run to the nearest bathroom before emptying the content of his stomach in the toilet. 

 

Emma was waiting for him outside. “I’m going to drop you off at the mansion. You’re going to see for yourself that Regina is fine. You’re going to talk to her and fix the situation between the two of you.” Before David could protest, Emma grabbed his car keys and directed him toward the exit. 

 

As she drove across town, Emma observed the man sitting next to her in the passenger seat. He was a far cry from the image of the fairy tale character. David was shaking uncontrollably and Emma knew it was from shock. He needed to see Regina, to make sure she was fine but Emma could not stop the feeling that the Queen may not answer her front door. Although she was not privy to the nature of their fight, she had a fair idea of what had happened after she had taken George’s deposition at the hospital. Emma parked in front of 108 Mifflin Street. 

 

After a few minutes, David climbed out of the vehicle. He thanked his daughter before walking up toward the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for what seemed like an eternity for Regina to answer. He felt a huge wave of relief as soon as he saw the woman he loved. She was unharmed but David immediately noticed her red eyes and the bags under them. Somehow he knew he was responsible for her crying. “Regina?” Before Regina could answer, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her tightly against him. Satisfied that her father was with Regina, Emma drove back toward the loft.

 

Regina sank into David’s embrace, realizing in that instant how much she had truly missed him. “David.” The man tightened his embrace around her, threatening to suffocate her. Regina was growing concerned. “David… David, what’s wrong?” She felt the sobs shaking his entire body. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, trying to get a better look at him. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing was shallow. “Come on. Let’s get you upstairs.” 

 

Regina gently took his hand in hers and led him toward the master bathroom. She managed to get him to sit on the edge of the bathtub as she ran him a warm bath. Regina gently cupped David’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Whatever had happened to him, David was clearly in shock. “Let’s get you out of these bloody clothes.” Regina tried to stay calm as she helped him undressed. She checked him for injuries, still wondering where the blood had come from. The answer would have to wait until David was capable of answering her. As soon as the bath was ready, she guided him inside the tub. Regina soothingly washed him, speaking comforting words to him. David leaned into her touch; the shivering had stopped and his breathing was returning to normal.

 

Regina sat on the edge of the tub, facing David. “What happened?”

 

David grabbed her hand and started recounting the events of the past few hours. When he finished with the facts, David squeezed Regina’s hand tighter. He took a shaky breath and told Regina the details he had left out of his official statement. “When… when I entered the room, she… she was curled in a fetal position. She… she screamed at me not to approach her, to leave her alone. I… I spent a long time trying to reassure her… telling her who I was. Eventually, she looked at me… she…” David swallowed, sobs shaking his body once more. 

 

Regina rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, trying to keep him focused. She understood better than anyone that David needed to talk about what happened. But she also knew how hard it was to re-live the experience. “Take some deep breaths.”

 

David followed Regina’s instructions, finally able to control the panic he had felt when he had first seen the girl. “She… she looked just like you. She could have been you at sixteen.”

 

Regina caressed David’s cheek with her free hand. Although Regina did not doubt the veracity of that statement, she needed to reassure the man still in shock in her bathtub. “She isn’t me, David. I’m right here.”

 

For the first time since the start of their conversation, David locked eyes with Regina. “I know.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “She was talking to me… she knew who I was… but when I approached her, I could only see fear in her eyes.” David reached for the hand on his cheek. “You never look at me like that. When I look into your eyes, all I can see is love and trust.”

 

Regina kneeled on the floor so her face would be closer to David’s. “I love you… but you did hurt me, David.”

 

David stiffened. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He would not let go of her hand, the only tangible proof that she was here with him.

 

“And I’m sorry, too.” When David frowned in confusion, Regina pressed on. “I should have let you talk to me… David, I’m not a princess in distress who needs her knight in shining armour.”

 

“I… I never thought you were weak.”

 

Regina shook her head. “That’s not what you told Archie at the hospital. And you were frustrated enough to break our dear mayor’s nose.”

 

David sighed. “I was tired and he pushed me. It was stupid but even if everything had been perfect between us, I probably still would have punched him.”

 

“So you admit that not everything was perfect? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

David looked away. “Because I was ashamed of my own feelings.” He started shivering again, not from shock but because the water was getting cold.

 

Regina sensed that David needed some time. “Let’s get you out of this cold water and into a warm blanket. I’ll make you some tea.”

 

David finally looked at her in surprise. “You want me to stay?”

 

“I want us to talk.”

 

EC

 

An hour later, David was wrapped in a blanket sitting on Regina’s bed - their bed - sipping on the hot chamomile tea. Regina was next to him, rubbing his back tenderly. “Feeling better?” David nodded, taking another sip of the beverage. His hands were still shaking but being with Regina was helping him deal with the trauma of the past few hours. He was ashamed of his reaction. He had not been the one being raped, yet he was more traumatized than he would care to admit. Regina sensed the dark thoughts invading the Prince’s mind. “Talk to me, David.”

 

The man shook his head, afraid of Regina’s reaction. He was being selfish. Regina sighed and took the mug away from him. She cupped his head and turned it slowly so he would be forced to look at her. “You bottling up all your feelings is what led us to fight in the first place.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing. Just talk to me.”

 

“I’m not the one who suffered here… I… I have no right to feel this way.”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around him. David buried his face into Regina’s neck and let himself cry. She gently rocked them, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. “You have the right to your own feelings. The same way I do. But you need to talk to me… like I talked to you. The... The first time I opened up to you… I was afraid. I was afraid that you would be mad and leave me… that you would take Henry away from me for good. Do you remember?”

 

David nodded against her. He remembered that day. She had been afraid to admit to him that the reason her magic was not working the way it should was because deep down inside, she did not want to bring Emma and Snow back from the Enchanted Forest. He had known all along but he had let Regina tell him the truth on her own accord. Regina continued. “I was ashamed of my feelings too… but you showed me that day that I could trust you. Do you trust me, David?”

 

David held onto Regina tighter, deeply inhaling her scent. “She needed help… she needed me. But all I could think of was you… I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

 

Regina pulled from the embrace and cupped David’s face with both hands. She wiped his tears with her thumbs. “I’m fine.” 

 

David nodded. He placed his forehead on hers and continued. “I… I was frustrated.” Regina braced herself for what was about to come. She remembered Hank’s advice: ‘let him talk, don’t judge.’ David took a deep breath. “I don’t think you’re broken… but I wish… I wish you would stop pushing… I wish you would stop putting pressure on yourself to get to the perfect relationship you have in your head… I… I just want you… I want to go horseback riding, I want to go to the beach, I want to bake cookies, I want to talk to you… I… I wish you would stop being disappointed in yourself every time there is a setback.” David stopped.

 

Regina swallowed hard. “But you also want me to stop jumping every time you touch me… you want to make love to me as you want.” She recited his words back to him. “This won’t happen on its own, David.”

 

“I know.” David tried to turn away from her but Regina was holding him firmly in place. 

 

“I’m not sure I will ever be able to do any of those things, David. I will never stop fighting… this is how I survived all my life. I don’t know any other way.” David nodded against her. “This is who I am. I won’t let anyone take this away from me.” Regina relaxed her grip on David. “I’m not sure that I’ll ever be able to stop jumping when you surprise me… but if I know it’s you… then I’ll be ok.”

 

David rubbed his forehead against hers. “I know… now.” He paused. “I needed a reminder.” 

 

Regina knew he was talking about his experience with the girl. “As far as letting you make love to me the way you want… I trust you. And I’m willing to let you try.”

 

David shook his head, remembering the disastrous attempt. “No… I…”

 

Regina stopped him. “I want to. I love the way you touch me… Just make me one promise.” She paused, making sure she had David’s full attention. “We agreed early on what was acceptable to me and you. Don’t go beyond those boundaries.” Before David could say anything else, Regina took his mouth into a bruising kiss. 

 

The conversations she had with Marjorie, Hank, and even Archie over the past week had reminded her of who she really was and what she really wanted. She had not lied to David; she enjoyed their lovemaking. But she had also realized it was very one-sided. Regina had insisted on knowing what he would do in advance so she could ground herself. Except she was not grounding herself in the present but in the future. By letting David make love to her without participating, she had placed him in the same position of power Leopold had held over her all these years. 

 

Regina needed to participate. She wanted to touch as much as she wanted to be touched, to concentrate on making love to David as well. She released his mouth and starting placing feather-like kisses down his jaw. She whispered in his ear. “Lie down.”

 

David felt Regina push him down onto the bed and he did not resist. She was now straddling his hips and he ran his hands over her thighs and sides, all the way to her neck. Regina arched her back and moaned. She felt her core pulse in need and grinded herself against him.

 

David moaned as he felt her mouth on him again. She was placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest, flicking her tongue over his right nipple. David lowered his hands to the hem of her shirt and ran them underneath the silk fabric. He unfastened her bra and moved to her breasts, cupping the twin mounds gently. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling the buds harden under his touch. Regina sat up on his growing erection and unbuttoned her shirt. Her black bra followed the dark red garment on the floor almost immediately. 

 

David caressed her warm skin, running his hands over her abdomen and up her back. Regina felt her magic pulsing within her and when she ran her hands over David’s muscled abdomen, she could feel the caresses on her own skin. The couple gasped at the new sensations. Regina and David locked eyes with each other, seeing their own lust, desire, and love reflected back to them. David tried to question what was happening but Regina silenced him with a kiss.  

 

The magic flowing between them allowed them to feel each other’s caresses and emotions. Regina could feel her tongue against his but she could also taste herself on his tongue. She could feel his shame but most importantly, she could feel all the love that he held for her. She moaned deeply into David’s mouth. 

 

David held Regina closer against him. He felt the shivers his hands roaming over her bare back were eliciting. He was also taken aback by how fierce Regina’s love for him was. She felt deeply, through every fiber of her being. He could sense the lingering fears that the close contact was provoking. He concentrated on wanting her to feel safe and as her magic passed between the two of them, he felt Regina relax, her fears being relinquished to the furthest recesses of her mind.

 

The lovers could feel each other’s needs. David sat up, taking Regina’s right breast into his warm mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and gently sucked on her skin, careful not to graze her skin with his teeth. Regina gasped, pushing herself further into David’s mouth. She raked her fingernails over David’s back, causing the Prince to hiss in response. David moved his mouth to her other breast. The attention he paid to her nipples barely distracted him for the rhythmic pulsing in-between his thighs. He had never felt it before and his mind barely processed the fact that he was feeling Regina’s core within himself. 

 

Regina’s mind was clouded by all the sensations assaulting her body. The magic binding them was making it difficult for her to disentangle her needs and sensations from David’s. All she knew is that she was feeling more pleasure now than she had ever experienced in her entire life. As soon as David released her breast, she pushed him back down on the bed. Regina alternated between sucking on his pulse point and biting the skin there. To her surprise, she enjoyed the sensation on her own skin. She felt David’s hands - or was it her own? - sliding down her sides toward the hem of her pants. The Prince unbuttoned them and she helped him get rid of the garment. 

 

David moved his hand in-between her thighs and pushed the fabric of her panties aside. He rubbed her clit in no particular pattern or rhythm. Soon, they were both panting at the sensation the motion of his fingers was triggering. Regina sank onto his hand, moving her hips in unison with his hand. David ran two fingers along her wet folds before gently pushing inside her. They both moaned at the new sensation and David bucked his hips toward her, feeling his fingers inside her warm core. Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes. Every motion inside her sent sparks of pleasure up her spine.

 

Regina unfastened the towel, revealing David’s erection to her eyes. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped him slowly, moving her thumb over his sensitive tip. She could feel David’s balls tightened in need and she moved her hand up his shaft to massage them. David groaned in pure bliss and writhed on the bed. They both knew they would not be able to keep playing this game much longer; yet, they did not want their shared pleasure to end. 

 

Regina lifted herself up from David’s fingers and positioned herself over his hard member. David sensed she did not know what to do; after all, she had never been given the opportunity to be in this position. He gently grabbed her hips and rock her so his member rubbed against her clit. Regina and David screamed in pure bliss at the joint stimulation of their most sensitive parts. Finally, Regina lowered herself onto David’s member. They both moaned as her warm core fully engulfed his throbbing shaft. Without further prompting, Regina started riding David. They did not need to talk; the magic telling them exactly what the other wanted.

  
It did not take long for them to go over the edge. As Regina’s walls clenched hard on David’s member, he came deep within her. At the height of her orgasm, Regina released the powerful magic. A wave of ecstasy traveled throughout the town, stopping bickering couples from arguing, encouraging lovers to kiss and families to hug, and letting a frightened girl in the hospital reach out toward her boyfriend.   


	8. Chapter 7 -The Deal

#  Chapter 7: The Deal

 

_ November 20th 2013 _

 

David woke to the sound of coughing coming from the bathroom. He rolled on his back and groaned, running his hand over his face in attempt to fully wake. He opened one eye and glanced at the clock: 6:30am. Another wave of coughing raised him from the bed. He slowly made his way toward the bathroom. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Regina was still clutching at the sink, willing her head to stop spinning. Each droplet of water falling at the bottom of the tub sounded like a hammer inside her head and her throat was on fire. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the wave of dizziness that had suddenly seized her. “I need to go take care of Sirocco.” David moved past her to stop the shower. Regina was grateful for the silence. She dared to open her eyes to finish her speech. “She needs to be exercised and her box needs to be cleaned out.”

 

David sighed in frustration; apparently, some things would never change. Regina had come home last night already sick and he had to fight with her to go to bed early and try to get some rest. She had dismissed his concerns, assuring him that it was just a cold. Her flushed cheeks betrayed the fever burning inside her and David suspected that it was more than a simple cold. “The only place you’re going is back in that bed.” He moved toward her and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. “Regina, you’re burning up!”

 

Regina snapped his hand away. “I’m fine. I just need a shower and some coffee.” Regina tried to take one step forward and almost fell as a new wave of dizziness gripped her.

 

David caught her before she could hurt herself. “What you need is to go back to bed, get some rest, and plenty of fluids. I’ll call Jacob and tell him you have the flu that’s been going around.”

 

“I don’t have the flu.” She argued as if dismissing reality would make it less true. David did not try to reason with her further. He lifted her in his arms and helped her back in bed. Regina protested as soon as her back touched the mattress. “David, I’m not sick.”

 

David kneeled on the floor next to her. “Regina, please.” He ran his hand soothingly over her warm forehead. Regina instinctively leaned into the cool touch. “You’re barely able to stand. Just stay home today.” Regina looked away from him in shame. David ran the back of his hand over her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

 

Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. “I’m weak.”

 

David strained to hear her. His heart broke at her admission. She did not have to tell him that Cora, Leopold, or both had probably told her not to show her discomfort. David sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re not weak. You’re just sick and you need to take it easy.”

 

“I can’t.” Regina shivered as she remembered the last time she had been sick enough not to be able to get up from her bed. She had almost died, completely alone and unloved. 

 

David watched Regina struggle with her own demons. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek to bring her back to the present. “You have nothing to prove to me. You know that, right?” Regina nodded once. “I hate to see you suffer. If you really want to get up, I’ll help you. But I won’t think any less of you if you want to stay in bed and rest.” 

 

When Regina finally spoke, her answer was barely above a whisper. “I want to stay here.” 

 

David kissed her cheek and placed his hand over her abdomen, caressing her over her nightgown soothingly. “Get some sleep. I’ll go get you medication and some chicken soup from Granny’s. Where is your cell phone?”

 

Regina still could not look at David, ashamed to appear weak in his eyes. “On the dresser.”

 

David stood up and arranged the blankets around her. He then went to get the cell phone that Regina had let to charge overnight. He placed the device next to her on the bed. “Close your eyes and get some sleep. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Text me when you wake.”

 

Regina nodded, her eyelids already heavy with sleep. David pecked her burning lips before making his way toward the bathroom. Regina was asleep before he even stepped into the shower.

 

EC

 

David called Jacob on his way to the station. The old man did not seem surprised by the news and he asked David to tell Regina to take care of herself. David thanked the man for his understanding and hung up as he parked in front of the station. He was genuinely surprised to see the familiar yellow bug parked in its usual spot. 

 

As David entered the station, he called his daughter. “Emma?”

 

“In here!” Emma was trying to contain her annoyance.

 

He heard some rummaging around coming from the main office. He leaned against the doorframe and chuckled at the sight in front of him. Emma was cursing the antique computer. “Why do you hate me so much?” She slapped the side of the monitor.

 

“I don’t think it can understand you.”

 

Emma finally looked toward her father. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same question. You’re usually not up this early in the morning.”

 

Emma groaned. “Henry didn’t finish his homework last night.” David smiled. He remembered having the same problem with his grandson. Apparently, only Regina was able to get him to do his homework the night before. Emma straightened up on her chair. “I give up! This damned thing really hates me.”

 

David laughed. “Here, let me try.”

 

Emma stood and motioned for her father to take her place. David sat down and looked up at his daughter. “What are you trying to do?”

 

Emma gestured helplessly toward the device that had been torturing her for the past hour. “Open up the budget. We need to have it finished by the end of the month.” David nodded and within a few clicks of the antique mouse, he opened the software containing all their budget items. Emma crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. “I’m telling you; this thing hates me.”

 

David laughed. “I think you just need to get used to each other.” David spent the next half hour showing Emma how to use the software. 

 

Emma smiled mischievously. “Since you two seem to get along so well, maybe you’d like to do the budget?”

 

David laughed, shaking his head. “No, no, no… We said we would alternate. Your turn this month. Besides, Regina is sick and I just came here to grab a couple of files.”

 

Emma grew concerned. “The flu?”

 

David nodded. “Yes, even though she will never admit it.”

 

Emma smiled at the mayor’s attitude. “This sounds like the Regina I know.”

 

David walked toward the main area, answering his daughter over his shoulder. “I just want to make sure she gets all the rest she needs.”  He looked for the two folders on his desk. “I’ll be on my cell if you need backup.”

 

Emma followed her father into the main area. “Go take care of her. Crime has been down lately… a certain wave of magic has made everyone… happy. Including Grumpy.”

 

David blushed. Regina was starting to be able to control the magic that flew freely between them but she had not been able to stop releasing it every time she climaxed. David answered his daughter’s statement curtly. “She is working on it.”

 

Emma tried to ease her father’s embarrassment. “I’m happy for you.” She did not know much about magic - although the book Regina gave her for her birthday had certainly helped her understand her own- but she could recognize the one David and Regina shared for what it truly was: True Love.

 

David was happy about the situation too. The magic had helped Regina with her insecurities. She could literally feel David’s emotions, reassuring her not only of his intentions while they were having an intercourse but also about the way he thought about her and her place in his heart. At the beginning, Regina could only access the magic while she was aroused. But in the past few days, she had been able to let it flow when she was safely tucked in his arms. She had taught David how to be more receptive to the magic so he could help her establish the link between the two of them. The Prince enjoyed those quiet moments tremendously, which allowed them to focus on their mutual feelings rather than their physical needs. David smiled softly. “Thank you.” He raised the two files he had been looking for in front of him. “I should get home.” 

 

As Emma was about to ask David to wish Regina a speedy recovery, a booming voice resonated throughout the station. “Sheriffs! Just the two people I’ve been looking for.”

 

David stiffened. He could recognize this voice anywhere. As Emma turned around to greet their visitor, he finally caught a glimpse of the man he despised the most. He gave the mayor a faked smile. “George. What can we do for you?”

 

The mayor took his time looking around the station before answering. “The first shipment from KFtech is arriving the day after tomorrow.”

 

Both looked at the man incredulously, unsure about what they were supposed to do with this information. Emma was the first to speak. “This concerns us… how?”

 

George sighed heavily as if he was about to lecture his children. “The supplies they are carrying are of vital importance to the town. I want the truck and driver safe.”

 

David shook his head. “What do you think is going to happen? The convoy may be attacked?” David used air quotes on the last sentence, signaling that he was not taking George’s concern seriously.

 

The mayor kept his own temper at bay. “As a matter of fact, yes.” He locked eyes with his “adoptive” son. “Desperate people often resort to desperate measures. But I guess living a life of luxury has removed you from the concern of the people.”

 

David took a deep, steadying breath before answering. He knew George was trying to provoke him into punching him again. After a second incident, Emma would have no choice but to fire him and David did not even want to entertain the idea of who George would appoint to replace him. “Coming from a man who bankrupted his own Kingdom to satisfy his own needs, I find the remark hypocritical. Don’t you, Emma?”

 

Emma tried to keep a straight face at her father’s casual tone. However, George had a point. Supplies were becoming increasingly hard to come by and some of the poorest people could no longer afford basic necessities. “We will make sure that the content of the truck go to their rightful owners.”

 

George nodded. “In the hope of a long and friendly relationship, the CEO of KFTech also provided us with some humanitarian relief. There are blankets, clothes and other items for the convent. I’m sure Mother Superior will make sure that these items go to those in needs. We were also sent medical supplies to help us with our current epidemic.”

 

David’s eyes widened. He had not occurred to him that the local pharmacy may not carry any more of over-the-counter medicine to relieve Regina’s flu symptoms. The Prince tried to keep a mask in place; there was no need for George to know that Regina was sick. “We’ll make sure that everything goes where it’s supposed to go. Anything else?”

 

The mayor shook his head. “Are you in a hurry, Sheriff?”

 

David showed him the two files he was holding. “As a matter of fact, yes. Murders and rapes don’t solve themselves.” He knew the man had been guilty of both back in the Enchanted Forest and the fact that he would never face trial for any of the crimes he had committed disgusted David. “Now if you’d excuse me...” He kissed his daughter on the cheek and walk past the former King. “... I have things to do.”

 

As soon as David reached his truck, he checked his phone. He had no new messages. He just hoped that Regina was still sleeping and that she had not decided to try to leave her bed. He started the truck while dialing the hospital. He asked to speak to Dr. Whale and was put on hold. He needed to talk to the doctor and get a first-person account of how bad the situation with medical supplies was. After a short wait, he was finally connected. 

 

_ “Whale.” _

 

“Viktor, it’s David. I really need to talk to you.”

 

The man on the other side of the line sighed.  _ “I don’t have a lot of time. Lots of patients.” _

 

“This is one of the reasons I’m calling you. What’s the situation with our medical supplies? I also need your input on a case I’m working on.”

 

Another sigh.  _ “Not good. I don’t have enough antiviral drugs for everyone. I’m only administering it to the young and elderly. At this point, our best bet is prevention rather than treatment. We started a campaign telling people to cough into their sleeves and wash their hands… that sort of things.” _

 

David closed his eyes briefly. He had not fully realized how precarious their situation had become. “George said KFTech is sending us some supplies.” There was only silence on the other side of the line. “Viktor, are you still there?”

 

Whale’s voice was hesitant when he finally answered.  _ “I know. I asked George for the deal.”  _ David failed to contain a shocked gasp.  _ “I didn’t tell you because I know how you feel about the situation. I’m not happy about it either. And maybe, you’re right… maybe we’ll pay the price down the road. But for right now, I need medicine to treat people.” _

 

David swallowed hard. “I… I understand… I just wished you had told me.”

 

_ “I wanted to. But I wasn’t fully convinced myself that it was the right decision. I didn’t want you to talk me out of it.”  _ Whale took a deep breath.  _ “I’m not sure it’s the right decision, David. But it’s the humane thing to do.” _

 

“I’m sorry… I should have kept better track of the situation.”

 

_ “You had other problems to deal with. This is my responsibility.”  _ Whale paused. _ “Where are you? I still have a lot of patients to see. Maybe we can discuss your case in person. It will go much faster.” _

 

David looked at his watch. He had left Regina an hour ago and he really wanted to get back to the mansion. “I’m on my way to the pharmacy. Regina is sick… but she only has children medicine in the cabinet.”

 

_ “Don’t bother talking to Clark. He’s been out of flu relievers for the past week.”  _ Whale stayed silent.  _ “I can’t give you any antiviral drugs. But I have some Tylenol, decongestant, and cough syrup here. At least enough to get Regina through the worst of it.” _

 

David swallowed. He felt responsible for the situation but Regina needed the medicine. Yet, he could not suppress the guilt at taking the drugs away from the people who had not had a choice in the deal with KFTech in the first place.  _ “I’ll be at the hospital in fifteen minutes.” _

 

EC

 

As soon as David entered the emergency room, he was hit by the reality of the epidemic. The waiting room was full of patients, with nurses weaving back and forth trying to get everyone the care they needed. Sarah approached him with a mask in her hand. “Wear this. Dr. Whale is waiting for you in his office.”

 

David thanked the nurse who was already on her way to the next patient. He placed the mask on his face and carefully navigated the crowded hospital before knocking on Whale’s open door. He removed the mask. “I know this is a bad time…”

 

The doctor motioned for him to come in and have a seat. “I can use the distraction.” Whale closed his office door. “If there is one thing this epidemic taught us is how unprepared we really are. We are trying to invent and implement measures as we go.” 

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

“I’m going to push for a better triage and emergency system at the next council meeting. I could use your support.”

 

“You have my vote.” 

 

Whale sat in his chair. “What can I do for you?”

 

David handed the man the file he had come to talk to him about. “Remember our unsolved murder? You performed the autopsy.”

 

Whale flipped through the pages and nodded. “Yeah… there wasn’t much to report from the autopsy if I remember correctly. He died from his wounds.”

 

David sighed. “I know. I was hoping you could have another look at it anyway.”

 

Whale closed the file. “I know this case’s been bothering you… and I’d love to help you…”

 

David interrupted the doctor. “... but you have to take care of the living. I understand.”

 

Whale handed David his case file back. “Tell you what. Once things return to normal around here, I’ll see if I can run some more tests. Look for something we may have missed.”

 

“Thanks, Viktor. I appreciate it. We don’t even know who this guy is… I mean really is.”

 

Whale frowned. “No one has identified him?”

 

David shook his head. “No. Neither his Storybrooke nor Enchanted Forest persona. All I know is that he used to hang out by the docks.”

 

“Maybe he didn’t want anyone to know who he really was… in his previous life.” Frankenstein could definitely relate to that feeling. It had taken Whale a long time to come to terms with what he had done to save his brother. He also imagined that Regina did not like to be called the Evil Queen.

 

David looked away. Much like Regina, Whale had worked hard to redeem himself and he did not want to dredge up bad memories. “It would help us to know who he was.” Seeing that Whale was getting lost in his own thoughts, David prompted him. “Viktor?”

 

“When I did the autopsy, I concentrated on the most obvious cause of death. But rereading this file, there is another thing that strikes me.” David motioned for him to continue. “He was in very good health.”

 

“So?”

 

“The Dark Curse was very powerful in creating an illusion for us to blend in this world. For instance, Jiminy’s appearance was altered so he would resemble a man. Same for the fairies. Yet, our occupations are close to what we used to do in our alternate lives... at least for the people Regina didn’t have a personal grudge against. Archie is a psychiatrist…”

 

“The conscience thing. The fairies are nuns in a convent, keeping the structure intact with the goal of helping people.”

 

Whale nodded. “Exactly. And the dwarves are still dwarves. And some people still have the same ailments that plagued them in the Enchanted Forest: allergies, arthritis...”

 

David was starting to understand where this was going. “You mean to tell me that the curse did not bother to change the physical appearance of anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.”

 

“Yes. Which brings me to your John Doe. He was well into his sixties, which is old for anyone living in your world...”

 

“Unless he was royalty… or at least in the upper class.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So why would nobody report him missing?”

 

Whale smiled smugly. “You’re the Sheriff, Sheriff.”

 

David looked at him in annoyance. “Tell me something I don’t know. Thanks for your time, Viktor. Hopefully KFTech honors their contract and sends us medical supplies soon.” David stood, ready to shake the doctor’s hand. 

 

Whale jumped to his feet. “Before I forget…” He unlocked his cabinet and grabbed the drugs he had set aside earlier for Regina. “It should get her through the worst of her symptoms. Hopefully, we’ll get more in a couple of days.” 

 

David thanked the man profusely, trying to grab all the bottles in one hand. 

 

Whale handed him a paper bag. “Here. Put them in here.” He looked for an extra flyer on his desk. “Some basic instructions for homecare and remedies. Also keep your hands to yourself and the mask on in any public place.” 

 

“Thanks, Viktor.”

 

“Tell Regina I hope she feels better soon. Bring her here if she starts vomiting or her fever goes over 104°F.”

 

“I will.”

 

The doctor walked with David as far as the waiting room, ready to see his next patient. As David exited the hospital, he looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. He had been gone for almost two hours. As he drove through town toward Granny’s, he hoped that Regina was still sound asleep.

 

EC

 

David parked his truck in the first available open space and ran inside the diner. He placed his order and asked the waitress to hurry. She promised him she would get his order as soon as possible. As he was waiting for the chicken soup and his grilled cheese sandwich, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His heart sank when he read the message on the locked screen:  _ Where r u? _

 

He unlocked the device and started a new text.  _ I’m sorry it’s taking so long. I’ll be home in 10min. How r u feeling? _ David was about to ask the waitress for his order when she handed him the bag with a large smile. After paying for the food and thanking her and Granny for speeding his order up, David ran back to the car. As he climbed inside the cabin, he felt another vibration.  _ Not so good. _ David sighed. Regina must be feeling awful for her to admit this much. Burning every speed limit in town, David reached the mansion within a few minutes. 

 

David climbed the stairs four at a time carrying his files, the food, and the much needed medication. Regina was curled up on the bed, holding her head in a vice-like grip. She was crying in pain. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. “I’m sorry I took so long, sweetheart.” Regina just nodded. “Can you sit up on the bed?” With great effort, David managed to get Regina seated. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose red and stuffy, and her cheeks flushed from her fever. David grabbed the glass of water he had left by her side this morning and handed Regina two tablets of Tylenol. 

 

Regina whimpered as she swallowed them with difficulty. David rubbed her right side in comfort. “I know, honey. But it’ll help with the fever and the pain.” Regina gave him back the empty glass as David handed her a generous dose of cough syrup. She swallowed it as well before curling back down on the bed.

 

David sighed. “Do you want to try to eat something?”

 

Regina shook her head, her eyes already closing. David leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple. “I’ll stay with you. Get some rest.” He waited for her to fall asleep before making his way back downstairs with the food and one of his files. He placed the chicken soup in the fridge and settled at the counter with his grilled cheese sandwich. 

 

David went over the facts of the rape case several times. He was supposed to testify next week and given the substantial evidence against the accused, the DA has warned David that the mostly likely strategy for the defense was to look for any procedural mistakes. David had no intention to let the perpetrator walk free on a technicality. Once he was done with his lunch, he went back upstairs with some apple juice and a full bottle of water. 

 

Regina was still sound asleep and David just settled next to her on the bed with the murder case file. He was persuaded that by reading the facts over and over, he would find something they had missed. David was about halfway through the file when Regina stirred and moaned in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached for David. The Prince closed his file and scooted down to face her. “Feeling any better?” He reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

 

Regina shook her head. “My headache is duller.”

 

David gave her a soft smile. He placed the back of his free hand on her forehead. “Would you let me see how high your fever is running?”

 

Regina looked away. There were no reasons for her to keep pretending she was not sick but she was still hesitant to show how vulnerable she truly was. She let her magic flow toward David. The Prince concentrated on helping her feel his emotions. As soon as Regina felt David’s love mingled with concern for her wellbeing, she relaxed and let the feelings soothe her aching body. David gently called her name. “Regina?”

 

Regina nodded her approval. “The thermometer is downstairs.”

 

“I’ll get it. Do you want some chicken soup?”

 

The mere thought of food upsetted her stomach. Regina shook her head. “No.”

 

David rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. “Some apple juice at least? You need to drink plenty of fluids.”

 

Regina was about to object but since her stomach seemed to agree with the concept of the apple juice, she nodded. “Ok.”

 

David helped Regina in a sitting position and handed her the glass. “I’ll run you a warm bath as well. It’ll help with the fever.”

 

Regina sipped slowly on the juice. Her throat was burning, her chest felt constricted, her back and legs felt as if she had just run a marathon, and the constant throbbing of her head was killing her; but despite all the physical discomforts, she was truly happy. David was only concerned about her. He was not judging her for being sick or asking her to pretend that she was perfectly fine. She had never had the kind of tender care he was offering and it made her feel better somehow. She handed the glass back to David and smiled softly. “A bath sounds nice.”

 

David stood up from the bed and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back.” He started filling the bathtub with lukewarm water, adding some soothing oils. He then looked for the thermometer downstairs. He finally found it buried in the back of the medicine cabinet next to some throat drops. David grabbed both items and headed back toward the bedroom.

 

Regina had laid back down on the bed, with her eyes closed. However, her breathing told David that she was still awake. He crouched down besides her. “Open your mouth.” To his surprise, she did not argue. He placed the thermometer underneath her tongue and waited for the beep. He grunted at the reading: 102.5. “Let’s get you into that bathtub.”

 

David carried Regina to the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub. She moaned and whimpered as a new wave of dizziness passed through her. David sat next to her and held her against his chest, soothingly rubbing her back. “I know. It will help, I promise.” 

 

Regina weakly nodded against him. She buried her face in his chest, finding his smell comforting. David leaned over to close the faucet. He then helped Regina out of her nightgown and into the water. Regina shivered when the relatively cold water hit her skin. She eventually relaxed in the tub and closed her eyes. “Thank you.”   
  


David smiled and cupped her cheek, rubbing her skin soothingly with his thumb. “You’re welcome.” He wetted her face with a cloth. “Can you stay awake while I change the bed sheets?” When Regina nodded, he leaned down for another kiss before heading to the bedroom.

 

David came back fifteen minutes later with new underwear and one of his shirts. Regina eyed the garment questioningly. The Prince smiled smugly. “As much as I love to remove your negligees, they are really not made for comfort.” He raised the t-shirt and she nodded quickly. 

 

David helped her out of the bathtub and into a towel. He rubbed her gently to dry her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck. “Feeling any better?”

 

Regina nodded. “Yes. A little.”

 

David helped her dress and looked at his watch. Regina had slept most of the afternoon. “Time for more Tylenol.”

 

She smiled as he helped her walk back to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the freshly made bed while David was going over the medication he had brought from the hospital. He handed her two tablets and another dose of the cough syrup. Regina seemed to have regained some strength and she was a little bit more responsive. David helped her in a half-seated position against the headboard, fluffing the pillows to make her as comfortable as possible. “Do you want to try some of the chicken soup?”

 

Regina hesitated. She was not exactly hungry but she felt less queasy. Maybe some food would do her some good after all. “Yeah…”

 

David smiled. “I’ll be right back.” He headed to the kitchen to reheat the soup and make Regina a cup of chamomile tea with honey. 

 

He found Regina reading over his case file. Tears were streaming down her face. “Regina?” He hastily placed the tray by her side on the bed, his tone full of worry. 

 

She looked up toward him. “Why… why didn’t you tell me that Devin was murdered?”

 

David opened his mouth in shock. With Emma’s help, he had spent the better part of two weeks trying to identify the man. “You knew him?”

 

Regina frowned at the surprise look on his face. “Of course… he was the Royal Doctor when I was married to Leopold…” Upon seeing the look of confusion on his face, she clarified. “... after Jonas.”

 

“So Devin is his real name… I mean, his Enchanted Forest’s name.”

 

Regina nodded slowly. “I don’t know his name here… I didn’t even know that the curse had brought him here. I thought… I thought he…” She could not finish her sentence. There were demons in her past that she was not ready to face. Regina swallowed hard, rekindling the fire in her throat. “It was so long ago…”

 

David pried the file away from her and closed it. It was his only lead in the case and although he hated to have to question Regina, he needed to dig deeper into the man’s history. “What happened to him?”

 

“I told you… I don’t know.”

 

David sighed. “I mean… back in the Enchanted Forest. I gather that he wasn’t the Royal Doctor when you cast the curse.”

 

Regina shook her head. “No… I didn’t need one… I had magic.” 

 

David waited for her to continue. But as the silence stretched, he prompted her further. “Regina, please… I didn’t even know who this man was until you told me… His family deserves to know he’s dead… and they deserve to get some closure. I need to find who killed him. Anything you can tell me might help me.”

 

Regina looked away from David. “I doubt it… he doesn’t have a family… at least not that I know of.” She closed her eyes, trying to keep her dark past where it belonged. “He took Jonas’ place… after my last miscarriage… Jonas… Jonas told Leopold that I would never be able to carry a child to term. Leopold got mad… and fired him.” David already knew that much but he let Regina tell her story, or at least the little bit she was willing to share. “Devin replaced him… but he didn’t stay long… Leopold fired him too.”

 

David frowned. “Why?”

 

“Because he tried to help me.” Regina shivered as she remembered the way Devin had pleaded with Leopold to let him help her or at least make her more comfortable. She shook her head before her train of thoughts brought her back to the cold, dark room where she had almost died. “I never saw him again. Until I saw Jonas here, I’ve always thought that Leopold had both of them killed… they were privy of many of his darkest secrets… They were a liability.”

 

David closed his eyes. Regina did not have to finish her sentence for him. As the Evil Queen, she would have killed them. Her tone also strongly suggested that their conversation was over and that the little bit of information she had given him was all he was going to get from her. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ November 26th 2013 _

 

Whale was examining his last patients for the day. Although the flu epidemic was not completely over yet, the number of the new cases had decreased substantially. As promised, KFTech had sent the much needed medical supplies, alleviating the worst of the townspeople's symptoms. Only the more severe cases were now brought to the hospital. 

 

Whale examined the two boys before writing a prescription for antibiotics. The boys had fallen ill last week and after feeling better over the weekend, they had suddenly relapsed. The doctor suspected a surinfection. It was a common occurrence in young patients with the flu, one that did not raise a red flag in his mind. Whale handed the paper to the mother. “Twice a day with a meal. They should both feel better in no time.” The mother profusely thanked the doctor and the nurse before leaving the hospital room. Both Whale and Sarah removed their gloves, with a smile on their faces. It was barely past five pm and they were both done for the day. 

 

Whale handed her the medical charts of the patients he had seen today. “Are you stopping by Regina’s tonight?” He knew Sarah had been visiting the Queen every night after she had learned that Regina had contracted the flu.

 

Sarah shook her head. “No.” She chuckled. “When I visited her yesterday, she was frantically trying to organize Thanksgiving dinner…”

 

Whale laughed. He had a fair idea about how frantic Regina could get. A few weeks ago, she had invited all of her ‘family’ over for dinner: Henry, Emma, Neal, Rumple, Belle, Jonas, Archie, Granny, Red, Sarah, and himself. After she had fallen ill and with the uncertainty of getting actual food to Storybrooke, they had tried to change their plans. But Regina would not hear any of it. And now that she was feeling a lot better and that food was once again abundant, Whale could only imagine the banquet she was preparing for Thanksgiving. “I’m guessing David stopped trying to talk her out of making the entire meal by herself?”

 

Sarah made a few notes in one of the charts while answering the doctor. “I don’t even know how he managed to keep her in bed for four full days. She was ready to leave the house after the first two.” Sarah moved on to the next chart. “I know he went shopping shortly after the first KFTech shipment arrived. I spent two hours with Regina that night… trying to keep her in place.” Sarah shook her head, trying to contain the laughter. “She still had a fever and she could barely talk or breath but she wanted to choose all the ingredients herself… David managed to talk her out of it, arguing that she was still contagious. She eventually gave up on going herself and instead wrote a grocery list that was probably a mile long… with detailed instructions on how to choose the best ingredients. When David came home, she inspected everything… Apparently, he had found everything she needed.”

 

Whale laughed with the nurse. They finished filling the charts over small talk. Both had been too distracted to notice the rash on their last patient.    

  
On the other side of town, George and his accomplices congratulated themselves. The KFTech deal had been successful thanks in part to the Sheriff’s office who had ensured prompt and proper delivery of all the merchandise. George filled everyone’s glass with the glowing blue liquid that had been hidden at the bottom of the crate intended for City Hall. He raised his glass, a smile spreading across his feature. “Cheers!” He downed his glass in one gulp; he had finally won.   


	9. Chapter 8 - Thanksgiving

#  Chapter 8: Thanksgiving

 

_ November 28th 2013 _

 

David groaned as he felt Regina’s hands caressing up and down his bare back. He was lying on his stomach, his face still buried into the pillow with no intention to get up for another few hours. He tried to ignore the shivers of pleasure her caresses were eliciting.

 

Regina smirked at his lack of response and placed tender kisses on his shoulders and neck. “Good morning!”

 

“No…” He buried his head further into the pillow. It was getting increasingly difficult to ignore her teasing.

 

Regina was perfectly aware of the effect she had on her lover. She ran her tongue behind his ear before gently nipping at the lobe. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” He writhed on the bed, trying to move Regina away from some of his most sensitive spots. “You know what would be a very good start of this holiday?” He did not give her time to answer. “If we could sleep in.”

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. She had other plans and they would go faster if David was helping her. She kissed his neck again, sucking at his skin, careful not to leave a mark they would have to explain to Henry. “But I need your help…” She started placing kisses down his back, finishing her sentences in-between them. “Peeling the potatoes… and the apples… preparing the stuffing… cutting the beans… washing the mushroom… starting the gravy.” As the list went on, she had made her way down his lower back.

 

David chuckled. “Honey, we really need to work on your dirty talk.”

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. She would wake him up one way or another. She let her magic flow between them and ran her hands over his bare back. David gasped as soon as he felt Regina’s intentions. She straddled his hips and massaged his shoulders. The Prince moaned, feeling himself harden. He turned around abruptly, wrapped his arms around her small frame, and rolled over on the bed to pin Regina underneath him. 

 

The Queen giggled at her victory. “Good morning!” She bit her lower lip and writhed on the bed. She could feel his throbbing member through their magical bond and she was getting wet herself. They needed to stop this game soon if she wanted to get him out of bed and in the kitchen. “Ready to help?”

 

David chuckled and shook his head. “No.” At Regina’s shocked expression, he clarified. “First, I’m going to introduce you to the joys of morning sex.” Before Regina could complain, David attacked her neck. He sucked at the skin above her pulse point, sure to leave a mark. Regina moaned as the sensations were building in a familiar way. David lifted her nightgown so he could get access to her sweet breasts. Regina helped him get rid of the garment altogether. 

 

Satisfied with her response, David traced kisses down her perfect olive skin before taking her right breast in his mouth. He sucked gently on her breast, alternating with swirls of his tongue around her nipple. Regina’s back arched off the bed as she screamed her pleasure. She could feel the magic crackling at her fingertips. “David!”

 

The man released her long enough to answer her teasingly. “Yes, honey?” He knew perfectly what she wanted since he could feel her needs through their bond. He moved his hand down her perfect abdomen and ran his fingers back and forth over the waistband of her panties. Regina growled her frustration. David smiled as he finally cupped her sex. He loved watching Regina in pleasure and he had all intentions to take his time with her. 

 

Regina sank down on his hand and closed her eyes. Her breathing was becoming increasingly labored. “What…” She swallowed hard, running her tongue over her lips. The gesture only enticed David further and he applied more pressure to her core. Regina screamed. “What are you waiting for?” She poured more magic through the bond, hoping that her needs would speed the Prince along. 

 

David laughed. He enjoyed this game too much to let it end too quickly. “Not so fast, sweetheart.” He kissed her deeply as his fingers moved the fabric of her panties aside. He ran his fingers along her entrance, spreading her wetness. Regina instinctively opened her thighs, trying to get David to touch her where she needed him the most. But the Prince only ran his fingers in-between her folds, teasing her once more. 

 

Regina moaned deep inside his mouth. When they broke the kiss for much needed air, she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Stop… Teasing.” 

 

David smiled and kissed down her jaw. “I truly enjoy the sight in front of me.” Regina’s eyes were murderous. Before she could once again order him to finish her, he pushed two fingers inside her. Regina moaned loudly at the new sensation, her head digging further into the pillow. David pumped his fingers slowly, sucking on the newly exposed skin of her neck. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves in no particular rhythm. Regina was writhing underneath him; she was getting close to release, the magic almost becoming uncontrollable. All of the sudden, everything stopped. David had removed his fingers abruptly and Regina cried out. “David!!!”

 

David could feel her anger through the magical bond. “Do you want to talk about those potatoes now?”

 

If looks could kill, he would have been dead. Regina’s eyes narrowed and she waved her hand, magically removing his boxer and her panties. “No. I want you. Inside me. Now!” She poured more of her needs and frustration through the bond and to her utter delight, it had the desired effect. She could feel David’s own needs and she knew he would not be able to tease her anymore. She smirked. “Much better.”

 

David positioned his member at Regina’s entrance and pushed inside her slowly, reveling in the feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate him. Once he was fully encased inside her, David kissed her deeply. He started thrusting, letting her guide him toward her own climax. She came with a scream, releasing a wave of magic over the town. David fucked her through her orgasm, trying to hold back on his own climax. He gently brought her down and looked at the writhing, panting Queen on the bed. He was still hard inside her and he wanted to make her come again. David pulled almost all the way out of her before sliding back in slowly. Regina was coming down from her high and her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the tingling in her abdomen.

 

David’s fingers found her clit and he rubbed her until Regina was a writhing mess on the bed. She had lost all control over her magic and David was not sure whether he felt his fingers over her skin or hers on his. He felt her pleasure build up and his member buried deep inside her. David released unwillingly as her walls clenched hard on him. Regina screamed his name and released a second, more powerful wave of pure magic over the town. 

 

David gently eased out of her and lay by her side on the bed. They were both panting hard; their eyes closing in both pleasure and exhaustion. He traced his fingertips over her lips. “Good morning!”

 

Regina laughed. “I’d say it started out fantastic.”

 

EC

 

Regina was fervently moving around the kitchen, trying to finish all the dishes on time. After introducing her to morning sex, David had decided to show her the wonders of sex under the shower. Although she had enjoyed her morning tremendously, as the rest of Storybrooke probably did, she was now two hours behind on her self-imposed schedule. To David’s credit, he had efficiently helped her in the kitchen before setting up the dining room. Regina was still not entirely sure that her dining room would be able to accommodate all the people she had invited. 

 

A soft smile graced her features as the thought of the people she now called family. A year ago, she would have never thought of them as being a significant part of her life. But ever since she had started treating her former enemies as friends, she had truly been happy. She jumped slightly as David’s voice. “Penny for your thoughts?” The Prince walked the distance separating them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” David placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“I was lost in my own thoughts.” Given the smile on her face, the memories had to be pleasant. “How is the dining room coming?”

 

David chuckled. “The tables are set and arranged as per your specification, Your Majesty!”

 

Regina laughed. “Good! I would not expect less from one of my subjects.”

 

David raised an eyebrow. “I’m just one of your subjects?” He ran his hand over her side. He wished he could have access to her neck but after their morning activity, Regina had been forced to wear a turtleneck as to not raise Henry’s suspicion. His own back was marred with scratches from her fingernails as she clawed at his skin while they were in the shower. 

 

Regina’s breath hitched slightly. “Maybe.” 

 

David smirked and cup her ass cheeks with both his hands. “Oh, really?”

 

Regina bit her lower lip, trying to force her body under her mind’s control. “Ok… maybe more than a simple subject.”

 

David leaned closer to her, his nose brushing her cheek. “I hope a lot more.” He kissed her deeply. Their kiss was soon interrupted by the doorbell and Regina groaned in his mouth. 

 

David chuckled at her reaction. “I’ll get it.” He reluctantly let go of Regina and walked through the foyer to answer the front door. He smiled at the people on the other side. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

 

Emma gave him a bright smile. “Happy Thanksgiving, dad!” She hugged her father tight. 

 

As David released her, Neal patted him on the shoulder. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

 

Henry removed his coat and hung it in the small closet near the door. “Where is mom?”

 

David was helping Emma with her coat. “In the kitchen.” He had barely finished the word when Henry, followed closely by Brownie, was already running toward the room. The white dog knew Regina always kept a treat on hand for him. 

 

Emma chuckled. “He hasn’t stopped talking about dinner… About the fact that his family would be altogether for a holiday.”

 

David corrected her. “Our family.”

 

Emma smiled shyly and took Neal’s hand. David showed the couple to the living room where Regina had set appetizers and a liquor table. “Would you like something to drink?” Both Neal and Emma hesitated. Regina’s cider had a reputation around town. David chuckled at their expressions. “Don’t worry. I’m planning to stay dry tonight in case we get a call at the Sheriff’s station.” 

 

Emma’s smiled widened. “In that case, I’ll have a double.” David’s eyes widened in surprise but he went to prepare the drink.

 

The rest of the guests arrived shortly after Emma, Neal, and Henry and soon the living room was bustling with animated discussions and laughters. Regina was leaning against her doorframe, trying to keep herself out of sight for a quiet moment. Tears were threatening to fall down her face at the sight of the happy group of people in front of her. David silently made his way toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her side to his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her temple. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Regina wiped away her tears and leaned into David. “I’m truly happy… This is what I’ve always wanted… a family.” David smiled and planted another kiss on her cheek. Regina turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply, letting some of her magic flow. She desperately wanted to feel his love. 

 

The tender moment between the couple was not lost on Jonas and Sarah. The pair looked knowingly at each other: after spending numerous nights taking care of the Queen after her visits with the King, they were both happy that Regina had finally found love. Soon, all eyes in the room were on the kissing couple.

 

David and Regina were lost in each other but the sudden silence finally brought them out of their bubble. As soon as she realized they had become the center of attention, Regina blushed and buried her face into David’s shoulder. The Prince chuckled and rubbed her back. After a few more seconds, Regina turned toward her guests. “Dinner is ready.”

 

EC

 

As they sat around the table that threatened to cave under the weight of all the food Regina had prepared, the guests cheered their hostess for a toast. Regina agreed reluctantly. As she got up from her seat, she looked into the eyes of each of her friends. “I never thought we would all be sitting around a meal together…” She looked down. “I caused every single one of you pain and suffering… and for this, I am truly sorry.” Although they all knew Regina was remorseful for her past as the Evil Queen, hearing it from her directly made some of the guests gasp in shock. “I… I could never have imagined that you would forgive me… that you would allow me to become your friend… and your family.” She smiled at Emma and Henry as she finished her sentence. “You have defeated me by… forgiving me…” She moved her eyes to Neal and Belle. “... by helping me…” She looked at Sarah, Jonas, Whale, and Archie. “... by accepting my past...” She smiled at Granny and Red. “... and by loving me.” She grabbed David’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. Regina raised her glass. “To family!”

 

They all raised their glasses in response. “To family!” They clinked their glasses and Regina sat back down, averting Gold’s stare. Instead, she pecked David on the lips. 

 

The Prince whispered in her ear. “I love you.” Regina smiled and kissed him once more. 

 

“Who is going to carve the turkey?” Henry asked excitedly. 

“I think David should do the honor.” Belle replied.

 

The Prince shook his head. “Oh no! We all remember what happened to the last bird.” Granny, Red, and Archie bursted out in laughters, which piqued Henry’s interest.

 

“What happened?”

 

David started giggling himself. “Let’s just say that I’m happy this particular story isn’t in your book.”   
  


Regina smirked. “Now, I’m curious…”

 

When she saw the expectation on both Henry’s and Emma’s face, Red told the story. “Prince Charming here tried to carve a chicken and the knife slipped. He lost control and the bird went flying…” Another round of laughter gripped Red. “Directly into Dopey’s face.” Everyone laughed at the expense of a blushing David. 

 

“In my defense, the bird was not fully cooked.”

 

Granny raised her eyebrows. “Are you insulting my cooking?”

 

David turned bright red, much to Regina’s amusement. “No… No… NO” He violently shook his head.

 

Seeing that her friend needed some help to get himself out of her predicament, Red turned to Whale. “Why don’t you do the honor, Viktor?”

 

The man blushed slightly and Regina’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. One look in Emma’s direction confirmed it: Red was now seeing Whale, much to Granny’s apparent displeasure. Regina smirked to herself; it was about time the two finally admitted their mutual attraction. Viktor smiled shyly at Red and grabbed the knife from her. With some help from Jonas, the doctor successfully carved the bird. 

 

Sarah smiled at both men. “You truly make a good team.”

 

Jonas answered her distractingly. “We haven’t been on the same surgical rotation in quite some time.” The curse had been more than thorough in “training” the medical staff: the doctors were all specialists in several expertise and after the curse had broken, they had decided to rotate among the various departments. “I think our last was obstetrics.” 

 

Regina shivered at the words. Jonas and Whale had performed her life-saving surgery. During one of her follow-up visits, Whale had confided that the only reason he had been able to save her uterus when he had removed her fallopian tube was because Jonas had assisted him. Thanks to their efficiency, she and David could try for another child if they so desired. The couple had never discussed it; Regina still was not ready. Instead, she had asked Whale to put her on the pill.

 

The food was exquisite and everyone stuffed themselves until their stomach was about to explode. Only Regina had decided to pace herself. “Who wants dessert?” Given the looks of confusion and hurt around the table, none had space left for the apple and pecan pies she had baked earlier. Regina chuckled. “Henry, why don’t you get the board games set up in the living room? I’ll make some coffee… maybe we can all have some pie later.” A few of her guests sighed in relief. 

 

EC

 

Regina and David cleared the table while their guests were starting a game of trivial pursuit. The kitchen was a mess and Regina had refused to let anyone help her clean up. She started the first load in the dishwasher and filled the sink with soapy water for the pots and pans. 

 

“You should be careful, dearie.”

 

Regina jumped at the unexpected comment. She turned around abruptly and her heart raced in her chest. Gold was leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his lips. She had seen this particular expression before, many times to be exact, and she had learned that it was never a good omen. She swallowed hard before responding. “Careful about what?” She kept scrubbing the pot, hoping that he would leave soon or that David would come back with another load of dishes from the table.

 

“Your magic.”

 

Regina frowned despite herself. “What about my magic? I know how to handle it.”

 

Gold walked toward her. “Your dark magic, maybe. But you’re playing with a powerful force you don’t even comprehend.”

 

Regina tried to stall, her eyes were fixed on the sink. Rumple was the last person she wanted to have this conversation with. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play this game with me, Regina.” His tone was menacing. “I’m talking about the magic you’re accessing with the stupid Prince.” Rumpelstiltskin paused, giving his former student a chance to answer him. “Does he even know that you are using him for your own benefit? To gain more power?” Gold paused. “You are like your mother, Regina. Only interested in power and you’ve found the greatest source of all.”

 

Regina closed her eyes; she was trying to control her breathing. She had refused to admit to herself what the magic between her and David truly was in the same way she had refused to admit her feelings toward David for months. Since Regina was not answering, Gold pressed on. “Does he know?”

 

She was saved from answering her mentor by David entering the kitchen. “Know what?”

 

Gold smirked. “You should talk to your girlfriend here. I heard that keeping secrets from each other is never good for a relationship.”

 

David placed the dishes next to the sink near Regina. Gold was on the other side and the malicious gleam in his eyes sent a shiver down the Prince’s back. Regina had talked to him at length about Rumpelstiltskin and even though he had never seen this particular expression on the pawnshop owner before, David felt as if they were trap in one of his mice and cat games. David could also tell Regina was troubled and he wanted the man out of the kitchen. “I think you should take your own advice, Dark One.”

 

Gold smiled at the Prince, one of his smiles that could chill anyone to the bone. “At least I don’t pretend to be somebody I’m not. I will always be the Dark One… much like Regina here will always be the Evil Queen... The one who has lied and manipulated…”

 

David did not let the man finish his sentence. He placed himself between Rumple and Regina. “Get out.”

 

Gold nodded to the Prince. “As you wish.” Satisfied with himself, Gold made his way back to Belle in the living room. 

 

Regina let out a choked sob as soon as Rumplestiltskin was out of the room. Although she refused to admit it, Gold was right. She had no idea how to control the magic and she had lied to David about it.

 

David placed his hand on her lower back. He felt her tense slightly at the contact. “Regina, what was he talking about?” Regina finally let the tears flow. David would be angry at her and she was sure she was about to lose him. The Prince gently lifted her hands from underneath the water and peeled away her gloves. He turned Regina around so she was forced to face him. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead before hugging her tightly. “Please, talk to me.”

 

Regina finally burst into tears. David rubbed her back soothingly but she tried not to take comfort in the gesture. Once she told him the truth, he would leave her and rightly so. “I’ve lied to you.”

 

David jumped slightly at the revelation but he did not let go of Regina. “About what, sweetheart?” Regina had worked so hard to redeem herself that he could not believe she would lie to him intentionally, not anymore. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer against him. “Just talk to me… Please.”

 

Regina fisted his shirt. “About… my magic… Our magic.”

 

“You mean the bond between us?” 

 

Regina nodded against him. “It’s magic… just not the one I’m used to.”

 

David finally understood. “White magic.”   
  


Regina clarified the statement. “True Love’s magic…” She took a deep breath. “... the most powerful magic of all.” The first confession had been the hardest but now the words were coming more easily. “It’s different from mine… it’s purer, more raw…”

 

David rubbed her back as he finished for her. “More powerful.” Regina nodded against him. “And you were afraid to tell me because you thought I would feel you used our love to gain more power?” Another nod. David sighed. He broke from her embrace so he could look at her directly in the eyes as he answered. “Regina, I know you’re not pretending. This magic… it works both ways. I can feel your emotions… all of them... I can feel the love. And being loved by you… by every fiber of you… it’s the most wonderful feeling imaginable.” Regina half-sobbed and half-chuckled at the revelation. David smiled at her. “I know you’re not using me to gain more power.”

 

Regina sank back into David’s embrace. She wanted to feel his warmth and buried her head in his chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

David kissed the back of her head, running his fingers through her lustrous raven hair. “Is this why you’re having trouble controlling it? Because it’s new?”

 

Regina nodded. “New and extremely powerful.”

 

“Would it help if you’d practice with it?”

 

Regina tensed but since David was not moving away from her, she felt safe to tell him the truth. “Yes.” She took a deep breath. “I… I’d like to be able to control it.”

 

“What do you need me to do?”

 

Regina was shocked by his willingness to explore magic with her. “Are you sure?”

 

David nodded once. “Magic… it’s part of who you are, Regina. I love you… all of you. If learning how to access and use this new magic is something you want to do, I’ll help you.”

 

Regina pulled from his embrace to look him in the eyes, tears of joy filling her brown orbs. “Thank you.” 

 

David rested his forehead against hers. “Where would you like to start?”

 

Regina smiled at him. “By cleaning this mess…”

 

David laughed. “That’s a great idea.”

 

Regina rubbed David’s arm. “Just… relax. Don’t try to do anything.”

 

David nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel the familiar magic running through his veins and with it the fierceness of Regina’s love. But the sensation was somewhat different. David felt the magic being directed somehow and he realized that Regina was thinking about the necessary steps of cleaning the kitchen. 

  
As soon as David closed his eyes, Regina initiated their bond. The link was tentative at first because despite David’s reassurances about her use of magic, she was still afraid to find a lingering doubt in his mind. But all she could feel was love and a little bit of curiosity. Regina relaxed and used this new magic the same way she could summon her dark magic. She was surprised to find this new magic easier to yield; it required almost no effort on her part to clean the kitchen and once she was done, the rest of the house. Such a spell should have left her tired, but she only felt stronger after it. True Love was indeed the most powerful magic of all. 


	10. Chapter 9 - Casualty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the "action"-part of this fic!

#  Chapter 9: Casualty

 

_ November 29th 2013 _

 

David groaned at the incessant ringing; he was not ready to get up yet. They had stayed up late last night to play board games. Henry had insisted on having Regina on his team and the duo had beaten everyone else all night. Their guests had left around midnight and Henry had not gone to bed for another hour, challenging David to a sword fight. The adults had humored him, hoping that he would have then been tired enough to go to bed. No such luck. Regina had to promise him a visit at the stables in the morning and David had desperately watched Regina set a seven am alarm. 

 

His foggy mind could still not process that the ringing was coming from his phone rather than Regina’s alarm clock. “David?” Regina groaned as she rolled over to grab his cell phone from the nightstand. She shook him gently. “It’s probably the station.” 

 

David groaned once more and grabbed his phone. He barked a greeting into the phone. However, the person on the other side of the line did not seem to care. After listening to his interlocutor for a few seconds, David sat up on the bed fully awake. “We’ll be there in half an hour.” He hung up, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

Exactly twenty eight minutes after David told Whale that he and Regina would meet him at the hospital, the couple walked through the front door, worries etched on both of their features. They were greeted by the receptionist who had been told to show them to the doctor’s office immediately upon their arrival. As they entered the office, David and Regina scanned the faces of the people assembled to discuss the urgent - and deadly - matter at end. Regina realized that all of them had been laughing in her home less than twelve hours ago.

 

Whale shook David’s hand. “Thank you for coming.”

 

David did not want to waste time on niceties. “Are you sure, Viktor?”

 

The doctor closed the door to his office. Only a few people knew the truth and he did not want the news to spread yet. It would only create panic, making their job more difficult. “Yes. We found the rash after… after the boy died early this morning.” Sarah placed her hand in front of her mouth, she could not believe they had missed the most obvious sign when the boy had come to the hospital three days earlier. 

 

David closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. “How is this even possible?”

 

Whale sat on the edge of his desk. “This is why I wanted you to bring Regina here. Could it have come with the Dark Curse?”

 

Regina shook her head. “I don’t know. But even if it did… the curse broke over nine months ago… time restarted over a year and half ago... We would have seen an epidemic much sooner than this.”

 

Whale nodded. “That’s what I thought.” He shifted on the desk. “I’ve heard of the disease before… when I was… jumping with Jefferson. But as far as I know it only affected your world. I doubt it is in this one.”

 

“It’s not.” Everyone turned toward the man sitting next to Emma on the couch. Neal raised his head and clarified his statement. “It’s not just a disease… it’s a curse.” He then proceeded on telling them the story of the man who had come to his village all these years ago when he was just a boy. “After he left, people started getting sick. Exactly eights days after they had showed the first signs of fatigue, ninety percent died.” 

 

Emma gasped. “Ninety percent of Storybrooke is going to die?”

 

Jonas finally spoke. He knew the disease. As a doctor in the Enchanted Forest, he had studied the Blaze - at least, as much as their limited scientific knowledge had allowed him to. “Not exactly. Not everyone who comes in contact with a sick patient becomes infected.”

 

Whale continued for him. “It’s not unusual for a disease to affect people different ways.” He pointed toward David. “Our Prince, here, is a good example. He took care of Regina while she had the flu but never developed symptoms.” 

 

Emma was losing patience. “You took great care of not letting the news spread too fast… how many people, Whale?”

 

Jonas was the one to answer her question. “The Blaze could kill sixty percent of a village in less than a month.”

 

Emma gasped. “Sixty percent are going to die?”

 

Whale looked away when he answered her. “I don’t know how accurate the numbers are. The… research done in the Enchanted Forest is probably not reliable: no equipment, no rigorous data analysis… and we have better medicine available to us here.”

 

Regina finally spoke. “It won’t matter.”

 

Everyone in the room gasped in shock at the bold statement. Neal was the first one to qualify Regina’s statement. “It’s not just a disease… it’s also a curse. The medicine of this world may be able to help us with the disease but…”

 

Emma finished for him. “... we also need to break the curse.”

 

Regina and Neal nodded once. Emma stood up. She hated to be passive; she needed something to do, something to fight. Regina tried to suppress a smile: like father, like daughter apparently. She addressed Neal directly. “You said you were with your father when the man came to your village?”

 

Neal nodded. “It was a few months before he became the Dark One. I… I never got sick. And I was sent through a magic portal shortly after the epidemic ended.” 

 

David interrupted, knowing where Regina was going with her line of questioning. “Rumple won’t help.”

 

Regina looked at him in surprise. “What makes you so sure?”

 

David took a shaky breath. “This disease has been around for hundreds of years. It’s as old as Rumple himself apparently. Surely, someone must have gone to the Dark One for help… and if Rumple had a cure, he would have sold it at a price.”

 

Regina raised her eyebrows. “For the right price. Maybe nobody offered him anything he valued. Rumple didn’t care if people died… he would have never parted from the cure until his demands were met.”

 

David shook his head. He had not wanted to reveal this secret but he was not given a choice. “He doesn’t have a cure, Regina. The fairies offered him the Pixie Dust necessary to make the Black Fairy’s Wand functional during the last epidemic… Don’t you think this was more than a fair price?”

 

Regina gasped loudly. “This means Blue has no idea on how to stop this either.” 

 

David shook his head. “It’s a curse but…”

 

Regina finished for him. “... it’s also a disease. We need to vanquish both. We couldn’t do so in the Enchanted Forest because we didn’t have the medical knowledge or equipment… but in this land we have both science and magic.”

 

“So what do we do?” Emma was ready for action.

 

Regina looked at her. “You are not going to do anything. You are going to take Henry and run as far away from here as you can.”

 

Emma started protesting. “But…”

 

David stopped her. “Regina is right. You and Henry can leave… and you should.” He turned toward the man slumped on the couch. “You too, Neal. You were spared once; you may not be so lucky this time. If the tale is right, only those who have already been infected are spared forever.” He finally turned toward the woman he loved. “You too, Regina.”

 

Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes. “It won’t be necessary. I’ve already had it.” 

 

Both Jonas and Sarah gasped loudly. “When… when were you sick?” Sarah’s eyes were filling with tears. She knew how painful the disease was; she had seen countless succumb from it. She hated to think that Regina had been alone to fight it, and being fully aware of Regina’s past, the nurse was afraid to be right. 

 

Regina shook her head. “It doesn’t matter… All that matters is that I can’t get sick again. I’ll stay here and help as much as I can… as much as the town will let me anyway.” Regina leaned into David and whispered so only he could hear her. “You’re not doing this alone.”  David took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

 

Whale looked directly at her. “I could use some blood samples… You may have something in your blood that may help us fight the disease.” Regina nodded, a shiver going down her spine at the thought of a needle piercing her skin. 

 

David wrapped his arm around her waist. He knew how much Regina hated needles and the reason why. He placed a soft kiss on her temple before addressing the room. “Emma, you and Neal should start packing. You need to leave town as soon as possible.”

 

Emma grumbled. “We are trying to stop a mass panic. The Sheriff leaving town is not going to help us. These people… they have accepted me… for the first time, I have a place where I belong… I can’t just abandon everyone… I can’t abandon you.” She looked at her father. 

 

David’s heart was racing in his chest. He had hoped to distract Emma enough with Henry that she would not ask him the dreaded question: He had never contracted the disease. He was as much as risk as anyone else in town. David shook his head. “You’re not. You’re heading to New York.”

 

Emma frowned. “New York?”

 

David nodded. “Where the CEO of KFTech lives.”

 

Whale threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “What does KFTech have to do with all this, David? If anything, we need to ask them for more anti-viral drugs or antibiotics. I don’t even know if this thing is a virus, a bacteria, a fungi…” He waved his arms, unable to finish his sentence. Sometimes, the doctor wished his friend would admit that he was wrong about the deal George had facilitated. 

 

“Viktor, you asked Regina if the curse could have brought the disease. Assuming it didn’t, then it had to be coming from somewhere. We haven’t brought anything new from the outside world since Emma came to town…”

 

“... except for the shipment from KFTech.” Jonas finished for David. He shuddered at the thought that their medical supplies may have been tainted with the Blaze.

 

But Whale was still not buying the argument. “David, if it was in any of the food or medical supplies, we would have more than one case by now… the whole town would be infected.”

 

David shook his head. “When we already have a flu epidemic on our hands? Who knows how many cases of the flu were mistaken for the Blaze!”

 

Whale was starting to get angry. He had only three hours of sleep last night and he did not want to deal with David’s crusade against KFTech. “We don’t have bodies lining up the corridors yet!”   
  


Regina frowned, suddenly realizing that the timeline did not fit with the arrival of the KFTech supplies. She placed her hand on David’s arm. “David, Viktor is right. The shipment arrived barely seven days ago. The disease takes eight days to kill…”

 

Emma interrupted Regina. “Not everyone dies on the same schedule, Regina.”

 

Regina looked at the blonde in exasperation. “If it was a normal disease, I would agree with you but…”

 

Emma finished for the Queen. “It’s also a curse. The eight-day schedule is immutable.”

 

Regina nodded. “Exactly.”

 

David groaned while Emma continued. “It doesn’t make sense! We haven’t brought anything new to town!”

 

Viktor stood from the desk. “No… that’s not exactly true. As commodities were becoming less available, we had to rely on some of our reserves. So not exactly new to town… but new to being circulated in town.”

 

Regina shook her head. “But our situation became desperate over a month ago! The reserved items were distributed at the beginning of this month! David is right, we should have had a lot more sick people by now.”

 

Viktor shook his head. “Unless it was mistaken for the flu as the Sheriff pointed out. Twenty people died in the flu epidemic. We never looked for a rash… I would have never looked for it on the boy if it had not been so obvious. If it was in only one of the reserved item, then it is possible that we don’t have a full epidemic yet. Just the beginning of one.”

 

Emma sprang into action. “There is no point in arguing now. We don’t have enough information about the disease, the people who died, or KFTech itself. David is right. The timing is highly suspicious. Maybe it warrants a trip to New York after all…”

 

David smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Viktor shook his head. “How would they have gotten their hands on the disease itself? Don’t you think this world would have a record of a deadly disease if it had struck before?”

 

Regina was the one to respond. “Not necessarily… perhaps it was mistaken for the flu in this world. Besides, I doubt people outside of Storybrooke would get sick.”

 

David was genuinely surprised. “Why?”

 

Emma answered him. “Because it’s a curse. It needs magic… which means even if it was brought from the Enchanted Forest, it would not have been active until the last nine months.”

 

Regina nodded. “Still a long time for it to stay dormant in a fairly confined little town.” 

 

Viktor agreed with the assessment. “We need to go over the boy’s schedule over the past few months. Figure out who he’s been in contact with. If anything was different after the curse broke.”

 

Jonas grabbed his white coat. “In the meantime, I’ll examine the people who died from the flu... Look for the rash.” The doctor was already on his way out.

 

Sarah followed after him. “I’ll help you.”

 

Viktor stopped them as they both reached the door. “No. I need you to draw some of Regina’s blood. I don’t want anyone asking questions. Not until we know more.” He turned toward his colleague. “Jonas, we also need to prepare the quarantine area for the family of the victim.” The younger doctor nodded. 

 

Regina shudders at the mention of the blood test. David pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. “I’ll stay with you.”

 

Regina shook her head. “No. You need to help Neal, Emma, and Henry pack. They need to leave town as soon as possible.” David could see the fear in her eyes. “David, I know what this disease does to people… I lived through it… I don’t want Henry...” 

 

David leaned his forehead against hers and cupped her face. “He won’t get sick. Neither will Emma. I promise you that.” Regina simply nodded. She tried to refrain the question that was burning on her lips. David had not mentioned whether he had already been exposed or contracted the disease. 

 

Neal stood up from the couch. “Regina is right. We need to make sure Henry is safe. Where is he?”

 

Regina answered him after a long pause. Time was of the essence but she hoped she would have enough to say goodbye to her little boy. “At Granny’s.”

 

Neal swallowed hard. A crowded diner was not the best place to be at the brink of an epidemic. “I’ll go get him. Emma, go home and pack our stuff. I’ll go to the mansion and help Henry with his.”

 

Regina cleared her throat. “Thank you… just… Just take care of him.”

 

Emma hugged the shivering woman. “We will, Regina. We will be fine. We won’t leave until we say goodbye.”

 

Regina nodded. “I know… I know it’s his best chance. Your best chance.”

 

Whale cleared his throat. Although he did not wish to interrupt the family moment, they had other pressing issues they needed to attend to. “David, we need to organize a council meeting. We need to vote on appropriate measures to prevent the spread of the disease.”

 

David sighed, parting from Regina reluctantly. “I’ll call George. Get it set-up for this afternoon.”

 

“Good. That will give me some time to finish going over the few facts we have about the Blaze.”

  
Jonas finished. “And for me to have a look at the victims of the flu we still have at the morgue.” 


	11. Chapter 10 - Emergency

#  Chapter 10: Emergency

 

_ November 29th 2013 _

 

David sighed heavily as he parked the truck in the mansion’s driveway shortly after nine p.m. After he had left the hospital in the morning, he had gone over to the farm where the family of the little boy lived. Thankfully, none were displaying symptoms of the Blaze but David had not taken any chances. Wearing gloves and a mask, he helped the family relocate to the quarantine section of the hospital where they would be monitored for the next week. David had also interrogated the boy’s parents about their son’s whereabouts in the past couple of weeks. Thankfully, the boy had not had much contact with the rest of Storybrooke. The farm was in a remote location and the boy had not gone to daycare since the establishment had closed because of the flu epidemic. The only people he had been in contact with were his family and they all seemed to be relatively healthy.

 

Or as healthy as the poorest in Storybrooke could be. Both parents were malnourished and had confided in Whale that they had not been able to afford fresh fruits and vegetables in the past month. Meat was also a luxury they could not afford for themselves but they had been able to find eggs and milk for their children. The couple was clearly ashamed of their current situation and David had hesitated asking them more questions. Unfortunately, the safety of the town demanded that he found the origin of the disease. 

 

David had been angry to learn that the man had lost his job at the DA office when George had become mayor. The former King had only placed people he could trust in key positions in Storybrooke. The Prince blamed himself for the current situation with George. He had been too preoccupied with his growing feelings for Regina and his sense of guilt toward Snow to stop the election. If he had run for mayor, perhaps things would have turned out differently. For one, he would have never made a deal with KFTech. 

 

David rubbed his face with both hands. He started to believe that Whale was right: he was pursuing a wild goose chase. The family had not bought any new items from the KFTech shipment, not even food. The boy had not been contaminated with anything coming from outside town. And after talking to Jonas earlier in the afternoon, David was certain that the boy was patient zero since none of the other victims at the morgue had a rash. However, the timing was still highly suspicious and Emma seemed to agree with him. At least, she agreed with him enough to leave for New York in the morning with Neal and Henry… if they were able to. 

 

David finally got out of the truck and made his way toward the front door. He could see the light shining through the living room’s window and he knew Regina was waiting for him. They had a lot to talk about but he was not looking forward to this particular conversation. As he entered the mansion, Regina called out for him. “David?”

 

“Yes.” He walked toward the living room and found Regina curled on the couch, nursing a glass of apple cider. He went to the liquor cabinet to help himself with a double serving before taking a spot in the armchair across the couch. 

 

Regina took in the haggard appearance of the man she shared her life with. He was about to be disappointed in her and Regina hated herself for it. “We need to talk.”

 

David nodded once. “We do.” He did not wait for her to start. “When and how did you contract the Blaze?” He was hoping she would not deflect his questions. He needed to know the answer to both questions since this particular subject would be closed once he told her about the emergency council meeting and the measures George had implemented.

 

Regina breathed out heavily but to David’s surprise, she answered his question. “When I was married to Leopold… a week before Snow’s sixteenth birthday.” 

 

David frowned. This period of Regina’s past had been particularly dark and it always pained her to recount it. “How?” They had not had much in terms of medical knowledge in the Enchanted Forest but they had known enough to have some basic concepts of a quarantine. The royal courts had been extremely efficient at sealing themselves off from the people every time the Blaze or other contagious diseases were flaring across their lands.

 

Regina shook her head. “I don’t know exactly. I… I was meeting with Rumple in remote locations but sometimes I would go to the nearest village under disguise… No one expected their Queen to be wearing simple dresses and no make-up. Besides, no one really knew who I was back then... It really doesn’t matter how I got it.”

 

David waited for her to continue but when she did not, he prompted her. “Leopold never asked you?”

 

Regina shook her head once more. “No. He was more worried about Snow getting sick. At this point, I was living in a remote wing of the palace and… had my own staff. I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone in the Palace…” Regina swallowed hard, tears threatening to fall.

 

David moved next to her on the couch, taking her glass away from her and setting it on the coffee table next to his. He pulled her in his embrace. “He can’t hurt you anymore.” He kissed her forehead and gently massaged her skull.

 

Regina wrapped her arms around him. She had never told her story to anyone, not even Archie. It had always been too painful for her. But David needed to know the truth. “I developed the rash on my lower back… one of the maids noticed it as she was dressing me and called for the doctor… Devin.”

 

David gasped in shock. “My murder victim?”

 

Regina nodded. “He had started working at the Palace a month prior. I didn’t know him… by that time Leopold had stopped trying for an heir.” Regina shivered. “I only met him once before I got sick.”

 

David remembered the little Regina had told him about the man. “You said Leopold fired him because he helped you… it was with the Blaze, wasn’t it?”

 

Regina nodded against his chest. “He said he had a cure… but Leopold didn’t believe him. He ordered me moved to the furthest tower and left there to die.” Regina fisted David’s shirt tightly. Her mind was being assaulted by flashes of her fragmented memories of the days following her banishment. She remembered how cold and damp the room was. The guard who had accompanied her had tried to start a fire for her but he had given up after twenty minutes: the log had been soaked through and every minute the guard had spent with the sick Queen had only increased his chances to contract the disease. He had eventually left her alone on the cold stone floor in the dark. 

 

Regina’s breathing was getting more and more erratic, prompting David to bring her out of her dark thoughts. “Regina, you’re here with me in Storybrooke. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

His voice had the desired effect. Regina buried her face further into his chest, trying to keep her mind in the present. David needed to know the end of the story. She could feel its importance even though she could not fully explain why. “I don’t remember much… after the fever came. But I remember Devin… and a maid… They came to me after the joint pain started.” Regina swallowed hard. “He made me drink something and… made me promise not to tell anyone.”

 

“The cure?”

 

“I don’t know, David… but I survived. Leopold sent one of his guards to check on me on the eighth day. He… he brought me back to the main part of the Palace, just in time for Snow’s birthday ball.”

 

David tried to contain his anger. After spending a week battling the Blaze alone in a tower, she should have been in her bed with people taking care of her. “Honey, I...” He was at a loss for words. The amount of anger mixed with pain he was currently feeling could not adequately been put into a coherent sentence.

 

Regina interrupted him; she needed to give David the piece of important information. “I never said anything, not even to Sarah.” David nodded, remembering a previous conversation with the nurse. She had not known where Regina had been for about a week and had hidden her journal among Snow’s presents. Once more, he felt the familiar anger grip his heart at the realization that Snow has known for a long time what had happened to Regina. Regina brought him back to the present by calling his name. “David?” 

 

David locked eyes with Regina’s worried brown orbs. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry about everything Snow has done to you.”

 

Regina simply nodded. There was so much more they needed to talk about but tonight was not the right time. “Somebody saw Devin walk toward the tower that night. Leopold banished him from our Kingdom.”

 

David shook his head, finally understanding where Regina was going. “No, no…”

 

Regina confirmed his greatest fear. “He went to George’s.”

 

David stood up abruptly, pacing the length of the living room. He reached for his glass of apple cider and downed it at once. “This can’t be a coincidence. The only man who had a cure is found dead just before a Blaze epidemic.”

 

Regina sat up straight on the couch. “Claimed to have a cure… David, I don’t know if he cured me or if I just survived on my own…”

 

David was not listening to her argument, already lost in his thoughts of trying to make the connection between the murdered doctor, George, and KFTech. “Did George know?”

 

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know… Leopold was a kind ruler… regardless of what he did to me. Defying his order was the equivalent of state treason, yet he let the man walk instead of executing him…”

 

David stopped pacing. “You think Leopold made a deal with George.”

 

Regina nodded. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“I need to know.” David starting pacing around the living room again. “How about the nurse?”

 

Regina had hoped he would not ask her this particular question. “She is dead.”

 

David stopped in his tracks at the assurance in her voice. “How can you be so sure?”

 

Regina looked away from David. “Because I killed her myself.” David closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Regina continued. “She was Santos’ wife.”

 

David’s head snapped back toward Regina and his eyes widened in surprise. “The doctor who…”

 

“... tortured me?” Regina nodded, a shiver going down her spine. “I didn’t remember her… then.” She closed her eyes, trying to keep the memories of Santos suturing her without anesthesia from invading her mind. “I did… a few weeks later.” David frowned. Regina finally raised her head to look at David in the eyes. She had talked to him about her dark past and he had always tried to support her. Although he would never approve of the Evil Queen, he understood better than most the path that had led Regina to her. She swallowed hard. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t very skilled with some of the… techniques I used later to… kill swiftly. I… I didn’t sever her spine quickly enough… she screamed… She screamed so much...” Regina tightly hugged herself.

 

David sat by Regina on the couch. She had already shared this particular memory with him and he already knew the ending. Regina had eventually used one of her fireballs but in her panic had missed the woman and instead had set the straw bed on fire. The woman’s death had been excruciating. Shortly before Mother’s Day, the memory had come back in the form of a nightmare. David had tried to calm Regina down but after she had started clawing at her own skin, he had been forced to take her to the hospital where Whale had sedated her for the night. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to keep her in the present with him. “Regina… It’s in the past… You’re not that person anymore.”

 

Regina’s tears were streaming down her face. “I’ve killed so many. How… how can anyone forgive me?”

 

David wrapped his arms around her. “By showing them that you’ve changed… by letting them see who you really are. Like you’ve done with our family, Archie, Whale…”

 

Regina interrupted him. “Not everyone has forgiven me.” David knew she was talking about Jacob. Although the man had given her a job, he had never made her feel welcomed at the stables. Regina had tried several times to talk to him - she had even invited him to their Thanksgiving dinner - but the man had refused to have more than work conversations with her. Jacob was no fool: Regina was a highly intelligent woman and a definite asset to the stables but he was not ready to forgive her yet. David mentally noted to talk to the man himself. 

 

Regina and David stayed on the couch for half an hour in silence. Finally, Regina dared ask the question that had been on her mind since their meeting in Whale’s office. “You’ve never had the Blaze.” She sat straighter so she could look at David’s face. “Have you?”

 

David shook his head almost imperceptibly. “No.” His answer was barely above a whisper.

 

Regina tried not to cry out at the answer. Although she had had her suspicions, she had held onto a tiny bit of hope that David had already survived. As the Sheriff in town - and the only one once Emma would leave early in the morning - he would be on the forefront, in constant contact with the disease. She let her tears flow silently.

 

David wiped away her tears. “Regina… this is not the Enchanted Forest. We have ways of protecting ourselves against the spread of the disease. We had a council meeting today.”

 

“I know.” Regina did not wish to hear more about the council or the mayor of Storybrooke.

 

David continued. “Whale outlined a plan. The good news is that the little boy who died this morning did not come in contact with a lot of people in town. His family seems healthy. Their farm is fairly isolated and Whale has already sent a medical team on site to collect items for testing. It is now a hot zone and no one is allowed in or out of the property.”

 

“Testing for what? Whale said it himself: he doesn’t know what this disease is!”

 

David rested his hand on Regina’s thigh. “He’ll figure it out and we are taking every precaution to stop the epidemic before it actually starts.”

 

Regina frowned. “What kind of precaution?”

 

David recited the agreement they had reached at the meeting. “The schools and other public places will be closed until further notice. Masks will be distributed throughout town. Anyone with flu-like symptoms or a rash must be reporting to the hospital immediately.”

 

Regina’s heart was hammering in her chest. She recognized the town’s emergency measures. She finished David’s tirade for him. “All exits in and out of town will be sealed. David, how are we going to get Henry out of town? When is this taking effect?”

 

David took Regina’s hands in his. “It already has. George has placed his men at the town line.” 

 

Regina gasped in shock and pain. Emma had delayed their departure until nighttime so they would not arise suspicions. But now they were trapped in Storybrooke. “NO!”

 

David held her firmly. “Regina! Emma and I came up with a solution. But we need your help.” Regina quietly listened to David as he outlined his plan. 

 

EC

 

Regina was tossing and turning on the bed in the midst of a nightmare, one she had not experienced in a long time. 

 

_ Regina was following the guard leading her toward the furthest tower of the castle. Her maid had found the rash this morning and the doctor had been pessimistic about her chances of survival - as he should be. She had prepared herself for a long, excruciating death. At least, it would be over. She would no longer have to pretend to be the perfect stepmother to a girl who could be her sister or the obedient wife to a man who could be her father.  _

 

_ She shivered in the cold, damp air. Spring had just arrived and the sun had not had a chance to warm up this part of the castle after the harsh winter. “Where are you taking me?” _

 

_ The guard turned toward her, careful not to come any closer than was absolutely necessary. “I’m sorry.” Regina could see the pity in his eyes. She did not blame him, however. He was only following the orders he had been given by his King. After learning that she had been marked by the Blaze, Leopold had ordered the guards to isolate her. The doctor had tried to reason with the King but her husband had only thought about the possibility of his dear daughter contracting the disease. The doctor’s pleas had fallen on deaf ears; his opinion did not matter. After all, he did not have a crown on his head.  _

 

_ The guard finally showed Regina to a small room without furniture or even a candle. He ordered the Queen to stand in the furthest corner while he tried to start a fire for her. After several unsuccessful attempts, he turned toward the young, frightened girl. She was shivering in her flimsy nightgown. “I’m sorry…” There was nothing he could say to her to improve on her current situation. The man could not even look her in the eyes; after all, even the poorest in the Kingdom were not left to die in such a cruel way. The disease was painful but even the small gestures - a wet cloth on a burning forehead, a massage on a throbbing join, or a simple reassuring caress - were a source of comfort. The King had essentially deprived Regina of anyone who could care for her.  _

 

_ Regina took a step toward the guard. “It’s not your fault.” _

 

_ The man jumped back abruptly, stopping Regina in her tracks. She stepped further from the man. He may be feeling sorry for her but he had no desire to help her. Without another word, he walked out of the room, locking the heavy oak doors behind him and leaving a young girl alone in the dark.  _

 

_ As soon as Regina heard the key turning in the lock, she collapsed on the floor, holding herself tightly. She cried herself into a light, restless sleep. When she finally woke, she was shivering from the cold. Since the room had no windows, she had no idea whether it was day or night but her stomach was reminding her she had not eaten since at least the night before. Apparently, Leopold had not instructed anyone to come bring her food. _

 

_ Regina slowly rose to her feet and walked in the general direction of the fireplace, hugging herself tightly. She was freezing and scared alone in the dark. She concentrated and tried to summon a fireball but the sparks she managed to produce did not stay lit for more than a few seconds. She cried out but quickly remembered what Rumplestiltskin had been teaching her: magic was tied to emotions. Regina needed to calm herself. She took deep, steadying breaths until she felt her heartbeat slow. She gasped in surprise at the perfect fireball in her hand.  _

 

_ Regina slowly walked toward the fireplace and threw the fireball into the hearth. The flames gently leaked the wood and Regina let herself hope. However, that hope was soon crushed when the fire died. The young Queen spent the next hour trying to lit the soaked wood without success. Tired and defeated, she curled into a fetal position and fell asleep... _

 

_ She woke shivering on the floor. Her skin was hot and clammy… The fever soon pulled her back into unconsciousness... _

 

_ The pain was unbearable. Regina screamed as she felt the hot, burning pain in her joints. She begged for someone to help her but there was no one around to hear her pleas… not that they would have been able to anyway...  _

 

_ Regina felt pressure on her lips. Despite her fever, her brain was able to process that the pressure was coming from a bowl… a bowl that contained some warm liquid. “Drink, child.” She recognized the man’s voice and drank the bitter liquid… _

 

_ Hands washing her body. A voice telling her to relax. A woman’s voice. _

 

_ A heavy weight was sitting on top of her chest. Regina was suffocating. She screamed… _

 

… and sat upright in her bed. “No! Please... Please let me die... Please no more pain… please.”

 

Regina’s screams had the same effect than a bucket of cold water. David reached for Regina, wide awake. “Regina, honey, you’re home… you’re in Storybrooke; you’re safe.”

 

Regina was not listening to him. She was lost in her painful memories. David could feel her panic and pain through the magic she was not fully controlling. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and tried to calm her. Her eyes were wide with fear and her breathing fast and irregular. “Shh… you’re safe… you need to calm down.” He kissed her temple and started rocking them. “You’re in Storybrooke… in your bed. Everything is ok.” 

 

His words were not having any effect. David tried to set aside his own fears and concentrated on the waves of magic Regina was sending. Eventually he managed to help her establish their bond. As soon as Regina felt David’s love, she was able to break the cycle in her mind that had brought her back to this cold, dark room in the furthest recess of Leopold’s palace. 

 

David gently pulled Regina down to the pillows with him. He caressed her forehead soothingly all the while talking to her, trying to anchor her in the present. “It’s over… He can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

Regina shook her head. “I wanted to die.” Her tone sent shivers down his spine. “I wanted for the disease to take me. I wanted for the pain to end.” Regina buried her head into the crook of David’s neck. “But I was spared.”

 

David ran his fingers through her hair. “I wish I could take all your pain away.”

 

“But you can’t.” Regina held on to David tightly. “No one could.” She took a shaky breath before telling David about the fragmented memories of the week she had spent fighting the Blaze.

 

David tried to control his mounting anger. The King everyone had revered for his kindness and fairness had, in reality, been a monster. When she finally finished with her tale, David placed two of his fingers under her chin, forcing Regina to look at him. “I know there is nothing I can do… or say that will take away your pain.” Regina’s eyes were filling with tears. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before continuing. “I’m sorry, Regina… I’m sorry you have to keep reliving these memories.”

 

Regina shook her head. “I deserve every one of these painful memories.”

 

David swallowed hard. “No one deserves to be left alone in the dark to die.” 

 

Regina freed herself from his embrace and sat up on the bed, her back to him. She did not have the courage to look at him. “I do.” Before he could interrupt her again, she continued. “On the eighth day, Leopold sent a guard to ‘check’ on me.” Regina snorted. “To his surprise -and probable disappointment- I was still alive. He ordered me back to my chambers to get ready for the ball.”

 

“Snow’s sixteenth birthday.” 

 

Regina nodded. “I sat there and looked at her laugh and enjoy herself. I could barely stand. My make-up could not conceal the grayness of my skin or the bags under my eyes. But she didn’t notice. All she cared about was the mountain of gifts waiting for her.” Regina turned her head to the side, her eyes lost in the distance. “All I could feel was anger.” She chuckled. “Oh! I had felt that anger before… I had even fantasized of killing her… choking her to death with a necklace… poisoning her soup… but they were passing thoughts…”

 

Regina turned around to face David. “But that night, I just kept thinking about all the ways I could kill her… make her suffer. No regrets. No conscience telling me that it was wrong… just pure, unbridled anger.”

 

David could see the same anger burning in her eyes, feel the need to inflict pain through their bond. He reached for her once more. “It’s over. You’re here now. You’re not that person anymore.”

 

Regina pulled away from him. Although David was aware of her past crimes, she had never told him about her most intimate thoughts, about the day she had finally decided to kill Snow White, about the day where she had finally decided to work toward her vengeance. “I wasn’t back then either… but after that week, I let anger fill my heart. And, David, it felt good… it helped with the pain of being a prisoner… Finally, I had something to live for: I would destroy them both. I spent my nights fantasizing about the many ways I could torture them. I didn’t care much about how I was going to kill Leopold… but for Snow? For Snow, I had the perfect plan.”

 

David swallowed hard; the coldness and detachment in her voice making him increasingly uncomfortable. She had broken the link but he did not need to feel her emotions to see the Evil Queen in front of him. “Regina…”

 

Regina ignored him. He needed to know. The Prince needed to know the monster she had become. “I would do to her what she had done to me. I would rip her heart out and squeeze it slowly, letting her feel death taking her over slowly… all her dreams and hopes fleeting away as I slowly crushed her heart.” Regina was holding her hand in front of her, enacting the crushing motion. She chuckled maniacally. “During the day, I would spend every moment practicing my magic.”

 

Her hand fell to the mattress. “I was making slow progress and the lessons with Rumple somehow helped me deal with my confinement. I wanted my revenge but I…” Regina shook her head. “Rumple taught me how to take hearts… I was getting better at it. He had me freeze an unicorn and take its heart… and then asked me to crush it. I couldn’t.”

 

David knew the rest of the story. “Regina… it’s in the past. You’re not that person anymore.”

 

Regina turned around abruptly. “Is this what you’re telling yourself, David? I chose that path. I chose to plunge my hand into this woman’s chest and take her heart. I looked directly at Rumple and crushed it to dust. I chose to let darkness win. This is who I am, David. Dark. I let evil win.”

 

David sat up on the bed and grabbed Regina’s forearm tightly, forcing her to look at him. “You made a choice and… and as much I would love to tell you that it wasn’t your fault, I can’t. You’re right. You walked that path… you became the Evil Queen. And you massacred thousands. Nothing I can say will ever change that.” Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “But despite everything you've done, no one has the right to judge you for the decision you’ve made… not until they walk in your shoes… I’d like… I’d like to tell myself that if I had lived your life, I’d have chosen a different path… But the truth is, that’s a lie. My twin brother was raised by a monster and although I’ve never met him, I know he wasn’t a model of virtue… If I had been in your place, I probably would have turned to darkness too… and probably a lot sooner than you have.”

 

David scooted toward Regina on the bed. He ran his hand down her arm, lacing his fingers with hers. Regina looked down at their joint hands, tears falling down her cheeks. David moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I admire your strength… I admire you for fighting the darkness everyday you were in that castle… I admire you for being willing to give love another chance… for turning away from the only protection you’ve ever had from getting hurt.” David gently pulled the woman he loved against his chest. To his relief, she did not fight him. Regina tucked her head under his chin and deeply inhaled his scent. David placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head before continuing. “I know how deeply you feel, Regina. I know how powerful the anger that consumed you was. And I know you did not give into it without a fight. You told me once that evil isn’t born, it’s made. You’re not evil… the Evil Queen was made but you… you defeated her.”

  
The couple did not move for a long time. Finally, Regina parted from him and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “We have to go. We have to make sure our children can get out of town.” David nodded before capturing Regina’s lips into a tender kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! It's coming together now and the small details from the previous chapters are becoming more relevant.


	12. Chapter 11 - Leaving

#  Chapter 11: Leaving

 

_ November 30th 2013 _

 

David stopped the police cruiser behind the yellow bug at the edge of town. He slowly got out of the car and met with the family he had to say goodbye to. Last night he had finally admitted to Emma that he had never contracted the Blaze, all the while reassuring her that he would take all the necessary precautions. Emma had not replied, erecting her defensive walls.

 

After shaking the Prince’s hand, Neal walked away from the group giving Emma, Henry, and David some time to say goodbye. Henry was the first to speak. “Where is mom?”

 

David smiled at his grandson. They had decided to tell Henry the truth early on. The boy was a human lie detector and they had all agreed that it would be simpler - and safer - to let Henry in on the plan than risking having him start one of his operations. “She’ll be here in a few minutes.”

 

His and Emma’s plan was simple: they would use Regina as a diversion to get the bug across the town line. David had left Regina half an hour ago and had first driven to the Sheriff’s station to retrieve the patrol car. He had grabbed a few files and a cup of coffee before driving to meet up with Emma near the edge of town. The forest was dense enough in this part to help conceal the yellow bug as it left town. 

 

Regina had followed him out of the house ten minutes later, carrying two empty suitcases that she threw in the back of her Mercedes. She had then driven to the cemetery and had entered her vault. After waiting five minutes, she poofed herself to the rendezvous point, to Henry’s delight. The boy ran toward the purple smoke that signaled his mother’s arrival. David frowned: he was used to Regina’s magic by now and it had always been a deep shade of purple. Recently, however, it had become more lilac in color. Regina had explained to him her magic was tied to emotions and after their discussion two evenings ago - so much had happened in these last thirty six hours - David could not shake the feeling that the change in color was due to the new magic they shared. The thought that she could not use her magic properly frightened him, especially considering the reminder of their plan. 

 

Henry threw himself at an unprepared Regina. “Mom!”

 

The Queen took a step back to regain her balance before wrapping her arms around her little boy. “Henry!” 

 

Henry looked up toward his mother who was fighting the tears in her eyes. “This isn’t fair. It’s all my fault.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If I had never gone to get Emma, if I’d just lived under the curse with you, none of this would’ve ever happened. Time would have been frozen. The Blaze would have never surfaced. I thought I was alone. I thought you didn’t love me. But I was wrong.”

 

“Henry.” Regina whispered his name before bending down to his level. “I was wrong too. It wasn’t your fault. It’s mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance because… because I thought it would bring me my happy ending. But it didn’t… you did. David did. I don’t regret the curse breaking… It brought me everything I had ever hoped for.” Regina wiped away his tears. “This is not goodbye, my Little Prince… I’ll see you soon… I promise.” 

 

Henry hugged his mother tightly and buried his face into her shoulder. “I don’t want to lose Gramps.”

 

Regina tightened her embrace around her son. “I won’t let him get hurt, Henry. I promise.” Regina kissed her boy before resting her chin on the crown of his head, looking at a similar scene. David was hugging Emma tightly. From her angle, she could see the tears streaming down Emma’s face. The blonde locked eyes with the Queen. Regina could see the despair reflected in her blue eyes. Everyone here understood the risks, particularly to David. 

 

Emma eventually broke from David’s embrace. “Promise me that you won’t try to play hero, David. Promise me that you won’t plunge head first into a situation you’ll have no control over. This thing... whatever it is… it’s not a dragon you can slay with a sword.”

 

David cupped his daughter’s cheek, looking her directly in the eyes. “I promise.” He gave her a soft smile.

 

The Prince saw Regina and Henry approaching from the corner of his right eye. The sky had already changed to a deep purple color, announcing the arrival of dawn. They needed to hurry. 

 

Regina reached out to Emma. “Take care of Henry.” She was trying to hold back her tears for her son’s sake. Despite her reassurances, there was a real possibility that the Blaze would spread through Storybrooke and there would be nothing she could do to keep David healthy. They did not know anything about the transmission of the disease and their only hope was the knowledge Whale would be able to gather between now and the inexorable epidemic looming on the horizon. 

 

The blonde pulled the former Evil Queen into a tight hug, much to Regina’s surprise and annoyance. However, Emma’s intentions were made clear a few seconds later as she whispered so low that only Regina would be able to hear her. “Don’t let him do anything foolish.” Regina nodded before Emma released her. 

 

Regina turned toward her son. “I have to go. But I’ll talk to you soon. I promise.” Henry gave her a small smile, tears already pooling in his eyes. Regina cupped his chin and gave him an encouraging smile. “You need to take good care of Brownie.”

 

The thought of his dog needing him seemed to give Henry a new sense of purpose. After one last hug and a final goodbye, the young boy climbed in the back of the yellow bug and hugged his dog tightly. Regina smiled and blew him one more kiss through the open window. 

 

As Regina was about to poof herself back to her vault, David stopped her by taking her hand. He forced her to turn around to face him. “Regina, don’t let them hurt you. Use magic if you have to.”

 

Regina nodded but David knew that she would not listen to him, not while Henry’s life was at stake. He had to rely on the fact that George’s men may be content enough to gloat before thinking about harming her. She waved her arms and disappeared in a cloud of light purple smoke. David gave one last hug to Emma before the rest of the family climbed into the bug. Neal shook David’s hand. “I’ll take care of them, I promise.”

 

David pulled Rumplestiltskin's son toward him. “Don’t abandon them ever again.” His tone carried an underlying threat. David was not sure he would ever see his daughter again and his feelings toward the man that had abandoned his pregnant daughter were still very ambiguous. Although he understood the reasons that had pushed Neal to let Emma go, David still could not forgive him. Or rather, David could not forgive himself for having made the same decision almost thirty years ago. 

 

Neal locked eyes with the man. “I won’t squander my second chance with them.”

 

Satisfied with the answer, David let go of the man. With one last wave to his family, he made his way toward the cruiser. Now all they could do was wait and hope that Regina’s escape attempt would be convincing enough.

 

The call he had been waiting for came fifteen minutes later and David could not help the relieved sigh that escaped his lips. Regina’s safety had been hinging on the gamble that George and his men would be happier to taunt her failed escape attempt in his face rather than doing her any harm. Apparently, he had been right. The Prince flashed the front lights of the cruiser three times, signaling to Emma that she should attempt to leave town through the woods. David watched as his daughter drove slowly toward the edge of the town, all lights off. Hopefully, the guards would be too busy dealing with Regina to notice the yellow bug in the green woods. 

 

David waited another ten minutes before putting the cruiser into gear. The wait had been agonizing but he needed to keep the charade and he was supposedly coming from the mansion with a short stop at the station to pick up a vehicle in which he could transport his prisoner. In the meantime, his brain had conjured every possible scenario in which they had harmed Regina. As soon as David reached the main road, he turned the siren on and floored the gas pedal.

 

David arrived at the scene a mere five minutes later. As soon as he parked the car near the trio standing in front of the town line, he felt the rage boiling in his veins. The guards had handcuffed Regina and he could see how frightened she was. To any casual observer, Regina had the poise of the Queen she was but his eyes noticed all the details that gave away her current frame of mind: the slight trembling in her right knee, the way she shifted her weight almost imperceptibly from one foot to the other, the way her hands twitched in her back, her wrists feeling the need to be free. 

 

David climbed out of the vehicle and approached the two idiots guarding the townline. He kept reminded himself to keep his anger in check; after all, Regina had supposedly betrayed him. The older guard approached him. David recognized the man from his time in George’s castle but he could not remember his name. The Sheriff pointed toward Regina. “I’ll take it from here.”

 

The man smiled, revealing decaying teeth. “I guess it isn’t True Love after all. The Evil Queen was ready to leave you behind to die with the rest of us.”

 

David marched past the man and grabbed Regina by the upper arm, essentially standing between the guards and the frightened woman. He felt Regina lean toward him and he took all the self-control he possessed to not wrap his arms around her protectively. After assuring himself that Regina was physically unharmed, he turned toward the guard. “That’s between her and me.”

 

The man crossed his arms over his chest and parted his legs, standing his ground. “Actually it’s town business. She tried to escape a quarantined area.”

 

David sighed. “And I’m the Sheriff, which makes her, once more, my problem.”

 

The man frowned; David was right and it was too early in the morning to wake up his boss and ask for further instructions. “And what are you gonna do with her? The offense carries a charge of jail time.”

 

David chuckled. “Yes. Which means I would have to sleep at the station with her to make sure our prisoner doesn’t escape. She has nowhere to go. She can’t use magic outside of this town and you’re doing a wonderful job keeping our border safe.” The false compliment had the desired effect. David watched as the guard puffed up his chest and continued his rehearsed speech all the while rubbing Regina arms with his thumb. He needed to take the handcuffs off sooner rather than later. “I’m just gonna take her home and make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.”

 

The guard laughed. “She’s already escaped you once.”

 

“I wasn’t watching her then. But now that she’s betrayed me…” He smirked at the guard.

 

The man smiled in return. “I suppose she’s your problem now. But if it was me, I…”

 

David interrupted the guard. “I get the picture.” He really did not need a lecture on punishment bordering on the edge of torture he was sure he was about to receive. David had to end this conversation; Regina had bought Emma, Neal, and Henry enough time to leave town. He threw the cruiser’s key to the guard. “I trust you know where to park the car.”

 

The guard was about to protest but David continued. “Should I remind you that Mayor George has placed you under the Sheriff’s Office jurisdiction? I’m your boss… and I just gave you an order.” 

 

The man grunted in annoyance but did not argue further. David turned around, guiding Regina toward her car. He helped her settle in the passenger seat, her hands still bound behind her back. Her shaking had become more violent. As he fastened her safety belt, he whispered to her. “Won’t be long, honey.” Regina nodded quickly.

 

David walked around the back of the car toward the driver’s side. He looked once more at both guards. “I’ll put in a good word for you.” Without waiting for a response, he climbed into the black Mercedes and started toward town as fast as he could without arising suspicion. 

 

Regina was squirming on the seat next to him and David was surprised she had not magically poofed the handcuffs away. He was about to ask her when she spoke. “David, please, take them off.” After hearing the raw fear in her voice, David pulled over the side of the road immediately and uncuffed her. 

 

As soon as she felt her wrists free, Regina cried out in relief and brought her hands against her chest. David reached for her. “Regina,…” He was interrupted by Regina’s cell phone. 

 

She fumbled around in the handbag that had been disregarded on the floor when the guards had pulled her from her car and smiled as soon as she read the caller ID. She showed the phone to David. “Henry.” She picked up immediately. “Are you safe?”

 

_ “We made it! We’re on our way to New York!” _ Regina sighed in relief and turned toward David mouthing the word ‘safe’.

 

David smiled and started the car again. He listened distractingly to Regina and Henry’s conversation on the way home, his thoughts directed toward Regina’s magic. 

 

“Who is this Max?”

 

_ “Mom’s bounty hunter friend. He’s gonna help us finding out what KFTech did!” _

 

Regina groaned. Although they had all agreed to tell Henry the truth, she started regretting that decision. “Not ‘us’, Henry. You leave that to Emma and Neal.” Since Henry stayed silent, she prompted him once more. “Henry?”

 

_ “Yeah. I promise.” _

 

Regina tried to take some comfort in the words although she knew that Henry would do what Henry wanted to do. She had to rely on Emma to keep him safe. After wishing him a safe drive, she hung up as David pulled in the driveway. “They’re safe.”

 

He smiled at her. “Are you ok?”   
  


Regina quickly nodded. “Yes… all that matters is that they are safe from the Blaze.”

 

David let out a deep breath. “Regina…”

 

The Queen did not want to have the particular conversation she knew was coming. “I’m tired, David. I just want to take a shower and get some sleep.” She climbed out of the car and walked toward the house. 

 

David followed her in a few minutes later, carrying the empty suitcases back inside. He stored them in the closet in the main hallway before meeting Regina upstairs. He could hear the shower running. He would give her the alone time she needed but he would not let her avoid the conversation altogether. He removed his leather jacket and propped himself up on the pillows, fighting his own tiredness.

 

When Regina finally emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, she was wearing her red silk nightgown and had removed all of her makeup. David sat up on the bed and reached for her as she walked past him. “Regina…”

 

“Not now.” She jerked her arm away from his grasp.

 

David did not take no for an answer. “What’s wrong with your magic?”

 

Regina was genuinely surprised by the question; she had expected him to force her to talk about her problem with feeling her hands tied. Archie had tried a couple of times but she had always refused to broach this particular subject with anyone. During her first couple session with David, Regina had impressed upon him the importance of having her hands free while being intimate, but she had not provided any explanation. “What… what do you mean?”

 

David reached for her hand. This time, Regina allowed for the contact. David pulled her to him and placed his hands on her hips, encircling her waist. He rubbed her abdomen with his thumbs as he spoke, keeping his tone non-confrontational. “It’s light purple… you seem to have troubles controlling it… like poofing yourself far away from us. And then the handcuffs… you could have removed them.”

 

Regina avoided his eyes. She turned her head away and bit on her lower lip, holding back the tears. “I don’t like to be bound.”

 

David sighed. “I know, honey. I didn’t think they would.” To be honest, he had imagined far worse things but it was besides the point. Regina was safe but they needed to address the issue with her magic. He placed a soft kiss on her stomach. “Regina… just talk to me.”

 

After a long minute, Regina finally looked at David. She could see the concern reflected in his eyes. “It’s different… ever since… ever since our bond has become stronger.”

 

David frowned, finally understanding the problem. “It’s white magic… you’re not used to it.”

 

Regina half-nodded. “It’s more powerful than my own magic. I… I thought that I could only access it when I’m with you… but… but it’s a part of me. I can’t differentiate the two.” Regina placed her hands on top of David’s. “Magic... it’s tied to emotions. When I’m with you and all I feel is love, I… I can somewhat control it.” She gave him a soft smile, remembering how easy it had been to clean the house. “But when I’m afraid… I can’t…”

 

David finished for her. “If you had tried to remove the handcuffs in the car, you could have hurt the both of us.” Regina nodded. David sighed and pulled her with him on the bed as he settled himself against the pillows once more. Regina did not fight him and sat in-between his thighs. David wrapped his arms around her and Regina relaxed against his chest. She caressed his muscled torso over his t-shirt. The Prince kissed the crown of her head. “Do you need to practice?”

 

“Yes.” She hesitated. “Both with you and without you near me.”

 

David smiled. “How about we get a few hours of rest and then I get my first magic lesson?”

 

Regina chuckled at his tone. “You won’t have much to do, dear.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Regina turned her face up toward him, grinning. “Just make sure I don’t blow up the house.”

 

David laughed. “That’s it, umh?”

 

Regina cupped his face and pulled him toward her for a kiss.

 

EC

 

Rumplestiltskin walked into City Hall before seven am. Although the administration was closed for the holiday weekend, he did not want to take a chance of anyone seeing him here. He found the Mayor sitting behind his desk, a smug grin plastered on his face. George greeted his visitor pompously. “Coming here to settle the end of our deal, I presume?”

 

Gold sat in front of the imbecile this town had elected for mayor. Unfortunately, George had something Gold desperately needed, forcing him to make a deal. He reached in his coat pocket and placed the cuff on the Mayor’s desk. “Place it around her wrist and our dear Queen won’t be able to use magic.”

 

As George reached for the magical item, Rumplestiltskin moved it out of his grasp. “Not so fast, dearie. Where is your end of the deal?”

 

George smiled at the dangerous man sitting in front of him. He had dealt with his kind before: Cora had been stupid enough to go against his best advice and confront the heroes directly. She had paid the ultimate price for her haste. He sat back in his chair. He had to give credit to Regina; she had done a wonderful job choosing comfortable furniture for the mayor’s office. “As you know, Neal and the rest of his family left town this morning.” George had gotten the word from the guards shortly after David had ‘rescued’ Regina. Apparently the Charming family was stupid enough to think that such a half-baked plan could have fooled him. 

 

Rumplestiltskin nodded, hiding the pain of his son not bothering to say goodbye. “How about my other payment?”

 

George feigned his forgetfulness. “Oh yes. The assurance for you and the missus.” The Mayor walked toward the safe hidden behind one of the paintings. He made a show of entering the combination and retrieved two vials of the blue liquid KFTech had provided him with. 

 

George placed the vials on his side of the desk, waiting for the Dark One to do the same with the cuff. Once the exchange was made, Gold motioned to leave. “Always a pleasure to make a deal with an unscrupulous man such as yourself. “

 

George examined the cuff in his hand. It looked like any ordinary garment. “Wait! How do I know this will work?”

 

Gold smirked. “How do I know these will work?” He jiggled the vials.

 

George grunted. “And how am I supposed to put this on the Queen?”

 

“That’s your problem, dearie. But just so you know, it belonged to Cora. And we both know how sensitive Regina is about mommy dearest, especially since she was the one to kill her.”

  
George chuckled. The man was more evil and self-centered than he had imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who is behind KFTech? Answer coming up on the next chapter.  
> And I was asked for a preview of the next story in this series. Here is the title: One Soul


	13. Chapter 12 - Relief

#  Chapter 12: Relief

 

_ December 7th 2013 _

 

Regina smiled as Henry described the afternoon he had spent visiting the city with Neal and Emma. They had been gone for about a week and so far, Whale had reported no new cases of the Blaze. Everyone in Storybrooke had been able to relax and truly start believing that they may have stopped the epidemic before it truly began. In two weeks, Emma, Neal, and Henry should be able to return. Although they had been having daily calls through Skype, Regina missed her little Prince dearly but she took some comfort in the fact that Henry had seemed to have been enjoying his time in New York, or at least enjoying his time away from school. 

 

_ “Dad took us to his favorite pizza place… Do you know they have a New York pizza?” _

 

Regina shook her head. She was sitting comfortably on the couch; her back against David’s chest, the laptop propped on her knees. “I’ve never been a big fan of pizza.” Both of the men in her life gasped at the statement. 

 

David rubbed her arm. “That’s because you’ve never been properly introduced.”

 

Regina turned her face toward the Prince. “And who is gonna introduce me? You?”

 

David pouted at the insult. “Just so you know; flying a kite is not the only useful memory you have given me.”

 

Henry chuckled.  _ “It’s true, Mom. David makes the best pizza in Storybrooke.” _

 

David puffed his chest up in pride, a gesture that caused Regina to burst into laughter. David feigned his indignation. “Words can hurt, you know.”

 

She pecked his cheek. “I’m fairly aware, yes.”

 

Henry laughed again. He missed his mother and grandfather dearly but he also understood why they had sent him away. As he was about to reply to his mother, he heard Emma calling for him.  _ “Henry, time for bed!” _

 

Henry grunted.  _ “Moooom! It’s Saturday.” _

 

Regina interrupted him. “Henry, listen to Emma.” Henry turned back toward his mother in shock. Regina continued. “She is right. It’s late and you need to keep a schedule.” 

 

_ “But… But I had so much more to tell you.” _

 

Regina did her best to hold back her tears. She missed talking to Henry and the daily thirty-minute Skype conversation were not nearly enough time with her little boy. All she wanted was to tell Emma to give her fifteen more minutes. Regina glanced at the clock on the right side of the computer. It was already ten pm, past Henry’s normal bedtime. “We can Skype in the morning… but you need to go to bed to wake up early enough.”

 

Henry seemed to consider his options. He could see the distress in his mother’s eyes and he did not want to cause her more pain.   _ “Ok… can we talk at eight tomorrow? While having breakfast?” _

 

Regina smiled at her son encouragingly. “I’d love that.” She did not have to be at the stables until noon but David had to get up early to go to the Sheriff’s station.

 

_ “Dad is taking us to the Statue of Liberty tomorrow!” _

 

Regina smiled. “Sounds like fun! Looks like Neal is taking great care of you.”

 

Henry nodded.  _ “He is.”  _

 

Regina heard Emma once again and she knew it was time to end the conversation. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” She blew him a kiss. 

 

Henry pretended to catch it.  _ “Goodnight mom, Goodnight gramps.” _

 

David laughed at the title. Henry tended to call him David when he was with Regina. “Goodnight Henry. Sweet dreams.”

 

After hanging up and turning off the computer, Regina placed the device on the coffee table. She sighed heavily as she leaned back into David. David rubbed her upper arms and started massaging her shoulders. Regina moaned and closed her eyes. As David worked the knots in her shoulders, he gently kissed her neck. “We’ll see our family soon. It looks like we may have avoided a full blown epidemic.”

 

Regina sighed. “You’ve heard Viktor. We won’t know for sure for another two weeks… besides we still need to find out how the disease came to Storybrooke in the first place… why it’s stayed dormant for that long…”

 

Regina’s argument was stopped by the doorbell. The couple looked at each other in surprise. They were not expecting any of their friends and nobody else dared approach the mansion. As much as Regina had tried to make connections in this town, the people were still afraid of her. 

 

Regina was the first one on her feet, heart hammering in her chest. She made her way toward the foyer, followed closely by David. As she climbed down the few steps leading to her front door, Regina prayed that whoever was behind the door was not the bearer of the news they had all dreaded. 

 

Regina could not hide her surprise at the sight of a teenager sobbing on her porch. She could not have been more than sixteen years old but Regina had never seen her before. She felt David’s hand on her forearm as he walked past her, calling the girl’s name. “Helena?”

 

Regina gasped: the rape victim. Archie had contacted her before Thanksgiving to see if she would be willing to help the girl deal with what had happened to her. Regina had been hesitant at first but after she had reminded herself how much two strangers on the other side of the country had helped her face some of her fears, she had accepted. On the other hand, Helena’s parents had refused Regina’s help. They would not let their precious daughter close to the Evil Queen. 

 

David tried to approach the shaking girl but she jumped away from him. Remembering her reaction in the barn when he had rescued her and later at the hospital, David did not try to come any closer. “Helena, are you ok? Do your parents know you’re here?”

 

Helena just bursted into tears at the mention of her parents. “I want to talk to Regina!”

 

David and Regina exchanged an incredulous look. Helena was obviously terrified and they needed to calm her. Regina approached the girl slowly. “Why don’t you come inside? We can talk in front of a warm cup of tea.”

 

Helena finally looked up at the former Queen and nodded. “I… I don’t know what to do.”

 

The girl was shivering both from fear and the cold. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, not enough to protect her from the harshness of Maine’s early winter. Regina wrapped her arm around Helena, careful not to startle her. “Come on, let’s go inside and talk. Let’s get your warmed up.”

 

Helena let Regina guide her inside the mansion. David closed the door behind them and followed them toward the study. “I’ll make some tea and call your parents.”

 

The girl recoiled in fear. “No… please. They don’t know I’m here. They’ve forbidden me to come… but I don’t know what else to do.”

 

Regina rubbed the girl’s back soothingly. “Shh… it’s ok. We can talk for awhile and then David will take you home. Would you like that?” Helena nodded and Regina smiled in response. “Let’s go sit down and get you warmed up.”  

 

Regina slowly directed the shaking girl toward her study while David headed to the kitchen to get started on the tea. Helena collapsed on the couch and Regina sat next to her, her left arm wrapped around her shoulders. The Queen tucked a loose strand of hair behind Helena’s ear. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” The teenager was still shivering and Regina wrapped the throw blanket she kept on the couch around her. She considered using one of her fireballs to start a fire but decided against it as to not frighten the girl further. 

 

Helena burst into tears. “Everything. Me, my parents, Ted.”

 

Regina pulled the shaking teenager into a comforting embrace. “There is nothing wrong with you. You did nothing wrong.”

 

Helena violently shook her head. “It was all my fault. I was drinking and dancing with him… I led him on.”

 

Regina grasped her shoulders with both hands, pulling Helena away from her. She wanted to look into the teenager’s eyes, make sure Helena believed her words. “He should have stopped when you said no… No matter what you did before then.”

 

Helena locked eyes with Regina, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. “That’s not what he said to Emma and… she said it would be a difficult case… that I may not win.”

 

Regina sighed. She understood that Emma had simply been doing her job but she wished the blonde had used a little more tact. “Is that what you want? Send him to jail?”

 

Helena looked away from Regina but did not try to free herself from the Queen’s grasp. “Yes… Maybe… No. It’s what my parents want… I just want to forget it ever happened.”

 

Regina sighed and cupped the girl cheek with her right hand, gently forcing Helena to look at her. Regina caressed her cheek soothingly. “I know you want to forget… But no matter how far and how fast you run, you won’t be able to escape the memories.” The girl cried out and Regina pulled her back to her, hugging her shaking form tighter. “But you’re stronger than he is… Than what he’s done to you. If you run, you let him win.”

 

Helena held on to the Queen as if her life depended on it. Her parents had insisted that she talked to Archie and tried to live her life as normally as possible. Their expectations were so high and the girl did not want to disappoint them. When Archie had offered her to talk to another rape victim, Helena had immediately jumped at the chance. She needed to confide to someone who knew exactly what she had been through. However, as soon as Archie had revealed the identity of the person he had in mind, Helena’s parents had refused to let her see the Evil Queen. Archie had tried to reason with them, assuring the family that Regina had changed, that she was not the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, but her parents had stayed firm on their decision. 

 

Regina kept rubbing Helena’s back soothingly until the girl quieted. “Why did you come here, honey?”

 

Helena buried her face in the older woman’s neck. “I need someone to understand. I need someone who can help me deal with this… without any expectations. I need someone who had lived through what I’ve experienced! Someone who knows what it’s like to live with this everyday!”

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I want to know that it will get better… That I won’t wake in the middle of the night screaming and crying, that I won’t have to tell my boyfriend not to touch me this way or that way because he reminds me of the guy who raped me, that my parents will stop looking at me as if the world has ended.” Helena tightened her embrace around Regina. 

 

David entered as silently as he could manage. Helena had her back to him and he handed the cup of tea to Regina, careful to keep as much distance with the terrified teenager as possible. Regina mouthed a ‘thank you’ in response as David walked backwards toward the kitchen. 

 

Regina rubbed the crying teenager’s back. “Helena, sweetheart, why don’t you get some tea?” The girl shook her head, unwilling to let go of her lifeline. Regina gently pulled Helena away from her, trying to establish eye contact. “You’re safe here and we can talk as much as you want.” Regina gave her an encouraging smile. “But I don’t want you to get sick, honey.” The Queen gently caressed down Helena’s raven hair. She could now better understand David’s extreme reaction after he had rescued Helena; she looked exactly like Regina at sixteen. Regina placed the mug of tea in Helena’s hands and the girl started sipping on the hot beverage slowly.

 

Regina gave Helena some time to settle before finally answering her questions. She did not want to lie to her - it would not be fair and although it may help her in the short term, it was definitely not a long-term solution - but the former Queen knew that what she had to say would be difficult for Helena to hear. “I wish I could tell you these things, honey… I really do.” The girl's breath hitched and Regina sensed that she had not been expecting the truth. “I still wake up from nightmares of being back in that dark castle… of being back in bed with my husband.” Regina tried her best to maintain eye contact with the trembling teenager. “I didn’t think I would be able to let a lover touch…” Regina swallowed hard. “... touch me intimately…”

 

Helena stayed strangely quiet for a minute. The tears had stopped and her breathing had slowed down. “Thank you.” Regina’s eyes widened at the unexpected response. “Thank you for not lying to me.”

 

Regina nodded and cupped the teenager’s cheek. “You’re welcome.” The Queen smiled encouragingly. “But… I met David and even though my mind wasn’t ready, my… my body trusted him. And I realized that I wanted to make love to him.” She paused making sure that she had Helena’s undivided attention. “It wasn’t easy at first… But I wanted to. I wanted to give myself that gift. My husband took the choice away from me but with David… With David, I always have a choice and I… I chose to not let my past dictate my future with the person I love.” Regina did not notice the tears escaping from her own eyes. “I’m not telling you it will be easy… But I can assure you that one day, when the right person comes along, he… or she will make you feel loved and cherished. And that person will make you feel safe… safe enough to explore your sexuality.”

 

Helena listened to Regina carefully. “But that person may not be Ted.”

 

“I don't know.” Regina replied. “It’s only been a month. If he loves you, he’ll give you all the time and space you need.” Regina grew worried. “Is he pushing you?”

 

Helena shook her head vehemently. “No… No, he’s not. But… every time I look into his eyes, I see the pain and anger.” The teenager looked away from Regina, not ready to be judged by yet another person. “My parents said I could go to the party if Ted was coming with me. We’ve been together for a year and they trust him. But Ted couldn't go; he had to help his dad at the cannery. He also made me promise not to go… That it sounded like more troubles than a party.” Helena sobbed as she remembered the party. Her friends had handed her several cocktails and she had soon been intoxicated, dancing on tables and rubbing herself against the man who would later on take everything away from her. 

 

Regina reached for the girl’s hand. Helena squeezed it tightly, trying to anchor herself in the present. She took several deep breaths before continuing with her story. “He was right… And he hates me for it.”

 

“Honey, he’s not angry  _ at _ you… He may be angry for you but he doesn't hate you. David told me he was devastated at the hospital.”

 

Helena sobbed out her response. “He is disappointed… Because I lied to him… Because we had planned our first night together for months… And now… Now it won't be our first night.”

 

Regina pulled the crying girl back into a comforting embrace. “Helena, listen to me. It will be  _ your _ first time… Because it will be the first time you’ll have a choice. You’ll get to discover what you like and what you don't… And it will be special because you love each other. That hasn't been taken away from you.”

 

Helena shook her head, wrapping her arms around Regina. “Yes… It has been taken away from me. I… Every time Ted kisses my neck, I’m back in that barn…” Helena cried out.

 

“Shh… I know, honey… It took me a long time to let David touch me in certain ways… We had to slowly build up to it. I needed to know that I could trust him… That I could decide what would happen to my body. It took us months but it was all worth it… Archie can help you when you’re ready and David and I can talk to…” Regina tried to remember the name of the boyfriend. “... Ted too if you’d like.” Regina rubbed the girl’s shoulders soothingly. “But sweetheart, you’re young… You have plenty of time to make that choice. And Ted needs to give you that time. You need to give yourself time. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Helena kept crying on Regina’s shoulder for another ten minutes. The Queen let her. She had cried herself to sleep in Sarah’s arms often enough to know that Helena did not need the usual platitudes at this moment; she just needed a safe environment to let out all of her pain, anger, and frustration. Although Regina did not doubt that Helena’s parents were trying to be supportive, she also understood the girl’s difficult position: she had lied to them and despite all the good intentions in the world, Regina knew that Helena could see the disappointment in their eyes, much like she had seen her father’s disappointment when she had let the Evil Queen consume her soul. Henry Sr. had never stopped believing in her but he had not been enough. 

 

Regina vowed to herself that she would not let Helena drift away from her parents, that she would not let the girl walk down the same path that had led her to the Evil Queen. Regina was still fighting this particular battle everyday: her rage had protected her from the damage Leopold had inflicted but it had prevented her to love properly. She had to let go of her anger to be able to pursue her relationships with her son and David. But it would be so easy to let the Queen win, to get lost in the familiar anger rather than deal with her past. 

 

Once Helena quieted, Regina pulled her out of her embrace, placing her hands on the girl’s upper arms. “What happened tonight?” She searched Helena’s eyes for an answer but the girl simply looked away in shame.

 

“Ted… We went to the movies. It’s… it was our first date… after…” Helena swallowed hard. “He didn’t mean to… I know he didn’t.”

 

“Didn’t mean to do what?”

 

Helena took a shaky breath. “We were in line at the concession stand… he wanted to show me something and grabbed my arm to get my attention…” She shook her head trying to keep the images of that night in the barn away from the forefront of her mind. “I screamed… And everyone was looking at me! I was so ashamed… this is the only thing people know me for now: I’m the girl who was stupid enough to get raped! I have a 4.0 GPA! I am the president of our biology club! I volunteer every Saturday at the local shelter and every Sunday at the hospital! But the only thing people see me as is a girl who had too much to drink and got what she deserved!”

 

“Helena… Helena, listen to me!” Regina tightened her grip on Helena’s forearms, trying to keep her focused on her next words. “It was not your fault and you can’t let people tell you that it was. The girl with the perfect grade, who likes biology and animals, who has supporting parents and a loving boyfriend. This is who you are and nobody can take that away from you.” As the teenager stopped fidgeting on the couch, Regina released her tight grip. “I know it’s not easy… I really do. I know that you want to scream at the world. I know that you’re angry with yourself too, that you play every scenario in your head on how that night could have ended differently. I know you’re angry and it’s ok to be angry… no one should blame you for it.”

 

“I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to meet everyone’s expectations!”

 

Regina tucked Helena’s hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to. What would you like to do?”

 

Helena locked eyes with Regina. Nobody had asked her that question before. Her parents had been trying to pretend that nothing had happened and Ted was walking on eggshells around her. “I don’t know.”

 

Regina shifted uncomfortably. “Have you talked to anyone about what happened that night?”

 

Helena shook her head. She had tried to talk to her parents but they had not been able to hear the details of the assault and she was too ashamed to talk to Ted. “I tried with Dr. Hopper… but…”

 

“But he can’t really relate to you.” Helena simply nodded in agreement. Regina smiled encouragingly. “Do you want to talk to me?” Her tone was hesitant; Regina was not sure she could handle a descriptive account of that night but she also understood better than anyone that Helena needed to talk. And Regina may be the best person in Storybrooke to listen.

 

Helena started her story hesitantly but soon the words were flowing freely. She recounted to Regina the details she could remember, not just the act but every feeling and emotion. As she finished her story, Helena felt an immense weight being lifted off her chest. She did not have to keep everything to herself any longer; she had someone she could share her deepest, darkest secret with, someone who could finally understand her. Once Helena was finished, she collapsed into Regina’s arms. The woman held her tightly, whispering reassurances to her ear. And Helena believed every word. For once, she could see the silver lining in the metaphorical cloud, the light at the end of a very dark tunnel.

 

The two women were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. David was standing in the doorway, holding his cell phone. “Helena, your parents are on their way here.” Helena shivered, her eyes widening in fear. David immediately tried to reassure her. “They’re just worried, Helena. They called the station after Ted told them what happened. They understand why you came here and they will give you all the time you want with Regina.” 

 

David slowly walked toward the couch and sat on the coffee table, reaching for Regina’s hand. He could see the weariness in her eyes; talking to Helena had taken its toll on her. He rubbed the skin between her thumb and forefingers soothingly. Helena settled back against Regina. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run away.”

 

Regina smiled at the teenager. “It’s ok… what matters is that you’re safe.”

 

EC

 

Helena’s parents arrived ten minutes later, accompanied by a sheepish Ted. David went to open the door as Regina led Helena into the foyer. The teenager was still firmly holding the former Queen tightly but her steps were more confident. Helena’s mother rushed toward her daughter. “Helena, are you ok?”

 

The woman took her shivering daughter into a tight embrace, forcing Helena to let go of Regina. The former mayor rubbed her back in comfort before stepping aside into David’s waiting arms. As soon as she felt the familiar warmth of David’s embrace, Regina sank into him. David kissed the crown of her head. “Are you ok?”

 

Regina nodded softly before whispering back to him, mindful not to interrupt the family reunion. “Thank you.”

 

David frowned. “For what sweetheart?”

 

“For being who you are.” Regina nuzzled into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. “For believing in me. For loving me.”

 

David tightened his embrace around Regina as the family finally parted. Helena’s father approached the couple slowly. His steps were hesitant but he had the decency to look Regina in the eyes when he spoke. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

 

Regina nodded as she looked toward the teenager. Helena was smiling at her mother and holding her boyfriend’s hand. Regina knew that this was just the beginning of her struggle. “Take care of her. Don’t judge her. Listen to her. That’s all she needs.”

 

The man closed his eyes. When he reopened them, tears were threatening to fall as he glanced at his daughter. “Can she… can she talk to you as well?” The man turned to face a shocked Regina.

 

The Queen nodded. “Of course. If that’s what she wants.”

 

The man smiled his gratitude. “Thank you.”

 

As the family was about to leave, Helena hugged Regina tightly. “Thank you for listening to me.”

 

Regina rubbed the girl’s back. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. And you can come here anytime you want.” Helena sighed in relief before letting go of Regina. 

 

As soon as David closed the door, Regina walked upstairs. “I need a shower.”

 

“I’ll take care of the dishes.” He knew Regina needed time alone to deal with her own emotions. Over the past few months of living together, he had learned that ‘I need a shower’ was a code for ‘I need some time alone’. The Prince suspected that the only respite she had from Leopold and Snow had probably been in the washroom of the White Palace.

 

After tidying up downstairs, David walked towards their bedroom. Since the shower was still running, he removed his pants, shirt, and socks and climbed under the cover. He reached for the sketchbook he had left on the nightstand the night before. Being the only Sheriff in town did not give him a lot of time to indulge in his favorite past time.

 

Regina emerged from the bathroom half an hour later wearing a silken red nightgown that only partially covered her thighs. David placed his sketchbook open next to him on the bed as Regina climbed in-between his thighs. She settled herself against David’s chest, her head safely tucked under his chin. She placed her right hand above his heart and started tracing the familiar apple pattern there. David wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “I’m proud of you. Helena needed someone to listen to her. You did. I know it wasn’t easy for you.” Regina did not respond. Helena’s story had brought back one of the darkest memories of her marriage with Leopold. The Queen closed her eyes and took a couple of steadying breaths. 

 

The couple stayed silent for a long time as Regina was slowly trying to calm herself. When she had been a young queen in her husband’s palace, she had cherished the moments alone in her bathroom, which had become her safe place. The habit had never died even after Leopold’s death. But safely tucked in David’s embrace, she came to realize that he now represented her solace. 

 

Her eyes wandered on the drawing that David had disregarded on the bed. Regina reached for it, her fingertips tracing over her eyes and smile. She loved the way David looked at her; it was different than the reflection she saw in the mirror everyday. Her eyes were playful and full of hope and love, her smile was broad and confident. He had played on shadows to depict her into the light, her skin shining brightly on paper. 

 

Regina laced her fingers with David’s, needing his strength for what she was about to tell him. “It was my first birthday as his wife… less than a month after our wedding. There had been some unrest in the north and he decided to go in person… he took Snow. But left me behind. I was grateful that he did. He had been gone for about a week, but I was still hurting… from the nights I spent with him.” 

 

Regina closed her eyes, willing her hammering heart to beat slower. David did not dare move; he needed to let her talk. After a long moment, Regina finally spoke. “I sneaked into the kitchen to steal a cupcake… when I overheard the maids talking. One of them was getting married… and the other women were giving her advice on her wedding night… how to please her husband… and enjoy it in return.” Regina opened her eyes, needing to keep herself in Storybrooke. “I wanted to scream… to tell her that it would just be pain… but I stayed quiet. Instead, I listened to their advice. I knew this was my life now… that I would be condemned to lay nightly with my husband until I produced an heir. I thought I could follow their advice… I knew I would never enjoy it but at least I could make it hurt less.”

 

Regina shivered at the thought and David gently rubbed her abdomen. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

Regina shook her head. “I do… I need to.” Regina concentrated on the warmth David provided. “I thought that if I could find a semblance of love in my marriage, then I could survive.” Tears were falling down her cheeks. “I was wrong. Leopold came back that night and summoned me to his bedchamber. He was rough… but I was determined to try. I… I moved my hands over his back, caressing his skin… like the maids had taught the younger girl. But he got angry… he grabbed my wrists and forced my hands above my head and thrusted into me harshly. He kept repeating that I had no right to touch him…” Regina cried out.

 

David held onto Regina more tightly, rocking her on the bed. “Shh… Deep breaths, honey.”

 

Regina closed her eyes and curled into David’s embrace. She needed to finish her story; she needed him to understand. “I never tried to touch him again… at least, if I was a good girl and didn’t move, he wouldn’t bind my hands.”

 

David kissed the back of her head tenderly. “I won’t bind you.”

 

Regina nodded. “I know. This is not why I’m telling you this.” David tried to not show his surprise as Regina continued with her story. “Two months after my last miscarriage, Leopold had my chambers searched. I never knew why but he found all my journals. I… I had used the same spell that Blue used on the box. But my feelings were not love and happiness, I was angry… all the time and I poured my heart out in the writing.” David shivered, a feeling of uneasiness settling at the pit of his stomach. “He had spent the entire day reading them… he was angry… not just because of the content but because of the spell… I knew it wasn’t him… not really and I was scared. I was scared of the monster I had created.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t make him read your journals.”

 

Regina was not listening to David. “He wanted to teach me a lesson. And he did. He bound my hands behind my back and took me… over and over. When he was done with one… orifice… he would move on to the next… I… There was nothing I could do…” 

 

David repositioned them on the bed so he could face Regina. He cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him, hoping that it would be enough to ground her in the present. “Regina, stop… just take deep breaths. He is not with you anymore. He can’t hurt you.” 

 

Regina’s eyes were glazed over as she finished her story. “I didn’t care, David… I didn’t care about what he did to me… I just lay there… I was already dead. He had thrown all of my journals in the fire… and while he was… I just watched the journals burn. They contained all I had left of Daniel… the letters he wrote me… and the sketch his friend made for me… and Leopold took them away from me… I didn’t care about what he was doing to my body… I…” She was breathing heavily and out of rhythm.

 

David groaned as Regina started hyperventilating. He sat her up against him and started counting, trying to get her breathing under control. “Regina, take deep breaths… you’re not in the Enchanted Forest anymore… He can’t hurt you, sweetheart. You’re safe.”

 

Regina tightened her grasp on David. “You don’t understand.” She let the tears fall. “I didn’t care because I was angry… this was all I could feel… anger. And I loved it. It made me strong… She made me strong.”

 

David swallowed hard as he realized the ‘she’ Regina was referring to: the Evil Queen. “Regina…”   
  


Regina interrupted him; the need to tell him her darkest thoughts overpowering her mind. “She protected me from getting hurt. As long as I was angry, I would survive. You said I defeated the Evil Queen. But I didn’t David.” Regina sat up on the bed, facing him. “She is a part of me. And she is screaming to get out. She is screaming that I’m weak and pathetic without her… and she is right.” As David was about to protest, Regina raised her hand to silence him. “But I also know she can’t come back. If she does, I will lose everything. I told Henry that I didn’t know how to love very well. My anger prevented me to love. But for Henry… and for you, I know I have to let go of it… I know I can’t let her win. But David… I want to. Oh, you have no idea how much I want her to protect me from these painful memories. I want her to make me strong again.” 

 

David gently pulled Regina back to him. “I know she is a part of you… and I don’t want her gone.” Regina looked at him in surprise. “I love you… all of you. That includes her.” David placed his hand on Regina’s heart. “I know she’s protected you from Leopold, from Snow, from all the losses in your life… and for that, I’m grateful to her.” 

 

Regina shifted uneasily on the bed, a warmth spreading at the pit of her stomach. She could feel the contentment of her alter ego. “Controlling her is so tiring...”

 

David placed a tender kiss on her lips. “You don’t have to do this alone… You have Henry, and me, and a lot of people who care about you.” He kissed her once more to prevent her from arguing this point. “And she may hate me for what I’m about to say but she is not the strong one. You are. Anger… choosing anger: that was easy. But letting go of it… letting yourself open up to the possibility of love… to the possibility of getting hurt. That requires courage. Fighting her every day requires strength. You’re not weak, Regina. I never saw you like that.”

 

Regina smiled softly against his lips. David was right: the Queen was not happy with his statement but she felt safe, and for the first time, hopeful. She did not have to fight alone. And perhaps, one day, she will learn to reconcile the two sides of herself. Regina captured David’s lips into a searing kiss. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 8th 2013, New York _

 

Emma briskly walked toward the coffee shop close to their New York apartment. She had left Henry with Neal. The boy had been so excited to have a Skype breakfast with his adoptive mother that he failed to notice her sneaking out the door. It was better this way. Ever since they had left Storybrooke, she had had this unexplainable feeling that David was right: KFTech was responsible for the resurgence of the Blaze. But she did not want Henry involve in any of her investigation. Regina had trusted her with their son and she was not about to break that trust. 

 

As soon as she entered the shop, Emma spotted the man she had come to talk to. She smiled fondly at her former mentor as she took the seat opposite his in the far right booth. “Thank you for meeting me here.”

 

Max motioned for the waitress. “Two coffees. Black. No sugar.” As soon as the waitress disappeared to process his order, the man turned toward his former student. “Anything for you.”

 

Emma took in the appearance of the man. Max had lost some weight over the past two years. When she had met him almost four years ago, he had been on the verge of collapse. The two boxes of donuts and three packs of cigarettes had finally taken its toll on his health. After his heart attack, he had hired Emma to help him with his most urgent cases. Despite her young age, Emma had the necessary street experience to become the best bondswoman he had ever trained. In a lot of ways, Max had been the father she had always searched for. The thought spurred a tinge of guilt as she remembered David. Although they were getting closer, Emma had not been given the chance to form the same bond as she had with Max. She cleared her throat, keeping her inner battle to the back of her mind. “What have you found out?”

 

Max opened the blue folder in front of him. “Not much. KFTech is relatively new on the market. Founded in 2008… part of a larger conglomerate. CEO is a certain Greg Mendell.”

 

Emma shook her head. “The name doesn’t ring a bell.”

 

“I didn’t think it would.” Max scanned the little bit of information he had been able to gather about the man. “Harvard boy. Worked a few years for a company called the Front Office before moving on to KFTech. Company has prospered under his direction. No spouse, no children.”

 

“Juvenile record?”

 

“Sealed.”

 

Emma frowned. “In the system?” She shivered at the thought of another child navigating the adoption system like she had.

 

Max nodded. “Probably.”

 

Emma came back to the subject of KFTech. “What’s the company main trade?”

 

Max handed her a list. “A little bit of everything.”

 

Emma scanned the list. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the words she had been dreading. “Biotech and pharmaceuticals.”

 

Max shrugged. “Not unusual nowadays. This is where the money is.”

 

“Do you know what type of bio research they’re involved in?”

 

“No but I can find out if you want.”

 

“Please. Thanks, Max.” Her heart was hammering in her chest as David’s suspicions were becoming more and more concrete.

 

“Anything for you, Princess.”

  
Emma jumped slightly at the nickname Max had given her after her second week on the job. She smiled at him before her eyes drifted back to the list of trades KFTech was involved in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor so the following chapters may be full of mistakes (I tried)


	14. Chapter 13 - Epidemic

#  Chapter 13: Epidemic

 

_ December 11th 2013 _

 

Regina filled two glasses of wine before carrying them to the living room where David was setting up the chess board. He had spent the last few days trying to trace the origin of the Blaze and interrogating George about Devin’s murder. David had not had any luck on either front. Unsurprisingly, George had played coy, reminding David that he could not have possibly known everyone in his Kingdom. David had replied that a doctor claiming to possess the cure for the deadliest disease in the Enchanted Forest was not just ‘everyone’. George’s smirk in return had only confirmed David’s suspicions: the mayor had known the man either in the Enchanted Forest or here in Storybrooke. However, the Sheriff could not prove it.

 

As for the Blaze, it had seemed to have disappeared as fast as it had come. The family of the infected child was as healthy as could be and no new cases had been reported. Whale had started his own research about the disease itself, its possible origin, and the possibility of using Regina’s blood to develop a cure or a vaccine but his progress had been hampered by the remnants of the flu epidemic and the lack of a live Blaze sample. The doctor had only been able to assert that the disease-causing organism was a virus.  

 

Regina had felt David’s frustration through their bond and had decided to surprise him with a candlelight dinner of lasagna and apple pie and some much needed entertainment. She was now sitting on the floor across the coffee table from David, handing him his glass. “Merlot. Hope you like it.”

 

David took the glass gratefully. “This is perfect, sweetheart. Thank you.”

 

Regina reached for his hand and smiled softly. “We both needed a nice, relaxing evening.”

 

David placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “Care to start?” David pivoted the board so Regina was facing the White set. 

 

Her eyes narrowed playfully. “Want to make this more interesting?”

 

David chuckled. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Everytime I win, I get to choose a piece of clothing you have to remove.” She winked at him while taking a sip of her wine.

 

David laughed. “And if I win, I get to remove a piece of your clothing.”

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. “You’ll have to win first.”

 

Two hours later, Regina wished she had not made that bet. David was impressively good at chess and she only had her panties and her t-shirt left, having lost the bra in their previous game. She moved her piece and smiled at her victory. “Checkmate.”

 

David lay down his King and looked at her teasingly. “And what would you like for me to remove?”

 

Regina pursed her lips. “Lose the shirt, Sheriff.”

 

David laughed and removed his flannel. The look of disappointment on Regina’s face when she saw the t-shirt underneath was precious. “Sorry baby. One more layer.”

 

“You know this is not fair. You had more clothes to begin with.”

 

David chuckled. He suspected Regina would be a sore loser. “You removed one sock at a time. I don’t have socks on!”

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed as she reset the board. “Your turn on White.”

 

After a few plays, David locked eyes with Regina. “Checkmate. I’ll take the shirt.”

 

Regina gasped but complied with her own rules. David’s eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful woman. Regina internally chuckled; perhaps she could keep him distracted enough to win this game.

 

She was proven right when David stood in his boxer in front of her, having finally removed his jeans and t-shirt. She smirked. “Winner takes all.”

 

David looked at her. “What do you mean?”

 

“When I win, I get you… all of you.” She nodded suggestively toward his manhood.

 

“ _ If  _ you win.” Regina smiled, confident in her victory. David wanted to take her down a notch. “What happens if I do?”

 

“Then you get me.”

 

“I see this as a win-win scenario.” David sat back down to start the game. 

 

Despite Regina’s best effort to block all of his attacks, David valiantly proclaimed a ‘Checkmate’. Regina groaned, unhappy to lose this game. David ignored her groan and scooted toward her. “So I get all of you.” His heart broke at the hint of fear his statement had elicited. He took her hand and pulled Regina to his chest. She curled into him immediately. “I’m sorry. I should have been more sensitive.”

 

“No.” Regina interrupted him. “I don’t want you to keep walking on eggshells around me. I trust you. I know you won’t do anything I don’t want. I want to leave my past behind.” She pecked his lips. “I need to.”

 

David nodded, reassured by the confidence in her tone. “Ok, sweetheart.”

 

“David, I mean it. I want you to leave my past behind as well. I want you to make love to me the way you would if you didn’t know.”

 

“Regina…” He placed a finger on her lips when she was about to protest. “I AM making love to you the way I want to. I want you to feel special and loved. I want you to enjoy it.”

 

Regina smiled. “I am… and I’m all yours.” David captured her lips into a searing kiss. When he finally released her, Regina smiled and hummed against him. “What was that for?”

 

“For being who you are. For trusting me. For loving me.”

 

Regina kissed him back hungrily. Never parting, David gently lay her down in front of the fire. Regina moaned deep inside his mouth. He waited for her to establish their magical bond but frowned when the familiar feeling did not invade every single fiber of his being. “Regina?”

 

“Mhhh…”

 

“Can you… why aren’t you using your magic?”

 

Regina cupped his cheek. “ _ Our  _ magic. And you’re the one deciding, remember?” 

 

He giggled at her teasing tone. “In that case, please use our magic.”

 

Regina smiled and they both gasped as they started to feel each other’s love and needs. David kissed her softly. “Close your eyes.”

 

Regina executed herself immediately, trusting David entirely. The Prince grabbed his shirt and used it as a blindfold. Regina tensed slightly but did not attempt to remove the shirt. David kissed along her jawline and whispered in her ear. “You can remove it anytime you want. I... I want you to just feel… without seeing. I think… I think you’ll love it.”

 

Regina nodded and gasped when she felt cold wetness against her skin. David was gently tracing her skin with an ice cube. Soon his mouth replaced the line he had traced with the ice. Regina moaned and arched to meet his mouth, never knowing where it would land next. David had been right; her body was responding to his slow teasing by sending waves of pleasure up and down her spine. After a few minutes, Regina was gasping and squirming in need on the floor. “David…” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she was already panting hard in arousal.

 

David kissed her lips and Regina moaned when she felt the coldness of the ice and the hotness of his tongue inside her mouth. Her mind was lost in an ocean of pleasure and her body wanted more. She raised her hips, hoping that David would turn his attention to where she needed him the most.

 

The Prince smiled and let his fingers caressed down her body until he reached her core. He gently massaged it, eliciting soft moans from his lover. Regina was already wet; his thumb dancing over her clit making her even more so. “David… please… Oh!”

 

The Prince positioned himself near her entrance. Regina felt his hard member against her thighs and her mind was asking her for more. She rubbed herself against him, urging him along. David pushed inside of her slowly, moaning at the feeling of her core stretching around him. She was squeezing him tightly and the way her thighs were trembling in anticipation told him that she was close.

 

David thrusted inside her slowly, letting her enjoy all the sensations. Promptly after four minutes and thirty two seconds, Regina screamed her orgasm. David released inside her almost immediately. He slowly brought them down from their high before pulling out of the still shaking brunette on the floor. Regina had not removed her blindfold, still lost in the sensations of David making love to her.

 

David collapsed on the floor besides Regina and pulled her to his chest. She removed her blindfold and nuzzled against David’s chest. “You… you were right… this felt incredible.” She was panting hard against his skin.

 

David chuckled at her statement, still catching his breath and unable to form a coherent sentence. They lay in each other arms for a long time, enjoying the moment. Regina had reestablished their bond and they both enjoyed getting lost in the feeling of unconditional love it provided. David felt Regina pull at the magic and he smiled when he realized what she was conjuring. A few seconds later, strawberries and two champagne flutes appeared by their side. Regina grabbed one of the fruits and fed it to David. She kissed him immediately, tasting him and the strawberry. 

 

“This is perfect.” David ran his fingertips through her dark raven hair. 

 

Regina smiled softly. Although she agreed with David, she refused to voice it aloud, afraid to jinx their perfect moment of happiness. David felt her discomfort and decided to change the subject. “I could feel what you were about to conjure.”

 

Regina smiled. “You’re getting better at focusing on the magic.” She pecked his lips. “The lessons are finally working.” She chuckled and grinded her hips against him. 

 

David laughed. “I have a good teacher!”

 

Regina smirked. “The best.” They both laughed at the statement.

 

David grew more serious. “I… I’ve never realized how much magic is a part of you. How much happiness and freedom you feel when you use it.” He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry you had to go so long without it for Henry… If I’d known, I would have talked to him.”

 

Regina sighed, resting her chin on his chest. “Don’t be. I was never happy before. Our magic… it’s different. It’s based on love and I love it. It makes me happy.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “To use Dark Magic… I had to be angry all the time… I lost myself into it. It protected me but it prevented me to feel properly. Not using it… it was annoying with the small tasks but it freed me to learn how to love properly again.”

 

David caressed her cheek. “I can feel how you love, Regina… and it’s the greatest feeling imaginable.”

 

Regina smiled softly. “I wish… I wish I’d never walked down that path.”

 

David nodded. “I know… but I understand why you made that choice. I just wished that you’d never had to make it.”

 

A tear escaped from her right eye. “At the beginning of my marriage, I used to lie down and imagine what my life would have been like if Daniel and I had managed to escape.”

 

David smiled at her encouragingly. “Tell me.”

 

Regina repositioned herself on top of David, her cheek pressed against his heart. She would have never imagined sharing her most intimate thoughts about Daniel with anyone. But David was different. He was a part of her. “I used to dream about everything little girls hope for: proposal, wedding, a family.”

 

David ran his fingertips over her bare back. “So you wanted him to propose to you on one knee in the most romantic way.”

 

Regina chuckled. “No, actually. I wanted to be surprised. He eventually proposed to me as we were deciding to run away. I loved the proposal. He grabbed a saddle ring and made it official. I knew that he did not have much of a choice; the laws of our land would have forced him to marry me so we could live under the same roof. But he didn’t have to do it right at that moment. He didn’t think about it. All he wanted was to be with me.” Regina closed her eyes, letting her mind drift toward Daniel’s proposal and her present with David. “I don’t care if it’s in the least romantic place… in the bathroom brushing my teeth… I just don’t want to see it coming… I don’t want it to be a logical decision based on how long we’ve been together or to get a tax break. I want it to be out of love… when you get that feeling that it feels right… when you’ll be certain you’ll want to brush your teeth next to me every morning.” Regina blushed, realizing they were not talking about Daniel anymore.

 

David was startled by her confession. After everything she had been through with Leopold, he did not expect her to dream about marriage and a proposal. He kissed the crown of her head. He was already sure and he had to stop himself from proposing to her in this moment. It was not the right time. Despite what Regina had just said, he wanted the moment he would propose to her to be magical and not in the bathroom while brushing their teeth. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, Regina continued. “We would’ve gotten married in a small ceremony and have all the children Daniel wanted to have. We would’ve been happy with our simple life. It would’ve been the perfect life.” She moved to face David. “Eventually, I stopped dreaming about it. It didn’t help me get through the days in Leopold’s court and the nights in his bed.”

 

David cupped her face. “How about now?”

 

Regina smiled, leaning into his soft touch. “I don’t have to dream. I have what I’ve always wanted: a simple life with the man I love and a family.” She leaned up to kiss him. “How about you?”

 

“About me?”

 

Regina chuckled. “Did you dream of being Prince Charming when you were growing up?”

 

David laughed. “Yeah… until I was about ten and my father died. Then I had to worry about helping my mother. We were poor but I never lacked anything. She loved me unconditionally and when I was older, I realized her love was more than all the riches in the Kingdom.” His expression grew more serious. “She tried to introduce me to a few of the more well-off women in the village but they were boring and stupid. I told her I wanted to marry for love, that it was the only thing we could afford.” 

 

Regina gave him a half-smile. “You married Snow.”

 

David nodded. “The perfect fairy tale wedding. At least on the outside.”

 

Regina frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“We had to keep with traditions. Neither of us really wanted to. At least you came to put some excitement into the ceremony.”

 

Regina slapped his side teasingly. “Very funny.” 

 

They both laughed at the absurdity of that particular situation.

 

“But you loved her.”

 

“I did. With all my heart.”

 

EC

 

_ New York _

 

Emma was going over the files Max had sent over earlier in the day, sipping on a beer Neal had just fetched her. 

 

“Henry is asleep, already dreaming about our next adventure tomorrow.”

 

Emma turned her head toward the man she had loved more than anything. They were slowly building back their relationship but Emma already knew that it would never go back to the way it had been. She would never be able to trust him completely. “Good. I need you to keep him distracted while I talk to Max tomorrow.”

 

“Has he found anything?”

 

“Nothing… and that’s the suspicious part. KFtech is the American subsidiary of a large English company called the Home Office. They deal in pretty much everything sellable on this planet. KFTech, as its name indicates, is a lot more specialized, anything from computer to biotech.”

 

Neal slumped down on the couch next to Emma. “That’s more specialized?”

 

Emma nodded. “They only trade in tech. The Home Office incorporates law firms, hospitals, banks….”

 

“Doesn’t that break any anti-trust laws?”

 

“Apparently not.” Emma flipped to the page that had captured her attention. “Anyhow, what’s a lot more interesting is the CEO, Greg Mendell. Went to a small college in South Carolina before making his way to Harvard for a MBA on a full scholarship.”

 

“From whom?” Neal sat up straighter, looking at the pile of papers over Emma’s shoulder. 

 

“Private founder. Max is still working on it.” 

 

“Exceptional student?” People usually did not go from a small college in rural South Carolina to an Ivy League. 

 

Emma shrugged. “Not really. At least nothing important enough to be featured on his resume.”

 

Neal frowned. “That’s unusual.”

 

“For merit scholarships… but he may have met other criteria for a private donor.”

 

“White guy from South Carolina?”

 

Emma had had the same reaction as Neal when she had first read the file. “That bugged me too. So I searched for his high school record.” Emma smiled. “His juvenile record is sealed.”

 

Neal’s eyes narrowed. “So either he had a criminal record…”

 

“... or the kid grew up in the system.” Emma finished for him. “Either way I asked Max to look into it. Whatever he found was important enough for him to ask to meet in person tomorrow.”

 

EC

 

_ December 12th 2013 _

 

Regina and David had spent the rest of the evening talking about their respective childhood before retiring for bed. They had been asleep for less than five hours when they were both jolted awake by David’s phone. 

 

David blindly reached for the device on the bedside table. “Hello?” His voice was still heavy with sleep. David sat up abruptly at the news. “We’ll be over in ten minutes.”

 

Regina fully woke when she heard David’s tone. Her heart was hammering in her chest, dreading the inevitable news. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Seven patients arrived at the hospital with a rash and flu-like symptoms.”

 

Regina shook her head, unwilling to accept the news. Her stomach twisted into a knot and her mind was screaming that she should not have let herself be happy this evening because her happiness could never last.

 

David took her hand, trying to pull Regina out of her dark thoughts. “Whale needs volunteers at the hospital and I need to organize triage and quarantine measures.”

 

Regina nodded silently, her world crashing down around her.


	15. Chapter 14 - Experimental Treatment

#  Chapter 14: Experimental treatment

 

_ December 12th 2013, New York _

 

Emma waited impatiently for Brownie to finish his business. She checked her watch. She was already five minutes late for her meeting with Max and if there was one thing Max was known for on the eastern seaboard was his impatience. However, the only way Emma managed to sneak out of the house without raising Henry’s suspicion was by taking Brownie for a walk outside. 

 

Henry had woken up unsettled this morning and had asked several times to speak with Regina. His panic only increased when they had not been able to reach neither Regina nor David. Neal had tried to keep Henry distracted long enough for Emma to make a few more phone calls in Storybrooke but she had not been able to reach anyone. Much like her son’s, her superpower kept ringing alarm bells in her brain. 

 

Neal had finally managed to get Henry interested in going Christmas shopping today. Since Emma had already been showered and dressed for her meeting with Max, she had offered to take Brownie on a walk while the boys were getting ready. 

 

Emma pushed the door of the local coffee shop and sat across from Max in the furthest booth. “Sorry, I’m late. I had…” Emma gestured toward the dog who could walk an entire block taking care of the solid business and needed to stop to mark every single tree, lamp post, and fire hydrant between Neal’s apartment and the coffee shop. 

 

Max frowned. “You know I don’t like to wait.” His stern expression softened at the sight of the white dog. He extended his hand to caress Brownie behind the ear. “I didn’t know you had a dog.”

 

“He’s my son’s, Henry.”

 

Max nodded. Emma was apparently forgiven for her tardiness. After petting the dog one last time, Max opened the file in front of him. “You were right. Our boy was in the system.”

 

Emma nodded, unsurprised. “How complete is the file?”

 

“Fairly. Boy was adopted shortly after entering the system by Frank Mendell, a grocer from Southern Carolina and his wife. He died a couple months before Greg’s seventeenth birthday. Greg’s adoptive mother died last year. Both of cancer.”

 

Emma groaned. They would not be able to ask the immediate family for any information about his upbringing. “Ok… he had the happy ending that every kid in the system has ever wanted. What was so important that we had to meet in person?”

 

“Because of where he was found.” Max handed a piece of paper to Emma.

 

Emma scanned the police report quickly and gasped when she realized Greg had been near Storybrooke around the time the curse would have been cast.

 

“I thought you’d be interested.” Max took a large gulp of his dark coffee. Before becoming a professional bondsman, he had worked for the New York police department for twenty years and had never been able to shake his coffee habit. “He was found close to where you were abandoned. And at about the same time.”

 

Emma nodded. “He was eight at the time.”

 

Max shifted uncomfortably. Older kids did not usually have a chance of being adopted. But Greg had and the little girl inside Emma was jealous. Max cleared his throat. “He was placed under psychological evaluation after the tale he told the police officers.” He chuckled lightly. “Apparently an entire town magically appeared overnight near the campsite where he was staying with his dad. The mayor of the town spent some time with them and wanted them to stay in town. When his father refused, she allegedly kidnapped him.” Max shook his head. “The cop went to check on the boy’s story but could not even find the town.”

 

Emma’s heart skipped several beats as she read the description of the woman in the police report: Regina. No, not Regina. At the time, Greg and his father had met the Evil Queen. 

 

Max shuffled the various sheets inside the file. “Boy’s name was Owen Gregory Flynn. After his father’s “death”, he insisted on using his middle name. He took the family name of his adopted parents after Frank Mendell died.” 

 

Emma was only listening to Max with one ear. She needed to talk to Regina, now more than ever. David was right: the Blaze did not come to Storybrooke by accident and she needed to warn her family. Even though they might have avoided a first wave of the outbreak, she knew that Greg Mendell would never abandon his quest for revenge. She stood up abruptly. “Thanks, Max. For everything.”

 

Before the man could stop her, Emma hurried out of the coffee shop, searching for her cell phone. She dialed the brunette’s phone number but it went directly to voicemail. “Regina, call me as soon as you get this.”

 

EC

 

Emma smiled watching Henry wrap up the presents he had bought for Regina and David at the mall. The kid was biting his lower lip in concentration and he reminded her so much of his adoptive mother. Emma sipped slowly on the eggnog Neal had prepared earlier, replaying all the possible scenarios in her head. As the day stretched out, her concern over not being able to reach her family in Storybrooke had only grown. Around noon, Neal had managed to get in touch with Belle but the woman had not been able to give them any information about Regina’s or David’s whereabouts.  

 

She felt the vibration in her back pocket. Thankfully, the Christmas music had drown the noise and she was able to sneak to the fire exit to take the call. Her heart beat faster as she read the caller ID. “David.”

 

_ “Emma.” _

 

Emma bit her fist to suppress her cry. Her father’s tone told her everything she needed to know. “It’s started, hasn’t it?”

 

_ “Ten patients so far. I’m working with Whale to trace the origin of the outbreak. But so far, no luck.” _

 

Emma’s tears rolled down her cheeks. “Dav… Dad, promise me to be careful.”

 

There was a long silence on the other side of the line.  _ “I will.” _

 

Emma sniffled and allowed herself a moment to collect herself. The conversation they were about to have would be less than pleasant. “Is Regina with you?”

 

_ “Yes. We just got home.” _

 

“Put her on the phone.”

 

EC

 

David heard the fear in his daughter’s voice. “Emma…”

 

_ “I really need to talk to Regina. I found something… about KFTech.” _

 

“Ok. Give me a minute.” David could feel all of Emma’s walls being erected in her mind. She was protecting herself the only way she knew how. His heart constricted from the knowledge that he was responsible for most of the hurts in her life. He had been the one to put her in the magical tree all these years ago. 

 

He placed his cell phone on the kitchen counter and put it on speaker. “Emma, go ahead. I’m with Regina.”

 

The brunette looked at him questioningly. “Emma, is Henry alright?”

 

_ “He is fine…”  _ Emma stopped herself before telling the two people living one of their worst nightmares that Neal, Henry, and she had spent the day at the mall Christmas shopping.  _ “We just came back ourselves.” _

 

Regina let out the breath she had been holding. She was missing Henry and after today’s events, she knew she was not going to be able to see him for a few weeks, perhaps months. “Please, tell him…” Regina was at a loss for words. She did not know what to tell her son. A lot of the people he cared about could very well die in the next few weeks.

 

_ “Regina, he needs to hear it from the both of you.”  _ Regina nodded, forgetting that Emma could not see her reaction on the other side of the phone. Emma continued.  _ “Do you know someone named Greg Mendell?” _

 

Regina searched her memory for the name. She eventually shook her head. “No. The name doesn’t mean anything to me.”

 

_ “How about Owen Flynn?” _

 

Regina’s facial expression went from shock to fear. David reached out for her. “Regina, who is he?”

 

“One of my victims.” She whispered.

 

_ “He is the CEO of KFTech. He was adopted shortly after being found outside of Storybrooke.” _

 

Regina looked at David with imploring eyes. Half the town was about to die and it was all her fault. Everyone would pay for what she had done. Tears were streaming down her face as she stepped away from David. The Prince reached out for her and pulled her into his embrace. “Regina, who is Greg or Owen?” Regina buried her face into his chest, fisting his shirt. How could he stay with her after what she was about to tell him? She was a monster. David rubbed her back soothingly. “Regina, you need to tell me. You need to help Emma find a way to end this.”

 

“Not after what I’ve done to him! There is no going back.” Regina seemed resigned to her fate.

 

_ “Regina, I’ve made an appointment to talk to him… as a journalist. But it would help me if I knew what happened in Storybrooke.” _

 

Regina stepped from David’s embrace and turned her back to him. She debated with herself. Her first instinct was to only tell Emma the few details she needed to know. But a voice inside her kept repeating to tell the truth. David deserved to know. She took one last steadying breath before telling the entire story. “When I cast the curse, the town appeared near the campsite where Owen and his father, Kurt, were staying. They walked into town shortly after that.” 

 

Regina closed her eyes, trying to remember as many of the details that could help Emma as possible. “I was already bored with the curse by then and I started to realize that the curse could not fill the emptiness in my heart. But… Kurt and Owen could. I let them in… but then I didn’t want to let them go. I wanted them to stay in Storybrooke. Kurt… Kurt refused but I tried to prevent him from leaving… I was using Graham’s heart.” Regina let out a choked sob. “Kurt saw me and he tried to leave town with Owen. Graham and I caught up with them at the townline. Kurt begged his son to run away. Owen did. I knew that Graham would not cross the townline. He was conditioned to stay in Storybrooke… and I didn’t know if I could cross it. Graham... Graham took Kurt back to the station while I worked on the cloaking spell… It took all the residual magic out of Storybrooke to do it.” 

 

Regina wrapped her arms around her shaking body. She wanted to feel David’s comforting embrace but the Prince was too stunned to move. “I… I used Graham’s heart one more time… to have Kurt killed. He’s buried near his campsite.”

 

David tried to contain his rage. How could someone be so cruel? He knew that the woman in front of him was not the Evil Queen. He had been able to put Regina’s past behind him; at least, her past in the Enchanted Forest. But after hearing her story, it took all of his self-control to not walk out of the house. For some reason, he had wanted to believe that the killing had stopped as soon as they had arrived in Storybrooke and this was a painful reminder that Regina had not changed overnight. Unlike the other inhabitants, she had not lost twenty-eight years to the curse. The woman Owen had been unfortunate to meet was the same crazy sorceress who had forced him to send Emma to this land. Regina, the woman he loved, was also paying for the actions of the Evil Queen. 

 

As the silence stretched into several uncomfortable minutes, Emma cleared her throat on the other side of the line.  _ “Regina, I…”  _ She did not know what to say. Of course, the brunette felt responsible for what was happening to the town and telling her otherwise would just be an insult to her intelligence.  _ “I’ll talk to Greg… or Owen. KFTech might know more about the Blaze. They probably would have researched the disease.” _

 

David reached for his phone. “Emma, be careful. We don’t know what this man is capable of. We don’t know how far he will go for revenge…”

 

Regina heard the disappointment in his voice. David was not only talking about Greg Mendell. He was also talking about her. She had gone too far and she was about to lose him. Regina stormed out of the kitchen with David on her heels. 

 

The Prince called out to her. “Regina!”

 

“I need to clear my head.” Regina grabbed her coat and walked out of the house, leaving a dumbfounded David in the foyer.   
  


_ “David?” _

 

“Regina just walked out.”

 

_ “I’ll tell Henry about the Blaze and explain to him you’re busy.” _

 

“Emma, be careful. We don’t know what Mendell is really capable of. He is willing to kill an entire town to get his revenge on Regina.” The irony that Regina was one of the only people safe from the disease was not lost on either of them.

 

_ “I will. But we need information, David. KFTech owns a pharmaceutical company. If they have a cure, I need to find it.” _

 

“Just be careful. And…” David could not believe the words he was about to pronounce. “Ask Neal to come with you.”

 

Emma could not suppress the chuckle.  _ “I’ll be careful, I promise.” _ After a moment of silence, both knew they needed to end the conversation.  _ “Good night, Dad. I love you.” _ Emma hung up before David could respond.

 

David looked at his watch. It was only eight pm but the Prince was exhausted. He walked back to the kitchen and turned the oven off. He placed some plastic wrap over the meal Regina had prepared and put it in the fridge. David was not hungry. His stomach was twisted into a tight knot from the fear of losing everyone he loved in this town and from disappointment. 

 

David hated himself for feeling this way. He had told Regina numerous times that he would never let her past create a wedge between them. Yet, he had just treated Regina as if she was still the powerful sorceress who was responsible for making Owen an orphan. Instead of standing by Regina’s side, he had made her run away from the house. After all the efforts she had put into her redemption, Regina deserved better than his quick judgement. David slowly climbed the stairs toward the bathroom and stepped into the hot shower to clear his head. But the water was not enough to wash away his feeling of guilt. 

 

David changed quickly into pajama pants and headed back downstairs, determined to wait for Regina. He needed to apologize to her. He sat in front of the TV but his tiredness prevailed upon his intentions and the Prince fell asleep within ten minutes.

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 13th, 2013 _

 

Regina had woken up alone in her cold bed. She had come home late last night, having spent most of the evening walking around Storybrooke with no particular destination in mind. When she had finally gathered enough courage to come home, she had found David asleep on the couch. She had cried herself to sleep, persuaded that her relationship with David was coming to an end. How could he have fallen in love with the monster she truly was in the first place? He had finally come to his senses and would leave her to her darkness. 

 

When Regina had finally gathered the courage to walk downstairs in the morning, David had already been gone. She had hurried to the diner to help Granny prepare food for the hospital’s staff and patients. 

 

The old woman placed her hand on Regina’s arm. “What’s been bothering you all morning?”

 

Regina shook her head, sniffling. “Nothing.”

 

“Regina, why are you crying?”

 

“The onions you’re insisting on putting in that soup.” Her tone was harsh.

 

Granny took the knife away from Regina. “How about you take a short break? Go see David at the station?”   
  


Regina looked away from Granny. “I don’t think he wants to see me.”

 

Granny rubbed her arm in comfort. “What happened?”

 

Before Regina could answer, Sarah entered the kitchen. “Regina! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

 

The Queen faced her former maid, worry stretched over her features. “Did something happen? Is David ok?” Her heart was hammering in her chest; she would never forgive herself if David had endangered himself because he was too distracted by their fight. 

 

Sarah immediately tried to calm down the nearly hysterical woman. “David is fine.” She rubbed Regina’s shoulder. “He is at the hospital working on the disease timeline.”

 

Regina sighed in relief. She was shaking in fear and her breathing was fast. “I’m sorry…”

 

“No need to apologize. Everyone is on edge… it’s perfectly normal to be worried.” Sarah exchanged a quick look of concern with Granny. 

 

Granny guided Regina toward a nearby chair. Sarah kneeled down to look at the former Queen. “Regina, Viktor thinks there may be a way you can help.” Regina looked at Sarah questioningly. She would do anything to help the townspeople. Sarah continued. “In some cases, plasma from someone who survived a disease can be used to help another. It’s not a cure but it helps.”

 

Granny placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “You want Regina to donate plasma?”

 

Sarah nodded toward Granny but addressed Regina. “Would you be willing to?”

 

“I’ll do it!” 

 

EC

 

David was leaning over the table, looking at the charts of the patients that had been admitted yesterday. The nurses had asked for a complete medical history as well as a timeline of their activities over the past few days. He felt his frustration rise within his chest. The lack of proper sleep and his fight with Regina prevented him from thinking clearly. These patients had to have something in common; however, David could not find any links between them or KFTech. David shook his head. KFTech’s products were everywhere in town. If, as he suspected, Greg Mendell used the shipment to get the Blaze in town, finding the exact source of the disease would be very difficult - if not impossible - at this point. He ran his fist into the table. “Damn it!”

 

Whale entered the room a few minutes later and turned the lights on. David groaned and raised his hand to protect his eyes from the sudden brightness. The doctor walked toward his friend. “Are you gonna tell me what’s been bothering you all morning?”

 

“This damned disease. No matter how much time I spend looking at these files, I can’t seem to find the connection.”

 

Whale placed five more charts next to him. “New patients. Our quarantine measures are not effective enough.”

 

David shook his head. “They are… but the disease was brought here. I don’t know how he did it, but all these people were infected by KFTech. We need to find the source. We need to figure out how he got the disease into Storybrooke.”

 

Whale sighed in frustration. “Who is ‘he’, David? You’ve had this fixation with KFTech since day one but you haven’t found a shred of proof.” The doctor was almost yelling. 

 

David looked at his friend. “Emma did.” The Sheriff then told the doctor everything he knew, including Regina’s role into all of this. 

 

Whale pinched the bridge of his nose. “The disease could go anywhere. Standard epidemiology won’t apply here.” Whale looked at David. “Regina’s involvement will stay between you and I.”

 

“Thank you.” David was concerned about the town discovering Regina’s role in the current outbreak. He changed the subject back to safer territory. “You have live samples of the Blaze now. Could you test for it in the KFTech shipment?”

 

“I could but I doubt it would go anywhere.”

 

“Why not?” David shook his head in confusion. 

 

“Because the products are everywhere! It’s been almost a month since…” Whale stopped long enough to remember a very important fact about the Blaze. “The virus responsible is actually fairly fragile. It can’t survive in open atmosphere for more than a few minutes. Enough time to find a new host but not long enough to hide in a blanket for instance. In a way, that’s good news because it reduces the number of ways the Blaze could have been brought into Storybrooke.”

 

David nodded. “What do you need?”

 

“Talk to the family of the victims and try to get a list of the products they have recently purchased. We can cross-reference and find the common items for immediate testing.”

 

“I’ll get George’s men to help.”

 

“Do you trust them? We don’t know if George has been working with this Greg Mendell all along.”

 

David carefully weighed his options. “We don’t really have a choice. And perhaps their reaction would give us additional clues.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They and their families are at risk. Same as everyone else. That should motivate them to help any way they can…”

 

“Unless George gave them a cure or a vaccine.”

 

David nodded. “In this case, either they play the game and give us the information we need anyway… or I can pay George another visit.”

 

Whale smiled at his friend. “I have a feeling it will be a lot less courteous than the last one.”

 

David did not acknowledge the implied threat. “Emma is going to talk to Mendell. Interview him and try to get some information from him. I doubt he’ll say he had the cure but maybe she can get enough information about his business.”

 

“I’ll give her a call. There are some very pointed questions I’d like her to ask.”

 

David nodded. “In the meantime, I’ll go over the files you brought in. Try to find a connection among these people. A place where they’ve all been in the past few days.”

 

“If KFTech is responsible, I doubt you’ll find one.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Hypothetically speaking, they could have brought the disease in some merchandise in one container. The container would have been divided among various merchants, each selling part of it in different stores. No connection among the victims until you trace the merchandise back to the container.”

 

“And considering how much KFTech merchandise is in Storybrooke, the search would be futile if we don’t know exactly what we’re looking for.” 

 

Whale nodded. “We need a list of items these people have recently bought and opened. In the meantime, there is something else I want to try.”

 

David looked at the doctor with expectation. “A treatment?”

 

Whale shook his head. “No. Not exactly. I was reading an article about the Ebola virus last week. No cure and fatal in most cases. But a plasma transfusion from a survivor to a sick person seems to help. It’s not the same, but it’s worth a shot. Sarah just brought Regina in for the donation.”

 

At the mention of Regina, David’s heart skipped a beat. “Regina is here to give plasma? How?”

 

Whale was taken aback by David’s surprised reaction. “She didn’t tell you?”

 

“I haven’t checked my phone.” David lied.

 

“She is with Sarah, getting ready. It’s a simple procedure and perfectly safe. It’s like a blood transfusion, except that we separate the plasma from everything else. Her blood cells are then returned to her. It should take an hour at the most.” 

 

David’s eyes widened at the realization that the procedure required using a needle, a fairly large one if he remembered his last blood donation correctly. Regina had confided in him that she was afraid of needles after her mother had used a similar sensation to punish her daughter. Although David understood Regina’s need to do what she could to help the people in town, he did not want her to go through the donation alone. “Where is she?”

 

“The procedure is safe, David. She may be a little bit dizzy and dehydrated but she can go home and rest as soon as it’s over.” Whale reassured his friend immediately.

 

“I… I know.” He did not want to betray Regina’s confidence. “I’d just like to stay with her if that’s ok.”

 

“Of.. of course.” Whale then directed David to the donation center. 

 

EC

 

Regina stood in the large room, watching Sarah prepare the machine that would take her blood, separate the plasma and return her blood cells. Jonas had explained to her the procedure during the required medical examination as well as the possible side effects but Regina remained apprehensive. She hated needles but considering her part in the current outbreak, donating her life-saving plasma was the least she could do.

 

Sarah stood up and walked toward a very unsettled Regina. The nurse was reminded of the sixteen-year old girl about to be sent to the King’s bedchambers. Sarah rubbed her arm in comfort. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

Regina locked eyes with Sarah. “I do.” She swallowed hard before sitting in the chair. 

 

Sarah smiled at Regina encouragingly before rolling up her sleeve and finding a vein. Regina was shivering. “Are you cold?” 

 

Regina shook her head no, trying to keep Cora’s punishment out of her mind. “Just… just do it.” Her voice was small and she barely contained the small whimper as Sarah placed the tourniquet on her arm. 

 

Regina jumped when the door abruptly opened. David was rushing toward her and all she could think about was the safety he represented. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she sank into his embrace. 

 

David could feel her shaking against him and he knew it was from fear. “Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to talk to me.”

 

Sarah stood from the stool, aware that she was intruding on a very private moment. “I’ll give you two a few minutes.”

 

David silently thanked the nurse before turning his attention back to Regina. He waited for Sarah to leave the room before responding. “I’m sorry about last night, Regina. Of course I want to talk to you. I tried to wait for you but I fell asleep on the couch.”

 

Regina looked for the deception in his eyes. She had believed that he had decided to sleep on the couch to be away from her. “Why… why did you leave this morning?”

 

David cupped her face and rubbed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “I had to be at the station at seven and I didn’t want to wake you. I didn’t know how late you stayed out last night.”

 

Regina averted his eyes. “I needed to walk.”

 

“I know. I’m not mad, Regina.”

 

“But you were disappointed.”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I tend to forget that you’ve lived through these twenty-eight years. That you didn’t change overnight because you suddenly woke up here. And I know that the woman who did all these things isn’t you. She was the Evil Queen. That you’re the woman about to give her blood to try to save someone. That’s who you became.”

 

“Plasma.” Regina corrected him.

 

David chuckled softly. “Plasma.” He pecked her lips tenderly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Regina nodded. “I have to… I have to do something.”

 

David smiled. “Ok. Want me to stay with you?”

 

“Please.”

 

David could hear the fear in her voice. He lifted her up and took her place in the comfortable chair, settling her on top of him. “Better?”

 

Regina smiled against him. “Much.” Regina started to establish their bond but stopped herself. David would feel everything she felt including the memories of Cora’s punishments. 

 

David kissed her forehead. “It’s ok, sweetheart.” He encouraged her. 

 

Regina fully established their magical bond and took all the comfort into the love flowing between them. Sarah came back a few minutes later with a blanket. She handed it to David and watched the relaxed features of the Queen in astonishment. Regina had told her about their bond, about the intense feeling of love and well-being it provided but seeing the results with her own eyes still took the nurse by surprise. Sarah sat on the stool and addressed Regina. “Are you ready?”

 

Regina tightened her embrace around David before placing her arm on the armrest. David was murmuring calming nonsense into her ear and Regina was so lost in the sensation of love and care surrounding her that she barely felt the needle pricking her skin. She felt Sarah release the tourniquet and place a stress ball in her hand. Regina started pumping it slowly. 

 

David kissed Regina’s forehead. “Are you alright?”

 

Regina buried her face into the crook of his neck and nodded once. Sarah smiled at the Prince. “You need to let me know if you feel dizzy.” Regina nodded once more, trying to concentrate on the safety David represented. 

 

Thirty-five minutes into the donation, Regina started shivering in David’s arms. He looked at Sarah worryingly but the nurse smiled at him reassuringly, arranging the blanket on top of Regina. “It’s normal for her to feel cold.” 

 

The procedure was over twenty minutes later. Regina sighed in relief when Sarah removed the needle from her arm. As the nurse placed a piece of gauze on the Queen’s arm, she kept talking to her patient reassuringly. “You did great. How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired.” Regina’s eyes were closing despite her best efforts. She curled further into David’s warmth.

 

“I’m going to get you some water and juice.”

 

“Do you have apple?”

 

Sarah smiled. “Of course.” She stood and addressed David directly. “Call if she feels dizzy or if you need anything. I’ll be right back.” She left the room with the plasma. David rubbed Regina’s back soothingly until Sarah came back with the juice five minutes later. She punctured the seal with the straw and handed Regina the beverage. Regina finished it rapidly. 

 

Sarah handed her a bottle of water and another pack of apple juice. “You need to keep drinking today. You may feel a little light-headed.”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“You’ll feel better once you’re rehydrated.” 

 

David opened the water bottle and gently help Regina drink from it. “When can she go home?”

 

Sarah smiled. “Now if you’re ready. Her discharge papers are at the reception.” The nurse handed Regina and David masks and gloves. The stringent quarantine measures required everyone to wear a mask and gloves in public areas. Although Regina could not get sick, it was safer for David if she did not come in contact with the disease. After helping Regina with her protective equipment, David secured the mask on his face and put the gloves on. 

 

Sarah and David helped Regina to her feet. Regina leaned heavily on David as they made their way toward the main area. “I’m going to get your paperwork sorted.” David helped her sit down. “I’ll be right back.” He cupped her face. “You’re ok?”

 

Regina nodded and David walked toward the reception. Regina readjusted David’s jacket around her. She was still cold and she felt completely drained. Remembering Sarah’s instructions, Regina tried unsuccessfully to puncture the seal of the apple juice. She was still feeling weak and her hands did not seem to obey her command. Tears were springing in her eyes from her mounting frustration. 

 

Regina jumped when a glove hand wrapped around her own. “May I?” Regina looked up toward the feminine voice. The woman prepared the apple juice for Regina and placed it in the Queen’s shaking hands before sitting next to her. “I wanted to thank you.”

 

“For what?” Regina was genuinely surprised by the woman’s gratitude.

 

“For trying to save my son. For donating a treatment. Dr. Whale told me you agreed to help us. All of us.”

 

Regina looked away ashamed. How was she supposed to tell this mother that her son got sick because of her while she had sent her own son away to protect him? She was saved from responding by David. “Let’s get you home.”

 

Regina smiled weakly at him and let her Prince carry her home. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 16th 2013 _

  
Whale finished signing off the pile of charts in front of him. The Blaze had claimed its first victims during the night. So far no one had survived, including the patients who had received Regina’s plasma. The few who were still alive were entering the final stage of the disease and Whale did not have much hope that the plasma of Blaze survivors could be used as a treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OUAT Day!


	16. Chapter 15 - Tired

#  Chapter 15: Tired

 

_ December 18th 2013 _

 

Regina was busying herself in the kitchen, waiting for David to come home. The Blaze had spread throughout Storybrooke like wildfire and so far only one infected had survived the disease: Helena’s father. Regina had been helping Granny in the kitchen everyday. Sarah had tried to get her to help at the hospital but the inhabitants were not ready to have the Evil Queen holding their hand on their deathbed. 

 

Her phone beeped, signaling a text message. She unlocked the device and read the short message.  _ Leaving station now. Home in 5.  _ Regina looked at the clock on the device: nine pm. Perhaps the earliest David had gotten home in the past week. Regina tossed the salad and placed it on the dining room table. She was ladling out the vegetable soup into serving bowls when the front door opened. “Regina?”

 

The tiredness in his voice made her heart ache for him. “In the kitchen.” David and Whale had not been able to find the source of the disease and as the list of victims grew, it was becoming increasingly difficult to separate the sick infected by the original source of the disease from those who became sick from contact with others. Regina gasped at his gaunt expression. She immediately went to him and cupped his face. “David, you need to get some rest tonight.”

 

The Prince was leaning heavily against the doorframe. “I’m on call. Two of George’s men got sick.”

 

Regina shuddered. She knew that David was working in close contact with the disease every day but he was careful about wearing his protective gear when visiting the hospital and the families of the victims. However, he was not always doing so inside the station. “It won’t do anyone any good when you collapse from exhaustion. You need to get some rest.”

 

David nodded. “I… if you don’t mind, I just want to go to bed.” He looked around the kitchen at the small dinner Regina had prepared for the both of them.

 

“Do you want to try to eat something? Emma is about to call in a few minutes…”

 

David shook his head. He could barely stand and his eyelids were weighing ten pounds each. “I… I’m sorry. I just want to crawl into bed.”

 

Regina nodded and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “It’s ok. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

 

David leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Regina caressed his cheek. “I’ll talk to Henry and Emma and probably will join you myself early.” 

 

David closed his eyes, fighting the sleep. “Paige… Paige died an hour ago.”

 

Regina gasped at the news. “Jefferson?”

 

“He has the rash.”

 

Regina closed her eyes. It was her fault. “I need to say something.”

 

David’s eyes shot open. “Regina, no. Only Emma, Whale, you, and I know about Greg and we are keeping it this way. I’m not losing you.”

 

“People are dying because of what I’ve done, David. They deserve the truth.”

 

“You’re not that person anymore. And you know as well as I do that it won’t stop a hurting, scared crowd to lynch you for the crimes the Evil Queen committed. Your death won’t change anything, it will just hurt the people who love you.” David wiped the tears falling at the corners of Regina’s eyes with his thumbs. “Greg Mendell decided to wipe an entire town to get his revenge. He is no better than the Queen was.”

 

Regina looked away. “I didn’t give him much choice. You said it yourself, David. You understand the path I chose. He chose the same.”

 

David shook his head. “No, Regina. He was given a second chance. A chance to leave his past behind but he chose to infect an entire town with an incurable disease.”

 

“You… and Snow. You tried to give me a second chance, and a third… and…”

 

“Regina.” David was too tired to have this conversation. “You didn’t do this. You’ve been trying to help since it’s started. This is who you are now.”

 

Regina looked into his weary eyes. They had had this conversation before and she knew it would not go anywhere. It would not assuage her feeling of guilt nor would it provide them with a solution for their predicament. David was tired and every minute this conversation dragged on was one less minute of the precious rest he desperately needed. “Get some rest. I’ll talk to Emma.”

 

David sighed in both relief and exhaustion. He kissed Regina before making his way to the bedroom. David collapsed on the bed, not bothering to remove his clothes. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

 

Regina covered David’s soup with plastic wrap and placed it in the fridge. She carried her own bowl to the dining table along with the salad and fired up the laptop computer. She had been looking forward to talk to Henry all day. Regina had woken up early to take care of Sirocco before heading to the diner to help Granny. The hospital was no longer large enough to accommodate all the patients and triage centers near City Hall, at the convent, and in the school had been opened. 

 

As soon as Henry’s face filled the small screen, Regina smiled at her son. “Good evening, my little Prince.”

 

_ “Mom!”  _ Henry could not hide his relief at seeing his mother. Regina, Emma, Neal, and David had explained to Henry several times that Regina could not get sick again but Henry had kept replaying scenarios in his mind where his mother had contracted the disease. Perhaps the strand was different in this world than it had been in the Enchanted Forest, or perhaps the cure she had received meant she could get sick again since the disease/curse had not run his course properly. Since the beginning of the outbreak, Henry had spent numerous hours at the public library and on his computer reading about infectious diseases. Emma had tried to stop him several times from looking at the pictures of Ebola, Cholera, and Malaria victims. Finally, she and Neal had settled on explaining to Henry what the Blaze did.

 

“I’m fine, Henry. Remember that I won’t get sick again.” Henry nodded, not completely reassured by the statement. And although none of the adults would admit it to him, he knew that David had never contracted the Blaze. Regina changed their subject of conversation for her son’s sake as well as for her own. All she heard about was the spread of the Blaze in Storybrooke, an outbreak she was responsible for. “Do you like your new school?”

 

Henry groaned.  _ “I guess.” _ Since they would not be able to come back to Storybrooke for some time, Emma and Regina had decided to enroll Henry in a school in New York.

 

“Come on! It must be fun to go to school in a big city. Have you made any friends yet?”

 

Henry shook his head.  _ “No. Not really. There is that one boy in my math class… He invited me to his birthday party this weekend.”  _ Henry felt guilty about going to a party while his friends and family were fighting an invisible enemy. 

 

Regina smiled at her son encouragingly. “Henry, none of it is your fault. You need to go to the birthday party and have some fun this weekend.”

 

Henry shrugged. _ “I guess.” _

 

Regina placed her fingers on the screen. “Promise me you’ll try.” 

 

Henry mirrored the gesture.  _ “I’ll try… It’s just… my heart isn’t into it.” _

 

“I know, sweetheart.” 

 

They spent another half hour talking about school and Henry’s plans for the weekend until Emma reminded him it was past his bedtime. Henry groaned but he knew better than arguing with both his mothers.  _ “I wish I could talk to you longer.” _

 

“How about we start earlier tomorrow?” 

 

_ “I’d like that.”  _ Henry’s smile warmed Regina’s heart.  _ “Good night, mom!” _

 

“Good night my little prince.”

 

Five minutes after Henry had gone to bed, Emma sat in front of the computer.  _ “David isn’t with you?” _

 

Regina heard the worry in the blonde’s voice. She shook her head. “He is exhausted. Haven’t slept much in the past few weeks. I told him to go to bed early and I’ll turn his phone on vibrate and keep it with me so he doesn’t have to wake to take every phone call coming to the house.”

 

Emma gave the former queen a soft smile.  _ “Thanks, Regina… thank you for staying with him. I… I know you miss Henry.” _

 

“And I know you’re taking care of him. My place is here… especially considering this is all my fault.”

 

_ “Regina, no. You can’t keep thinking this way.”  _ Emma shook her head, unwilling to rehash this particular conversation.  _ “David is right. You’re not the same woman. Telling the town would only make things worst. Everyone needs to focus their energy on fighting the disease. Not you or David.” _

 

Regina sighed. “Have you… have you been able to find anything more?”

 

Emma nodded.  _ “I had the ‘interview’ with Mendell this afternoon.” _ She air quoted the word.  _ “He was less than forthcoming to say the least. He dodged all the personal questions and only answered a few of the questions on Whale’s list. And I suspect that the few answers I got were inconsequential.” _

 

Regina closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. “Maybe… maybe I should call him. Say that I saw his picture in the newspaper here in Storybrooke when the first KFTech shipment arrived… that I didn’t recognize him until now.”

 

_ “And ask him what? To please give us a cure or at least tell us if one exists? I don’t think he’ll listen, Regina.” _

 

“He won’t listen to any pleas but maybe we can give him something in exchange.”

 

Emma stopped the former queen.  _ “Regina, no. We don’t know his intentions and I’m not about to exchange you for a cure we have no way of proving will work. Max is helping me. Give him some time to come up with more information.” _

 

“Emma, we’re running out of time! More people are getting sick every day! And it is MY fault!”

 

_ “Regina, Regina listen to me. I know you want to blame yourself for what happened… and maybe you’re right… maybe you created the monster. But you’re not this person anymore. The person who orphaned Greg wouldn’t care about the people in this town. The guilt wouldn’t eat her from the inside. You, the woman that I’ve learned to know over the past six months, the person who raised Henry, don’t deserve to be punished. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. I beg you for Henry’s… and David’s sake to give me a chance to find a solution.” _

 

Regina was holding back her tears. “I guess this Savior title finally got to your head.”

 

Emma forced a laugh at the sarcastic jab.  _ “What can I say? It’s in my blood.” _ Both women laughed. Emma hesitated before continuing.  _ “Has Whale been able to find anything yet?” _

 

Regina shook her head. “David and George’s men have provided Whale with a list of various items found in the houses of the first victims. They cross-referenced the list to identify common items and Whale had started to test the most likely candidates without success. It is also possible that some items had been disregarded making the cross-reference useless…” Regina gestured with her hands faster with her mounting frustration. 

 

_ “Like looking for a needle in a haystack.” _

 

“Exactly.”

 

_ “Then, the only thing we need is a big enough magnet.” _ Emma replayed her earlier conversation with Regina in her head. She could not allow Regina to sacrifice herself but they could play on Greg’s need for revenge. And the magnet she needed was right in front of her.

 

Regina snorted. “And where do you suppose we can find one?”

 

Emma smiled. _ “I think I have an idea. Perhaps we don’t have to search for it. We can let Greg give it to us.” _

 

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her expression changed to a smirk as Emma outlined her plan. “Just… be careful. Greg Mendell is capable of anything.”

 

Emma nodded, touched by the concern in Regina’s voice.  _ “I will.” _ She glanced at the clock.  _ “I should let you go to bed. You also need to get some rest.” _

 

Regina smiled softly. “Good night, Emma. And thank you.”

 

_ “Good night, Regina.” _

 

Regina closed Skype and shut the computer down before clearing the table. She had barely touched her dinner but she was not hungry. Despite David’s and Emma’s reassurances that she was not the same person responsible for killing Greg’s father, she could not shake the thoughts that the town would be better off if she surrendered herself to Mendell. It may not give them the cure but perhaps if she disappeared once and for all, the town would be safe from anyone seeking revenge for her crimes. 

 

After taking care of the dishes, Regina climbed the stairs slowly. She frowned at the light pouring out of the master bedroom. Her heart broke at the sight of David asleep on the bed, still wearing his leather jacket and shoes. The man was clearly more exhausted than he had let on for the past several days. Regina sat down beside him on the bed and gently caressed his cheek. “David?” With only a groan in response, Regina pressed on. “Let’s get you out of your clothes. It will only be a minute.” Another groan, quickly followed by some incomprehensible mumbling. “I know you’re tired, sweetheart.” 

 

Regina unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down to his ankles before removing his work boots. David groaned but did not open his eyes. Regina’s heart hammered in her chest. The first symptom of the Blaze was extreme tiredness. “David? David, please open your eyes.” She kissed his lips, relieved to find his skin cool to the touch. 

 

After what seemed to Regina like an eternity, David opened his eyes. “Is it morning yet?”

 

Regina let out a choked sob in relief. “No… But you fell asleep with your clothes on.”

 

David blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was. He smiled at Regina. “I guess I must have been really tired. What time is it?”

 

“You’ve slept for three hours.”

 

David sat up straighter on the bed. “Emma?”

 

Regina smiled, happy to see him more alert. “She and Henry are fine. She… she has a plan to help the town.” 

 

As Regina explained Emma’s plan, David shook his head. “She can’t do this! It’s too dangerous. What happens when Mendell calls her bluff?” When Regina did not respond, David grabbed her bicep, forcing her to look at him. “It is a bluff, right?”

 

Regina nodded. “Yes. She will have help, David. She won’t be doing this alone. But… but this is our best shot. I… as much as I hate to admit it, Greg Mendell is like me… the Evil Queen me… and if there is one thing it won’t resist is to boast about how he captured me.”

 

“That’s assuming you’re the one he wants.”

 

“I think that’s a fair assumption.”

 

David did not reply. As much as he hated to admit it, Regina was right and this gamble was their best chance. “I… we should get some sleep. When is Emma meeting with Mendell again?”

 

“In a couple of days.”

 

“Alright, this leaves us one more day to make sure this plan is not going to backfire.”

 

Regina smiled and kissed David deeply. “I love you.” Regina rarely said it aloud, afraid that once she admitted her feelings David would be yanked away from her by fate. 

 

David cupped her face and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I love you too.”

 

EC

  
George was pacing the mayor’s office furiously. He had spent the entire day trying to get in touch with Greg Mendell. His men were getting sick. The same men who had received the cure Mendell had assured George would work. The same cure he himself had taken. Not for the first time today, a cold sweat ran down his back. 


	17. Chapter 16 - Rash

#  Chapter 16: Rash

 

_ December 19th 2013 _

 

The sunlight pouring through the crack in the curtains woke Regina up. The former Queen groaned and tried to bury her face in the pillow, not ready to deal with the new catastrophes the day was surely about to bring to their doorstep. Keeping her promise to Emma, she had kept David’s phone on vibrate, responding to the most urgent messages throughout the night. After one night of sleep interrupted every hour, she was exhausted. She had no idea how David had managed to get out of bed every day for the past two weeks. 

 

Regina tentatively opened one eye and glanced at the clock. It was past eight o’clock; they both needed to get up and face their responsibilities. She felt David hot, even breath on her neck and her heart broke at the thought of waking him from his much needed slumber. She turned around in his arms and softly pecked his lips. “Good morning, sweetheart.” She kissed him once more, revelling in the feeling of love she had grown accustomed to over the past few months.

 

David groaned as he was pulled away from his dream. He slowly opened his eyes, his mind still foggy with sleep. “Morning.” He felt even more tired than when he went to bed. “What time is it?”

 

“A little after eight.”

 

David’s eyes shot open. “I had a meeting with Whale an hour ago.”

 

Regina nodded. “I know. I answered his message. I told him I was giving you a full night's sleep. He agreed and rescheduled for noon.”

 

David rolled on his back and ran his palm down his face. “Thank you… I needed some rest.”

 

Regina repositioned herself on top of him and placed her cheek on his chest, tracing patterns with her fingernails over his t-shirt. “How about we have a nice breakfast together before heading to town?”

 

David wrapped one arm around her, holding Regina close to him. “As much as I love the sound of that, I really need to get going… I… I just can’t hide in here and let everyone deal with this crisis.”

 

Regina hid her disappointment. Although she understood David’s need to help the town, she wished to have more time with him. “At least let me make you breakfast to go. You didn’t eat dinner last night.”

 

The Sheriff kissed the crown of her head. “Thank you, honey. I really need that.”

 

The couple stayed silent in each other’s embrace for another ten minutes before David motioned to get up. Regina reluctantly followed after him. She wrapped herself into her robe and started toward the kitchen while David turned the shower on. 

 

The Prince braced himself on the sink and look at his haggard face in the mirror. The eleven hours of sleep he had gotten last night had not even begun to fill the sleep deficit he had accumulated over the past month. 

 

As soon as David removed his t-shirt, he noticed it. The faint red rash signaling the beginning of the Blaze was on his ribs. David’s heart was hammering in his chest; his knees threatening to buckle underneath him. The images of Regina, Emma, and Henry were flashing in front of his eyes. He was about to lose his family. His breathing quickened, each breath a painful reminder of the disease ravaging his body. Tears fell down his cheeks at the injustice of it all. He had been careful, following all of Whale’s directions. He was angry; angry to be taken by a disease caused by one man’s need for revenge against a woman who did not exist any longer. But most of all, he was angry for Regina. She would blame herself and that knowledge tore a scream from his throat. He bit hard on his fist, trying to muffle the sound. 

 

David slumped down on the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed the porcelain to steady himself, forcing his lungs to take in slow, calming breaths. What was he supposed to tell Regina? She was downstairs cooking breakfast, as she had done ever since they had decided to live together. David buried his face into his hands and let himself cry.

 

The Prince did not know how long he had sobbed in the bathroom. He slowly stood up and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe his aches and pains. He stepped out of the shower, his heart heavy with the knowledge that today would be the last day he would get to spend with the woman he loved. Once the fever would set in, he would be unaware of the world around him.

 

David dressed quickly and met Regina downstairs. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her cook the bacon and eggs he was so fond of. She had also prepared the batter for her famous apple pancakes. David’s eyes filled with tears once again. He watched Regina in silence, committing to memory all of her movements, the shape of her body, the way her hair fell down in lustrous waves over her back. He wiped away his tears and cleared his throat.

 

Regina jumped at the noise. She had been so absorbed in her cooking that she had not heard David coming in. She smiled one of her most genuine smiles. “Breakfast will be ready in just a minute. And you can be on your way.”

 

David shook his head, moving toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. “I want to have breakfast here, with you.” David placed his forehead on hers. He would not burden her with the truth. At least for now. He would allow for one last carefree breakfast together before telling her.

 

Regina’s eyes searched his for an explanation. She was happy that he had decided to stay but the little devil in the back of her mind kept repeating that something was wrong: David usually did not flee from his responsibilities. But she decided to ignore the feeling to spend one peaceful morning with the man who meant so much to her. “Orange juice?”

 

David smiled. “I’d love some.”

 

Regina pecked his lips. “Why don’t you go relax in the living room and I’ll take care of breakfast?”

 

David tried to smile. “I’d much rather stay here and watch you.” He wanted to spend as much time with Regina as he possibly could, memorizing her features, breathing in the apple smell from her shampoo.

 

Regina nuzzled against his cheek; she felt that something was wrong but she did not want to admit it. “Alright then. Have a seat.”

 

David sat down at the kitchen table and observed Regina preparing what would probably be their last meal together. All of her movements were graceful and precise. He had imagined a lifetime with her but it would be cut short. David tried to keep these thoughts at bay. He wanted one last moment with Regina, one last moment to dream of an eternity together. 

 

As Regina placed the last of the pancakes in a plate, David approached her and took her hands in his. “Regina.” He paused. “I love you with all my soul… I wish you could know how much you mean to me.” He chuckled. “Or maybe you already know… the bond we share… it’s magical and it transcends anything I’ve experienced before. Being loved by you… how fiercely you love… it’s breathtaking… I love you, Regina. I love all of you.” Before she could respond, David took her lips into a searing kiss.

 

Regina sank into the kiss, her tears mixing with his. She wanted more. She needed more of it. The kiss became hungrier as well as sloppier; their tongues were dancing together, fighting to taste more of each other. When they finally parted for air, David rubbed her cheeks with the back of his fingers. He knew he had to tell her but he could not bring himself to break her heart. After one steadying breath, he began. “Regina,...” 

 

The Prince was interrupted by the house phone. Regina sighed in relief at the interruption; although she did not know what David was about to tell her, she knew she did not want to hear it. “I should get that. It’s probably important.” Regina stepped out of David’s embrace and walked toward the foyer. David hung his head low in defeat.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Regina, it’s Archie.”  _

 

Regina’s breath caught in her throat. “Archie, what’s wrong?”

 

Regina’s desperate tone forced David out of his trance. He walked to the foyer and mouthed ‘what happened?’. Regina’s eyes were rapidly filling with tears as she listened to the news Archie was delivering. “No… it can’t be! Oh please, no!”  

 

She let go of the phone and David rushed to her side. He pulled her into his tender embrace while grabbing the receiver. “Hello?”

 

_ “David, it’s Archie.”  _ There was a pause on the other side of the line. The psychiatrist was clearly shaken. David knew that their current crisis was particularly hard on Archie since he was the first to comfort the families of the victims.  _ “Helena… Helena was brought in this morning with a fever and joint pain. The rash… the rash was not immediately apparent. It’s on her skull, hidden by her hair… David…” _

 

“We’ll be right over.” David looked down at Regina, shaking in his arms. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and David could not bring himself to announce any more bad news. He hung up the phone and tightened his embrace around the former Queen. “Go get ready. I’ll wrap some of the breakfast to go.” Regina simply nodded against his chest. 

 

EC

 

The hospital was in utter chaos. The staff was overwhelmed with the outpouring of patients. All quarantine measures had been forgotten and healthy family members were sitting with their loved ones without protective gear. David shook his head: they had failed in keeping the Blaze from spreading. All they could do now was to let the outbreak run its course. He would not see the end of it. In less than a week, he would be among the victims the Blaze had claimed. David pushed these thoughts away. There was nothing he could do to prevent his own death but in the few hours of consciousness he had left, he swore to himself to help these people. 

 

David reached for Regina’s hand. She turned around abruptly, surprise and fear reflected in her eyes. “David! What’s wrong?” She felt that something had been bothering the Prince all morning.

 

David smiled behind his mask. “You should go ahead. They are clearly unable to keep up with triage. I’m going to give them a hand.”

 

Regina nodded. “Just promise me to be careful.”

 

David fought to keep the tears from his eyes. “I will. I promise.” He squeezed her hand. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Regina nodded before heading toward the reception area. David turned back toward the overflowing waiting room and found the nearest nurse. “I’m here to help. What do you need?”

 

David’s heart warmed at the relief he saw reflected in the woman’s deep blue eyes. She pointed toward a table in the corner. “Grab a clipboard. Ask the patients only the first six questions on the form. If they are presenting with a rash or a fever, put the blue bracelet on. For joint pain and vomiting, red bracelet.” She swallowed. “If they have difficulty breathing or…, black bracelet.”

 

David nodded. The color scheme represented the different stages of the disease. “What… where should I direct them?”

 

The nurse waved her arms around in defeat. “Anywhere… the most critical… the black bracelets need to be brought to the second floor immediately. But… usually they show up when the fever starts.”

 

“I understand… what about the families?”

 

The nurse looked around the area before pointing discreetly toward the guards stationed near the hospital’s doors. “This is your second job. Each family member not wearing protective equipment needs to wear a white bracelet. They’re not leaving the hospital.”

 

David closed his eyes, taking several steadying breath. He understood the necessity of such measures but soon, they would have a riot on their hands. “What about those wearing a protective mask, or the ones who have already been sick?” His heart was hammering in his chest: Regina would not be careful with wearing her mask and gloves at all time. But she needed to be allowed home. 

 

“They are wearing a green bracelet and can go home.” She handed him one of said bracelets for himself. “For those who claim to have survived, they need to submit to a quick blood test. Anyone you see not wearing mask and gloves, even for a split second, needs to be tagged.” 

 

David exhaled slowly in relief, reassured that he and Regina would be allowed home. He knew he would have to be careful on the way back, keep his protective equipment on, but at least he would be able to spend the evening with Regina. “Thank you.” He tied his green bracelet around his wrist.

 

“No. Thank you for helping us.”

 

David patted her forearm before grabbing his first clipboard. He read the first six questions quickly before starting with the task. He tried to move quickly from one group to the next, securing blue and white bracelets around the wrists of people he cared for. Every time he put a white bracelet around a mother, father, sibling, friend, or lover, he was condemning them to a certain death.

 

David had been working tirelessly for the past five hours when he reached the group of dwarves. His heart stopped when he recognized Dopey laying on the floor, surrounded by his brothers. Thankfully, all of them were wearing gloves and masks. David kneeled by the man he had learned to care for like a brother. He could not look Doc in the eyes as he went through the list of questions. “Name: Dopey; Symptoms?”

 

Doc answered him in a small voice. “Rash, Fever. The joint pain started a couple of hours ago.”

 

David made a note of all the symptoms before placing a red bracelet around Dopey’s wrist. He tried to emotionally detach himself from his task but the Prince could not shake the feeling of hopelessness at their current situation. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “When did he come in contact with the Blaze?”

 

Doc shook his head. “We don’t know… we were helping at City Hall.”

 

David nodded. They had set up a temporary hospital there as well. Dopey had probably become infected the same way he himself had: by trying to help the victims. David looked at the other questions on the form. They seemed futile. He stood up, still unable to meet any of the men’s eyes. “Keep wearing your protective equipment at all time. We’ll get him a room as...” David did not have the heart to finish his sentence. A bed would become available soon enough; as soon as a Blaze victim died.

 

“Thank… thank you.” Sleepy placed his hand on David’s forearm. The Prince moved away to prevent Sleepy from feeling the fever that had started half an hour ago.

 

David raised his eyes from the spot he had been staring at on his clipboard. Sleepy had deep bags under his eyes. Despite his monicker, David knew that he had not gotten a good night sleep in a long time. He felt guilty for the restful night Regina had given him. He frowned when he finally noticed one of the dwarves’ absence. “Where is Grumpy?”

 

All five men slumped forward. “With Nova… she was brought in yesterday with a fever.” 

 

David closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose: another victim. Another pure soul would be taken too soon from their lives. “I… I should get back to work.”

 

The dwarves wished him well before focusing their attention back on Dopey while David moved on to his next patient. “Name?” He gasped when he recognized the mayor.

 

“I think we know each other better than that.” George looked at David with hate in his eyes.

 

The Prince decided to ignore him. Neither of them had much time and he did not want to focus on hate. All he wanted was to hold Regina in his arms one last time. “Symptoms?”

 

George rolled up his sleeve to show the sheriff the rash. David put a blue bracelet around George’s wrist and moved on.

 

EC

 

It was past eleven pm when David parked his truck in front of the mansion. The house was completely plunged into darkness; Regina was probably long asleep by now. He had not seen her since this morning: she had spent the day with Helena while he had been busy down in the triage area. Although his efforts had not even put a dent in reducing the hospital’s load, he had stayed until he could no longer keep his eyes open. 

 

David finally removed his mask and gloves and stepped out of the truck. He had kept his protective equipment after he had left the hospital, afraid to infect anyone on his way home. David slowly made his way to the master bedroom.

 

Regina was sleeping on her side, the dry tears on her cheeks betraying her relaxed features: she had cried herself to sleep. Helena had entered the fourth stage of the blaze two hours ago and Jonas had sedated her for the night. Once Regina had been sure that the teenager was settled comfortably, she had reluctantly agreed to go home. David had stayed at the hospital for another hour, making sure that Dopey was also being settled into a room.

 

David kneeled by the bed and caressed Regina’s cheek with the back of his hand. The Queen stirred but did not fully wake. David kissed her forehead before slumping down on the floor, his back to the bed. He wanted to wake her and spend his last few hours of lucidity with her but it would not be fair.

 

David’s eyes wandered around the room that he had learned to call ‘ours’. He remembered the hours spent in this room talking, laughing, and making love to one another. Eventually, his gaze settled on his sketch book laying on the bedside table. He reached for it and opened it. His fingers traced over the torn page of the sketch he had made Regina for Christmas. He had it framed and had picked up the gift a couple of days ago. David sighed heavily: everything had been perfect then. They had had a bright future together. David had made plans for a ring and a proposal.

 

David bit on his lower lip hard to prevent the sobs from escaping. He turned once more toward Regina’s sleeping form. “I love you.” He removed the pen hidden in the notebook’s spirals and started drafting a letter. What was he supposed to write to the woman he loved? To simply go on? To not forget him? 

 

David struggled to find the right words for another half an hour until he realized what he truly hoped for Regina after his passing. He wrote the five-page letter quickly, the words flowing from his mind directly onto the page.

  
Once he was done he ripped the letter from his sketchbook and folded the papers in half. He rose from his spot on the floor and placed the letter on top of the dresser before neatly writing Regina’s name on top. He then proceeded to strip down to his boxer and lay down on the bed, spooning Regina. He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell. Safe and loved, he closed his eyes, one last time being able to hold the person he treasured the most in this world. 


	18. Chapter 17 - Fever

#  Chapter 17: Fever

 

_ December 20th 2013 _

 

Regina felt suffocatingly warm. Although her mind was still heavy with sleep, she distinctly remembered turning the thermostat down before going to bed last night. She stirred, trying to dislodge the blanket when she realized that the warmth was emanating from behind her. Her heart started racing in her chest. She turned around abruptly, half-sitting up on the bed. She placed her right hand on David’s forehead: he was burning up. “No, no, no, please no!” She shook her head, denying the reality of David having contracted the Blaze.

 

Regina pulled the blanket off of his feverish body and managed to turn the unconscious man on his back with a strength she did not even know she possessed. Regina cried out as soon as she saw the rash on David’s ribs. She ran her fingertips along the blemished skin. “David… why… why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Regina kissed his burning forehead tenderly, rubbing the side of his face with her thumbs. “David, please… please open your eyes… please.” This could not be the end. Their relationship could not end this way. 

 

After spending several minutes unsuccessfully trying to raise David from his sleep, Regina flicked her wrist to poof them both to the hospital, changing into yoga pants and a t-shirt in the process. Once they rematerialized on the floor of Storybrooke General, Regina looked around for a familiar face. “Help!”

 

Sarah jumped when she recognized the former mayor’s voice and immediately ran toward the desperate call for assistance. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she glimpsed at Regina cradling an unconscious David on the floor. She kneeled by the former Queen’s side and unsuccessfully tried to free David from her grasp. “Regina, honey, you need to let him go. We’re going to take care of him.”

 

After a few moments of hesitation, Regina released her grip on David. “It’s not fair. It should be me!” She collapsed in Sarah’s arms.

 

While two of the nurses whisked away the infected man, one kneeled by the two women’s side. “She needs to be placed in isolation.”   
  


Sarah did her best to comfort Regina while answering her colleague. “No need. She’s already survived the Blaze.” The nurse nodded once before following his colleagues. Sarah was growing more and more conscious of the glares being sent toward the former mayor. She knew that a lot of them were already accusing Regina of contaminating David. “Regina, come on. Let’s go with David, ok?”

 

Sarah managed to get Regina on her feet and half-carried her toward the wing reserved for the new patients. Since the disease took approximately eight days to run its course, Whale had ordered the hospital to be divided into five wings: four wings were constantly being rotated to accommodate patients according how far along they were in the Blaze while the last one, located on the third floor, was reserved for the patients who had miraculously survived and needed a quiet environment to start on their long recovery.

 

As soon as they entered the room, Regina froze, her eyes narrowing on the form occupying the bed closer to the door. “What is he doing here?” Her eyes were ablaze with hatred.

 

Sarah had seen that expression before. It had marked the beginning of Regina’s descent into the Evil Queen. She had seen it a few months before Regina had Leopold assassinated and before she was herself dismissed from the Palace by the Queen. “Regina, we’re running out of space everywhere. I’m sorry. George… George is in the same stage of the disease as David. Having all of them together, it helps the staff do their job. It helps us to treat the symptoms as they appear.”

 

Regina’s eyes were once again filled with pain. “He shouldn’t have to die next to the man who has ruined his life.”

 

“David isn’t dead, Regina. You know better than anyone that some survive.”   
  


Regina shook her head and stepped out of Sarah’s embrace, unwilling to hear another hope speech. As usual, everyone she loved was being taken away from her. She sat on the large armchair near David’s bed, tucking her legs underneath her. She took David’s hand and laid her head beside him. Sarah left the room, feeling utterly defeated. This disease had already taken so many good people away and she was not sure how many of her friends she could watch suffering before leaving their family behind.

 

Whale found Regina in the exact same position half an hour later when he came to check on his newest patient. “I’m sorry, Regina.”

 

The woman did not respond. Her apathetic state did not surprise the doctor. He had seen this reaction before on the family members of his other patients. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll ask the nurse to get you something to eat.” He hesitated. “I’m sorry to ask you this but do you have any ideas how and when he was contaminated?” Regina shook her head. Whale smiled as her encouragingly before placing a green bracelet around her wrist. “Just show it to the guards if you need to leave the hospital.”

 

A soft knock on the door interrupted the doctor. “I just learned...” Archie began. “Regina, I’m so sorry.”

 

Both men saw the change in Regina. Gone was the apathetic woman; they were now both facing the unbridled anger of the Evil Queen. “You’re sorry? That’s all you have to say? Is it really why you two are here? To say you’re sorry?” She rose from her seat. “Since when does the head of a hospital in the middle of an epidemic takes the time to personally deliver a bracelet out of this hell?” She turned toward Archie. “And you? It took you five hours yesterday to come see Helena and her mother. But you turn up here less than an hour after I brought David here?” Regina snorted. “You’re not here to deliver platitudes. No, you’re both smarter than that. You’re here to make sure that the Queen isn’t back. That David’s death is not going to send me back to my Evil ways!” 

 

“Regina…” Archie started but he was interrupted by a long wail.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re not the only ones who have judged me. David didn’t even tell me he was sick! He didn’t even trust me enough to tell me the truth.”

 

Archie stepped closer to the hysterical woman. Regina was right; as soon as he had heard about David, he had made visiting Regina a priority not because he was afraid she would go back to being the Evil Queen but because she and David were his friends and he wanted to be with them. “Regina, please…”

 

But Regina was too far gone inside her own pain and anger to listen to reason. She waved her arms and disappeared in a dark purple cloud. The two doctors exchanged a concerned look. “Let’s give her a couple of hours to calm down. I’ll go talk to her.” Archie assured, not feeling confident in his ability to break Regina from the vicious circle in her mind. The only person who could was laying unconscious on a bed.

 

Regina reappeared a mere seconds later inside Sirocco’s box. The mare whinnied a greeting before approaching Regina, hoping for an apple. Regina wrapped her arms tight around the mare’s neck and buried her face in her mane. Sirocco must have sensed her caretaker’s distress as she wrapped her head protectively around Regina. Regina cried until she had no more tears left.

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened? Is it David?”

 

Regina jumped at the unexpected voice. She turned toward the door and nodded at Jacob.

 

“Is he sick?” Another nod. “So what are you doing here? Why aren’t you with him at the hospital?”

 

Regina wiped away the tears that had dried long ago. “I just needed some time alone.”

 

Jacob frowned. “What happened?”

 

Regina took a shaky breath. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does if it’s keeping you away from the person you love when he needs you the most.”

 

The jab hurt more than she would have expected. “David doesn’t want my help! If he had, he’d have told me he was sick!”

 

Jacob leaned more heavily against the shavings fork he was holding. “Has it occurred to you that maybe he didn’t tell you because he loves you? To give you two one more day to spend with each other without the disease?”

 

Regina looked away. “Except we didn’t. I spent the day holding someone else’s hand while he was helping with triage at the hospital. I should have stayed with him.”

 

“His altruism is one of the reasons you love him. Don’t blame him or yourself for helping others!”

 

Regina sighed. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll never be able to tell him how much I love him.”

 

“He isn’t dead.”

 

“He is unconscious.”   
  


“You and I both know that he’ll have moments when he’ll be perfectly aware of his surroundings. I would think you’d take advantage of those.” Regina gasped in shock. Jacob knew too much about the disease for it to be a mere coincidence. “I got it when I was eleven. I was the only one out of six brothers to survive.” He clarified.

 

“You… you never told me.”

 

“I never told anyone. Not even my wife.” Jacob leaned the fork on the wall and entered the box. “What happened, Regina? Why did you come here?”

 

“I needed some time alone.”

 

“So you said. But you seem to forget that I’ve known you for a long time. You used to come to the stables after you had an argument with your mother. Bottling up all your feelings… until you were about to explode. One day you did.”

 

Regina’s expression hardened. “Everyone really thinks that by losing David, I’m going to go back to the way I was?”

 

“Can you blame them?”

 

Regina gasped in shock. “I won’t be her again! I’ve worked so hard to redeem myself! I won’t let her win and take everything from me again! I can’t let her win because… because I’d be dishonoring David’s memory. He believed in me!”

 

“You mean the way you dishonored my son’s?”

 

Regina gasped in shock. “Is this why you’re still mad at me? Because you think I’ve dishonored Daniel’s memory! I loved your son! I hung on to him long after his death!”

 

“And it destroyed the beautiful young woman Daniel loved! Do you really think that the Evil Queen is what he would have wanted for you? He despised your mother and everything she represented. And you turned into her! You killed thousands for revenge! You killed thousands in his name!” Jacob was panting hard. “You want to prove to others that you’ve changed? Then go back to the hospital and hold David’s hand. Make sure that he is not dying alone! Make sure he knows how much you love him! For once, stop sulking and feel sorry for yourself, Regina! Look at what you have. Even if it’s not everything you want.” Jacob did not wait for Regina’s reply. He exited the box and rushed back toward his house. He had been waiting a long time to tell Regina what had been weighing on his heart so heavily. 

 

Regina stayed with Sirocco for another ten minutes, too shocked to move. Even though she hated to admit it, Jacob was right. If she truly wanted to change for the better, she needed to stop falling back into old habits. And wallowing in self-pity was definitely one of them. David needed her by his side. He deserved to have her by his side as the Blaze ravaged his body.

 

Regina poofed herself back to the mansion. She would go to the hospital and stay with David. But first, she needed to make the dreaded phone call that no family should receive.

 

EC

 

_ New York _

 

Emma followed Greg Mendell’s secretary down the dark corridor leading to the CEO’s office. She knocked softly and announced his visitor. “Miss Wick is here to see you sir.”

 

Mendell did not bother to tear his eyes from his computer monitor. “Thank you, Angela. Please bring me some coffee as well and cancel my five pm appointment for tomorrow. I need to leave earlier for London as I had originally planned. Miss Wick, would you like anything to drink?”

 

Emma smiled at Angela. “No, thank you. I won’t take too much of your time.” She added to Mendell’s benefit.

 

As soon as his secretary closed the door behind her, Mendell rose from behind his desk. “What can I do for you, Miss Wick? Do you need more material for your article?”

 

The man’s smile made Emma shivered. He motioned toward the small living room on the other side of his office. Emma followed him and sat on one of the black leather seat while Mendell eased himself on the oversized sofa. “Actually, yes. I was hoping you could clarify a few points.”

 

“I’d be happy to. Anything to help the public understand why pharmaceutical research is so important.”

 

Angela served the coffee and left without another word. Mendell took a sip, waiting for Emma’s first question.

 

“KFTech doesn’t trade only in pharmaceuticals.”

 

“That’s correct. Although this is how the company was started.”

 

Emma smiled. She already had read that information in the file Max had provided her. “Why such a passion for the industry?”

 

Another smirk that reminded Emma of a snake ready to strike. “My mother died of cancer when I was young.”

 

“Were you raised by your father then?”

 

Mendell’s eyes narrowed. There was no point in beating around the bush any longer. His plan had worked beyond his wildest expectations. All he had to do was collect the fruit of his labor. “Let’s not insult each other’s intelligence, Miss Swan.” He smirked at Emma’s shocked expression. “Oh yes! I know who you are. I’ve known since the first time you’ve walked into this office.”

 

“Then you know where I am from and why I am here.” This unexpected turn of event put a wrench in the careful plan Regina and she had hatched together. 

 

“Storybrooke, Maine.” Greg walked to the large window overlooking the small neighborhood park. “A town nobody in the real world even know exists. A cursed town.”

 

“They are real people there. People who didn’t deserve what you did to them.”

 

Mendell shrugged. “I’m not responsible for their fate. Regina is.” He had repeated the same mantra often enough that he firmly believed it himself. 

 

“Regina did not make all these people sick!” Emma walked toward Mendell. “She isn’t responsible for that. You are!”

 

Mendell turned around to face the blonde. “Regina cursed everyone to this world! She destroyed the lives of so many! Including my own!”

 

“But what you’re doing now? To innocent people? You’re no better than the Evil Queen!”

 

“She has to pay!”

 

“How exactly? Regina has already gotten sick back in her land! She can’t get sick again!” The man’s lack of reaction only confirmed Regina’s suspicions. “You already knew. Somehow you knew.”

 

Mendell had to resist the urge not to take the bait. He wanted to gloat. He wanted to explain to the Savior that he knew so much more than she herself could comprehend. But he had to keep his mouth shut. His employers would never forgive him for this mistake. And Greg Mendell had sworn allegiance to the powerful group of people that would give him his revenge. “I think you should leave now, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma took a deep breath, finally asking the question that had been burning at the tip of her tongue. “You have a cure, don’t you?” Regina had spent half an hour convincing the Sheriff that KFTech had a cure for the Blaze. Emma had not believed the former mayor until this moment. “You can save all of these people!” 

 

Greg schooled his features. He thought he had a cure but the recent reports from Storybrooke were proving otherwise. George was sick; although the cure seemed to work in the outside world, it had not in Storybrooke. He had teams working around the clock investigating the potential cause. So far, they had narrowed it down to two: either the Enchanted Forest inhabitants’ physiology was different from theirs or, most likely, magic was interfering somehow. The possibility of the latter had his employers excited. They had moved up their agenda: Regina would be extracted out of Storybrooke three days from now; just long enough for him to fly to London to retrieve Regina’s new doctor. “Good night, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma closed her hands into tight fists. It took the last ounce of self-control she possessed not to punch the man. Although the act might make her feel better, it would only make their problem worse. She could not afford to get arrested. She needed to get her hands on that cure.

 

As Emma was exiting the building, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She picked up as soon as she recognized the caller ID. “Regina! I just talked to Mendell… you were right.”

 

_ “Emma.” _

  
As soon as she heard the defeated tone in Regina’s voice, Emma’s stomach dropped to the floor. “Dad?”


	19. Chapter 18 - Pain

#  Chapter 18: Pain

 

_ December 20th 2013 _

 

As soon as Regina hung up with Emma, she collapsed on the chaise longue near the fireplace in her bedroom. She had promised Emma and Henry she would keep David safe and she had failed. However, she would not let him die alone. 

 

Jacob was right: David would have a few moments of lucidity and she would spend every one of them by his side. Regina slowly made her way toward her bathroom. She let the scorching water run down her skin, hoping that the pain from it would dull the one she felt in her heart. 

 

After thirty minutes, Regina emerged from her bathroom wrapped only in a towel. As she walked toward her dresser, she noticed the letter. She cried out as soon as she recognized her name in David’s handwriting. She handled the missive with shaky hands, unsure whether she should wait to read its content. Clearly, David had meant it as a goodbye. But it was not time to say goodbye. Not yet anyways.

 

Regina sat on her bed, tracing the neat cursive with her fingertips. After a few more minutes of hesitation, she opened the letter.

 

_ My dearest Regina, _

 

_ Writing this is so difficult because all I want to do is wake you and hold you in my arms. But it would not be fair to you. This is not how I want you to remember our time together. I don’t want to spend our last moments together waiting for a disease to claim me. _

 

_ You have shown me a love that I did not even know existed. Our bond is truly magical from the simple touch to the deepest kiss. You mean the world to me. I love you.  _

 

_ Every day is special, so make the most of it. Happiness is not a destination; it’s a journey. And I truly feel honored that you’ve chosen to take part of your journey with me. I only wish we’d have more time together… more time to realize all of our dreams. But I would not exchange the last months spent with you for anything in the world. _

 

_ There is a tradition in this world. I believe it’s called a bucket list - at least that’s what the comedy Henry made me watch called it. It’s a list of all the stuff one wants to do before they die. From the simple moments to the more meaningful ones. I started one for myself: rest with you in my arms tonight. That’s all I want… time with you. _

 

_ But as I sit here, I also made a list of everything I wish for you. You can use it to make your own bucket list. A bucket list of happiness: this is all I want for you. I want you to be happy. So here it is: _

 

 

  * __Smile__


  * _Bake apple pancakes_


  * _Take a walk down Main Street_


  * _Go to the park_


  * _Fly a kite with Henry_


  * _Go to the beach_


  * _Have a sundae at Granny’s_


  * _Lunge Sirocco_


  * _Watch Sirocco’s foal being born_


  * _Watch all the Star Wars movies with Emma and Henry_


  * _Jump into the ocean fully clothed_


  * _Watch Henry graduate high school_


  * _Watch Henry graduate college_


  * _Watch the sun rise and set on the same day_


  * _Finish a 5000 piece puzzle_


  * _Don’t sleep for 48 hours_


  * _Go on a “no destination” road trip with Henry_


  * _See what’s outside of Storybrooke_


  * _Collect shells at the beach_


  * _Be proud of yourself_


  * _Write down something that makes you happy everyday_


  * _Put it in Henry’s box_


  * _Ride Sirocco on the beach_


  * _Take a walk in a summer rain_


  * _Play monopoly_


  * _Send a message in a bottle_


  * _Have a barbecue with our family_


  * _Watch every Disney movie with Henry_


  * _… without criticizing them_


  * _Have a picnic_


  * _Build a blanket fort_


  * _Go to a fair_


  * _Take up a new hobby_


  * _Have a huge water balloon fight_


  * _Bathe in chocolate_


  * _Watch the sunset at the beach_


  * _Attend a ball_


  * _Cook every single recipe in a cookbook_


  * _Build a sandcastle_


  * _Complete a 5K run_


  * _Bungee jump_


  * _Go camping_


  * _Be a model in a photoshoot_


  * _Eat a bagel in New York_


  * _Follow your dreams_


  * _Fall in love_


  * _Have a candlelit dinner_


  * _Be kissed unsuspectedly in the middle of a sentence_


  * _Be proposed to in a unique way_


  * _Be happy_



 

 

_ I know you’ll struggle with some of these items. But they will bring a smile to your lips, I promise. _

 

_ I included a letter for Henry and Emma as well. _

 

_ Just remember that I love you. I don’t have any regrets.  _

 

_ David _

 

Regina alternated between weeping, chuckling softly at some of the items on the list -did David really think she was going to run a 5k? -, and sniffling. Once she was finished, the paper was soaked with her tears.

 

But somehow the letter had made her feel better: David was right; happiness was a journey and David had shown her the way. She had long thought that her happy ending had been taken away from her when Cora had crushed Daniel’s heart. But she had been wrong: happiness could be found everywhere, from the first sip of coffee in the morning to the feeling of falling in love, from enjoying a piece of apple pie to tucking Henry in bed at night. Teaching her how to enjoy these small moments had been the most precious gift David had given her and this letter embodied everything he stood for. 

 

Regina carefully placed the letter inside the drawer of her bedside table. With a newfound peace, she went to her walking closet to dress and pack a bag for David. There was nothing she could do to save him: he would have to face the Blaze’s judgement on his own. But she would make damn sure that he knew how much he was loved. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 21st 2013 _

 

Regina was replacing the saline bags Sarah had brought her to alleviate David’s joint pain that had started a few hours earlier. David whimpered when she moved his right leg. “You’re ok, baby.” She rubbed the inside of his thigh tenderly.

 

David was whimpering and squirming on the bed, his features contorted in pain. Regina wished there was something she could do to ease some of it but she felt powerless. Although she could heal injuries and reattach limbs, there was not much her magic could do on diseases and pain. Regina frowned: her magic was not powerful enough. But their magic could be. Regina let the magic flow between them, trying to connect with David.

 

Regina struggled to establish a bond with the unconscious man but she poured all her love and energy into the task. She gasped when she finally felt David respond back to her. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to smile. “Hey…” His voice was weak. 

 

Regina gently pecked his lips and rested her forehead against his. “Hey…”

 

David swallowed hard. “I’m sorry…”

 

“Shh…” Regina interrupted him. “Don’t try to talk. Just keep your strength.” She felt the connection faltering as David was once again slowly losing consciousness. Regina poured all her love into the bond as David closed his eyes once more.

 

Regina settled herself on the armchair and closed her own eyes, her body finally surrendering to the much needed sleep. The whimpers of pain woke her a few hours later. 

 

Regina rushed to David’s side and placed a hand on his forehead: David was burning up. Gently, she removed the blanket and his drenched hospital gown. She then filled the bedpan with cold water from the bathroom and started to gently wash his feverish body. David moaned at the cool sensation on his burning skin. Regina smiled at him softly. “I’m sorry, honey. I wasn’t planning on sleeping for so long.” 

 

David struggled to open his eyes, to spend a few more precious moments with the woman he loved. As soon as his gaze locked with Regina’s brown eyes, she smiled at him softly. “Good morning!” She kissed his forehead before dipping the cloth back into the cold water. She washed his torso while still looking at him. “Better?”

 

David nodded. “Thank you.”

 

Regina took his hand and kissed his palm. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Regina…” He started. “I…”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry. It’s not your fault.” She swallowed hard. “There is only one thing you have to do now: fight.”

 

David smiled in understanding. “You remember what you asked me when you thought that George was going to execute you?”

 

She had asked David to talk about their future together. “Yes.” Regina carefully sat near David on the bed. “I believe you said you wanted to discover everything about me.”

 

David smiled weakly. “I guess we’re running out of time.”

 

Regina placed her index finger over his lips. “We’ll have plenty of time.”

 

David took her hand and settled it on his heart. “Can we talk some more about it?”

 

Regina caressed his temple. “Sure.” Regina held back her tears, giving him a temptative smile. “I believe we were going to be married on the beach.” 

 

David smiled. “With you arriving on a white horse.”

 

Regina frowned. “I don’t think Sirocco would like that very much.”

 

David chuckled softly. “I guess not.” He squeezed her hand, fighting to spend a few more minutes with her. “What will you be wearing?”

 

Regina pursed her lips; she had never really thought about what her wedding dress would look like. “I don’t know… white, I suppose.”

 

David laughed more heartedly. “Would you let your hair down?”

 

Regina smiled. She knew that David liked her longer hair. “Would you like that?” David nodded. “Then I guess I could make an effort.” She bit her lower lip playfully. “And after the ceremony, you will take me somewhere romantic.”

 

“Where would that be?” David caressed her hand with his thumb.

 

“Doesn’t really matter where. But you will have it prepared perfectly… like during our first date, with rose petals everywhere… and candles. I like candles.”

 

“Candles it is then.” 

 

Regina finally laid down beside him, careful not to move David as to not hurt him. The Prince immediately wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to his heart. “Then you’ll make love to me.” 

 

David kissed the crown of her head, losing his battle against sleep. “And we’ll live happily ever after.” His last few words were barely above a whisper as he lost consciousness. 

 

Regina placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I promise you to be happy, David.” Regina pecked his lips once more. “I love you.”

 

“Regina…”

 

The voice surprised her. She turned to look at George. Regina could not help but feel sorry for the man despite everything he had done. She carefully got up from the bed and sat by George’s side. No one deserved to die alone, not even George. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Getting what I deserve I suppose.”

 

“Yes.” The answer surprised both of them.

 

George chuckled lightly. “I’ve always admired your bluntness, even when you were just a girl.” When Regina frowned, George clarified. “You probably don’t remember this but I’ve met you at your father’s estate when you were about four years old.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t remember.”

 

“I bounced you on my lap for hours… you seemed to never be able to get enough.”

 

“What do you want?” Regina’s tone was harsher than she had intended. 

 

“To make amends, I suppose.” The mayor sighed heavily. “There is nothing I can say or do that will atone for everything that I’ve done but I can help you.” When Regina stayed silent, George continued. “I can tell you the truth.”

 

“That KFTech brought the disease to town because Greg Mendell wanted his revenge on me? I already know.”

 

“You only know part of it. I myself don’t know everything.” George swallowed, fighting for the few more minutes he needed to tell Regina everything. “Mendell approached me a few months after I was elected. He offered me a deal I could not refuse.”

 

“More money?” 

 

George heard the disdain in her voice but he continued nonetheless. There was not much he could do about the disease but he could save Regina’s life and in the process, get his revenge on the man responsible for his certain death. “Among other things. It doesn’t matter. He soon convinced me that Storybrooke was unsustainable. The town was designed to live under a curse and was only able to sustain the current population living the same day over and over again.”

 

George clenched his teeth as pain flooded through his body. He grabbed Regina’s wrist with a strength he did not know he still possessed. “Greg had a solution.”

 

“Let me guess: curb the population and you agreed.” Regina’s stomach heaved in disgust at what the man was capable of.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Regina. I didn’t have much of a choice. You and I both know that sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.”

 

“And killing half the population of Storybrooke is part of the greater good?”

 

“It was either a disease or starvation.”

 

Regina averted her eyes, unable to look at the man. “So Greg is not the one who decided to introduce the Blaze in Storybrooke.”

 

“No. I did.”

 

“Why the Blaze?”

 

“Because there was only one known cure. Dr. Whale would not have been able to stop this with medicine from this world.”

 

“Devin.” Regina whispered.

 

George nodded, the gesture making him grimace in pain. “He was close. I gave the research over to Mendell so he could complete it.”

 

“And you killed him when he tried to stop you.”

 

“Yes.” George could feel the disease winning. He did not regret what he had done: it was the only way to save Storybrooke from itself. No, his only regret was to have trusted Mendell. And George would now prevent him from getting what he wanted the most. “Mendell asked for only one thing in return: you.” George frowned at Regina’s lack of surprise. “You know the man.”   
  


“Yes.” Regina was not about to volunteer more information to satiate George’s curiosity. “How were you planning to hold your end of the bargain?”

 

“Rumpelstiltskin gave me a cuff… one that would stop your magic.”

 

Regina gasped in shock. She should have known better than to trust her former mentor. “In exchange for what?” 

 

“The cure. Obviously, it doesn’t work.” George tried to reposition himself on the bed. Unlike David, he did not have anyone placing saline bags to relieve pressure points on his joints. “I was supposed to deliver you to the townline five days from now after… after David…”

 

Regina stood up abruptly tearing herself from George as she understood the implication. “You… You infected him!”

  
Regina was about to summon a fireball when Archie interrupted her. “Regina!”


	20. Chapter 19 - Cure

#  Chapter 19: Cure

 

_ December 21st 2013 _

 

_ Regina stood up abruptly tearing herself from George as she understood the implication. “You… You infected him!” _

 

_ Regina was about to summon a fireball when Archie interrupted her. “Regina!” _

 

Regina turned toward Archie, tears of pain and rage streaming down her face. “He killed him!”

 

Archie move toward his friend. “I know… And I promise you that he will be punished for it. But not like this.” Archie wrapped his gloved hand around Regina’s and closed it, preventing her from forming a fireball. “You’ve worked so hard toward your redemption and I won’t let you throw that away.” 

 

Regina collapsed in Archie’s arms. “It’s all my fault…”   
  


Archie helped Regina sit in the armchair and kneeled beside her. “No, whatever happened between you and Greg Mendell is in the past, you didn’t do this. George did. He used you to get what he wanted.” Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m sorry. I overheard some of your conversation.” 

 

Regina shook her head. “Greg Mendell was my fault.” Regina confessed everything to Archie. The psychiatrist had started pacing the room, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Regina continued. “Maybe I should give myself up… maybe if I meet him at the townline in five days…”

 

“No.” His response was harsher than he intended. “I don’t believe that Mendell would give us a cure.” Archie turned to face Regina. “I see only two possibilities. Either Mendell has a cure and decided not to honor his deal with George. If that’s the case, we can’t trust him to honor a deal with you. Or there is no cure and giving you up will not solve any of our problems. Either way your sacrifice will be in vain.”

 

“There is a cure.”

 

“You seem very convinced of that.” Archie frowned.

 

Regina nodded. “I know people like Mendell… I used to be like him. This was a huge gamble. George could have failed to contain the population to Storybrooke. The disease would have spread everywhere. He needed to make sure he could cure it.”

 

“If the disease can survive outside of Storybrooke.”

 

“I don’t think it’s an ‘if’, Archie. KFTech had to have had access to the disease to work on a cure. Even if Mendell was only pretending so he could get George to help him, George probably provided samples for the research. George is not stupid: you can’t test a possible cure without infecting something with it first.” Regina sighed when she looked at the man who had slipped back into unconsciousness. “There are also profits to be made.” She continued aloud, lost in her own thoughts. Archie did not interrupt her. He came here to ask Regina for help and he was glad to see that his intuition was right: Regina was smart and they needed her. She continued. “People here are desperate for a cure. Once he had what he wanted -me-, I’m sure Mendell had planned to sell the cure at the highest price possible.”

 

“But his cure is not working. That’s not very good business.”

 

Regina frowned. “I’m not sure Mendell knows that. He probably thought he had the cure… there is something in Storybrooke that’s preventing it from being effective.” Regina looked up toward Archie. “Magic.” She stood up abruptly. “The Blaze is a disease but it’s also a curse! The cure may work in a world without magic but it won’t work here in Storybrooke unless the curse is broken!”

 

Archie smiled excitedly. “So all we have to do is find the cure and break the curse!”

 

Regina did not share his enthusiasm. “True Love kiss might work… for the people sharing True Love but for the others…”

 

Archie understood the implications. “It will take Blue and the other fairies a long time to work on another solution… by then the Blaze may already have run its course.”

 

Regina nodded. “But we can save some if we have the cure...”

 

“Including David.” Archie nodded toward the Prince.

 

“Including David.” Regina’s heart filled with hope. “George probably left the cure at City Hall. You should search there first.”

 

“Regina, I think you should come with me. I don’t know what I’m looking for.” Archie also needed to talk to Regina about his idea but it could wait until they had a cure in their hands. Regina would be a lot more receptive to the news if she knew David was safe.

 

Regina sighed but did not argue further. If the cure really required magic to work in Storybrooke, Archie would need her help. “Give me five minutes. I just want to make sure David is comfortable before I leave.” The psychiatrist nodded and left the room to give the two some privacy. 

 

EC

 

As soon as Archie and Regina entered the Mayor’s office, her last slivers of hope for a cure were crushed. The office looked like a tornado had gone through it, leaving nothing unturned. In his rage, George had destroyed his office and with it the vials containing the precious substance. Regina kneeled by the pieces of glass and the blue substance spilled on the marble floor. She bit her lower lip hard to contain her tears. 

 

Archie placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to impart as much comfort as he could with this simple touch. “Perhaps he had more somewhere...”

 

Regina shook her head. “You and I both know that he destroyed every single one of them. The cure didn’t work on him. He was dying and he didn’t care about anyone else.”

 

“Maybe Mendell not only gave George samples but also the… recipe.” He could not find a better word for the chemical formula. “It could be in the papers… these could be saved.” 

 

Regina stood up slowly in defeat. “You don’t need me for this anymore. I should get back to David.”

 

Archie was shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Regina, the reason I came to the hospital originally…” The psychiatrist took a deep breath, gathering his courage to ask Regina for a favor he knew he had no right to request in the first place. “The town needs a leader.”

 

Regina frowned, unable to follow Archie’s train of thoughts. “Yes?” She could not bring herself to care about anything but getting back to David. 

 

“Half of the council is dead or nearly so… Only Viktor, Grumpy, and I are still healthy enough. Viktor and I cannot take the responsibility given…” He waved his hands around the room. “... given the current situation. And Grumpy… well let’s just say he’s not exactly the best leader.”

 

“What are you saying, Archie?”

 

“The town needs you, Regina. The town needs you to step in as Mayor.”

 

Regina’s mouth dropped open in shock. “I… No.”

 

“Regina, this town needs a leader. And you are a good leader.”

 

“My place is by David. Besides, I don’t think anyone but you and Whale would find me suitable for the job.” Regina crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly. She had sworn to herself to stay with David and she intended to keep that promise. “I can’t leave him, Archie.”

 

The psychiatrist sighed heavily, utterly defeated. He had not slept properly since the Blaze had swept through town and the tiredness was catching up with him. “I understand. Would you at least consider helping from the hospital? I can clean up this mess and bring the documents to you. We also need to re-organize the triage centers, we need to get food to people, we need to start doing a better job separating the sick… I’m not asking you to deliver the food yourself, but please help us get ourselves organized! The emergency plan George put in place, it was yours, wasn’t it?” Archie paused to give Regina a chance to reply. When no answers were forthcoming, he pressed on. “The plan worked, Regina. At first, we had some measures of control over the disease but when things started to get out of hands, George did not know what to do. He didn’t have you to help him! Regina, please… Help me stop this!”

 

Regina averted her eyes. Her first instinct was to reject Archie’s request one more time. But this is not what David would have wanted. David had always believed in her. He had always believed that she was a good person. Archie was right about one point: she had been a good leader. Despite her all-consuming revenge against Snow White, Regina had made sure the people in her Kingdom had not lacked any necessities. After debating with herself for another minute, Regina turned back toward Archie. “Ok. But only until this crisis is over. Then we’re organizing elections.” 

 

“Thank you, Regina.”

 

“I need to get back to the hospital. I’ll draft additional quarantine guidelines with Viktor’s help. But I think they would be better received if they came from you.”

 

Archie nodded. “I’ll look through George’s office and bring you any relevant information.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 22nd 2013 _

 

Regina was sipping on a cup of tea, working on new quarantine measures that would be more efficient at curbing the spread of the disease: a curfew, a permanent distance of at least five feet between people when walking outside, protective equipment worn at all times, self-imposed forty-eight-hour quarantine of all family members going outside. The measures were stringent but they would help prevent the spread of the disease. 

 

Regina finished the list and placed it on the bedside table. She needed to run it one more time by Whale before handing it over to Archie for implementation. Regina had spent most of the night restructuring the town. First, she had organized a draft to augment the dwindling police force. The measure had not been received well but Archie had managed to convince everyone of the immediate need for the Sheriff’s office. The deputies would be in charge of organizing the medical and food supplies. They were the only ones allowed to use motored vehicles and circulate freely around the town. 

 

Regina had stressed to Archie the importance of rationing and organizing the distribution of these supplies first. Given that KFTech was about to lose its only leverage on the small town, it was doubtful that any more supplies would be coming for the foreseeable future. Regina had ordered for all the food in town to be delivered to the convent where Blue and the fairies would be distributing them freely. The medical supplies had been delivered to the hospital, leaving the doctors in charge of distributing the much needed symptom relievers to the sickest among them. Whale had also split the emergency room in half to accommodate patients not suffering from the Blaze. This half was now administered by Jonas and staffed with doctors and nurses who had had very limited contact with the disease during the current outbreak or who had contracted the Blaze previously. 

 

Regina sighed as she grabbed another pad, readying herself to organize a schedule for the food and medicine deliveries. She needed to divide the town into sectors, each sector going to the convent and the hospital on a specific schedule. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She had not been able to get any sleep and the events of the past few days were slowly catching up with her. She needed to get some rest or she was bound to make a potentially lethal mistake in the scheduling. 

 

Regina settled herself more comfortably in the armchair. However, as soon as she closed her eyes, soft whimpers jolted her awake immediately. Regina rushed to David’s side holding a pan just on time for David to empty his stomach’s content. The diarrhea and vomiting had started a few hours earlier and with it, some relief from the joint pain. 

 

As soon as David finished, she disregarded the pan at the foot of the bed and helped the Prince to settle back on the pillow. She caressed his forehead with the back of her fingers and smiled when David opened his eyes. “Hey, baby.” She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Hey…” David’s voice was hoarse. Despite his exhaustion, he forced himself awake, wanting to spend more time with Regina.

 

“How are you feeling?” Regina caressed his side with her fingertips.

 

“Tired…” David had no chance against the disease. Even the simple act of keeping his eyes opened required a tremendous effort. 

 

Regina sat by his side. “You need to get some rest…”

 

“No… It won’t matter. But staying with you does.” David took her hand and gave it a weak squeeze. Regina brought his hand to her lips. “There… there is so much I want us to do.”

 

“I think you gave me a pretty good list.” She settled their joint hands on his abdomen, rubbing the skin between his thumb and index soothingly.

 

“You read the letter.”

 

Regina nodded. “And I will hold you to every item on my bucket list once you feel better.”

 

David smiled softly. “Including the 5k?”

 

Regina smirked. “Tell you what. You survive this and I’ll run a half-marathon.” David chuckled but winced as the movement sent waves of excruciating pain throughout his body. Regina’s features etched in concern. “Take it easy.”

 

David did not argue with her; he had barely enough strength left to stay awake. “Have you… have you talked to Emma?”

 

Fresh tears sprang in Regina’s eyes. She honestly did not think she had any left to spare. “Yes. And she wants you to know that she’s not giving up and neither should you.” Regina fished for the cell phone that she had disregarded on the bedside table earlier. She searched for the picture her son had sent her last night and showed the screen to David. “Apparently, he gets his drawing skills from his grandfather.”

 

David traced the gorgeous drawing of an apple tree with his index finger. “And his love of apples from his mother.”

 

“He wants me to remind you that he has more knight lessons to take from you.” David’s eyes filled with tears: there was so much he wanted to do with his family but he would be dead in a couple of days. Sensing his distress, Regina squeezed his hand to bring him back to the present with her. “You will get to do this, I promise.”

 

“I’m scared.” His lower lip was quivering. 

 

Regina’s heart broke at David’s admission. She established the bond between them, trying to reassure him as best she could. Although getting lost in the overwhelming feeling of love Regina held for him helped reassure David, the magic flowing through his body tired him faster. Regina felt the drain through their bond and gently severed it. She freed her hand from David’s grasp and plunged it into his chest, gently tugging at his heart.

 

Once the organ was out of David’s chest, she gently stroke its side. The gesture had the expected effect: the Prince relaxed on the bed, his fears relinquished to the back of his mind. All he could feel was love. Regina kissed the glowing heart softly. “Get some rest, David. I promise you that you won’t go through this alone.” She resumed caressing along the veins of his pure heart until David fell back into a restful sleep, a content smile on his lips.

 

After making sure that David would not wake, Regina replaced his heart in his chest. She had barely pulled her hand out when Whale knocked on the door. “You wanted to see me?”

 

Regina gasped at the haggard appearance of the doctor. Much like everyone else involved in managing this crisis, he had not slept properly in days. Regina slid off the bed and grabbed the quarantine measures she had been drafting. “I wanted you to review these.” She handed him the stack of paper.

 

Whale looked through them quickly. “I just hope it’s not too late to make a difference.”

 

Regina frowned; he was the one who had been asking for more stringent emergency measures. “What do you mean?”

 

“I know how Mendell got the Blaze into Storybrooke… It was in some bottles of ‘cough syrup’.” Whale air-quoted the last two words. “It was the perfect plan really. Put a deadly virus into a sealed bottle of medicine. We can’t test all of them and they are still being distributed.”

 

Regina shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense. If the disease came with the first shipment then your first victim died too early.” Ever since her discussion with George, Regina had been convinced that the disease had come from their land with the curse. Devin had devoted his entire life to studying the Blaze. She would not have been surprised that the doctor had continued his research here, after finding the virus in Storybrooke. “And George confessed of giving KFTech access to the disease…” She frowned.

 

“Regina, what is it?”

 

“George’s exacts words were that he gave Devin’s research on the cure to KFTech… is it… is it possible he could have worked on a cure without a live specimen?” She remembered Whale’s original lack of progress from not having live samples.

 

“I don’t know, Regina. I don’t think medicine was far enough advanced in your world to make a difference. I believe that Devin worked on a cure while in the Enchanted Forest and tried to reconstitute the composition here in Storybrooke.” Whale sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “As far as the first victim goes… I’ve been able to keep better track of disease progression here. The eight-day time frame is not immutable. Children, the elderlies, and people with compromised immune systems tend to die a little faster. About seven days on average. That little boy was sick with the flu… and he probably took some cough syrup, contaminating him. His family was already taking precautions for the flu… that’s why nobody got sick.” 

 

“Then how did KFTech got their hands on the Blaze?” A shiver ran down Regina’s spine. She did not like the idea of the outside world knowing enough about their hidden town to unleash the Blaze. 

 

“This is one question I’m planning to ask our dear Mayor when he wakes.”

  
Both Regina and Whale turned their attention toward the dying man. No one had come to visit him since he had been in the hospital. “You and I both.” 


	21. Chapter 20 - Help

#  Chapter 20: Help

 

_ December 22nd 2013, New York _

 

Emma was walking briskly toward the coffee shop where she had asked Max to meet her. After talking to Regina, she had decided to pay another visit to Greg Mendell, except this time she would not be alone. 

 

Emma readjusted the lapels of her coat to protect herself against the cold wind as much as the festive mood that had settled on New York. Everywhere she looked there were lights and happy families milling around on their last errands before Christmas. She had never liked Christmas; it had always been a painful reminder of the family she never had. However, she had looked forward to spending the holiday with her new family this year. But David would not survive to see the holiday. 

 

Emma shook her head violently in an attempt to clear these thoughts from her mind. She had one chance to save Storybrooke and although she did not consider herself as the Savior from Henry’s story, she would do everything she could to bring the cure back home. The tears that finally escaped from her eyes rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them as best she could with her gloved hands before entering the coffee shop.

 

Max was sitting his usual booth, sipping on his fifth cup of coffee for the day. “Emma, you’re...” He was about to admonish her for her tardiness but held his tongue after seeing her red eyes. Emma had been crying. In the years he had known her, Max had never seen her cry. The bail bondsman swallowed hard; he had never been comfortable around emotional people and he did not know what to tell her. He settled on getting down to business. “Why did you want to see me?”

 

Emma sat opposite her former mentor and placed Henry’s storybook along with her baby blanket on the table between them. “I need to tell you something… I know how it will sound but I need you to hear me until the end.” Before Max could respond, Emma narrated the events of the past year from the day Henry had shown up at her door in Boston to the day she left for New York after saying goodbye to her father.

 

To his credit, Max never interrupted her. The former cop had heard many fantastical stories from the petty criminals he was dealing with on a regular basis but somehow Emma’s story was different. For some unexplained reason, he believed her. Or at least, he believed that she herself thought this story to be true. And it was enough for him. 

 

Still without uttering a single word, Max opened the book and read through some of its content. He was having a hard time imagining these fairy tale characters living in the real world. Emma finally broke the uncomfortable silence. “I know how this all sounds, Max. It took me a year to believe Henry and I was living with these people everyday. All the signs were there but I was not ready to accept them.” Once Max stopped flipping through the various illustrations, she opened the book to the last page, the one depicting her baby blanket.

 

Max could not stop the surprised gasp from escaping his throat. Even if Emma had not brought her blanket here today, he would have recognized it anyway. This was her most treasured item, the one he would keep every time she went after one of their clients who had skipped their bond. “It’s hard to believe, Emma.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And it doesn’t tell me why you need my help. Unless you believe me to be some kind of knight in shining armor, which I can assure you, I’m not.”

 

Emma couldn’t help the chuckle that made it past her lips. Max always had a knack to bring humor into the darkest situation. “There is an outbreak in Storybrooke.”

 

Max nodded, finally fitting all the pieces of the puzzle together. “And somehow you think Mendell is involved.”

 

“I know he is involved. I also know he has a cure… or at least something that could help!”

 

Max placed his hand on her arm. “What do you need from me?”

 

“I don’t have time to ask politely any longer.”

 

Max closed his eyes, aware of the exact nature of Emma’s request. He had always thought of her as a daughter and he had eventually told her why he had been forced out of NYPD after twenty years of service. Max had been called on a routine case of domestic abuse: drunken man had beaten his wife until he had passed out. Except the wife had been pregnant at the time and had lost her baby as a consequence of the beating she had suffered. Once the peep had been in shape to talk, Max and his partner had taken him to the interrogation room. The man had not even feigned guilt nor remorse and had told the two cops that he had not wanted the baby in the first place. His lack of repentance and complacent demeanor had angered Max past his breaking point. Max knew that the wife would have never pressed charges and the scumbag would have been released within forty-eight hours. Max took justice into his own hands. This incident was the last in a rather long string of similar behavior and after an internal investigation, Max had been asked to retire by the chief of police himself. 

 

Although Max had always recognized the request for what it really had been - a lay-off-, he had been grateful to be booted out the door without a mark on his record. He had been able to start his rather profitable bail bondsman/private detective business within three months of his forced retirement. Max had always thought he would hate the trade but he could not deny the appeal that the increased income and leeway when dealing with criminals his private practice provided. 

 

After a few more minutes of silence that had Emma on the edge of her seat, Max finally cleared his throat. “You do know what you’re asking me to do?” 

 

Emma nodded. “There are a lot of people I care about in this town.” She did not want to mention her own father at the risk that Max would deny her next request. “I’ll come with you. I know what to look for.” This was partially true: Archie had given her a description of the liquid and the title of the project under which the Blaze had been studied. She could give that information to Max. But she wanted to accompany him. She could not just sit by and do nothing to help her father. 

 

“Absolutely not!” Max hit the table with his open palm. Everyone in the coffee shop turned toward them. He grunted and lowered his voice. “This is not gonna be pretty, Princess. People usually don’t volunteer this type of information.”

 

Emma nodded. “I understand.” The familiar pet name made her slightly uncomfortable. “But I want to be there. I… need to be there.”

 

Max closed his eyes. Although he had already made the decision to help Emma, he was running through the short list of names of the people who would be willing to take on such a job. “I need a couple of days to find the appropriate… candidates for the open position.”

 

Emma nodded, grateful for Max’s help. However, they did not have two days to save David. “Max, we don’t have that much time.”   
  


Max decided not to press Emma further on the subject. “I’ll see who I can get by tomorrow. I’ll give you a call.”

 

“Thank you.” Emma breathed out in relief. She gathered the book and her baby blanket, motioning to leave.

 

Max grabbed her hand. “In the meantime, do NOT do anything. Don’t try to get in touch with the man. Don’t confront him. Don’t follow him. Are we clear?”

 

Emma nodded. “Tomorrow.”

 

Max also nodded in confirmation. “Tomorrow.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 23rd 2013 _

 

David’s chest was on fire, fighting for the much needed air with each breath. He was barely conscious of the soft caresses and reassurance from Regina. “Whale is going to be right here, baby.”

 

Sarah placed an oxygen mask on his face. “Take deep breaths.”

 

Both women were unsuccessfully trying to calm the writhing man on the bed. David had entered the final stage of the disease and his lungs were rapidly filling with fluids. They would have to periodically drain them to relieve David’s discomfort. 

 

Whale arrived only a few minutes later. “Help him sit up on the bed.” The doctor grabbed the medical kit he needed to drain the fluids while Sarah helped David sit up against Regina. The man seemed to calm down in Regina’s embrace. The former Queen rubbed his back soothingly while Sarah and Whale were getting ready to start the procedure.

 

All David wanted was to hold Regina in his arms one last time but his body refused to comply. He no longer had the strength to wrap his arms around her waist. Understanding his feeble attempts, Sarah gently placed his arms around Regina. The Queen smiled gratefully at the nurse, holding David against her heart.

 

David shuddered slightly when he felt the needle prick his skin. He closed his eyes and only concentrated on Regina’s apple scent, the warmth of her body pressed against his, and the reassuring nonsense she was whispering in his ear. Within a few minutes, David was able to breathe more freely and they helped him lay back down on the bed. David whimpered as soon as he lost contact with Regina but the Queen was quick to take his hand and caress his cheek with the back of her free hand.

 

“It’s over… You’re going to be able to breathe much more easily now.” Regina bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the tears. It was almost over. Within the next twenty four hours, David would slip into a coma, a coma that only one out of nine patients had ever woken from.

 

David’s eyes were already closing despite his best efforts to spend one more precious moment with Regina. He tried to talk but Regina stopped him. “Get some rest. You need to keep fighting.” David nodded, losing his battle against sleep.

 

Once Regina was sure that David was unconscious, she turned toward Whale. “How long?”

 

The doctor swallowed hard before answering. “Twenty-four to thirty-six hours at the most.” 

 

Regina simply nodded, resigned to their fate. She may get another few minutes with David before he would slip into a coma. She kissed David’s forehead before settling next to him on the bed. 

 

“Regina…” Whale started, hating himself for being the bearer of more bad news. The Queen looked at him questioningly. For the first time since he had entered the room, Regina examined his features. His skin was pale and his eyes were sunken and red. She did not know when was the last time the doctor had managed a few hours of restful sleep but he needed it soon. Whale sat on the armchair. “Gold brought Belle in a couple of hours ago. She has the rash.”

 

Regina nodded in understanding. As soon as the disease had appeared in Storybrooke, Rumple had ushered Belle in his shop, hoping to wait it out. However, Rumple had forgotten the true nature of his girlfriend: she would not be one to stand by without trying to help people in need. Soon, she had been helping at the convent, serving meals and distributing blankets. “I’ll tell Emma.” Her voice was detached, devoid of any emotions. 

 

Whale closed his eyes before announcing the last blow. “Helena died half an hour ago.” Regina finally let the tears she had been holding flow down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

 

Regina was numb, unable to process the reality of one more senseless death. She closed her eyes and just cried. 

 

EC

 

After leaving David’s room, Whale walked back to the lab. He had spent the last few days trying to reconstitute the formula for the cure from the spilled sample Archie had procured. So far he was not having much success.

 

The doctor jumped as soon as he recognized the woman waiting for him near his office. “You need to get some rest.”

 

Whale could see the concern in her eyes and could imagine the scowl behind the mask. “I’ll sleep when this is over.”

 

Red approached him. “You won’t do anyone any good if you’re too exhausted. Get some rest, Viktor. A few hours won’t change anything.”

 

Whale shook his head. “A few hours might save David’s life.” Red averted her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound harsh. I just… I just can’t sleep knowing that these hours could be better served trying to find a cure.”

 

“Maybe your brain is too exhausted to see what’s in front of you. Maybe these hours won’t be wasted. Sometimes… sometimes answers come to me in my sleep.”

 

Whale could not argue her point. Red was right: he was tired and perhaps he would feel more clear-headed after a few hours of sleep. He was about to agree when his cell phone rang. “Emma?” He frowned as Emma was explaining to him Max’s gamble. After listening to the insane plan, Whale gave her the list of questions to ask Greg Mendell. They may have a chance to save everyone after all.

  
As soon as he hung up, Red bombarded him with questions but Whale simply smiled at the irony that the reluctant Savior represented their only hope. 


	22. Chapter 21 - I Love You

#  Chapter 21: I love you

 

_ December 23rd 2013, New York _

 

Emma was cupping the hot cup of coffee, trying to suck in as much warmth as she possibly could. Max had kept his promise and had found the two people they needed to get information out of Mendell. She only knew their names and she suspected that they were aliases. “How long has his driver been waiting for him?” Emma was on edge. They did not have much time and she refused to admit that she had lost her father. 

 

“Twenty minutes.” The man who self-identified as Peter responded. “Not unusual for CEOs to make their staff wait for several hours.” 

 

Max placed his hand on Emma’s forearm. “We’ll get to him.” They had been cooped up in this van for the past seven hours, following Mendell on his various errands in town. The man had arrived in New York from London in the morning, accompanied by a beautiful woman. They had spent most of the morning at NoMad for breakfast before heading out to the Plaza hotel for some rest after the long flight. Around five pm, the couple had headed out toward the KFTech headquarters. Emma had wanted to confront him then but the men had calmy dissuaded her: the building had too much security; they would have never gotten to Mendell before being arrested.

 

“I know... I just…” Emma stopped abruptly when she glimpsed at Mendell and the woman coming out of KFTech. She pointed toward the couple. “That’s them.”

 

Peter simply nodded and started the van, waiting for the duo to climb inside the company limousine. The group followed the car out of New York City toward New Jersey. After three long hours, the limousine stopped in front of a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Peter parked the van on the side of the road, concealed by the darkness and the overgrown bushes.

 

“I didn’t even know this entire area existed.” Max grunted between clenched teeth. He often had to follow criminals in remote areas of New York and New Jersey. “This warehouse has been built very recently.”

 

The statement sent shivers down Emma’s spine. She did not want to imagine the reasons Mendell would have to build a new warehouse miles away from the nearest town. “Whatever he is doing here… He didn’t want anyone to know.” Max nodded in agreement.

 

“This may play in our advantage.” Peter asserted. “If they want to keep this place a secret, then only a few people know about this location. Small workforce means not a lot of people to deal with tonight.”

 

Max grunted. “I’m guessing they have state-of-the-art electronic surveillance.”

 

“That’s not a problem. After all, this is why you contracted us.” Peter smirked. 

 

The group watched as Mendell and his companion entered the facility. To their surprise and delight, the limousine turned around and sped in the direction it had come from. They ducked on their seats as the light beams were fast approaching. After waiting more time than necessary for the limousine to pass by, the group slowly resumed their previous positions. “This is our chance.” Emma murmured, irrationally afraid that the two people inside the warehouse could hear her. 

 

Peter nodded at her. “Agreed.” He reached for two walkie-talkies in the back and handed one to Max. “Wait here for our signal.”

 

“If you don’t check back with us within thirty minutes, we’ll call the local law enforcement.”

 

“Half an hour.” The two men agreed reluctantly. Although they would rather avoid cops at all cost, the arrest was still preferable to the alternative if they were caught by Mendell and his men. “Don’t do anything before that.”

 

As soon as the two hired men left the relative safety of the van, Max handed a gun to Emma. “You’ll need this.”

 

Emma’s eyes were fixed on the gun, their current situation suddenly becoming more real. She was about to enter a facility to ‘interrogate’ a man. Although Max had not given her any details on the interrogation techniques he was about to use, Emma did not doubt for a minute that he had not learned them at the Police Academy. She grabbed the weapon hesitantly and holstered it in the back of her jeans. “How do you know these two?”   
  


“Doesn’t matter, Princess.” The man’s eyes never left the entrance of the warehouse. The building was plunged into darkness but from their position, Max could not tell whether the windows had been blocked out or, as he was secretly wishing for, whether the building was currently unoccupied. “You should learn not to ask these types of questions.”

 

The two stayed quiet as five long minutes stretched into ten. Emma started shifting uncomfortably on her seat. Although she was still struggling with the morality of what she was about to take part of - and had asked for in the first place - she also did not want to face the consequences of her failure.

 

“All clear.” Emma jumped when the walkie-talkie crackled to life.

 

Max responded immediately. “On our way.”

 

Emma’s heart was racing in her chest at they slowly made their way toward the facility, guns drawn in front of them. They met with Peter at the entrance. “We disabled the security system and took care of the few guards… Only Mendell and his date besides the guards.”

 

“What’s inside?” Emma asked hurriedly, while re-holstering her gun in the back of her jeans.

 

The man grew uncomfortable. “I think you should see for yourself.” He stepped aside and let Max and Emma enter the warehouse. 

 

Emma gasped in shock as she got her first glimpse at the state-of-the-art biomedical facility. “Do you think this is where they researched the Blaze?”

 

Max shook his head. “No. This is brand new. Whatever they were planning to do here… the project hasn’t started yet.”

 

Peter motioned toward a corridor to their left. “Whatever it is, they were planning on starting human trial soon. And I don’t think the patient volunteered.” Before Max or Emma could ask him to clarify, Peter walked down the corridor leading to a large room that had been divided into several areas separated with glass walls. 

 

The area furthest to the door seemed to be a small holding cell consisting of a steel bed pan with no mattress, a sink, and a toilet. The facility was clearly meant to only accommodate one ‘patient.’ “Regina…” Emma murmured. She shuddered as her mind was conjuring horror images of Regina being held captive here. She did not have to use much of her imagination to envision what Mendell had in store for the former Evil Queen. 

 

The area next to the cell consisted of a gurney with restraints and an ominous machine placed strategically in sight of the patient. Emma recognized it from the horror movies she had binge-watched with Mary-Margaret last year: it was used for electroshock therapy in mental institutions. Emma closed her eyes, trying to stop the wave of nausea.

 

The last area was the largest and was home to a surgical theater. Emma doubted that the surgeries would have been performed to Regina’s benefit. The sudden realization of why Mendell had chosen glass walls froze the blood in Emma’s veins: Regina would have been able to observe the doctors preparing the surgical theater or the torture chamber next to her cell. “Let’s get out of here…” Emma had seen enough. There was no point in continuing imagining a scenario that would not be happening. Regina was safe in Storybrooke; George had not been able to capture her and deliver her to her jailor. 

 

Peter led the way down another corridor toward an administrative area. Plush carpets and wood furniture replaced the hard steel and plastic of the medical wing. Peter motioned toward the only open door leading to Mendell’s office. The man was sitting behind his desk, handcuffed to the drawer of his desk. His companion was sitting on the couch. One wrong move and Peter’s partner was ready to shoot her. Several guards laid unconscious on the floor. “Get them to the cell.” Peter ordered. 

 

The man only nodded at his boss before quietly starting with the task. Max sat on the desk near Mendell while Peter stood near the entrance of the room, ready to act if either of their prisoners tried to escape. “What is this place?”

 

Mendell ignored the former cop, his eyes instead focusing on Emma. “Well, Miss Swan. I see that you’ve brought company this time.”

 

Emma chose to ignore the bait, letting Max lead the interrogation. With no warning, Max’s fist connected with the side of Mendell’s face. The man yelped in surprise more than pain. “I hate to repeat myself!”

 

Emma forced her body not to react. Mendell smirked. “You should keep your dog on a shorter leash, Miss Swan. You have no idea who you’re dealing with!”

 

Max’s next punch landed in Mendell’s stomach. The man coughed up, his smirk never leaving his face. Emma looked away, her eyes connecting with those of the woman seating on the couch. She did not look afraid nor did she seem to care about the rough treatment Max was inflicting on Mendell. What kind of human being could stay so detached to another’s pain? Someone who was planning to inflict pain of her own, Emma realized. The blonde was facing Regina’s “doctor”. The woman smiled softly at Emma, sending chills down her spine. The moment was broken by another of Max’s punches. 

 

Emma turned abruptly toward Mendell. “What were you planning to do with Regina?”

 

The man laughed. “Study her. Like we’ve studied the others.” Finally, they were getting somewhere. As Regina had predicted, his arrogance would be his downfall. Mendell would not be able to stop boasting about getting his revenge on the Evil Queen, especially to Emma.

 

“Mendell!” The woman warned. “Not a word.”   
  


Max nodded toward Peter who helped Max put Mendell on his feet. Emma’s sixth sense immediately raised her alarm bells. “What are you planning to do?”

 

“You don’t want the answer to that question, Princess.” Emma closed her eyes, wrestling with her own conscience. Mendell was not going to talk to them on his own free will but there were enough instruments of coercion in this facility to force the answers out of him. 

 

Emma did not move when Peter cuffed the woman to the file cabinet while his associate, who had just returned from his previous task, helped Max with Mendell. “Watch her.”

 

Emma did not look at the man they were about to torture for information, ashamed at her actions tonight. She was better than that or, at least, she had believed that she was. Torturing Mendell to get the information they needed put them at his level. 

 

“You’re not him. You don’t have a choice. He did. He could have walked away. You have to save your family.” Peter’s statement was met by two surprised green blue orbs, prompting the man to clarify. “Max told me enough of your story. I know that it’s not just the town you’re trying to save. Although people would like to think that they would rise to be a hero if the situation demanded it, that’s not often the case. You’re risking a lot today. And I’m not talking about the risk of getting caught. Whatever happens, you’ll have to live with your decision. Nobody does that for a stranger.”

 

Emma nodded. “I should be the one with Max.”

 

Peter placed his hand on her chest, preventing her from taking one more step. “No. You know what to look for here, in the office. Max hired me to help him.”

 

“And keep me from doing the dirty work.”

 

Peter nodded. “Max considers you a daughter. I wouldn’t let my daughter get involved with that side of the business.”

 

“You have a child!” Emma asked, surprised.

 

“No. Probably safer for the human race if I don’t reproduce.” Emma saw the pain in his eyes. Despite the force light tone, there was something more to Peter’s story. “Stay here.” Peter ordered. After making sure Emma would not follow him, Peter joined Max and his associate for the unpleasant part of their deal.

 

Emma collapsed down on the desk chair with a sigh, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Even though Max was trying to protect her from physically harming Mendell, she was responsible for his pain. 

 

“You are weak.”

 

Emma’s head snapped toward the woman sitting on the couch’s armrest. “I don’t care what you think of me.” Emma opened the drawers of the desk, trying to ignore the woman’s voice.

 

“I think you do.” The woman paused, waiting for Emma’s reaction. Since the blonde kept pretending that she had not heard her, the doctor continued. “Like most orphans, you crave for approval.”

 

The statement got Emma’s attention. “You know me.”

 

“The Savior. The product of True Love.” The woman chuckled. “I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I didn’t know who you are.”

 

Emma crossed her arms over the desk. “And what job would that be?” Emma asked pleasantly. 

 

The woman tsked her. “I’m not at liberty to say.”

 

Emma snorted. “Are you at least at liberty to tell me your name? I’d like to call you bitch but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

 

“Tamara.”

 

Emma smirked. “Well, Tamara, what are you at liberty to say? Your last name maybe?”

 

“No.”   
  


“I didn’t think so. Let’s try something else. What were you supposed to do here?”   
  


“Medical research.”

 

“On an unwilling patient?” Emma tried to hide her disgust. 

 

“I don’t deal with the patients. I just order the tests.” Tamara shifted to face Emma directly.

 

“And when they beg you to stop?”

 

“I don’t carry out the procedures.”

 

Emma shook her head. “You like to keep your hands clean.” When Tamara did not reply, Emma prompted her with another question. “What were you going to do to Regina?”

 

“Who is Regina?”   
  


“The woman you were about to order your tests on! The mother of my child! My father’s love!” Emma yelled, unable to keep calm, collected thoughts.

 

“I wasn’t told who she was.”

 

Emma tried to take deep, slow breaths. “Were you told how the patient would be procured? That she would be kidnapped from a town dealing with a deadly disease? One that your friend Mendell unleashed on an innocent population?”

 

“I don’t have anything to do with the Blaze.” Her tone was calm. 

 

Against all reason, Emma believed Tamara. “So you don’t know anything about the cure?”   
  


“No.” Both women jumped as they heard Mendell’s screams of pain. Tamara looked at Emma directly in the eyes. “You think you’re better than me. But you are not. You judge me for ordering a procedure. Yet, you let your friends get the answer you seek for you. Keep your hands clean.” Tamara quoted the words back to Emma.

 

Emma opened the top drawer on the right and breathed out in relief at the sight of the laptop computer. She placed it on the desk as another piercing scream resonated through the corridor. Emma concentrated on the login page. She took her external hard drive from her inside pocket and plugged it into the USB port of the computer. The password-cracking software should do the rest for her. The only question was how long would it take for the code to hack into Mendell’s computer. She just hoped she would not be too late. Another scream brought her out of her thoughts. 

 

“Will you let them torture Mendell for your answers? I would. And in your mind, that makes me a monster. Are you a monster, Emma?” Tamara continued.

 

“I’m nothing like you. Greg Mendell is killing people! He needs to be stopped!”

 

“Then why not call the police? Let the justice system handle his case.”

 

_ ‘Because I need to save my dad.’  _ Emma thought. “The people you’re torturing are innocent.”

 

“Are they?” Tamara smirked. “You don’t know any of them. Did you know that one was a rapist? He raped seventeen women before ending up in my lab. But what I learned from him allowed me to save an entire African village. How is this different from what you’re doing?”

 

Emma took a shaky breath, trying one more time to concentrate on the task at hand. The algorithm was going through the combination too slowly. Unless Max could turn up the answer, they would never make it back to Storybrooke on time. 

 

Her eyes drifted toward the familiar KFTech logo. The first time she had seen it, she had thought it represented DNA strands. However, she could now see that the pattern was different. It resembled the keychains made out of scoubidou strings. Emma’s heart rate increased as she remembered some of details of Regina’s story. Greg, or rather Owen at the time, had gifted such a keychain to Regina. 

 

Emma closed her eyes and tried to remember all the details of Owen’s life. She smiled as soon as she remembered his father’s name: Kurt Flynn. Greg had named his company after his biological father. She stopped her hacking algorithm and typed in the name of Greg’s adoptive father in the password’s box. Within a few seconds, she was greeted by the desktop screen.

 

Another scream echoed in the distance but Emma was too focused on her task. If she could find the information she was looking for, she could end this torture. Unlike Tamara, she did not take pleasure in making Mendell suffer. And that was the difference between her and the monster the doctor truly was. Or at least, she tried to convince herself of that. 

 

Emma searched through the various documents. After finding what she had been looking for, Emma dashed out of the room toward the medical lab. She quickly entered the combination she had found in Mendell’s file and breathed out in relief at the sight of the vials filled with the blue liquid they all had been looking for. 

 

Not wasting another second, Emma rushed toward the torture chamber she had visited earlier. Her heart stopped when she saw Mendell strapped to the gurney with electrodes fixed on his temples and forearms. His breathing was labored and his eyes glazed over in pain and exhaustion. “Stop!”   
  


Max turned toward her. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I found what we were looking for. We have the cure! We can save my family!” Max and Peter looked at the man on the gurney. Peter reached for the dial on the electroshock device to Emma’s dismay. “What are you doing?” 

 

Max placed his hand on Peter’s. “I don’t think their facility is FDA-approved. They won’t press charges… it would blow their entire operation. We have what we came here for. Let’s go!”

 

Peter nodded before signaling his partner. “Get the van to the door.” He turned toward Emma and Max. “Follow me.” He then exited the room and walked inside the lab. After opening various cabinets, Peter found the cases lined with foam he had been looking for. He handed several to Max and Emma. 

 

Emma was stunned by Peter’s professionalism: he knew his way around a biomedical facility. She was about to remark on it when Max stopped her. “You need to get this back to Storybrooke ASAP.” Emma nodded, understanding her former mentor’s not-so-subtle warning to not ask any questions. 

 

The trio spent the next ten minutes loading the vials into the foam containers. As soon as they were finished with their task, Emma motioned toward the main office. “I need the computer.”

 

Max stopped her in her tracks. “I’ll get it. Help Peter load the cure.” Max drew his gun and walked back toward Mendell’s office. As he had expected, Tamara had managed to escape from the cuffs and was probably already on her way back to their employer to report Mendell’s failure. To his surprise, however, Tamara had left the computer behind. Max quickly read the note that was surely meant for Emma.  _ We are more alike than you think. My gift to you… _

 

Max quickly scanned the computer. She had erased most of the documents except for two files: one about the research KFTech had conducted on the Blaze while the other contained the chemical formula for the cure. 

 

The group spent the best part of two hours loading the vials into the cases and then into the van waiting outside. By the time they made their way back toward New York, the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. As soon as they were underway, Emma texted Neal.  _ We have the cure! Get ready to head back to SB!” _

 

Emma’s second text was to Whale.  _ We have the cure! We’ll be in SB tonight! _

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 24th 2013 _

 

David was mumbling incoherently in his sleep. He had entered the last phase of the Blaze a few hours earlier, leaving him unable to recognize the people around him. Regina sat next to him on the bed and softly caressed his feverish body. “I’m here, baby. You’re doing great. You’re going to fight this… and you’re going to win. You’re coming back to me.” She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

David opened his eyes suddenly, deep blue orbs focusing on brown concerned ones. He recognized the love reflected in her beautiful eyes. “Regina…” He whispered.

 

“David!” Regina cried out, grateful for one more moment with the man she loved. They did not have much time together; the Blaze could claim David’s lucidity at any moment. “I love you.” She placed her forehead against his.

 

David struggled to remove his oxygen mask. There was so much he wanted to tell Regina but so little time for him to do so. Regina tried to stop him but David finally managed to push the mask down around his neck. “Regina…”

 

“Shhh… don’t try to talk. You need to keep up your strength.” Tears fell down from her eyes onto David’s cheeks. With a superhuman effort, he managed to wipe them away with his thumb.

 

“It doesn’t matter but what I want to tell you does. Please... please listen to me.” Regina nodded against him, prompting David to continue. “I’ve never regretted choosing you. You were never my second choice, Regina. I love you… I love you more than I ever thought I would love someone.”

 

Regina kissed him softly. “I love you too.”

 

David cupped her cheek. “You are truly amazing. Never let anyone tell you that you’re not. Never let anyone tell you that you don’t deserve to be happy. You do… and I just wish I could see you happy and carefree. This is all I want for you. So please… please when I die, I want you to live… I want you to enjoy the small things… I want you to be happy again… I want you to love again.” David struggled to get his last words out. “I love you…” He whispered before falling unconscious for the last time.

 

Regina cried out in distress: this could not be the end. This was unfair: the only crime David had committed was to fall in love with her. “David!!! NO! Please, please come back.” 

 

At the Queen’s wails, Sarah rushed over to her side. “Regina!” The woman collapsed in the nurse’s arms. Sarah had barely enough strength to get Regina in the armchair. She kneeled next to her, trying to impart as much comfort as she possibly could. She opened her mouth but no sound made it past her tight throat. What was she supposed to say to the woman who was about to lose her love again? Instead, she wrapped her arms around the shaking form of the Queen and let her cry, rocking her soothingly as she had done for so many nights in a dark castle in another land. 

 

After half an hour, Regina finally quieted. Sarah pulled from the embrace to look Regina in the eyes. “Why don’t you lie down with David?”

 

Regina shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

Sarah smiled softly. “It’s ok. I’m sure he’ll want that.” The nurse did not want to tell the desperate woman that David could not feel anymore. He would not know she was here with him. This was more to Regina’s benefit than his as tonight would probably be the last night she would be settled safely against him.

 

Regina reluctantly agreed and Sarah helped her climb on the bed. The brunette curled against David’s side, her head resting on his right shoulder. As Sarah was leaving the room to get back to her duties, she caught one glimpse at the Queen tracing an apple over David’s heart. Sarah tried to contain her own anger: Emma had the cure but she may not make it back to Storybrooke on time to save her father. 

  
Regina waited another five minutes after Sarah had left before plunging her hand in David’s chest. She delicately took his heart and placed the organ against her lips. She murmured calming nonsense, hoping that somehow David could hear her. Finally, she pronounced the words she had not been given a chance to tell David. “I love you. You’ve always seen the light in me… the good in me. You’ve loved me for who I am: the good and the bad. I don’t know if I can be completely happy without you, David. So please… please come back to me.” She kissed the organ once before rubbing its side. She spent the next few hours repeating the same words over and over again, hoping that wherever David was, he could hear her. As the time of judgment approached, she reluctantly replaced his heart in his chest. If David had to cross to the other world today, he had to do so with his heart in his chest. 


	23. Chapter 22 - Stay with me

#  Chapter 22: Stay with me

 

_ December 24th, 2013 _

 

_ David was walking down a dark corridor lined with various doors. “Hello?” His voice echoed in the distance. “Is anybody here?” He waited ten long minutes for an answer. When none was forthcoming, David started pacing up and down the long corridor. He could not remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was talking to Regina.  _

 

_ The Blaze. _

 

_ His heart started racing in his chest when he realized where he was: this was his judgment. He heard soft whispering in his ears but he could not make out the words. He looked down at the row of doors. This was his only way back to Regina. Gathering his courage, he reached out for the first one and opened it. _

 

_ As soon as he stepped into the bright room, the door slammed shut behind him. He abruptly turned around, trying to reopen it without much success. _

 

_ “You won’t be able to leave until you finish your business.” _

 

_ He shuddered at the voice. David slowly turned around, hoping to wake from this nightmare to find Regina beside him. “Snow.” _

 

_ “Hello, David.” Snow took a few steps toward the dumbfounded Prince.  _

 

_ David shook his head: the Snow he had had known in the Enchanted Forest was standing in front of him. He reached out toward her long raven hair, trying to convince himself that this was just a dream. He gasped when he felt the silken curls. _

 

_ “I’m as real as you are.” _

 

_ “What is this place?” _

 

_ “You already know the answer.” Her tone was calm, as if she was teaching a child. _ __   
  


_ “How do I get back?” _

 

_ “This is not for me to decide.” _

 

_ “Then who?” _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter.” _

 

_ “It matters to me.” David replied angrily. He just wanted to get this over with and to hold Regina in his arms. _

 

_ Snow seemed to have heard his thoughts. “This is not how it works, David.” _ __   
  


_ “Then what am I supposed to do?” He started pacing the empty room, his footsteps echoing loudly against the bare walls.  _

 

_ “Finish your business here.” _

 

_ “You’ve already said that.” David snapped. “But you’re not telling me what I’m supposed to do.” _

 

_ “I don’t know.” Tears fell down her cheeks. “But I’m here for a reason.” _

 

_ David turned toward Snow and for the first time allowed himself to really see her. Her eyes were sunken and her skin paler than usual. “Where…?” _

 

_ Snow shook her head, interrupting him. “It doesn’t matter.” _

 

_ “Are you ok?” David asked, suddenly concerned. He had never given much thoughts to what happened after one’s death. He had always believed that his essence would evaporate; the only remaining proof that he had ever existed would be through his impact on the people he had in his life. _

 

_ “I…” Snow started. “This isn’t about me.” _

 

_ “I think it is.” David swallowed. “If I’m here to settle my unfinished business, then it makes sense for you to be here as well.”   _

 

_ Snow nodded, finally asking the question that had been waiting on her heart. “Do you love her?” _

 

_ David answered immediately. “Yes.” _

 

_ Snow averted her eyes, a single tear escaping her green eyes and rolling down her cheek. She nodded. “I can see why.” _

 

_ David was taken aback by her answer. “You do?” _

 

_ Snow’s eyes settled back on his. “Don’t act so surprised. The Regina you fell in love with is the same woman who saved me from a runaway horse. The woman I wanted as my mother.” _

 

_ “Snow, why didn’t you try to help her?” He would have only one chance to ask this question, to settle his unfinished business with his wife. _

 

_ “I didn’t know at first… I was too young. I could see that Regina wasn’t happy but I thought it had to do with Daniel.” _

 

_ “It had to do with Daniel.” _

 

_ Snow shook her head. “Regina… Regina told me that he’d left her. I… I didn’t know what really happened to him until… until that day on the hill.” _

 

_ “But you knew what your father was doing to her! Why didn’t you try to help her then?” _

 

_ “I was sixteen, David! My father was all I had… and by then, Regina… Regina had already started her descent toward evil! She was taking lessons with Rumpelstiltskin! Her heart had already hardened! She was already plotting her revenge!” _

 

_ “You had a chance back then! You had a chance to save her!” David yelled. _

 

_ “Yes. And don’t get me wrong, David. There is not a day that goes by where I ask myself what I could have done.” _

 

_ David finally approached Snow. “I know you’ve tried to give her second chances.” _

 

_ Snow nodded. “I know how beautiful Regina is. Inside.” _

 

_ David nodded. “I Iove her.” David shifted uncomfortably. “I tried to deny it… I thought that I was just missing you… that once you got back, everything would be like it was before.” _

 

_ “I know… True Love’s kiss almost didn’t work. By then, your heart belonged to someone else even though your head was trying to prevent it.” _

 

_ “I… I would have eventually chosen Regina.” David had never told this secret to anyone, not even Regina. It was only fair that Snow would be the one to hear his confession first. “The miscarriage…” David swallowed hard. The subject was still painful to him. He wanted to have a baby with Regina, but she was not ready yet. And she probably never would be. Tears stung his eyes at the unfairness of it all. “It made me see what was right in front of me. If she hadn’t miscarried then, maybe… maybe you and I would have tried to make it work. But we would have failed.” He paused. “But it wouldn’t have been fair to you either. Me pretending to be with you when my heart belonged to someone else.” _

 

_ David wiped Snow’s tears with the pad of his thumb. No matter how difficult, she deserved to get the truth from him. “I loved her then. I love her now. With all my heart.” David shivered. He swore he could feel Regina caressing his heart. The feeling gave him the strength to continue, to tell Snow his deepest, darkest secret. “I wish… I wish I would have never asked her to help me… I… I put her in an impossible position and she lost our baby because of me!” _

 

_ “David, no!” Snow gasped in shock. “You’ve heard Whale… the pregnancy. The baby wasn’t viable.” _

 

_ “Maybe… but everyday when I look at her, I can’t help but think that if I hadn’t asked her to stay in Storybrooke, she would have left. She would have been able to get the medical care she desperately needed.” When Snow was about to protest, he placed his index finger on her lips, his free hand reaching behind her to the nape of her neck. “I… I read about ectopic pregnancies. If Regina had made it out of Storybrooke, she could have received the care she needed. They may have been able to save her baby… our baby. But I asked her for help.” _

 

_ Snow wrapped her hand around David’s, pushing his finger away from her lips. “David, she stayed for Henry. She absorbed that spell for him. Are you blaming Henry too?” She searched his eyes for the answer. David shook his head. “You’re not responsible for what happened. Neither is Henry.” She paused. “And neither is Regina. None of you could have known what was really wrong with her.” _

 

_ Snow pulled out of his embrace. “I knew you’d fallen in love with her. I knew from the first day at the hospital. But I tried to deny it. I thought… I thought that you’d eventually choose me… like everyone else had done before you.” Her cheeks were flushed at the confession. She forced herself to continue. David needed to hear what she had to say. She also needed to finish this business with her husband so she could move on from the hell she was currently living in. “I’ve never hated you for it. But I hated her. I hated Regina for taking you away from me. And I hated myself for feeling this way.” _

 

_ Snow paced the room, trying to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. “I was jealous. Much like the way I felt when my father started spending time with her in the evenings. And I hate myself for feeling this way. I know Regina probably wished that he would have spent those evenings with me too.”  _

 

_ Snow walked back toward David decisively. “And this jealousy has been holding me back. I’m not that sixteen-year-old girl anymore, David. I’ve seen the way you look at her. I’ve seen the way you’ve taken care of her. And as difficult as it would have been, I’d have let you go to her. I wasn’t going to stand in the way of your or her happiness.” _

 

_ David’s eyes softened. “I love her. I don’t regret choosing her. But I regret hurting you. You deserved an explanation but I was too much of a coward to give you one.” _

 

_ Snow took a steadying breath. “I know why you fell in love with the real Regina. She has the most beautiful soul and… I’m happy that despite the years with my father and as the Evil Queen, she can still be herself. Go back to her, David.” _

 

_ David approached her. “What about you?” _

 

_ Snow smiled softly. “I’ll be ok.” She reached for his hand. “Please… please tell Emma that I love her… I just wish that… that I had more time with her.” _

 

_ David cupped Snow’s cheek. “She is a beautiful young woman, kind and compassionate. Just like her mother.” _

 

_ David heard the door click open behind him and he turned around abruptly. The door was wide open. “Snow, if I can make it back, so can you!” He turned back to where Snow had been standing a few seconds prior. But he was only staring at empty space. David hoped that wherever she was, Snow was safe and happy. _

 

_ He walked out of the room and back into the corridor. David took a deep breath in front of the second door before opening it and stepping inside the room. He gasped in shock when he recognized the man standing in the middle of the brightly-lit, empty room. “Daniel!” _

 

_ “Hello, David.” The man smiled warmly at the Prince. “I’m glad we can finally meet.” _

 

_ David frowned, remembering Snow’s words. She had been in the previous room because they had unfinished business. But David had never met Daniel, except for the few seconds where he had rescued Henry at the stables. “What… what are you doing here?”  _

 

_ The man chuckled. “I think you and I have a lot in common.” _

 

_ “Regina.” _

 

_ Daniel nodded. “Has she ever told you how we’ve met?” David shook his head. “My father, Jacob, moved us to Prince Henry’s estate after my mother’s death. I was sixteen-year-old then. Regina was barely fourteen… but she was already so mature for her age.” Both Daniel and David stayed silent, knowing that Regina’s maturity had come with a steep price. “But she was also lonely. She would come to the stables each day to take care of the horse her father had gifted her.” _

 

_ “Rocinante.” _

 

_ Daniel smiled. “Yes. He was a gorgeous stallion and probably as stubborn as Regina herself.” _

 

_ “Apparently his daughter inherited his stubbornness.” David chuckled lightly as he remembered the stories that Regina had told him about the mare. _

 

_ Daniel’s expression grew more serious. “I came here to thank you.” _

 

_ “For what?” David asked, genuinely surprised. _

 

_ “For giving Regina a chance.” _

 

_ David nodded. “She gave herself a chance… She gave herself a chance to love again. After… after she lost you the second time, she… she showed me the vulnerable side of her.” David closed his eyes as he remembered the night he had spent stroking Regina’s heart. “All I wanted to do was to protect her.” This night has marked the beginning of his relationship with Regina, the first time where he had considered her more than a former enemy. _

 

_ Daniel smiled softly. “That day at the stables… when I managed to hold onto my former self for a few minutes… I told her to love again. Regina, she feels with all of herself. There is no halfway for her.” He approached David. “And I know how scary it can be to be on the other side of that love.” _

 

_ David was surprised by the man’s confession. “I love Regina.” _

 

_ “I know. And I can’t thank you enough to give her the chance to fall in love again.” _

 

_ “I need to go back to her.” _

 

_ “This is not for me to decide. But if you do make it back, tell Regina…” Daniel suppressed a sob. “Tell Regina that I love her. I always will.” _

 

_ David placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “And she loves you too. She always will.” David spoke the words with sincerity and no jealousy. Regina’s heart was big enough for all the people in her life, including her first love. David heard the familiar click behind him, the one signaling that his time with Daniel was coming to an end. “Tell me just one thing.” _

 

_ “Anything.” Unshed tears were gleaming in Daniel’s eyes.  _

 

_ “Tell me that wherever you are, you’re ok. This is something Regina needs to know.” _

 

_ The man smiled softly. “I’m more than ok, David. And I have Regina to thank for it. When she released me at the stables… when she finally accepted to let me go, she allowed me to move on. This is the most beautiful gift she could have given me.” _

 

_ David smiled before shaking the man’s hand. “I have to go. I have to get back to her.” _

 

_ Daniel simply nodded. “Tell… tell Regina that we’ll see each other again… on Firefly Hill.” _

 

_ “I will.” David finally let go over the man and turned around stepping into the dark corridor.  _

 

_ David stood in front of the third for a few minutes, replaying his conversation with Daniel. He could not help but wonder about Regina’s life if she and Daniel had managed to escape. She probably would have lived happily with her stable boy, away from the misery in the White Castle and without the burden of the Evil Queen. He also wondered what Regina had been like before she married Leopold. Although both Snow and Daniel seemed to believe that the Regina waiting for him in Storybrooke was the girl she had once been, he knew about her struggle with the darkest part of herself. David gasped as he opened the door. He was facing the only man who could understand Regina’s struggle as much as he could. “Prince Henry?” _

 

_ The man chuckled. “I haven’t been called by my former title in quite some time.” The two men stared at each other for a long time until Henry broke the silence. “Thank you… thank you for giving my daughter a chance at redemption… I…” Tears were running down Henry’s cheeks. “I’ve tried to bring her back… I’ve tried to stop her from killing Snow White. I knew that if she succeeded, there would be no going back for her.” _

 

_ “I didn’t do anything. She did. You did. Your undying support of her… your unconditional love… after… after all the horrors, you were the only rock in her life. You were the only person who believed in her, who stood by her side, who forgave her despite everything.” _

 

_ “This is what fathers do.” _

 

_ David shook his head, remembering how his own father had chosen a bottle of alcohol over his family. “No. It takes someone truly exceptional to see beyond the darkness.” _

 

_ “Like you.” _

 

_ “Regina was well on her way toward redeeming herself when I came into her life. And she owes it to you… to your sacrifice.” David closed his eyes. “She adopted a son after… after casting the curse. She named him after you.” David smiled. “He… he is the one who brought her back.” _

 

_ Henry let out a choked sob. “She is a mother?” _

 

_ David nodded. “And a wonderful one. Full of love, compassion, and forgiveness. And she’s learned that from you.”  _

 

_ Henry wiped away his tears. “For so long, I let her mother get in the way of who Regina really was. I sat by while she groomed Regina for a life she loathed. I sat by when she married the King… I sat by...” Henry sobbed. “I sat by when he…”  _

 

_ David closed his eyes, tears escaping down his cheeks. He could not begin to imagine the anguish Henry must have lived through during the years of Regina’s marriage to Leopold. He shook his head, keeping Emma’s image from the forefront of his mind. He had to get back: for Regina, for Emma, and for Henry. “She loves you.” _

 

_ Henry was not listening to the Prince. “This is the biggest regret of my life.” _

 

_ David interrupted the man by stepping closer to him. “Regina is free of Cora. And you were right, if Regina had succeeded with killing Snow, there would have been no going back for her. But she didn’t. Thanks to you. You gave her a chance at redemption and… Henry, her son, showed her the way. You brought her back!” _ __   
  


_ “We both know that her fight is not over.” _

 

_ David nodded. “But she is not alone in that fight anymore. She has friends and family. Even… even if I don’t make it back, she won’t be alone.” The thought of Regina surrounded by love warmed his heart. “And she has you to thank.” _

 

_ Henry hugged a surprised David and whispered in his ear. “Tell Regina, tell my little girl that I’ve never been more proud of her.” As Henry released David, he paid his final goodbye. “You get back to her. And you take good care of her.” _

 

_ The door clicked open. Instead of the dark corridor he had expected, David just saw a bright light on the other side. He turned toward Henry but Regina’s father was already gone. The time of judgement had come but David felt strangely calm. He stepped into the light as he heard Regina’s voice. “Please… please come back to me.” _

 

EC

 

_ December 25th, 2013 _

 

The rhythmic beats of the weakening heart were soon replaced by a continuous high-pitched sound, raising Regina from her shallow sleep. She screamed, tears running down her cheeks as Whale and Sarah hurried into the room. 

  
The doctor confirmed the reading on the monitor with his stethoscope before turning the instrument off. “Time of death: 1:03 am.” The long wails that followed the doctor’s statement could be heard from outside the hospital. 


	24. Chapter 23 - Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger yesterday

#  Chapter 23: Christmas

 

_ December 25th, 2013 _

 

_ The doctor confirmed the reading on the monitor with his stethoscope before turning the instrument off. “Time of death: 1:03 am.” The long wails that followed the doctor’s statement could be heard from outside the hospital. _

 

Regina sat up on the bed, still screaming in pain. Sarah rushed over to the woman’s side and pulled her into a motherly embrace. “Regina, it’s ok. David is ok. Shh… David is fine.” She started rocking Regina gently. “David is still with you. You’re ok.”

 

Whale was unable to move. George’s death had just made David’s situation even more tangible. The Prince only had a couple of hours left at the most. He pinched the bridge of his nose. The heavy holiday traffic had slowed Emma, Neal, and Henry down considerably. The Sheriff had called ten minutes earlier from a gas station in Portland. It would be another two hours before the family and the cure would make it back to Storybrooke. By then, she might be too late to save her father. As for the rest of his patients, even with the cure, only the people with True Love could be saved.

 

The doctor sighed in utter despair. He slumped down on the oversized armchair, allowing himself a short moment to grieve. He had lost so many patients over the past few weeks, more than a normal doctor in a sleepy town in Maine would in his entire career. But he had not lost a friend yet. Not that he had many.

 

Whale’s eyes wandered over the two women. Regina was still shaken and crying on Sarah’s shoulder. Anger rose from the pit of his stomach: he had hated Regina, plotting his revenge until Red had showed him the chance that the Queen’s curse had given him. It had taken time but he had been able to forgive Regina. Rather, he had been able to forgive himself for the role he had played in turning a grieving, suffering young woman into a monster. Although he had apologized for the anguish he had caused her, Whale would never be able to repay the debt he owed her.

 

Lost in his dark thoughts, Whale’s gaze eventually settled on the monitor beside the patient’s bed. David’s heartbeat was strong and regular. Whale frowned and immediately moved over to his patient’s side. David was not struggling to breath anymore. The doctor’s heart started racing in his chest. He had seen these signs before, in patients who had recovered from the Blaze.

 

Whale schooled his features. The last thing he wanted was to give Regina false hope. He opened the first drawer of the stainless steel cabinet and retrieved a thermometer: 99.6°F. David’s fever had broken. Whale sighed in relief. David was about to wake up: he had won his fight. “Regina…” The woman was too lost in her own pain and fear to hear him.

 

Whale squeezed Sarah’s arm to get her attention. The nurse locked eyes with the doctor and saw the joy and hope reflected there. She frowned. Whale pointed toward David, who had just began to stir. Sarah gasped, understanding the implication. Tears of joy sprang from her eyes as she pulled Regina from her embrace. “Regina, look…” She pointed toward the man writhing on the bed.

 

Regina searched Sarah’s eyes for an explanation. She could not see the large smile behind the mask. Whale gently pushed on her shoulder. “David is waking up, Regina.”

 

Regina stayed frozen in place; she could not believe the words. She did not want to take the chance to believe them. She would not survive another heartbreak. However, the soft moans coming from behind her broke her from her trance. She turned toward David as his baby blue eyes fluttered open. “David?” Her voice was trembling slightly, still unwilling to believe what was happening.

 

David smiled softly from behind his oxygen mask. “Hey.” His voice betrayed his tiredness. All present cried out in relief as the Prince was more fully waking up. Regina immediately leaned over on the bed and peppered his face with soft kisses. The man groaned and laughed at the same time, trying to hold onto the woman he loved. Sarah and Whale exchanged a smile as they both removed their mask. Since he had passed the Blaze’s trial, the Prince was no longer contagious. 

 

Whale placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Welcome back!” 

 

David was struggling to remove his oxygen mask. There was so much he wanted to tell Regina but his body was still weakened from the disease and his feeble attempts only resulted in sending pain through his still-throbbing joints. Whale took David’s hand. “You need to take it easy. You’ll need all your strength to recover.” Although David had survived the Blaze, he still had a long recovery ahead of him. He would need to be closely monitored in the hospital for at least the next two weeks to ensure that his bodily functions all returned to normal. The joint pain would linger for another couple of months, preventing much physical activity. “Here, let me help you.”  As soon as Whale removed the oxygen mask, Regina’s soft lips were on David’s. They kissed languidly, conveying all their feelings into the gesture. 

 

The doctor smiled at the nurse. “I need to make a phone call.” Sarah nodded, smiling. She still could not believe her own eyes.

 

EC

 

Emma, Neal, and Henry arrived in Storybrooke an hour and a half later. They were greeted on the hospital’s parking lot by Sarah. Emma rushed toward the nurse, slightly out of breath. “My dad?” Even after receiving Whale’s phone call, Emma had imagined the worst. Despite Neal’s best efforts, she and Henry would not be completely reassured until they saw David with their own eyes.

 

Sarah smiled. “We moved him to a recovery room. He is doing great! He is with Regina and Whale.” After distributing gloves and masks to the family, she put her own protective equipment back on before starting toward the entrance. “You need to be wearing those at all times. David is no longer contagious but you don’t want to be wandering around the hospital’s corridors unprotected.” 

 

Neal secured the mask on Henry’s face. “We have the cure.”

 

Sarah nodded. “We still don’t know how to break the curse.”

 

Emma slipped her gloves on as she followed the nurse. “I think I have an idea.”

 

The nurse led them towards David’s room on the third floor. Although still very pale, the Prince seemed to have regained some of his strength. He was sitting on the bed holding Regina close to him as Whale explained the steps in his long recovery. As soon as she entered the room, Emma ripped her gloves and mask off and rushed to David’s side, hugging him tightly. “Dad!”

 

A few seconds later, he was tackled by Henry who had clambered up on the bed. “Gramps! Mom!” Brownie was barking at the foot of the bed, unhappy to be left out of the family hug. 

 

Regina wrapped her arms around her son. “Oh Henry!” Tears of joy were streaming down her face.

 

Sarah chuckled softly. “Maybe we should have let him keep his oxygen mask on!” She joked looking at the family piled up into a tight hug. 

 

Whale laughed. “Probably.”

 

David was struggling to breathe but he did not try to dislodge the people he loved with all his heart, the people he had come back for. “Emma…” His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

 

Whale gave the family a few more moments before interrupting their joyful reunion. “Emma… I… do you have the cure?”

 

The laughters stopped abruptly: they still had a crisis to deal with. The blonde nodded. “Yes. And I think I know how to break the curse.”

 

Regina frowned. “Only True Love can do that.”

 

“Exactly.” Emma smirked. “And I know someone capable of releasing a powerful wave of True Love magic to activate the cure. Kinda like a catalyst.” She had read the research KFTech had conducted on the Blaze on their way over.

 

Regina and David blushed at the insinuation. “I… I can only release the magic under… very… special circumstances.”

 

Emma blushed. “I was hoping that maybe you could… I don’t know… try something else.”

 

Under different circumstances, Regina would have found Emma’s embarrassment amusing but the Savior was right: a wave of True Love’s magic would activate the curse. “How about you? You’re the product of True Love.”

 

“I don’t know how to control my magic.” She sighed. “Besides, you and I both know that being the product of magic and sharing True Love is not the same.” So absorbed in their conversation, they all missed the flash of hurt on Neal’s face. He had hoped to prove to Emma that he loved her but he apparently was not enough. 

 

David looked Regina directly in the eyes. “You can do this.” Despite the tiredness in his voice, his tone conveyed the faith he had in Regina’s ability.

 

Regina looked away. “David… even if I knew how to release the magic, I can’t.” She stopped, unwilling to see or hear the disappointment that would surely follow her next statement. “Magic requires energy. If I try to bond with you and pull our magic, it will weaken you… even further than you are now.” Regina remembered all too vividly their attempt just a few days ago when David was still fighting the Blaze. She continued in a whisper. “I can’t do it. I can’t lose you… I can’t kill you to save the town. I’m not a hero. I can’t make that choice.”

 

With great effort, David cupped Regina’s cheek. He wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes with his thumb. “I think there is plenty of… fuel in this room to help you.” The Prince nodded toward Emma and Henry. 

 

Regina gasped at the implication. “I… I don’t know if I can…” She had no idea whether she could pull the magic from Henry and Emma. Most importantly, she was afraid to do so. Although she loved her son with all her heart and she may be able to use the connection between David, Henry, and Emma, she was unsure as to whether she wanted to feel all their emotions. She was particularly afraid of Henry’s feelings toward her. Deep down, did Henry still think of her as the Evil Queen? 

 

David kissed Regina’s cheek tenderly, bringing her back to reality. “You can do this.” His unwavering faith in her gave her the strength to look at Emma. She saw the same fear reflected in the green eyes as her own.

 

Regina was about to ask Emma if she really wanted to do this when Henry spoke up. “You can do it, mom. I know you can.” 

 

Regina turned toward her son and gave him a small smile, tears springing in her eyes. Regina slowly nodded her approval. “I... I’m not sure I can. I don’t know how to release the magic but I can try.”

 

Whale and Sarah gave her an encouraging smile. Like Emma, they understood that Regina represented their only hope to save the entire town. Growing more and more uncomfortable, Neal cleared his throat, addressing the medical personnel directly. “We should give them some time… to prepare. The cure is in the back of Emma’s Bug.” Sarah and Whale nodded, following Neal toward the parking lot. 

 

As she was about to close the door behind her, Sarah turned around one more time to look at the family huddled together on the bed. “Merry Christmas!” She smiled softly before taking her leave. 

 

Regina looked around the room. With everything that had been happening over the past week, she had completely forgotten about Christmas. All she had wished for was for her family to be together. And for once, the universe had granted her that wish. “Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas, moms, gramps!”

 

“Merry Christmas.” David placed a kiss on his daughter’s cheek before kissing Regina softly. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Emma looked at the family she thought she would never have. Her eyes locked with Regina’s and the two women nodded at each other. Together, they could save the rest of the town.

 

EC

 

Half an hour later, the cases of vials containing the cure were lined up on the table against the wall. Emma, Henry, Regina, Whale and Sarah were standing in front of the table on both sides of David’s bed. All eyes in the room were on the blue liquid as if their stare could somehow activate the cure to work in a world with magic. David rubbed Regina’s arm. “You’re ready?”

 

The brunette turned toward him and nodded once. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She sighed. David took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. He understood better than anyone else the price that would come with sharing the magic. They would feel each other’s feelings; all of their feelings. He wished he could reassure Regina and tell her that Henry loved her deeply but he knew that the words would sound false. They sounded false to him as he turned toward Emma. 

 

Regina laced her fingers with David’s and climbed onto the bed, settling in-between David’s thighs. She rested her head on his chest, letting the strong beating of his heart soothe her. An excited Henry climbed next to David and hugged his mother tightly, burying his face in her chest. Henry deeply inhaled his mother’s familiar apple scent. Finally, Emma settled herself on the other side of David. The man wrapped one arm around his daughter’s waist and gave her an encouraging smile. Emma had been rejected all her life and he was responsible for it. David just wanted her to know how much he loved her and Regina may give him that opportunity soon. Emma tried to return David’s smile weakly before wrapping her own arm around Regina and Henry. 

 

David kissed the crown of Regina’s head. “Tell us what to do.”

 

Regina closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Henry in her arms and David’s strong heartbeat. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. “I’m going to establish our bond. Don’t try to do anything, you’re too weak. I just need you to think about Emma and Henry.” Regina swallowed. “Emma, Henry, don’t fight my magic, just let it flow.” She felt Henry nod against her. “Emma?”

 

Emma tensed slightly. “I don’t know if I can do it, Regina.” 

 

David tightened his embrace around her daughter. “You can. We all can.”

 

Emma looked toward her father. She had not saved him from the Blaze but she could now help him and Regina save the town. She nodded and closed her eyes. “Don’t fight the magic.”

 

“David, it’s really important that you don’t try anything. I can’t… I won’t lose you.”

 

David soothingly caressed Regina’s side. “You can do this, Regina.”

 

After one last steadying breath, Regina finally established the bond between them, careful not to pull on David’s life force. She let the overpowering feeling of love wash over her, strengthening her. Slowly she let the magic flow toward Henry. She gasped as soon as she felt her son’s feelings. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart. He also believed in her. He believed that she was good, that she was going to save everyone in town.

 

Henry tightened his embrace around his mother, tears flowing down his cheeks. He could feel all of Regina’s love and he felt guilty for every insult he had said to her, to even have considered his mother heartless. He blamed himself for ever doubting that Regina did not love him. Henry whimpered slightly. Regina reached for her son with her magic, soothing his fears. She had never been mad at him. Although he had hurt her, she had never stopped loving him. After a few minutes feeling his mother’s unconditional love, Henry settled in her arms. “Henry, sweetheart, I’m going to pull a little bit of magic out of you so we can connect with Emma.”

 

Henry nodded against her chest and marveled at his mother’s ability to manipulate the magic within him. He could feel his magic for the first time as Regina reached for Emma’s. Regina frowned when she felt Emma’s emotional wall. “Emma, you need to relax.” 

 

Emma’s breath caught in her throat. She was afraid to let Henry, Regina, and especially David feel her emotions. Henry reached for his biological mother. “Mom, it’s ok… it feels… it feels so wonderful and… peaceful.” Henry tightened his grip on Emma’s arm. He wished that they could stay like this forever.

 

“Emma, please. The more you fight, the least likely Henry and I will have enough strength left to activate the cure.”

 

“Emma, it’s ok. I know you’re afraid. I know you’re hurt. I know I’m responsible for all of it. But I do love you.” David placed a soft kiss on his daughter’s forehead, his tears falling on her skin.

 

With a choked sob, Emma let her walls down. David cried out as soon as he felt his daughter’s emotions; her feelings of abandonment, of never being able to belong, of never being good enough to love, of not living up to the expectations of her fairy tales’ parents. Regina shielded Henry from Emma’s feelings, letting David reassure his daughter. He conveyed to her all of his regrets of sending her to an unknown world in the tree trunk, his feelings of helplessness, and most importantly, his love and admiration for his daughter. David was proud of the woman Emma had become. Emma’s tears ran down her cheeks as she clung onto her father’s love. She finally belonged, she finally had the family she had craved for her entire life. 

 

Regina let some of Henry’s emotions back into the bond, allowing Emma to feel how much her son loved her, how much he loved both of his mothers. She herself tried to reassure the blonde that she would not take her family away. In fact, she had as much place in David’s and Henry’s life as she did. Feeling Emma finally relax, she let the magic flow freely between the four of them.

 

The intense feeling of love threatened to overwhelm the Queen completely. Regina reached for True Love’s power and tried to harness it but she was too weak. Emma felt Regina’s struggle through the bond and concentrated on helping the brunette. Together, they finally managed to focus the magic. Regina opened her hands and pure, white magic emanated from them, dashing toward the vials on the table. The blue liquid sparkled in response. 

 

After a few minutes, Regina turned her palms toward David’ chest. She concentrated on healing him, transferring some of her own strength into his weakened body. Both Emma and Henry focused their attention on helping her. David gasped as he felt all their love pouring inside him. Satisfied that they had done everything they could for the Prince, Regina severed their bond.

 

EC

 

The family was watching the sun rise over the horizon. They could hear the hustle and bustle in the hospital as the cure and hope were being distributed among the patients. They had succeeded. Storybrooke had been saved. 

 

They had stayed in each other’s embrace since Whale and Sarah had left the room three hours ago. They had remained silent. After their experience, there was not much to say that had not already been felt. Emma had buried her face in her father’s side, finally reassured of her place in his life. And in Henry’s. She wanted to thank Regina but there was no need. The woman already knew how grateful she was for giving her a family. 

 

Henry was the first to speak. “This is all I wanted for Christmas. Us. Together. As a family.”

 

Regina smiled before ruffling his hair. Although she felt the same way as her son, she tried to lighten the mood. “Oh really? So you don’t want the presents we got you for Christmas?”

 

Emma and David chuckled as they watched Henry struggle for a response. Henry was shifting on the bed, trying to decide what to answer his mother. “Can’t I have both?” He was grinning at his family.

 

The adults laughed at the kid. He had been the one to voice what they all had been thinking: their family was the most wonderful Christmas present. Regina sat a little straighter on the bed. “Let me see what I can do.” She flicked her wrist and a magnificent tree appeared in the middle of the room.

 

Henry gasped in wonderment. “Mom!” He clambered down the bed and approached the tree. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Regina chuckled lightly. She closed her eyes and visualized where she had stored the Christmas decorations in her garage. Another flick of her wrist and the boxes of ornaments were piled up neatly near the tree.

 

Emma hopped down the bed and placed her hand on her son’s shoulders. “How about we decorate the tree while Regina and Dav… dad...” She smiled at the man as she corrected herself. “... get some much needed rest?”

 

David smiled back fondly at his daughter. “I don’t want to miss our first Christmas tree together.”

 

Regina kissed his cheek and whispered to him. “Where did you hide your presents?”

 

David laughed as he whispered back. “With yours. There were so many in there I was sure you wouldn’t notice.”   
  


Regina chuckled and bit her lip, blushing slightly. As usual, she had spoiled Henry. The Queen nodded and flicked her wrist one last time to poof the presents on the table. Henry gasped as soon as he saw the mountain of gifts. “Can I open one?”

 

“Or perhaps you can help me and your dad get the presents out of the car?” Emma smirked. Despite their rush in getting out of New York, Henry had insisted on taking all the Christmas presents. 

 

Regina laughed at the incredulous look Henry gave Emma. A soft knock on the door interrupted any protest he may have had. David chuckled lightly. “Come in.”

 

As soon as Henry saw his father entering the room with all their presents, a smile illuminated his face. Neal smiled back at his son. “I thought you would want these.” Henry hurried to help his father place the additional presents on the table. Neal gasped when he saw the tree.

 

Emma approached him and kissed him softly on the lips. “Regina got it for us.” She smiled at him encouragingly. The orphaned girl had never been able to love fully. But the woman who had found her family wanted to give herself that chance. She looked toward her father and Regina. Regina had opened herself to love and she had gained so much. Emma wanted the same and despite everything Neal had put her through, she loved him deeply. “How is Belle?”

 

Neal wrapped his arms around Emma, unsure how to interpret the change in her demeanor. “She woke up half an hour ago. Rumple is staying with her.”

 

Regina shivered at the mention of her former mentor. George’s words echoed in her mind:  _ Rumpelstiltskin gave me a cuff… one that would stop your magic.  _ David placed a comforting hand in the small of her back. “What’s wrong, honey?”

 

Regina shook her head. She did not want to spoil this perfect day with thoughts of Rumple. Today, she would celebrate David’s miraculous recovery and her family; tomorrow she would deal with Rumple. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had not heard Henry. “Mom… Mom? What do you want?”

 

Regina turned toward Henry. “Want?” There was nothing more she could wish for today. 

 

“To eat.” Henry chuckled. “Dad is going to Granny’s to get us some food while we get the tree ready.”

 

Regina looked in-between Henry and Emma. “Oh” was all she managed to say. 

 

David laughed and sat up on the bed, wrapping his arms around Regina and placing his chin on her shoulder. He rocked her in amusement. “Anything Granny can cook on such short notice, Henry.” Truthfully, he was not hungry. Besides, the poor woman had been working at the diner days and nights to provide enough food for the hospital and he seriously doubted she was going to take any order. 

 

Neal smiled at the couple on the bed. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He kissed Emma. “And we can have our first Christmas together, as a family.” 

 

Emma kissed him back, forcing her emotional walls down. “I’d love that.”

 

After Neal’s departure, Emma and Henry started decorating the Christmas tree. The room was soon filled with laughters as Regina and David tried to direct the operation from the bed. Regina nuzzled in the Prince’s neck. “Do you need to get some rest?” She whispered.

 

David shook his head. “No. This is what I want. Our family. Together.” Regina smiled against him before kissing his neck softly. She placed her hand on his chest and poured more of her own life force into him. David relaxed into her strength and love. “Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you. For coming back to me.”

 

David cupped her cheek. “You brought me back, Regina.” There was so much more he wanted to tell her but not now. This moment belonged to happiness and family. Once they would be back home, David would tell her about his conversations with Daniel and her father. 

 

Regina understood the unspoken request. “Merry Christmas.”

 

The Prince smiled and kissed Regina. “Merry Christmas.” The couple watched Emma placed a star at the top of the Christmas tree as Henry turned on the Christmas lights. 

 

EC

 

Neal came back an hour later with more food than Regina had seen at royal banquets back in their land. She gasped in shock. “Does Granny have any food left in her kitchen?”

 

Neal shook his head. “This is not just from Granny.” He placed the large turkey on the hospital tray table. “Rumors of the Queen’s magic saving the town are spreading fast. This is from the town. Everyone insisted on giving me food. As a thank you. There was more in the car.” A tear escaped Regina’s eye. As the Queen, she had instilled fear in her subjects. Any gift she had received had been coerced. But this had been given freely and it touched her more than she could have ever imagined. 

 

“More?” Emma let out in astonishment. 

 

“Yeah. This is about a third of what they gave me. I gave the rest to the hospital staff.”

 

Emma kissed Neal’s cheek. “I’m sure they appreciated it.” She helped Neal with the rest of the food. The townspeople had not spared any expense to thank Regina; they would have food for the foreseeable future. Besides the turkey and its gravy, Neal had brought back mashed potatoes, baked sweet potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, a green bean casserole, a pecan pie, some gingerbread, and eggnog. Regina’s smile grew as she looked at the beautiful Christmas lunch spread out in front of her. David kissed her cheek. “I will miss your cooking.”

 

She placed a soft peck on his lips before flicking her wrist to poof some of her own apple cider and sparkling apple juice. “I think we have everything.” The family laughed as Neal and Emma prepared the plates. Brownie followed the operation with heightened interest. 

 

The family spent the rest of the meal talking about Regina and Henry’s Christmas traditions. Given David’s current limitations, they would have to skip the traditional Christmas walk but the family soon settled around board games that Regina had gotten from the house. 

 

After their last round of monopoly, Henry sat cross-legged on the bed, beaming at his family. “Can I open my Christmas presents now?”

 

Regina, David, Emma, and Neal exchanged a knowing smile. Once Henry would open the first of his gifts, there would be no more family board games for the rest of the evening. Regina smiled at him. “I think you’d like to start by the bright red package on top.”

 

Henry gasped in excitement before jumping off the bed. Emma grabbed the gift and handed it to Henry. “This is from all of us.” 

 

Henry ripped open the package, his face brightening in excitement at the sight of the iPad box. He bounced up and down. “Thanks mom, mom, dad, gramps!”

 

The adults laughed at the kid who had already opened the box and left the device to charge, ready to open more gifts. Regina looked around the room at their untraditional, yet very happy family. “Emma, the blue package is for you.”

 

Emma looked at Regina in surprise. She had not expected anything from Regina. “I… Thank you.” She opened the gift and traced her fingers over the book cover. 

 

Regina clarified. “This is an introductory volume to magic. Not much in terms of spells and potions. It’s more about where magic comes from and its different forms. There is an entire section on magical children born out of True Love that I believe you’ll find interesting.”

 

Emma could barely contain her tears. Regina had given her more than a rare magical book. She had given her a way to understand herself. “Thank you…” Her throat tightened with emotions. 

 

Regina gave her a soft smile. She laced her fingers with David’s as the man spoke to his daughter. “The magic is part of who you are. And if you’d like to know more about it, Regina… Regina has agreed on some magic lessons. When you’re ready. No pressure.”

 

Emma looked in-between her father and her former enemy. “I… I want to read this first.” She was still unsure about her feelings toward her magic.

 

Regina nodded. “I understand. But we want you to know… that if you decide to pursue this, you can come to us.”

 

Emma smiled, finally feeling at home, where she belonged. “Thank you.”

 

Regina slid off the bed and grabbed the gift she had gotten for David. She placed the package wrapped with Santa Claus paper on his lap. “I didn’t want you to cheat and have a look at it before today so I wrapped it in kid’s paper.”

 

David laughed as he opened the gift. He gasped in shock at the expensive digital camera. “Regina… I…”

 

Regina kissed him softly. “I know you’ve been trying photography. I figured it was time to get you the proper equipment.” She motioned toward the pile of gifts on the table. “There are a few more items that you may need.”

 

David kissed her again. “Thank you. How did you…”

 

“... know that you borrowed my camera?” The group laughed. Considering how organized Regina was, she would have noticed her camera missing even for the briefest time. 

 

David hummed against her lips. “Thank you.” He smiled. “Now go open yours!” Regina looked at him, her heart beating slightly faster. She had not received a gift in a long time and she could count the meaningful ones on one hand. David caressed her lips with his thumb. “The small one at the edge of the table and the large one in the back. The other is for Emma.”

 

The blonde had moved to the table to grab Regina’s gifts for her. She stopped in her tracks when her father mentioned her. She could tell by the size and weight that the larger items were framed. She handed the two presents to Regina before settling on the armchair with her own. She traced her fingers over the paper, wondering what her father had made her. 

 

Regina opened the smaller package first and smiled at the elongated jewelry box, which contained a stunning diamond bracelet encrusted in red gemstones shaped like hearts. Regina traced over the stones. There were not perfectly red as she had first believed but were sliced by black veins. The effect was truly breathtaking. “David… it’s gorgeous.” 

 

The Prince helped her put the bracelet on with difficulties, his fingers’ joints still swollen from the Blaze. He hugged Regina tightly and whispered in her ear. “Just like your heart.”

 

Regina buried her face in his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. “I love you, David.” She broke from his embrace, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

 

David wiped them away. “I love you too. And I’ll fight every day to be with you.” They both knew that David was referring to the Blaze’s judgement. They would need to talk about it but not today. 

 

Emma inhaled sharply when she opened her gift. David had framed her birth certificate; not the one she had gotten from the system but one from Storybrooke, listing him and Snow as her parents. She looked up at David with teary eyes. “How…?” Her lower lip was quivering. Even after finding her parents in Storybrooke, Emma had felt rejected. She had also blamed them for sending her through the tree as if she did not matter to them. Emma traced her name with trembling fingers.

 

“Let’s say that I know some people at City Hall.” David smiled. Thanks to George’s council meetings, he had met the woman responsible for the Storybrooke archives. She had been more than willing to help with the gift. “I’m not sure it’s recognized in the rest of this world…”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Emma interrupted him. “It matters here. It matters to me.” She walked to her father’s bed and hugged him tightly. “I love you, dad.” Emma whispered in his ear.

 

David’s heart skipped a beat. He knew how difficult it was for Emma to say the words. “I love you too.” He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. “And we’ll make time just for the two of us.”

 

Emma smiled, tears of joy now streaming down her face. “I’d love that.” She wiped her tears away, unaccustomed to the sudden attention everyone in the room was giving her. She motioned toward Regina. “Why don’t you open yours?”

 

Regina placed the gift on her legs, understanding Emma’s need to detract from everyone’s attention. As soon as she ripped the wrapping paper to reveal the framed drawing, her jaw dropped open. Regina traced over the familiar features; the drawing was so accurate that it had taken her by surprise. “David, how?” She faced him. “You’ve… You’ve only met him for a few minutes… and not in the best of circumstances.” Regina’s gaze dropped back on Daniel’s smile.

 

“I also borrowed Henry’s book and…” He swallowed. “Whale helped me.” 

 

Regina nodded, her fingers tracing over Daniel’s right temple and cheek. “It’s beautiful…” Her voice cracked with her pent-up emotions. 

 

David pulled her in his embrace and whispered to her. “All I want is to take all your pain away. Everything that Cora and Leopold have done to you… I know it’s not possible but I can at least give you part of Daniel back. Replace what Leopold has destroyed.”

  
Regina’s breath caught in her throat, her heart filling with love. “I love you, David. And you are taking my pain away.” The Queen crashed her lips against the Prince’s. 


	25. Chapter 24 - Convalescence

#  Chapter 24: Convalescence

 

_ December 26th 2013 _

 

Sarah made her night rounds with a spring in her step. Thanks to Regina, everyone affected by the Blaze would recover. The town had celebrated families reunited on Christmas but also mourned the senseless losses of life.

 

The nurse entered the last hospital room on her roster as silently as she could manage to check on the only patient who had recently recovered from the Blaze without the cure. Emma, Neal, and Henry had left around eight pm. Despite the recurrent infusion of Regina’s healing magic, David’s recent ordeal had finally caught up with him and he had fallen asleep soon after their departure. 

 

Sarah smiled fondly at the scene in front of her: Regina was nestled in David’s side, her face resting on his shoulder. Suddenly remembering her purpose here, the nurse quickly noted David’s vitals on his chart and checked his IV. The Prince groaned when she moved his hand. His eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion in his blue orbs. Sarah smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered. 

 

David nodded, too weak to formulate a more elaborate response. He had been fighting all day to spend one more hour with his family and he just wanted to sleep with Regina in his arms. 

 

Sarah smiled at him and rubbed his arm. “Get some rest.” David shifted on the bed trying to find a more comfortable position. His joints were still aching from the disease. Sarah reached for Regina. “I can move her. Give you more space.”

 

David tightened his embrace around the sleeping woman and shook his head. Sarah simply nodded her understanding. To them, this was the most comfortable position. “Thank you… thank you for coming back to her.”

 

“She brought me back.” His voice was hoarse. “She saved all of us.”

 

Sarah placed her hand affectionately on Regina’s shoulder. “She did. This is who she is.” During her exile, Sarah had heard about the formidable sorceress known as the Evil Queen. But she had refused to believe that she and Regina had been the same person. The Regina she had known in the Enchanted Forest was now safely asleep in her lover’s arms.

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 28th 2013 _

 

David was reading the book Neal had gotten him for Christmas. It was a novel of this world taking place in a fantastic land called Middle Earth. The former thief had been right: the story was captivating. A soft knock on his open door made the Prince jump.

 

Grumpy chuckled as he entered the room. “You look like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.”

 

David smiled at his friend. He noticed the bags under the man’s eyes, which were devoid of any humor despite the attempt at a joke. “Grumpy…”

 

The man stopped the condolences that he was sure were about to follow. “I’m not here for pity.”

 

David nodded. Grumpy had lost his brother Dopey and his love Nova to the Blaze. They both had been contaminated while helping taking care of the sick. “It’s not pity. I miss them too.”

 

Grumpy looked away from the Prince, unwilling to appear weak in his eyes while a single tear rolled down the dwarf’s cheek. He wiped it away furiously. “We’ve lost too many good people.”

 

“We have.” After the Christmas celebrations, the town had woken up to the harsh reality of mourning two hundred of their own. Everyone had lost a friend, a family member, a neighbor… because of one man’s need for power. David shook his head: George was dead. He would never have to pay for his crimes. “But many have been saved.”

 

“I’d never thought that the Ev…” Grumpy stopped himself from using the E-word in David’s presence. “... that Regina would be the one saving all of us.”

 

“She isn’t the Evil Queen anymore. I just wish people would see that, give her a chance.”

 

“It’s gonna take time but some of us are.” David frowned; he would have thought that Grumpy would be the last to give Regina a chance. Grumpy diverted the subject. “Speaking of, where is the Queen?”

 

“At Helena’s funeral.” David was angry at the injustice of it. The poor girl had suffered enough but the Blaze had taken her before she had a second chance at happiness. “She…” David started. “Her death’s been hard on Regina. She thinks that it should have been her all these years ago… she should have died from the Blaze before she became the Evil Queen.”

 

Grumpy stayed silent for a long time, trying to find the right words to support his friend although he could not help but think that Regina was correct on the subject. If she had died in that castle, thousands would have been saved. They would have never come to this world. Nova and Dopey would still be alive. Grumpy shook his head to prevent these dark thoughts from entering his mind. “Regina has her second chance now. Thanks to you.” The dwarf placed the object he had come here to give David on the tray table. “This is what you asked for.”

 

David’s jaw dropped open in shock. He had asked Grumpy for the item shortly before Thanksgiving when everything in his life had been perfect. The dwarf had refused to help him then. “Thank you…” The Prince opened the box and smiled at his friend. 

 

“Don’t thank me. After… after everything that happened, we all need some happiness.” He looked at the object in David’s palm. “Besides I needed something to do.” He added for good measure but David was not fooled by his friend’s attempt at diminishing the meaning behind the gesture. 

 

“Then I’m glad I gave you some work.” David looked at the ring in his hand, grateful at the chance to propose to Regina. Tears fell down his cheek as he remembered the Blaze’s judgement.

 

ECECEC

 

_ December 30th 2013 _

 

“David, are you listening to me?”   
  


The Prince’s head snapped back toward the doctor. “Yes.”

 

Whale sighed. “What did I just say?”   
  


David pursed his lips in concentration. He had been so focused on watching the door that he had not been listening to his friend. “Something about taking it easy?” Considering this had been the doctor’s motto for the past week, it was a safe bet.

 

“Among other things.” Whale placed the chart he had been holding at the foot of the bed before taking a seat on the edge. “David, the only reason I agreed to release you early is because Regina can help you. But…”

 

“But you’d like to keep me for another week like all the other patients who had previously recovered.” The Prince finished the sentence with a smirk. “Everyone else has been allowed to go home!”

 

“Everyone else had received the cure! Not woken up on their own.” Only nineteen patients had recovered without the cure and David was the last one. “David, you really need to take it easy. This was not just a simple cold!” Whale scolded.

 

“I know.” His painful joints reminded him of that fact every day.

 

“I’m letting you go so you can spend New Year’s at home but you need to get as much bed rest as possible. And I want to see you here first thing on Thursday.” 

 

“You’ll be able to keep your eyes on me tomorrow too.” David smirked.

 

“Yes… I’m planning to make sure you’re not overdoing it.”

 

“You and Regina both.”

 

“She is right, David. You need plenty of rest.”

 

David looked away. He could not deny that he tired easily and the mere thought of getting out of bed to use the restroom was enough to consider using the bedpan. Everything hurt: his joints, his lungs when breathing, and standing up left him panting as if he had run a couple of marathons in the desert. When he faced the doctor again, his tone was softer. “I know it will take time… and I’m grateful to have it.”

 

They were both saved from their dark thoughts by a cloud of purple magic announcing David’s ride home. A smile illuminated his face as soon as Regina materialized in the room. “Are you ready to go home?”, Regina said before pecking his lips.

 

“You have no idea.” He had been ready for the past three hours. Regina had visited in the morning, receiving all the care instructions from Sarah and Whale. Sarah had then showed Regina how to take care of David, namely help him with personal hygiene, grooming, and clothing. The group had decided that poofing David directly to the house would be preferable than having him sit in an uncomfortable car. Regina had then driven back home while Sarah had helped David pack his bag. 

 

“Your shuttle has arrived.” Regina flicked her wrist to send David’s bag to their bedroom. “Sorry, I’m late. I had to make sure your daughter wouldn’t burn my kitchen down.”

 

David wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love the service so far.”

 

Regina laid back next to him on the bed, ready to take him home. “Emma and Neal are preparing dinner and Henry has already picked the movie. I’m sure you’ll love Episode VI.” 

 

David’s eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. “This is perfect.” After realizing he had contracted the Blaze, all he had wished for was for a moment with his family. He had been granted that wish and so much more.

 

Whale cleared his throat. “I left care instructions in his bag. Just make sure…”

 

“... that he gets plenty of rest.” Regina finished for the doctor. “I know.”

 

Whale shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. There was so much he wanted to tell his friend but he did not know how. Having friends was a new concept to him and although Red had made it her life’s mission to teach him some social etiquette, his awkwardness prevented him from telling David how happy he was to see his friend alive. David saved him from this uncomfortable situation. “We’ll see you tomorrow night. And in the meantime, I promise to listen to my nurse.” 

 

Whale smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With one last thank you and a smile, Regina poofed David and herself to the mansion.

 

As soon as Henry caught a glimpse at his mother’s magic, he ran to the living room, yelling a “They’re here” at his biological parents still in the kitchen. The family had argued earlier about having Regina prepare dinner but much to Henry’s dismay, Emma had convinced Regina that her place was with David. Consequently, the ‘welcome home’ dinner would consist of pasta. Henry arrived just in time to see his mother and grandfather materialize in the chaise longue. 

 

As soon as she let go of the magic, Regina turned to David. “Are you ok?” She checked him over for any trace of discomfort her magic could have caused. The smile on the man’s face reassured her immediately.

 

Henry hugged his grandfather tightly. “Welcome home!’

 

David wrapped his arms around the boy with difficulty. “Thank you, kid.” Unshed tears were glistening in his eyes. 

 

A loud bang broke the tearful reunion. Regina’s eyes widened in fear. “Miss Swan, what are you doing to my kitchen?” Regina ran out of the room, determined to save the dinner from the blonde.

 

Henry and David chuckled at the familiarity of the scene. “Emma is in trouble”, Henry laughed.

 

“What make you say that?”

 

“Mom never calls her ‘Miss Swan’ anymore unless she did something wrong.”

 

David chuckled. “Well, maybe they need a knight to help them!”   
  


Henry grinned. “I would but I’ve never finished my knight training with you.”

 

David laughed heartedly. He suspected his grandson did not want to get in the middle of his mothers’ fight. And apparently, neither did Neal as the man in question was walking into the living room. “Regina sent me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t overdo it.” He looked at the Prince sheepishly. 

 

“And I’m sure you volunteered your service.”

 

“Oh yes!” Neal sat on the sofa opposite David. “Emma dropped one of Regina’s precious saucepan.”

 

“Not the one with the red handle?” Henry asked, horrified at the thought.

 

“Yes, the one with the red handle.”

 

David bursted out in laughter at the dejected looks on Neal’s and Henry’s faces. “Come on, it can’t be that bad!”

 

Henry shrugged. “If I were Emma, I would stay clear of the apples for the next few weeks.” They all laughed at the joke. The days when Regina would have been capable of such a thing were behind her.

 

EC

 

Half an hour later, Emma and Regina emerged from the kitchen with trays loaded with plates of pasta. David immediately smiled at the two most important women in his life. “Smells delicious.”

 

Emma placed her tray on David’s lap before kissing his cheek in greeting. “Thanks to Regina.”

 

The brunette placed her own tray on the coffee table for Neal, Henry, and Emma. “You cooked the pasta.”

 

“I boiled the water.” Emma corrected. “And you saved the pasta… and made the sauce.” Henry beamed at the statement. The meal would be edible after all. 

 

Regina smirked. “Perhaps I should have gotten you a cookbook for Christmas.”

 

“Please.” Henry blushed as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

 

Emma turned toward him, her arms crossed over her chest. “You’ve never complained about my cooking before.”

 

“That’s because you take me to Granny’s most of the time.” The room erupted in laughter. 

 

Emma smirked. “Then I assume you don’t want me to make my famous eggs in a hole anymore.”

 

Henry looked at Emma plaintively. “I love your eggs!” 

 

Regina sat next to David on the chaise longue, tuning out the light family blanter. “How are you feeling?”

 

David wrapped his arms around her, holding Regina close. He whispered to her, afraid to break this magical moment. “I want to be here.”

 

Regina nodded, understanding the unspoken words. David was surely exhausted and in pain but he would not cut their evening short. Regina unfolded the napkin she had wrapped around the silverware. One small white pill fell silently on the tray. “When you need it.”

 

David nodded and kissed Regina’s temple. “Not now”, he whispered.

 

Regina smiled. “No. Now you eat and we watch Star Wars.” David looked down at the food and sighed: his appetite had not fully come back. “Just half the plate”, Regina encouraged. “And some orange juice.”

 

David chuckled. “Yes, doctor.”

 

“Mom!” Regina turned abruptly toward her giggling child. Emma was tickling him mercilessly. “Please, please stop.”, he begged.

 

Regina laughed at Henry. Ever since he had found out how ticklish Regina herself was, this game had not been fun. Everytime she had tried to tickle him, he would turn back on her, making her squirm on the floor within seconds. “I think it’s only fair after you’ve criticized my cooking!”, Emma joked, continuing with her task.

 

“I won’t do it again!” Henry managed in between fists of laughter. 

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Happy with the response, Emma stopped her assault. Henry rolled on his stomach, still panting. There was no point in tickling Emma back; she would not respond. 

 

Neal organized the plates around the coffee table. “How about we start that movie?”

 

Emma turned toward Neal, surprised by the tone in his voice. “You’ve never seen Star Wars?”

 

Neal shook his head. “No. Never had the time.”

 

“Then maybe we should start with Episode IV again, as a family.” David suggested with a smile. 

 

“Shouldn’t we start with Episode I?” Neal asked in confusion.

 

The family laughed as Henry put the Blu-Ray for Episode IV in the player. “No, you definitely want to start with IV.” David added. 

 

The small family ate in silence in front of the movie. David only picked at his plate but Regina did not force him to eat. She knew how painful the first two weeks after the Blaze were. She remembered them too vividly in her nightmares. After Snow’s sixteenth birthday ball, Regina had collapsed in Sarah’s arms. The maid had taken care of her for the next two days until Leopold had forced her out of bed to accompany him and Snow to George’s castle. The ride had been excruciating but her ordeal had just begun then. Regina looked up at David and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. There were more skeletons in her closet than she dared to admit but today she would allow herself to be happy. Most of the people who had contributed to her descent toward the Evil Queen were dead: Cora, Leopold, Snow, Jefferson, George, and his son James.

 

David tightened his embrace around Regina, nuzzling in her hair. He deeply inhaled her scent, savoring each of the moments they had together. “I love you”, he murmured to her. 

 

Regina smiled and sank into his embrace. “I love you too.” After being given that second chance with him, she never missed an opportunity to say these precious words. 

  
David whimpered an hour into the movie and after much coercion on Regina’s part, he took the needed medication. He was asleep within the next ten minutes, surrounded by his loving family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Hope you like the ending. The epilogue should post sometimes this weekend!


	26. Chapter 25 - New Year

#  Chapter 25: New Year

 

_ December 31st, 2013 _

 

Regina was humming softly as she carried the breakfast tray up the stairs. Neal, Emma, and Henry had left after the movie among promises to be here first thing in the morning to help with the evening’s party. Regina had insisted that she would be able to handle things alone in the morning. Although Henry had argued for the better part of half an hour, Emma had taken the hint: Regina wanted some alone time with David and the blonde would make sure their son was occupied at home until at least the mid-afternoon.

 

Regina placed the breakfast tray on the bed beside a sleeping David. She had poofed him in bed last night, not waking the Prince from his much needed slumber. David had slept through the night and well into the morning. Regina softly pecked his lips, whispering “Good morning!” in his ear. David stirred but did not fully wake. Regina peppered his face with her kisses, trying to raise him. She hated to have to wake him but he needed to take his medication. “I made you your favorite breakfast”, she encouraged.

 

David’s eyes fluttered open with a grunt. “Not ready yet.” He mumbled more to himself than the beautiful brunette catering to his needs. 

 

Regina sighed, understanding David’s need for sleep. “I know, baby. But you need to take your medication.” She caressed his forehead with the back of her hand. “It’s already eleven am.”

 

David fully woke at her statement, trying to assess how long he had been asleep. “Eleven?” He asked incredulously. 

 

Regina kissed his cheek. “You fell asleep after dinner last night. How are you feeling?”

 

David cupped Regina’s cheek. “Better… being home. It helps.”

 

Regina smiled and kissed the palm of his hand. “I made you some breakfast.” She knew David was not hungry but a lot of the medication Whale had prescribed needed to be taken with a meal. “Then I thought we could spend some time together, just the two of us.”

 

David’s smile widened. “I’d love that.” With Regina’s help, David managed to sit up on the bed. He licked his lips at the sight of the succulent breakfast Regina had prepared: apple pancakes, some fresh fruits, and his personal favorite, crepes filled with cottage cheese. A glass of fresh squeezed orange juice completed the meal. “Apple pancakes?”

 

Regina chuckled. “Ok, some of it might be my favorite breakfast.” She walked toward her bedside table. “Besides, I need to start checking off items on this list.” She brandished the letter with the bucket list David had written her and a pen. “I told you we would get to do it together.” Regina climbed on the bed next to him, looking the list over. “Mmhhh… Item one: smile. I think we’ve covered that.” She crossed it off. “And now that I’ve baked the apple pancakes…” She crossed the second item on the list with a smirk.

 

“You know you don’t have to do them in order, don’t you?” David chuckled.

 

Regina bit her lower lip, playfully. “You’re right.” She scanned the list one more time to see if she could cross more items. Her eyes stopped on one of the last items. “Fall in love… I’m already in love with you, does that count?”

 

David laced his fingers with hers. The gesture was still painful but he bit the hiss. “Yes.”

 

Regina crossed the item off the list. “I guess we need to work on the rest of this list then.”

 

“We also need to update an item.”

 

“Oh?” Regina’s heart starting beating faster.

 

“You promised me to run a half-marathon if I survived.” He was grinning widely.

 

Regina’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You remember that?”

 

David nodded. A lot of the events that had led to the Blaze’s judgement were hazy. He only remembered a fraction of the precious moments he had spent with Regina but this conversation happened early enough in the disease that his memories were not obscured by the pain. “Regina…” He started “... about the Blaze, about what I remember.”

 

Regina immediately closed off on herself. David had tried to have this conversation with her before but she had not been ready. Now, she wondered if she ever would be. She also remembered her judgement and she was not ready to relive the experience. She was not ready to hear David told her about the mental anguish the man had put him through. “David…” Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. “I… I can remember too. I still remember the words the man had chosen for me. He was sending me back because there was more for me. He sent me back! He sent me back to Leopold!” She sobbed. 

 

David wrapped his right arm around Regina’s shaking form and managed to pull her to him. “I can’t know for sure why he brought you back but I want to think he sent you back for the same reason he sent me back too. So we can have our second chance.” David closed his eyes, remembering his encounter with the man who was responsible for this misery.

 

ECECEC

 

_ The door clicked open. Instead of the dark corridor he had expected, David just saw a bright light on the other side. He turned toward Henry but Regina’s father was already gone. The time of judgement had come but David felt strangely calm. He stepped into the light as he heard Regina’s voice. “Please… please come back to me.” _

 

_ “Regina?” David looked around, trying to find his way back toward the woman he loved.  _

 

_ “She is not here.” _

 

_ David jumped and turned carefully toward the booming voice. “I need to get back to her.” _

 

_ “We shall see.” _

 

_ David frowned. The man was about six-foot tall, middle-aged, and dressed in Enchanted Forest clothes. But there were not from his time… they seemed older somehow. “Who are you?” _

 

_ “My name doesn’t matter. I am the coward who let his son die to protect himself.” _

 

_ David shook his head, not understanding the man’s comment. All the people he had interacted with in this place had been connected to him. David searched his memory but despite his best efforts, he could not remember the man standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?” _

 

_ “It’s your time of judgement.” _

 

_ David gasped. “You’re… you’re the one who started the Blaze?” _

 

_ The man nodded. “Your time of judgement has passed. Are you ready?” _

 

_ “No.” David shook his head. “I won’t answer to you. Who are you to judge my actions? Any of my actions?” _

 

_ “A man’s worth is judged by the way he treats others.” The man pointed toward the now closed doors. David turned around, hopeful to see Snow, Daniel, and Henry standing there but he only stared at empty space. “Most people seek comfort at the time of judgement. Yet, you comforted them. You were more worried about their well-being than your own. You put them before you. Why?” _

 

_ David had no intentions to discuss his motives with this stranger. “I have to go back. Someone is waiting for me.” _

 

_ “Regina.” _

 

_ David’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yes… Regina.” _

 

_ The man advanced toward the Prince. “Most people who come here, they only want one of two things. They either want to go back for their own selfish reasons and do not seize the opportunity the Blaze offers them or they choose to stay with their loved ones, comforted by their presence. Only a few, the worthy, have an ulterior motive. A genuine, altruistic reason to go back to their lives.” The man stepped aside. “Go on, go back to her. And don’t waste your second chance.” _

 

ECECEC

 

David tightened his embrace around Regina. “When I was dreaming…” He could not think of a better word to describe his experience. “... I met with people, people from our past.” He swallowed hard before continuing. “First, Snow. Not Mary-Margaret but Snow… the woman I met in the Enchanted Forest. The woman I owed an explanation to.”

 

Regina tensed in David’s arms. “The woman you fell in love with.”

 

David nodded. “I chose you. And I would do it all over again. I asked you once if you’d go out with me if I had asked you that day with Henry at the park and you said no because you wouldn’t have known if I truly meant it or if you were a replacement to Snow until she got back. I meant it.”

 

“I know, David.”

 

The Prince tucked Regina’s hair behind her ear. “But I also know that you keep wondering whether I would have chosen you if you’d not miscarried, if you’d not carried my child.” Regina inhaled sharply. She had asked herself this question at the hospital after David had told her he wanted to be with her. She had asked herself the same question when she had decided to pursue a physical relationship with him and again when their fight had almost caused them to break up. She started to protest but David silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips. “Snow’s True Love kiss almost didn’t wake me.” He had been genuinely surprised to find Snow hovering over him instead of Regina and this had always bothered him. He had been in love with Regina then. She should have been the one to wake him. “It didn’t because I was already in love with you. But I was afraid. I was afraid of leaving Snow and destroying my family in the process. I was afraid that you would reject me.” Tears were flowing down his cheeks at his confession. “When I saw you lying in the bathroom… when you told us that you were miscarrying…” David sobbed.

 

Regina placed a soft kiss on his lips. “It wasn’t your fault, David.”

 

“But it was. I saw the signs. How you would sometimes protect your abdomen or when you were in pain. I should have asked you.”

 

“I knew the signs too, David. And I chose to stay in Storybrooke. It wasn’t your fault. I made the decision.” She whispered her next words. “I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would push me away.”

 

David’s eyes widened in surprise. He had always believed that Regina had not told him about their child in fear that he would take him or her away. “Why… why would I have pushed you away?”

 

“Snow.” Regina answered simply. She took a steadying breath before continuing with her explanation. “I’ve never come before her in anyone’s life. The rejection always stung but I could get past it. But not with you. I didn’t want you to break my heart.” Regina cupped his cheek. “I didn’t tell you right away because you had just taken Henry from me. I had made arrangements to leave then but he called me to schedule lunch the day I was planning on leaving. We started spending more time together and even though I would have never admitted it, I started to look forward to seeing you. You stirred something inside me that I hadn’t felt since Daniel was alive and it scared me but it also made me want more.”

 

“Regina, even if you hadn’t been pregnant, I would have chosen you.” 

 

The sincerity in his voice convinced her. “You showed me how to love again. After I… had to kill Daniel…” The words were difficult to pronounce and Regina paused.

 

David pecked her lips. “He loves you, Regina. And I know you love him too.”

 

Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. “What I did to him… trying to hold on to him, it was cruel. I killed in his name. I killed so many because he had been taken away from me. This was not the way to honor him.” Regina remembered Jacob’s words. She had not talked to the man since then. How would he ever be able to forgive her?

 

David traced her trembling lower lip with his thumb. “He loves you Regina, and he is happy for you. All he wants for you is to be happy.”

 

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’ve met with him?” She whispered, suddenly understanding where David’s insight had come from. 

 

David nodded. “Yes. And he isn’t mad at you. He loves you.”

 

“Daniel told you that.” 

 

“Yes.” David nodded. “And he is in a good place Regina.”

 

Regina sobbed in relief. She had been afraid that Daniel was being tormented for what she had done. “Does he forgive me?”

 

David kissed her softly. “He thanks you, Regina. He thanks you for releasing him. That day at the stables.” The Prince kissed the tears that had fallen down on her cheeks away. “He loves you.” David cupped her cheek and looked at her directly in the eyes. “And so does your father.”

 

Regina gasped. “Daddy?” Her eyes filled up with tears. She shook her head in shame. “Oh no… Daddy.”

 

David wrapped his arms around Regina and held her close against his chest, waiting for her to settle before continuing. “He loves you too, Regina. And he has forgiven you. He forgave you a long time ago.” David caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

 

Regina leaned into the tender touch. “How can he ever forgive me?”

 

“He is your father. He loves you unconditionally. And he’s never been more proud of you.”   
  


Regina sobbed once more. “Am I… am I really forgiven?”

 

Her questioning eyes broke David’s heart. “Yes. Regina, you are.”

 

“I just wish he could be here with us.” 

 

David kissed her forehead. “He is… in a way. He knows you’ve been fighting the darkness. And he is proud of you.”

 

Regina nuzzled against David’s neck and closed her eyes, letting herself grieve for Daniel and her father. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a long time until Regina broke the silence. “I didn’t see anyone. I was left alone in a cold room. Much like the one Leopold had locked me in.” Regina opened her eyes and shivered. “I curled on myself and waited for the judgement to pass. I just wanted for all of it to be over. I wasn’t afraid of whatever would come next. Nothing could be worse than the nightmare I was living. After a long time, a man came into the room. He told me about his son; how he had sacrificed his own son in the Ogre war. He called himself a coward. And I couldn’t disagree with him. Much like my mother, this man had sacrificed his child for his own gain.” Regina took a shaky breath. “I stayed silent, just waiting for the end. But it never came. I saw the pity in his eyes.” Her voice was detached as if she was recounting events that had happened to someone else. “He told me that no one deserved to die alone like I would. That I deserved a second chance.” She snorted. “So he sent me back. To Snow. To Leopold. To what he called my family.”

 

David tightened his embrace around her. “He sent you back to find Henry and me.”

 

Regina nodded. “To our family.” She kissed his neck. “With which I’m looking forward to spend the New Year.” Regina placed her head on David’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeats. So much had happened in the past year. She had both lost and gained so much but she would not change anything for the world. The curse breaking gave her the family she had always wanted. And she had finally learned to deal with her past, breaking free from the weights her mother and Leopold had tied around her neck. She had learned to love again, to trust David and Henry not to break her heart in a million pieces. She had learned to let herself be vulnerable, to allow David to take some of her burden.


	27. Chapter 26 - Election

#  Chapter 26: Election

 

_ January 12th, 2014 _

 

“No cheating, Regina!” David yelled from his position on the jump block. Sirocco was grazing a few feet away from him, somewhat intrigued by the new routine. 

 

Regina stuck her tongue out as she completed her ninth loop around the paddock. After Henry had made fun of her when David had first brought up the subject of the half-marathon, she had decided to prove all of them wrong. She would run one before the end of the year. However, she had never agreed to run one without her magic. That was until David caught her cheating during one of her training sessions and he and Henry had made her sign a ‘half-marathon code of conduct’. Since then, she had been forced to run using only the power of her own legs.

 

David chuckled at her reaction. To her credit, she was sticking to the new exercise routine. David let his eyes wander over her perfect curves, accentuated by the black yoga tights she insisted to use for running and a red form-fitting long-sleeve shirt that did not leave much to the imagination. Her olive complexion was glowing in the faint winter morning light. 

 

As Regina was approaching the second bend, she cursed under her breath. Why would anyone subject themselves to such a barbaric routine? Her lungs were screaming, she had a sharp pain in her side, and her legs felt like they weighed a ton each. Why would anyone enjoy doing this to themselves?

 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart!” David encouraged her from the middle of the paddock. The first week they had come here to train, Regina had been able to run around the exercise arena fifty times without breaking much of a sweat. He had first concluded that Regina must be exercising daily, without his knowledge. However, after a session with Henry at the park had left her out of breath while running on a much shorter distance, David had summoned she had been cheating during her training sessions. 

 

Upon confrontation, she had admitted to using magic.  _ ‘Of course I’ve been using magic!’  _ Her indignant tone had sent David and Henry into a fit of laughters. After explaining to Regina that the purpose of running such distances was to reach one’s limits, Regina had argued that it required a special skill to use magic in such a way. David had retorted that performance-enhancing drugs also required special skills to obtain the desired result but it did not make them less illegal to use. The argument had lasted another half an hour until Regina had finally relented. 

 

David watched as the brunette entered the last stretch of her morning jog. He had estimated the distance to be about one mile - as opposed to the thirteen miles she would have to run by the end of the year if she wanted to win her bet with Henry. Considering how competitive Regina could be, he did not put it past her to manage to do so. 

 

As soon as she reached the end of her tenth loop, Regina collapsed on the ground in a loud moan. A surprised Sirocco looked in the general direction of her caretaker before going back to grazing. She was due any day now and most of her daily activities consisted of sleeping and moving from one grazable patch to the next.  

 

Amused, David grabbed the water bottle and her black hoodie and approached the panting woman on the ground. “I think you ran it a minute faster this time.”

 

Sitting up, Regina grabbed the water bottle from David and drank half of it in one gulp. “This is inhuman!”

 

David kneeled by her side and dusted her top off before wrapping her exercise jacket around her. The air was particularly chilly today - even for a January morning in Maine - and he did not want Regina to get cold. He rubbed her shoulders and Regina moaned. “You know I won’t think any less of you if you don’t want to do it or if you want to go back to the agreed 5k.”

 

Regina glared at him. “I’ll run it by the end of the year.” Her tone was final. This was more than just an item to cross off her list. Regina had been challenged and she had never backed down from one. She was not about to start now. 

 

David did not argue further. “How about we get this one back to her box and you in a warm bath?” David pointed toward Sirocco. 

 

“Will the warm bath come with a massage this time?” Regina leaned to kiss David.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” David chuckled against her lips. 

 

Regina brushed her lips against his and smiled maliciously. “First one to the stables.” She stood up abruptly and started running toward the main structure, followed by Sirocco. 

 

David sat back on his heels and laughed. It was not a fair race. Although his recovery from the Blaze was on schedule, he could not run even over this short distance. He stood and slowly made his way back toward the barn where Regina was waiting for him, leaning on the side of Sirocco’s open box door. “I guess I won.” She smiled. 

 

“You know this is unfair. Wait until I recover completely and there is no way you can win this.”

 

Regina smirked. “We shall see.” Another challenge she was ready to accept. She pushed herself off the wall and walked toward David. “Besides, we agreed to do all the items on the list together, remember?” She traced her index finger over his torso. “Which means you’ll have to start training soon too.”

 

David chuckled. “I thought the exact term of that deal was that I survived the Blaze and you ran the half-marathon. I’ve already done my part.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 

 

“But it would be a lot more fun to run together.”

 

“I thought we were.”

 

“You’re sitting down in the middle of the paddock!” She pouted. “I want you to run with me.”

 

“We’ll see.” David smiled before planting a kiss on her lips to end the discussion. He had no intention to train for a half-marathon.

 

EC

 

After taking care of Sirocco, the couple had driven back to the mansion. As soon as Regina entered her home, she sighed loudly. “Home sweet home.” She was dragging her feet either for show, from real exhaustion, or both.

 

“I’ll make some sandwiches while you shower and change.” David offered.

 

Regina grabbed his hand. “I thought you were going to help me shower…” 

 

David chuckled as Regina half-dragged him toward the staircase. “And by that, you mean massage your sore legs?”

 

“My hero.” Regina teased as she climbed the stairs.  

 

The brunette collapsed on her bed as soon as they entered the bedroom. David kneeled by her side and unlaced her running shoes. Regina kicked them off, moaning loudly. “Oh… this feels so good.” 

 

David removed her socks and massaged her feet, careful not to tickle Regina in the process. “We should get you proper running shoes. Not the ones you bought ten years ago for running after Henry.”

 

“What’s wrong with them?” Regina asked, genuinely surprised.

 

“For starter, they’re old. Second, they are a little too small.”

 

“Are you saying that my feet are huge?” Regina sat up abruptly on the bed, her eyes sending daggers in David’s direction.

 

“No. I’m saying the shoes are too small. Your feet are perfect the way they are.” He ran his hands over her thighs. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

 

Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss David. “Take a shower with me.” She begged him. “I really want my massage.” 

 

David laughed. “You know I can’t resist when you ask like this.”

 

“I know.” She placed soft kisses down his jaw.

 

David moaned. “Regina…” He started.

 

“I know… we can’t.” She rested her forehead against his temple. “No physical activity.” She groaned.

 

David rubbed her back. “For me at least.” He stood up while holding Regina. “It doesn’t prevent you from getting that massage.”

 

Her eyes went wide in anticipation. “Before or after the shower?”

 

“How about during and after?” David started toward the bathroom, closely followed by Regina.

 

EC

 

Regina moaned as David was expertly working the knots out of her shoulders. Although the hot shower had taken away some of her aches and pain from running, nothing could replace David’s expert fingers.

 

The Prince smiled as he moved his hand slowly down her back, lingering on the spots he knew Regina liked. He placed a soft kiss above the three freckles on her shoulder, the only mark on her otherwise flawless olive skin. “How are you feeling?” He whispered as to not break the mood. While Regina finished showering, he had lit several cinnamon-scented candles around their bedroom and closed the blinds.

 

“Better.” Regina moaned out, her eyes closing despite her best efforts. She was overly tired from her run this morning and the two orgasms David had worked her toward under the shower. 

 

“Glad to hear it.” David placed his chin on top of her shoulder. Regina squirmed trying to move David’s hands further down her back. With a chuckle, the Prince obliged immediately. David massaged her lower back before turning his attention to her very sore legs and feet. 

 

Once finished, he laid beside her on the bed. Her eyes were still close and her features relaxed into blissful happiness but her breathing signaled her wakefulness. David traced patterns on her shoulder with his fingertips, enjoying the silken feeling of her skin. 

 

They had remained silent for the better part of an hour, enjoying each other’s presence when Regina spoke. “We should get ready. I promised Granny I would make lasagna.” There was no joy in her voice, just resignation that broke David’s heart.

 

Today was election day: Storybrooke was about to elect its new mayor. Although Regina had only accepted the position reluctantly after Archie had all but cornered her, she had enjoyed resuming her role at City Hall. She had missed the intellectual challenge that came with running the town in the months after her forced removal from office. David and Emma had encouraged her to run but Regina had categorically refused. She was persuaded that the town tolerated her at best, and would certainly not elect her as their mayor. 

 

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” David spoke softly.

 

“I do. There are a few more boxes in the office.”

 

“That can wait until tomorrow.”

 

“No.” Regina murmured between clenched teeth. “The new mayor will start tomorrow. He - or she- should be able to move in without my stuff in the way.”

 

David stayed silent. He understood the real reason Regina wanted out of the office today: it would be like ripping off a band-aid. She did not want to linger in a place where she was not desired - or so she thought. David was not entirely convinced that Regina would not have won the election if she had agreed to run. The townspeople were grateful for her help in ending the Blaze. Furthermore, many had come to realize that Regina was a natural leader and perhaps the best mayor they would ever have. 

 

“We should really get ready. I want to drop the lasagna off at Granny’s before we head to City Hall for the official result.”

 

David nodded. Archie would likely be the new mayor of Storybrooke tonight and Granny had already organized a victory party at the diner to celebrate this new era.

 

EC

 

City Hall was packed with concerned citizens ready to hear the election’s results. For many, it would be the first time they truly chose their ruler. They had led their entire life under the ruling of a King in the Enchanted Forest and Regina in the cursed Storybrooke. Only a few citizens had come from other realms with democracies in place. 

 

Thankfully, Neal, Emma, and Henry had reserved two chairs for Regina and David. As the soon-to-be-former mayor of Storybrooke sat next to her son, Henry wrapped his arms around her waist. “You came!”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile. “Of course, I did. And I made your favorite dessert.”

 

“Apple pie?” Regina nodded. “See, told you there would be pie.” Henry turned toward his biological mother.

 

Emma chuckled, blushing at Henry’s bluntness. “Yeah… and I said you could have some if you cleaned your room.”

 

“No, you said I could have some but I needed to clean my room when we get back.” Regina bit her lower lip to suppress a chuckle. Apparently, Emma had not learned all the parenting rules yet. She was proven right a few seconds later when her son faced her with a huge smile on his face. “Mom, can I stay with you tonight?”

 

Regina’s first reaction was to grant Henry’s request. However, she and Emma had agreed to co-parent Henry and the brunette did not want to undermine the little authority Emma had on their son. “Sorry, Henry. But you already promised Emma to spend the night at the loft and clean your room.”

 

Henry pouted but his protest was interrupted by Grumpy entering the room. He and his brothers had been responsible for counting the ballots. He was holding the election results in his hand as he climbed onto the podium. He cleared his throat and asked for silence in the room. “With eighty-three percent of the votes, the new mayor of Storybrooke is Regina Mills.”

 

Regina’s jaw dropped open at the mention of her name. She felt David’s hand in hers and turned toward the smiling Prince. After the initial shock had passed, she realized that no one else in the room was surprised at the results. “How? I didn’t even run!” Regina whispered. 

 

Emma leaned toward her. “The town charter allows for the constituents to write a name on the ballot.” Regina looked at Emma in shock. “Neal and I ran the campaign for you.”

  
Before she could ask anymore questions, she felt David tugging at her arm. “I think they’re waiting for a speech.” He stood, letting Regina walked toward the podium. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She had occupied the position for nearly thirty years but the curse had given her her status. However, this was different. She had been elected. The people of Storybrooke had chosen her to lead them. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she stepped onto the podium.


	28. Chapter 27 - Birth

#  Chapter 27: Birth

 

_ January 20th 2014 _

 

The small family was huddled together at the entrance of Sirocco’s stall. Wrapped in blankets, they silently watched as the mare was giving birth to her foal. Jacob had called Regina to assist him earlier this evening. She had only done this once before with Daniel. She had been twelve then and her mother had been out of town. Her father had allowed her to stay up all night and watched the foal being delivered. Unfortunately, Cora had sold the horse as soon as he could be separated from his mother.

 

This time would be different. Despite her mayoral responsibilities, Regina had made a point to visit Sirocco three times a week. She had also asked Jacob if she could take care of the foal and the old man had been more than happy to let her take on the additional responsibility. The mare whinnied as another contraction caused her to shudder, promptly shaking Regina out of her thoughts.

 

Sirocco lifted her head from Regina’s lap, her legs moving erratically. “Easy big girl, almost there!” Regina caressed her cheek soothingly.

 

“Are those the hooves?” Henry asked in astonishment and pointing at the translucent white sac slowly being pushed out.

 

Jacob smiled at the lad. “Yeah. I’m gonna help her on the next contraction. Shouldn’t be long now.”

 

Henry smiled brightly, looking up toward his family. “What are we gonna call him?”

 

Emma chuckled. “Well, I think Jacob should choose a name.” She sank into Neal’s side. 

 

The old man pointed toward Regina. “I think our mayor should do the honor. After all, she is the one who took care of the both of them.”

 

Regina smiled. “I’ll need help coming up with a name.” She looked in Henry’s direction pointedly.

 

Henry jumped up excitedly. “David, did you have a horse in the Enchanted Forest?”

 

The Prince chuckled. “Yeah. Old mare by the name of LadyBug.”

 

“We’re definitely not naming the foal that.” Henry exclaimed in disgust.

 

“Besides it’s a boy.” Emma added jokingly. 

 

“How about Thunder?” David offered.

 

Henry seemed to consider the name for an instant and shook his head. “No… Not really original.”

 

“How about we wait for him to get here before we decide?” Regina offered, hoping to end what she knew could be an endless bargain with Henry.

 

Unfortunately, Henry would not leave the topic alone. “What was Sirocco named after?”

 

“A wind in our land. Although this world also has a version of it.” Jacob answered between clenched teeth as he pulled the foal during the contraction. “It blows over the desert.”

 

Henry frowned, trying to think of a related name. “How about Sandshine? Like after the sand in the desert?”

 

The adults considered the unusual name. “I like it, Henry.” Regina smiled at her son.

 

Ten minutes later, Sandshine was born and taking his first hesitant steps around the stall. “He is gorgeous.” Emma could not take her eyes off the beautiful chestnut foal. Although still unsteady on his legs, he already displayed strength and confidence. 

 

“Just like his grandsire.” Regina breathed out. She was staring into a younger version of her beloved Rocinante.

 

ECECEC

 

_ February 1st 2013 _

 

David placed a rose on the breakfast tray before making his way back upstairs. Regina was sprawled over half the bed on her stomach. Her breathing was calm and regular but David knew she was awake, just not ready to start with the day. The Prince placed the tray on the bed beside Regina and kneeled by her side on the floor. He kissed her shoulder. “Good morning, gorgeous!”

 

Regina groaned. “Not yet.”

 

David chuckled against her skin, tracing soft kisses up her neck toward her cheek. “Happy birthday!” He murmured in her ear.

 

Regina opened her eyes and smiled at David. “I would say it started perfectly.” She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed David’s lips. She turned around in her bed and sat up against the headboard.

 

David placed the tray on her lap and climbed on the bed beside her. “And there are a lot more surprises to come.”

 

“Like a surprise party at Granny’s?” Regina smirked.

 

David bit his lower lip playfully. “Maybe.” His and Henry’s plan was working perfectly. They knew they would not be able to keep one secret from Regina so they had decided to try to hide two instead.

 

“I know you are supposed to lure me there by 3pm.”

 

“You’re very well informed, Mayor Mills.”

 

“I have my ways.” Regina took a bite of the eggs benedict. “You can’t keep a secret from me.”

 

David shook his head, laughing softly. “Don’t you like to be surprised once in a while?”

 

“Well the breakfast in bed was a nice surprise.” Regina took a bite of the apple pancakes.

 

The mayor cleared the breakfast tray in under ten minutes, prompting a soft chuckle from David. “I see it was also timely.”

 

“All that exercise yesterday made me hungry!”

 

David placed the tray on the floor. “Regina, it was only one mile! And according to Red, you cheated by taking a shortcut towards the end!” Red had agreed to run with Regina twice a week to help her prepare for the half-marathon. Last night, she had taken Regina near the docks. 

 

“Well, if you’re so concerned about me cheating, why don’t you come running with me?” Regina straddled his waist, grinding herself suggestively against him.

 

David wrapped his arms around her, his hands running up and down her back. “I’d love to. But you heard Viktor. I still need to take it easy.”

 

Regina groaned as she captured his lips into a searing kiss. “I know. You’re supposed to start light exercise.” Regina kissed down his jaw and neck, settling on his pulse point. “And I have a better idea for exercise than running through the woods.”

 

David tilted his head back, giving Regina better access. His hands roamed over her entire body before settling on her ass. “Mmhh… and what would that be?” 

 

Regina smiled against David’s skin as her hand moved down his muscled - and unfortunately still clothed - torso toward the edge of his pajama pants. She untied the knot holding the garment tight against David and slipped her hand inside, grabbing his member. The Prince’s hips jerked in response, eliciting a soft chuckle from the mayor. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

 

“Regina…” He murmured low in his throat. It had been too long to play a game of tease.

 

Regina pumped him slowly, spreading his pre-cum over his length. She established their bond, his need rushing through her, tearing a moan from her throat. “Oh…” Not willing to wait any longer, she flicked her wrist to remove all their clothing.

 

David immediately cupped her sex, running his index finger in-between her wet folds. “You’re taking the fun out of this, you know.”

 

Regina gasped as the now-familiar sensations built deep inside her belly. “I thought the fun came after we take our clothes off.” She kissed him to silence any remarks he may have and positioned herself over his hard member. Regina lowered herself on him, both lovers moaning at the sensation of her heat engulfing his throbbing member. She started to move slowly on top of him, savoring the feeling of him inside her.

 

As their pleasure mounted, their kisses became sloppier, both lost in an ocean of lust, need, and love. After a few minutes, Regina’s walls clenched hard on David’s member, sending him over the edge. Regina released the powerful wave of white magic over the town, ending quibbles between neighbors and sending lovers into each other’s arms.

 

Spent, Regina laid down beside David on the bed. The Prince wrapped his arms around her shaking form and held her close to his heart. “Happy birthday!”, he murmurs, kissing the crown of her head.

 

Still panting, the mayor chuckled. “I like my surprise so far.”

 

David’s fingertips were tracing up and down her arm. “And if we get out of bed and dressed, there are a lot more to come.”

 

“Oh!” Regina sounded genuinely surprised and slightly disappointed. She rolled on top of David, her chin resting on his chest. “We have a few more hours before we have to go to Granny’s. And I thought you would like to spend them right here.” She pouted.

 

David laughed heartedly and caressed her cheek. “I’d love nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed with you. But I have something else in mind.” He tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger.

 

Regina scrunched up her nose and groaned in feigned annoyance but David knew her curiosity was piqued. “And what would that be?” 

 

“Not telling you. I guess you’ll have to get up and find out.”

 

Regina smirked and placed open-mouth kisses on David’s chest. “Please… just a hint.” She made her way up toward his neck, sucking on David’s pulse point. The Prince moaned and tilted his head further back into the pillow. The Queen smirked at his reaction; David could never resist her teasing him like this. “I’d rather spend the day in bed with you.”

 

David laughed. Under normal circumstances, Regina would have won this game but he was still recovering from the Blaze and even if he had nothing planned for today, he sincerely doubted he would have been able to go for another round of passionate sex. “It’s not going to work, Regina.” He cupped the back of her head and forced her to look at him. “Besides, I think you’ll like the surprise.”

 

“I hate surprises.” She nuzzled into David’s neck.

 

“I don’t think you’ve been properly surprised before.” He kissed the crown of her head. “Just trust me?”

 

Regina sighed but nodded against him. She was certain of one thing: she did trust David. 

 

EC

 

Regina was fidgeting on the passenger’s seat of David’s truck in anticipation. Much like during their first ‘date’, David had blindfolded her. “Are we there yet?” They had been driving for the past fifteen minutes and Regina knew it was to prevent her from guessing their destination.

 

David laughed as he parked the car and killed the engine off. “Yes!” She had asked the same question every two minutes since they had left the house. “You’re worse than Henry.”

 

“I… I’ve never been surprised on my birthday before.” Regina had always hated her birthday. When she was young, her mother would only acknowledge the day. Her father would sneak her a cupcake at night when her mother was not looking. As she grew older, the parties had grown more elaborate although not to Regina’s benefit. They were just a means to an end, another opportunity for Cora to find Regina a suitable husband.

 

After Regina had married Leopold, her birthday had been a day like any others. If she were lucky, her husband would be out of the palace and the young Queen would get a day of respite. After his death, the royal court had organized her a birthday party more by obligation than a genuine celebration for their Queen.

 

David reached for Regina’s hand. “There is a first time for everything.”

 

Regina laced her fingers with his and gave his hand a light squeeze, a smile tugging at her lips. “I guess I may be able to start to enjoy surprises.”

 

David chuckled. “I think you enjoy them just fine.” He pecked her lips before climbing out of the vehicle. He walked to the passenger’s side and opened Regina’s door. 

 

As soon as she smelled the fresh manure in the air, Regina frowned. “The stables?” She tried to remove the blindfold but David stopped her.

 

“Not so fast, we’re not there yet!” Regina groaned but complied with the request. What could he possibly want to show her at the stables? She knew the place better than he did. 

 

David helped Regina out of the car and walked her to the paddock where Sirocco was grazing with Sandshine by her side. As soon as the mare got a glimpse at Regina, she whinnied and trotted in her direction. 

 

“Sirocco?” Regina asked in confusion. She had no idea what game David was playing.

 

“Almost.” David placed himself behind Regina, ready to take the blindfold off. As soon as the mare placed her head against Regina’s chest, he did so. 

 

Regina almost toppled over when Sirocco bumped her head against her once more, impatient for the carrots the mayor always carried with her. Regina blinked a few times, still wondering about the surprise David was so excited about. 

 

Regina gasped as soon as she saw the gold lettering on the black horse sheet: ‘Happy Birthday!’ Regina looked back and forth in between the mare and David, silently asking whether she was interpreting the gesture correctly. 

 

David smiled and kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetheart!”

 

“How… why?” She murmured, tears of joy springing in her eyes.

 

Jacob approached the couple from behind. “The way I see it, she’s always belonged to you. This is what your father would have wanted.”

 

Regina jumped slightly at the voice. She turned around in David’s arms to face Jacob. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Thank you would be enough.” The old man smiled. After his heart-to-heart with Regina in the stables when David was sick, he had been able to forgive her. The Regina that stood before him was not the girl he used to know in the Enchanted Forest. After everything she had been through, she would never regain the innocence he knew his son had been attracted to. Instead, he saw the woman who had survived, who had trusted another with her heart, who had opened herself to the possibility of being hurt and had gained so much in exchange. “Why don’t you take them back to their stall while I prepare all the necessary paperwork for their adoption?” Jacob smiled warmly at Regina. 

 

“ _ Their _ adoption?” Regina’s eyes widened.

 

David tightened his embrace around Regina. “Henry, Emma, Neal, and I bought Sandshine for you.” He kissed her temple. “Happy birthday.”

 

Regina’s jaw dropped open in shock. “I…” Tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed David on the cheek. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

 

David looked at the foal twitching in impatience. “I know how much he means to you. How much he reminds you of Rocinante.” He gently cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away. “Happy birthday.” He kissed Regina softly. “I’ll get the paperwork to you.”

 

David followed Jacob toward the main office, his heart hammering in his chest. His very personal birthday present was safely tucked against his chest. He had been thinking about this moment for weeks, replaying various scenarios in his head until he had found the perfect way to give Regina the very special birthday present. 

 

David came back fifteen minutes later with the papers transferring ownership of the two horses from Jacob to Regina. All they required was her signature. David found the mayor with Sirocco in her box. She was brushing the mare, whispering to her as she did. Sandshine was hiding behind his mother, taking a peek at Regina once in while. Although the young foal was still shy around humans, he was warming up to Regina quickly. Sirocco was still trying to get to Regina’s pocket. “I’m sorry, big girl! I didn’t know we were coming here.” The mayor kissed the horse’s soft muzzle. “But I promise you’ll get extra tomorrow.” Sirocco shook her head and snorted. 

 

David chuckled and brandished two carrots from his pocket. “You really thought I was going to let you visit Sirocco without the carrots?” The mare’s ears pricked up as she moved toward her favorite treat. David handed a carrot to Regina while he fed the other to the mare.

 

“You’ve really thought of everything, haven’t you?” Regina teased.

 

“Yes.” He certainly hoped so. He handed the documents to Regina and reached in his inside pocket for his birthday gift. “You’ll need this.”

 

Regina took the gift shaped like a pen box and smiled. “Yes, everything.” She laughed as she opened her gift. She traced the white name carved on top of the black box with her fingertips: MontBlanc. She had mentioned to David her fondness for the brand once in passing and she was particularly touched by the fact that he remembered it. She smiled at him before opening the box.

 

Regina loudly gasped when she saw the item at the bottom of the box. Instead of the pen she had been expecting, she found a gorgeous diamond ring. She looked at David, who had dropped on one knee and was smiling at her. “Would you marry me?”

  
Regina’s heart was threatening to break free from her chest. With butterflies in the pit of her stomach, she nodded rapidly, incapable of speaking without choking on her tears. Grinning like a fool, David rose and slid the ring on Regina’s finger before capturing her lips into a searing kiss. Finally able to process the situation, Regina nodded once more against him. “Yes.” She kissed him again, pouring all her love through their bond.


	29. Epilogue

#  Epilogue

 

_ February 1st, 2014 _

 

“Happy Birthday!” All the guests screamed at once as soon as David and Regina entered the diner. Regina feigned her surprise, mostly to her son’s benefit.

 

Henry rushed toward her and hugged his mother tightly. “Happy birthday, mom!” 

 

Regina kissed the crown of his head. “Thank you, my little prince.”

 

Henry pulled out of her embrace, looking up with a huge smile on his face. “Have you said yes yet?” The adults present laughed at the kid’s excitement.

 

Regina bit her lower lip and looked toward David, trying to suppress a malicious smile. “Should we tell him?”

 

“Tell me what?” Henry asked with a slight concern in his voice.

 

David decided to play into Regina’s game. “Your mom really loved the horses, Henry.”

 

Henry blushed deeply, suddenly afraid of having ruined the surprise. “You haven’t asked her yet?”

 

Regina laughed and ruffled his hair. “He has.” She smiled looking him directly in the eyes. “And I said yes.”

 

Another round of cheers echoed throughout the diner.

 

EC

 

Granny had not spared any expense for Regina’s birthday: she had baked all the apple recipes she knew and has tastefully decorated the place to give it a royal flair. Regina was touched by the gesture although she would never admit to it publicly. She was also impressed and somewhat surprised by the turnout. The diner was full with people coming to celebrate her birthday. Neal, Emma, and Henry were in the far corner trying to teach Brownie a new trick. Regina only wished they would limit themselves to teaching the dog not to chew on her favorite, and very expensive, shoes. Archie, Whale, and Red were standing besides them, engrossed into a bet on which trick the dog would learn next. Grumpy and his brothers were playing darts under Jonas’ watchful eyes. Sarah and Blue were sitting at the bar, ensconced in their conversation. Cinderella and her husband were helping Granny with the festivity.

 

Safe in David’s embrace in the furthest booth, Regina let her eyes wander over the happy gathering. The Prince kissed her cheek tenderly. “Penny for your thoughts?”

  
Regina caressed her engagement ring. It was much smaller than the one Leopold had forced upon her. She had it melted after her husband’s death, breaking the chains it had symbolized. But she cherished the one David had given her. It was perfect: the white gold frame was shaped into a heart that was holding the most perfect diamond Grumpy had found in the mine. The band was engraved with the words that she had never thought she would one day hear: ‘I choose you.’ Regina leaned back against David’s chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. “I’m happy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Working on the sequel now: One Soul. Already have six chapters and the prologue.


End file.
